Feud
by khryzle kawaii
Summary: Definitely a spell-binding, fun-filled historical romance about three Hearts, two Kingdoms and one HUGE Feud! ToFuuRai, RecYan, ToFuu Implied
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't claim any characters at all unless they give it willingly to me. **

Hello Minna-san!-waves-

Ive been away for too long haven't I?-dodges soda cans- Okay, okay. You're mad, I can understand that and as a matter of fact, I don't have any excuse except the board exam and my lazy ass. But anyway, to compensate with my bad attitude (for not submitting the epilogue of THE ESCAPE and not continuing CHIBIFIED) I decided to finally give you the first installment of my AU fic. This story had been going on inside my mind eversince I started being a member of fanficnet and even before I made my debut story (Can I Keep You?) and finally, I decided to get this into paper.

**WARNING:**

When I say AU, I definitely mean its 100% fiction/self-made and may not be at all connected much to Recca no Honou (ninja stuff). You might find some things here that are totally altered and you cannot accept it because it is not what it is from the real anime show. If you have complains, you can review and say it to me but before that, please make sure you understand what Altered Universe means. Thank you! n_n;

**REVIEWERS:**

_**The Escape-**_ you guys are totally awesome and marvelous and great and almighty and..and…hehe, thanks for the kind reviews. I appreciated the people who even went through the effort of reviewing every chapter and I was amazed at your dedication and patience. Be aware that the epilogue is still in the making and I am not in the right position to leave you hanging like that. I love you guys so much, I am willing to spoil you.

_**Chibified-**_ I still have to force and talk to Vanni (obsessed dreamer) about the next chapter..sigh. But like what I said before, I am not abandoning the story as I can still remember the plot very well. Tehee.

**THE FEUD**

Prologue

"I don't think this is a very good idea," he sighed in exasperation, the veins of his temples popping out and weary. "I don't think this is a very good idea at all," he muttered as his hands reluctantly swung the saddle over his horse's backbone and slowly fitted it snugly, as though his tardiness will buy more time for his companion to change her mind.

"Stop whining like a kid and hurry up, Recca. We don't have the time of the world," she looked down at him from her horse. "When my father's men come back here and see us stealing their horses, I'll have your head on my platter for breakfast."

She knew she heard him cursed something inside his throat but she had no time deciphering what he had said. Recca had already called her in every ridiculous term possible since they were inside their mothers' womb and his latest one was not something to be bothered about. She had a more important matter in hand and she wanted it done as fast as possible.

"Look, if you don't want to go with me, I am more than willing to concur. I didn't ask for your assistance in the first place as I know your stubborn luxury-seeking ass will just slow me down, but you insisted and even—"

She fell silent when he glared at her, his eyes fearless and fiery like all the rest of the people of his clan. But this didn't intimidate her at the least as she answered him with a silent quirk of one eyebrow as though challenging him to try angering her more, her face red with desperation and even getting redder with impatience.

"And here I thought I am being kind, chivalrous and even acting like a gentleman by helping you out with this absurd plan of yours then you dare accuse me of being slow when I was the one who fetched these horses to spare your amateur wings from flying the wilderness or getting hit by some lightning!" he spat at her face and swiftly mounted his horse with ease and expertise.

Fuuko scowled. When it comes to her newly acquired wings, Fuuko was highly offended. "There is definitely nothing gentlemanly about you and judging from the way you ridicule your own father, the king of your kingdom, you have certainly no 'kind' bone in that scrawny form of yours." She rolled her eyes and paused, studying her childhood friend as though she had seen him for the first time. "And chivalrous? You can die hoping," she flashed him what she knew was her proudest smirk that never failed to irritate him before she galloped and was swallowed by the darkness.

"You wench!" he followed her, loud thumps of his horse's feet echoing through the silent midnight. "I'll get you for that one!" he screamed and accelerated when he saw her horse jumping over some fallen logs on their roadway, then he too, followed her lead.

Fuuko took one second to glance at Recca, making sure he's following her. She knew she acted indifferent but she was actually happy that despite his clear objections, he still went with her and made sure she's unharmed. Though he might not have known it, she was always thankful for having him on her side. It is in times like these that she always appreciated harboring Recca's loyalty and although she should be very thankful, she decided to save her gratitude for later, whether she's still alive after the outcome of this action.

In a few seconds, Recca was running beside her but she didn't slow down, she gripped on her horse more aggressively as her face battled with the cold night wind, her eyes narrowed as though it was aiming something, or somewhere.

"Fuuko, I know you're desperate to rescue your lover but believe me, piercing icicle glares to the westbound wont kill a hair of Raiha's captor. We need to detour and pass through the neutral land before we could get through any kingdom!" Recca reminded her, his voice nearly shouting in competition of the loud sounds their horses were making.

Before Fuuko could control it, her infamous Harrisen Fan had flown instantly from her bag and had plummeled successfully over Recca's hard skull. "I know you idiot! As a matter of fact, _I _was the one who told you that!" She made her horse run faster, almost flying, and Recca knew that if he doesn't keep up with her, she'll soon be gone from his sight.

He clenched his jaw and hurried before Fuuko's wings springs out from her back. It's a beautiful sight, but definitely not in the neutral land. They'll get killed before she can attempt to fly a feet.

Recca had his eyes on Fuuko as he recalled the happenings of the previous few days.

"_Fuuko?" it was his fifth knock on her door and the umpteenth time he called her name from behind her thick oak door. "Fuuko, may I come in?" _

_He was answered by a thump on the door, obviously a pillow thrown at it, and a frustrated voice from inside the room. "I want to be alone, Recca! Please!" He heard her sniffed and knew she was bawling her heart out over the lost of her fiancé. _

"_I am not going anywhere unless you let me see your ugly face," he exclaimed insolently. "Kami, help me Fuuko but if you don't open the damn door, I will be pleased to burn it and stick the remaining charcoal in your mouth." He clicked his thumb and index finger and a small blue fire came out from his hand. There was a loud groan from his bestfriend and he produced a very wide grin when the door swung open, revealing a red-eyed Fuuko glaring hard at his smiling face. She was squatted at one side of her bed, her green plaid soaked with tears and her arms crossed over the mattress, also wet with fresh tears._

_She was trying desperately to regain her face as she wiped the tears from her crimson cheeks. "There, you happy? You see me already. Now, please, get the hell out of here," she sniffed and twisted her face somewhere so Recca wouldn't see how she looked. But she knew there was no use talking her friend out. Recca is not Recca if he is but a ball of stubbornness and defiance. _

_Recca saw the humiliation and sorrow in her eyes and in an instant, he was kneeling behind her, his arms around her shoulders, protective and comforting. "Cry it all out, Fuuko. Cry it all out," his voice was surprisingly soft and soothing, almost like a warm sunshine on your face and before Fuuko could do anything, she found herself crying like a little girl again. _

"_Recca-kun…Raiha, he's gone. He's gone…" she sobbed, the agony and heartache were evident in her voice. Recca tightened his embrace and stayed silent until her cries began to soften and degenerate. A last whisper of her lover's name was all he heard before Fuuko drifted herself to slumber. _

_---_

_When Recca entered the spacious conference room, he was greeted with three pairs of inquiring gazes. The king of Fuu Kingdom, Fuuko's father, was looking at him with dreadful eyes as though he was expecting the worse condition for her daughter and the remaining two, his father and older brother, was staring at him as though they expected him to say something that will kill Fuuko's father with heart attack. But then he cannot blame them, judging from Fuuko's face when she heard the news of her fiance's captive, all of them thought she was going to collapse then and there. It was surprising that she managed to run to her room before she broke down completely. _

"_How is she?" It was Kurei, his oldest brother, who managed to utter something and broke the silence. _

"_She's worse than I thought but she's sleeping now. Her highness and Ganko-chan are in her room, looking out on her in case she wakes up and needs something," Recca settled himself on one of the chairs around the round table in between his father and Kurei. _

_A loud bang was heard and the fire lords glanced up on Fuuko's father, his hands slammed on the table and his face scarier than they ever saw before. Obviously, his highness was trying very hard to control his anger but after the news about his daughter, he had gone insane with hatred. "This is too much! I say we plan for war against that savages! They took not just my daughter's fiancé but also her happiness. I cannot just stand here and see my daughter eventually lose her sanity as well!" As he shouted, the wind changed speed and the ceiling-to-floor curtains around the room were threatening to pluck out from their posts. If this goes on, Recca would not be surprised to see damaging hurricanes around the castle. _

_Recca was astonished to see the king of Fuu furious with rage. Fuuko's father had always struck him as a soft-spoken, kind-hearted, wise gentle man. A complete opposite of his daughter. But now he could see the resemblance. His father had always warned him never to anger the king of Fuu everytime he and Fuuko plan something dangerous, and now he could very much understand why. King Fuujin has one wicked temper. _

"_Fuujin, calm down and brace yourself." Recca's father instructed, and it was the first time Recca saw his father acting civilized. Shigeo might be the king of their kingdom but Recca well-knew how crazy he's father really was. He almost rolled his eyes in amusement. _

_King Fuujin clenched his fist and took a deep calming breath, and Recca was again amazed at how the wind seemed to go with the king's feelings. In a few minutes, he was relaxed and slowly sat back on his elegant chair, then he looked at the people around him as though he was very surprised at how they reacted. "Did I go insane again?" he asked Shigeo innocently, his eyes wide in question. _

_Recca's jaw dropped and it took him a full minute to realize that Fuuko's father doesn't have any control of his temper. After it pops out, he'll turn back to his soft self and not realize he made a whole lot of damage like he had some sort of amnesia. Now, Recca wondered what will happen if that happens to Fuuko too. She could probably destroy a kingdom and blame it on him afterwards. _

"_For a few scary seconds," King Shigeo answered casually. "But you really have to learn to control those temper tantrums, Fuujin, or you'll end up killing all of us," he paused to chuckle. "Anyway, I received news from the men I stationed at the Umi Kingdom. I have them disguised as Umis and they sent me this message," he flapped a delicate paper out from his red silk jacket and read it to everyone. "It says, 'Lord Raiha is still alive and was last seen at the west wing of the castle but immediate rescue is impossible at the moment. The cellar is guarded with two of King Tokiya's commander and the young lord is being confined inside a huge bubble with disarming spell. He cannot use his power and a midget attempt of escape will cause him his life. As of now, we are still waiting for any commands from you, Your Majesty'," King Shigeo folded the message and handed it to King Fuujin. "I know you're aching to declare war against King Tokiya, Fuujin, but Raiha's life is still at stake in here. He may just be my nephew but I love the child like my own son and I don't want to compromise his safety by declaring a war. We need to retrieve him discreetly and without trace," Shigeo said and the wisdom behind those statements made Recca gawk, surprise at his own father's thoughts. _

_After reading the message personally, King Fuujin rubbed his temples and sighed, his shoulders held dejectedly. "You're right, Shigeo. I cannot possibly declare an all-out-war. Raiha's still alive but my daughter is almost breaking down, how much more if the lad is dead? We need a clear smooth plan." _

_Shigeo nodded. "No, we need more than that. We need to outsmart King Tokiya himself. If the reports I have about him is half the truth, he cannot easily be moved. I've heard how the man ruthlessly attacked the three lairds of the highlands of the west and made them bow down to him forcibly. You know how proud and strong the highlanders are, we used to have problems dealing with them in our own land. My own kingdom had twenty years of non-stop battle with them before we defeated Laird Shen and formed an alliance through Kurei and Shen Kurenai's marriage. What we need is not force but wits if we ought to rescue Raiha," Shigeo contemplated and stared at his friend, who returned his gaze with a nod of agreement. _

"_The Kingdom of Umi has been in feud with our kingdom so long as I can remember. It might have been centuries ago. And neither one of us bowed down to the other or made any attempt for reconciliation. I don't have plans of changing that now. If I need to sacrifice every Umi to take my daughter's fiancé back, I would," King Fuujin sneered and Recca was again on alert for another bursting of his temper. "We need to plan something that will catch them in surprise. Something that dog Tokiya would not and never expect, something—"_

"_A woman," it was the second time Recca heard Kurei say something and they all stared at him in wonder. "Behind every man's success is a woman," he explained, and Recca could see how Kurei relates himself so much with whatever he's saying now. He knew how lovesick his steel-face, stone-hearted brother was with his wife, Kurenai. "And behind every man's suffering is a woman's cause," he stated calmly. _

_Recca saw how the kings' faces lightened as though hearing the simplest, most rational idea of all but never thought that themselves. Fuuko's father chuckled and Shigeo laughed like a fool fooled by another fool. Recca witnessed his father patted Kurei's shoulder heartily and he grimaced, glaring at Kurei. "Show off," he muttered to himself but instead of smirking in triumph, Kurei merely raised one eyebrow at him. Recca ignored Kurei's grace of innocence and continued snubbing his brother. _

_--- _

_An entire afternoon was spent in modeling strategic plans and Recca was bored to hell. He never liked participating in these kinds of meeting but he was curious enough to want to know what the three great warriors have in mind. Ah, erase that, one great warrior and two pompous asses in the form of his father and brother. _

_He heard them getting a woman as bait, a pawn, for the King of Umi, and all of their brilliant ideas were fused into one creating an undeniably smooth and cultured plan. The plan was set from the pretenses of the woman, acts she should do, how she should be able to lure the king to show her Raiha's cell, etcetera, to the death of the water king. Recca had to admit it was one hell of an outsmarting plan but the idiots are missing a tiny winy small detail. _

"_So who is the woman you have in mind?" he asked and smiled smugly when the three paused from their blueprint and stared at him with guilty faces. Obviously, they had the stage and choreograph set without even finding the main star of the show. Recca grinned more at his brother's gaping face. Haha, caught you on that one onii-bou!_

"_She must be beautiful beyond words," Recca reminded them, liking the way they stared at him in awe. "If you're planning to catch a large fish, you must set the most attractive bait." _

"_I'm not giving out my Kurenai," Kurei glared at him and said it as though Kurenai is no one else but his'. Which is true in that lifetime since he was her husband. _

_Recca clicked his tongue, implying that Kurei was definitely missing some point. "Kurenai-neechan is indeed, very beautiful, but she's too gentle, too angelic. We need a woman who is head-strong. Someone who will not be afraid of the water king's tirade. Someone who will equal his temper so she will be able to get his respect. Someone with pride and honor and at the same time, elegance of a queen."_

_At that, King Fuujin grunted. "I cant have my Ganki do the task, it's too dangerous." He frowned at the grinning Recca. _

"_Of course not, King Fuujin. Her Highness is strong beyond imagination but she can be, pardon my words, a little bit tactless. She goes off to a war without plans and that could be more dangerous," Recca braced himself for the king's beating but he was surprised when the man slowly nodded, sighing and agreeing with him, then he continued. "Aside from beauty and courage, we need a woman with a great deal of a brain." _

_With that, Shigeo hit Recca's head with his knuckles and Recca scowled at his father, his eyebrows meeting and his mouth pouting. "What was that for!?" he shouted at his old man and he was answered by another punch over his cranium. _

"_Don't tell me you're pawning your own mother!" Shigeo pulled Recca's ear and Recca tried biting his father's arm. _

"_Why would I do that, you old fool!?" Recca barked._

_The two of them rolled on the floor and wrestled like there's no tomorrow. Kurei stared at them and shook his head disagreeably. He looked at King Fuujin and bowed slightly, apologizing for his family's childishness. The king smiled at him reassuringly, his expression telling him this is not at all unusual for him. Then his expression grew serious and in deep contemplation. Recca's right, who on earth would be willing to pawn herself to a vile enemy and get Raiha rescued? _

_Kurei sensed the king's deep thought and in two seconds, his face lit up. "Your majesty," he waited until the king turned to him, his face in question. "I think I know of just the right woman to do the job, but I doubt you'll favor this idea at all." _

_The wind king nodded, inviting Kurei to continue. "If I need to threaten her to do the job, I would. She can't as well deny her king, that is, if she's a Fuu as well." _

_Kurei nodded in response. "We need a woman with a strong connection with Raiha, someone who loved him enough to make great sacrifices for him, someone who will not risk falling in love with the enemy and completely blow all our plans." Kurei stated but he can well see that King Fuujin was slowly gaping his mouth in understanding, so he decided to continue. "If we need all our plans to work, it should be—"_

_The huge door flew open, revealing the purple-head princess with her long green and ivory gown. "I would be more than willing to do the job, father." _

_Everyone gaped at her, and Recca could only whisper her name and realized that she was indeed, the right one to do it. _

_----_

They were staying inside an abandoned stables and Recca gathered the remaining hay grasses to make a comfortable bed for both of them. He also provided their horses carrots and bread from their bags before proceeding to where Fuuko was.

Fuuko stared half-heartedly at the starless sky, her face pale with longing and her eyes still red from bawling almost everyday since the news of Raiha's capture. She remembered the last time she saw his handsome face, it was raining like this and they were seated beside each other, holding hands.

"_It's a beautiful rain," he breathed with his eyes closed. Fuuko stared at him with a faint blush on her cheek and adoring eyes. Everyday, she had to remind herself how lucky she was for having an incredibly beautiful man as a lover but everytime they spent a time together, she still couldn't believe that she's here alone with him, his hands fitted perfectly with hers. Every minute with him is like a fairy tale come true and she used to blink her eyes faster and seldom in fear that she might lose sight of him. _

"_Very beautiful," she whispered, knowing she wasn't referring to the rain at all. _

_Raiha chuckled as he turned to her face and say, "Very beautiful indeed. I don't mind staring at it forever." The grin on his face was lovely and she blushed when she realized what he just said. He just laughed more. _

"_Stop that," she commanded in mock anger and he flashed her a grin that threatened to slice his face in half. _

_Looking up at the sky, he sighed in contentment. "It's good not to see lightning and hear thunder once in a while," he said. _

_Fuuko was startled at his statement and glanced up at him in wonder. "What do you mean?" He couldn't possibly mean what he said. Afterall, lightning and thunder were his sole power. _

"_Lightning causes fire wherever it strikes, and thunder produces sound waves that destroy a great deal. Unlike your wind, mine is only made for annihilation and so when revival time comes after a great destruction in our land, I am as useless as a twig on the ground."_

_Shaking her head, Fuuko cupped his face and kissed his cheek. "A twig can be use to support a fire so people can cook food. You can never be useless Raiha, in your people's eyes and mine." _

_Despite the cold rain, Raiha's smile of gratitude was the warmth her heart was seeking. "You do know I love you, don't you?" he raised her hand and bestowed butterfly kisses on her palm, making her ears red with delight. _

_She nodded meekly even when his kisses made her almost want to squeak. _

"_Tomorrow I'm gonna bring you the water tribe's life crest and bring victory to your kingdom, would you like that?" he mumbled over her palm but when it turned pallor, he looked at her face in query. _

_When she didn't answer, he tugged her hand and squeezed it gently. "What is it?" he asked, his voice concerned. _

"_Raiha, you don't have to do this for me. I am next to the throne and stealing in the Umi Kingdom is a traditional task of the next ruler of our clan. I can't have you sacrifice yourself in my behalf. It's too dangerous a task," she gazed at him with pleading eyes. _

"_If it's as dangerous as how you claim it to be, then the more that I should be the one to do it instead of you. I'm your future husband and I can't allow my future wife to wander around some strange land where she might never come out. I care for you so much, Fuuko. And whatever happens, I will never regret doing this favor for you," his lips touched her palm once again and it went higher to her arm. _

"_Still, I want you to be careful, koishi. You know what happened to my brother, the real heir of the throne, when he went there to retrieve the crest. Until now he had never come back and I don't want that to happen to you. I would die if—"_

"_Hush, Fuuko. I promised you I'll come back and marry you the day after so I want you to stay here and plan the wedding ceremony like a dutiful wife," he enveloped her with his warmth and kissed her gently on the mouth. _

_That was the last meeting she had with Raiha. _

"It's raining terribly," Recca said as he calmly seated himself beside her at the wide door of the stables. "If this continues, we won't be able to reach the neutral land before sunrise."

"The air says this rain is just passing by," Fuuko had her eyes both closed and there was a solemn expression on her face that Recca thought it was not Fuuko beside him.

Recca handed her half of his bread and a slice of cheese. She took it quickly and ate all of it in one gulp. When she acted like she was choking, Recca shook his head and offered her a cup of wine. "You know our fathers will definitely kill us for this." He said, but he knew it was the last of his concern. Fuuko was very determined to go with the plans even when her life was on the line and this was the thing he dreaded the most.

"They won't. You all agreed that I was the perfect one for this job so why would you guys complain?" She answered casually, looking up at the very dark sky.

"We agreed, alright, but it didn't mean we actually wanted you to be the one to do it. A less perfect one would not hurt, as long as its not your life at stake. We already lost Raiha, we couldn't lose you as well. Why cant you understand that?" Recca's voice was that of vexation.

Fuuko faced him with controlled tears on her eyes, the salty water welled up so much it was blurring her vision. "No, its you people who cant understand!" she closed her fists and punched them over Recca's chest. But instead of returning the punches like what she expected him to do, her childhood friend just mutely stared at her with pity in his eyes. And so she turned away and tried covering her flushed face. "Do you think I could just stay there and depend my Raiha's life to someone else? Try considering how I feel Recca. I have the greatest chance to rescue the one I love and I am not gonna stay in one room, praying for his dear life to be saved!"

"Fuuko…" Recca whispered and he tried reaching out for her but she turned away and left. It was a pain on his sight to see her like this, especially after the blitheness she felt when they announced their engagement a week ago.

Fuuko threw herself over the pile of grass Recca had prepared for them and she continued her suspended whimper. Beside her was a puddle of water, increased by the leaking rooftop above her and she grimaced. "I hate water," she grumbled to herself and lifted the lighting-shaped pendant of the necklace Raiha gave her on their engagement. "When I see that water monster, I swear I'll make him pay for capturing you like some animal, koishi."

Fuuko kissed the pendant and held it to her heart as she slept.

_Soon, Raiha. I'll see you soon…_

---

A/N: Tada! I know there is still a lot of confusion but if you stay tuned you'll have an answer to all your questions. This is a multi-chaptered fic and I am very much excited to play with ToFuu again. And of course, excited to hear your reviews. ^^,

And I have to ask for apology about my writing skills. I seemed to be degenerating. Probably because I haven't been writing for months now. Or because there's no ToFuu in this chapter but I strongly believe, I'm lacking the needed writing skill at the moment. If I have more time and if more inspiration comes, I might redo this chapter but ill keep you posted about my updates.

Anyway, I'm waiting for your review.

KhryzleKawaii-chan


	2. Chapter One

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

**To Abubi-chan**- This is actually my first time writing historical romance so i may be a bit confused and a bit amateur...so i hope whatever comes in the next chappies, suggestions and sound advices will come from you...hehehehhe.

And WOW. I'm amazed at how the FoR archive seems to be in a slump lately.

Anyway, No more talk. Just more read. ^^,

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"We've searched anywhere, milord. But there's no sign of them within the kingdom perimeters. It was confirmed that they stole two horses from the royal stables, though. And if her highness didn't use her wings, we could assume they're aiming to reach the west kingdom by passing through the neutral land." Saicho bowed and waited for his king's response.

"Very well, Saicho. Have your best men set to the neutral boundary, wait for further orders before passing through. And please, tell your father to get well soon. Not having him here is like losing one of my legs." Shigeo sighed, referring to his top commander, Saicho's father.

"I will, Your Grace." The young knight bowed once again before taking his leave.

When there were just three people left inside the conference hall, a cry of misery was heard. King Fuujin embraced his sobbing wife and soothed her back with his big palms. "Oh my little girl…" the queen whimpered, her husband's green and silver plaid drenched with wet tears. "She just turned twenty and just got her wings for Kami's sake! She's still too young to try murder a king. She should be twenty-one at least!!" she bawled heavily, tugging and punching her husband's torso.

King Fuujin shuddered and brought his vision on his friend's drained appearance. "We need to find them immediately. Knowing my daughter, she will not rest until she rescues Raiha and knowing your son, he would most likely hunt for Tokiya's throat." He said and watched King Shigeo nodded in agreement.

"I already sent orders for a search party in the neutral land. The children will not be harmed as long as they abide with the land's only law. I have constantly reminded Recca about that rule everytime we passed by the land in our way through here so I hope his toad of a brain remembers that. But then again, our search party can be only extended up to that place so if they unfortunately pass our patrols and slip themselves in the west border, we can do nothing but pray for their safety." Shigeo escaped a weak, exhausted sigh. "I hope Recca tells Fuuko about our plans and pray that they successfully go along with it so everything can be put into place before we ready ourselves for battle."

"My daughter will succeed! I know they would! I cannot lose her like I lost my Kenji, ever again!" the queen bellowed at her older brother as she tried wiping her face with her husband's silk gown.

The heir to the throne and her only son, Kenji, had attempted to bring back the water kingdom's life crest. Taking anything valuable and precious from the other kingdom had been a traditional requirement by each clan's heir before acquiring the crown. Queen Ganki had urged his son that its alright to bring back just the sacred mirror from the Umi castle, just like how King Fuujin stole their sacred sword before he was crowned king, but Kenji had his eyes only for the crest, saying he wanted to end this feud once and for all and declare the Fuu Kingdom the conqueror. Unfortunately, after months of waiting for their son to return, they were bewildered by a startling news of their son's capture and eventual death, killed by the new king of the water kingdom—the same Umi who stole the Fuu Kingdom's sacred book of spells, Tokiya. They had never seen any evidence of their son's corpse but if the rumor was true, that it was the ruthless king who murdered their Kenji, then untimely death would not be impossible especially if the king had used the sacred book he stole against their son. Ganki had almost broken down from the loss of her firstborn and until now, the hurt in her ruby eyes are still very blatant.

Shigeo sweatdropped, his sister had always been a real scary little thing since they were small. If its possible, she had grown from insolent to unimaginably stubborn as the years grew by and her marriage to his friend had never helped ease her temper. He always bothered himself about what Fuujin found so attractive about his little sister when even the ground shook as she hissed. "If your daughter is as hard-headed and as defiant as u are then I guess we really ought to pray hard for their lives."

The queen grimaced and slapped her brother with a swoosh of angry wind. He quickly docked down but when he got up, his right cheek bled as though it was sliced by an invisible blade.

Bringing her gown up with both hands, Queen Ganki marched out from the hall with her chin held so high it must had been painful. Her brother's eyes followed her as he exhaled amused chuckle and took the silk handkerchief Fuujin offered to wipe the blood off his face. Same as old times.

"My sister is actually more dangerous now that she possesses the power of wind than when she had fire. At least I can see the fireballs she threw at me when we used to play around Mayon Volcano's crater. If Kagerou and I produce a baby girl next time, I'll make sure to marry her off with a wind lad and make her as powerful as my sister."

King Fuujin shrugged and heaved a sigh. "Try being her husband and see REAL danger. I should have known there was a dragon behind that beautiful face of hers before I asked her to marry me." He was smiling and Shigeo could see the twinkle in his eyes telling him that he's thinking the actual opposite of his words. It was a bull, of course. For Ganki had been head-strong and wild every since she was born and she never hid that frightful flaw to her lover since the first time they met. Truth be told, she used to consciously chase Fuujin with a mallet around the castle to drive him away. But after their marriage, it was her who had ruptured with tantrums everytime Fuujin has to leave her for royal businesses with the highlanders. Saying that her sister is a terrifying lunatic would be an understatement.

When the door opened to present Kurei and two of his men, both the Kings' heads turned to him, their expressions became solemnly serious and expecting. "Any news of the two?" It was Shigeo who asked his son first.

"Apparently, nothing accurate. Some drunken men in the neutral land attested that they saw two young people, one with Princess Fuuko's purple hair and Recca's jet black one, but both were wearing the Umis' blue tartans and before I could get into details, all of the bastards fell on my feet. Too drunk to even utter another word." Kurei declared, disgust lavishing in his speech.

King Fuujin straightened his back. "If my daughter's thoughts had not been blurred by too much hatred and desperation, it's very possible that they decided to disguise themselves as Umis. Afterall, it's the safest way for them to pass the boundary without arising anyone's suspicion."

"Recca must have also seen its importance if Fuuko was able to force him into wearing an Umi's tartan. We're not personally in cold war with the Umis but my Recca thinks every Umi should be perished. It would be a miracle if he wears the blue plaids without complaints." He said and turned to his oldest son. "Kurei, meet Saicho at the boundary where I stationed him and continue the search party. If luck is in our side, we could find the two before they drive their way to the enemy's turf." Shigeo rubbed his temples, totally aggravated with these predicaments. "Otherwise, lets pray for their safe trip to Tokiya's castle."

"Yes, father," Kurei bowed slightly and turned to head outside.

"And Kurei?" it was King Fuujin. Kurei glanced back and waited, his patience concealed by the steel mask over his face.

"Tell them I'll whip both their behinds after you bring them back." The wind king said with masked displeasure.

Kurei nodded and was out of the door.

-----

"It's amazing seeing a place where both Fuus and Umis can walk on the same ground and look civilized with each other," Fuuko breathed, her eyes almost sore from wanting to see too much that she didn't blink.

For her, the neutral land was a beautiful place to be in. Everyone seems friendly with each other and even with the on going feud, her people actually goes in the same restaurant with the Umis and not threaten each other's neck. It sure was a breath of fresh relieving air and after lingering one night under the roof of a Lantisian, Fuuko was able to learn and appreciate the temporary peace. She mounted silently on her horse and remembered the first time they saw the lovely Mifuyu-san.

_The night Recca and Fuuko reached the neutral land, they found themselves lingering in a dark deserted place, no food in their stomach and no water to ease their thirst. Just when Recca started digging the ground in his futile attempt to create a well, a beautiful light auburn-haired woman on her white horse stopped in front of them, her gaze inquiring and her smile silently asking them if they needed her help. She looked every bit enchanting that it was hard to think she was real._

_Recca looked up from his squatted position, got up and attempted brushing his red royal clothes with his muddy hands. Fuuko shook her head and rolled her eyes, feeling very unlucky that she had to have an idiot as a partner. _

_When the woman just looked down at her with stunned expression and didn't say anything, Fuuko thought she must have looked freaky with her dust-covered cape and torn green gown. She couldn't blame the woman though, their plight from home to the neutral land was not very pleasing as they had been thrown with rain, storm and other natural calamities. They also got lost and had themselves passed by the forbidden forest where most parts of her gown were torn to pieces. _

_Fuuko opened her mouth to talk, somehow they needed this woman to get them into some inn or shelter where they could clean up and get some food. They are obviously lost and in need of a guide. But when Fuuko started to say something, she was cut off by the lady. _

"_Why, your highnesses. What on earth are you doing here in the neutral land, unguarded?" the woman's voice was of apparent shock. _

"_You—you know us?" was Fuuko's more appalled response. _

"_Yes, I do. And I also know you need a hot bath at the moment. Why don't you grab your horses and follow me home?" the woman nodded at their steeds and like children obeying their older sibling, Recca and Fuuko ran to the animals and followed the departing woman immediately. _

_After a nice warm bath, the two were offered sleeping wears and they climbed down the staircases, their stomach growling as they followed the delicious aroma of whatever the woman was cooking. When the food was already done and Fuuko helped set the table, the next minutes were spent by Fuuko and Recca mobbing the food. _

"_Your highnesses sure look like you haven't been eating for days." The lady commented with an amused smile on her face. _

_Recca stopped licking his plate and looked up to grin at her, confirming her words. "We kinda ran out of food last night and until now, we haven't been eating." He uttered behind his china and then drank his glass of milk in one gulp. After wiping his face with the back of his hand, Recca bowed slightly and took the woman's hand to kiss it. "We are very much in depth with you, Lady…" he paused, realizing he didn't know her name. _

"_Mifuyu,," the woman added quickly. "It is a pleasure to serve Thy Grace. Although I have to tell you that coming in here all alone and without protection is not at all a safe thing to do. Unless of course, this plight is due to another reason aside from just wandering around." Mifuyu's eyes glistened against the lampshade and Fuuko felt her cheeks started to hue crimson. "Although love between a fire lad and a wind lady is already too cliché and not at all forbidden, it is still possible that being royalties proposes some problem. So is this why you're eloping you two?" _

_The absurdity of the question was beyond imagination that their reactions were abrupt and intense. "Hell no!" both of them got up so quickly and shouted the same words. When the ground literally shook, Mifuyu covered both the teens' mouths and vigilantly observed until the earthquake slowed down and stopped. She heaved a sigh of relief and glared at the both of them. "Have you not listened to your fathers when he was lecturing you about the neutral land?" she spat out and the two stared at her, blinking. _

_Mifuyu exhaled and inhaled an ample amount of oxygen before looking back at the two children, her index finger rose like a mentor teaching two spunky three year olds. "The neutral land is under the command of the south kingdom, the kingdom of Lantis. That is why most of the permanent residents here are called Lantisian, the same as what you call people in the south. Although the land is now filled with Fuus, Umis and Hikarus, the term Lantisian is still generally used to call all of us," Mifuyu-san paused to drink her tea then continued. "And since this land, although totally detached, is still under the command of the Lantisian King, their one and only rule should be followed by anyone who considers stepping foot on their land." _

"_Thou shall never break the peace inside the neutral border, was what my father always reminded me of," Fuuko whispered and glanced at Mifuyu for confirmation. _

_The older lady nodded her head and smiled. "Thus the land was called 'Neutral' because anyone you see is equal to anybody else once you get your footstep inside the land's premises. And whoever breaks it's only rule will be given only one warning before they experience the land's wrath." _

_Recca's face lit in understanding. "By that you mean, literally experience the land's wrath right? The south kingdom controls the power of the earth and if—"_

"_Why Recca, I didn't know a brain works inside that small head of yours," Fuuko smirked and looked more please when she saw Recca's face fumed with fury. _

"_Oi. You just got your warning a few minutes ago. If you go into a wrestle, the land will surely eat you alive." Mifuyu warned but was met with two pairs of unknowing eyes. She clicked her tongue and shook her head, she can feel her headache arising. "What do you think was the earthquake for?" _

_Fuuko and Recca immediately went still and silent, averting their glares from each other. _

_When Mifuyu cleared her throat, they looked up at her once again. "Believe me, Your Majesties, I've already seen a lot of Umis and Fuus and even Hikarus who had lost their lives after their mindless arguments. The land itself is very sensitive to any hint of battle that even loud noises produces earthquakes. All of those men shrunk on the ground and was never heard of again. If you two add yourselves to the collection of dead skeletons underground, please do it a few miles from my house. My husband will kill me for letting his princess get killed under my nose," she chuckled and glimpsed at Fuuko suggestively. _

"_Wait, you have a husband!?" Recca was too shock to move. No wonder the lady had easily manipulated and evaded his charms. She's already married!_

"_Aye, he's a Fuu," she answered politely, her light blue eyes glittered at Fuuko. _

"_What do you mean 'He's a Fuu'?Are you not?" Fuuko inquired in a whisper, her voice reluctant as though dreading whatever it is Mifuyu would answer. _

_At that, Mifuyu's warm smile went wider. "Nay, I'm an Umi." _

"She was already too beautiful to be true, much be an Umi," Recca muttered as the both of them found their way outside the thick forest. It was a blessing that they had to go through there at daylight and not with the darkness of the night or it would have been impossible to get out without being lost for a hundred times inside that maze of a forest.

"Naaa, I actually admire Mifuyu-san. Due to the feud between the Fuu and Umi kingdoms, centuries of war and battle had ignited both the clans' hatred with each other that a chance of love was impossible. It was when most of the major battles had ended that the cases of forbidden love between a Fuu and an Umi had sprung out from no apparent reasons except that most of them met in the neutral land. I have heard of their romantic tales and fights for love against their own clans that the stories sounded almost like what you read in novels but it is my first time to actually witness the real thing." Her expression immediately grew from solemn to childish that it was impossible to tell which one's real. "It's a pity we didn't meet her husband, though. I would have extracted more juicy details because he's a Fuu and we would understand each other!"

Recca rolled his eyes and didn't dare mask his annoyance. "Since were already talking about the Umis, why don't we talk about real Umi stuff at hand?" His glare was battle-intensed that it looked like Fuuko had greatly offended him and his kinsmen.

"What?" Fuuko feigned mocked innocence.

"These Umi clothes dammit!! I hate wearing these clothes!" Recca had bitten and attempted tearing his clothes and Fuuko rolled her eyes to answer. "It's demeaning my pure fire blood!"

"If you use more of your mouth in asking directions rather than cursing, we would have been standing on the water kingdom ground by now," Fuuko glowered at him. "Count yourself lucky you're wearing a guard's uniform."

Recca surveyed Fuuko and he once again nosebleed. Not an hour has passed after they left Mifuyu's cottage and Fuuko made a crazy notion that they should get rid of their ripped clothes and disguised as Umis. Even after hearing his royal complaints, she still urged him to ambush Umis but they were given an Umi couple swimming and kissing in a forest lake. It was after they already stole the couple's clothes that Recca realized he got a chevalier's uniform while Fuuko dressed herself in a concubine's gown. The combination of blue satin and gold velvet over her ivory complexion and purple hair was stunning to look at but the scowl on her face made the over-all appearance unpleasing. It took all of her patience and royal reputation to pose herself to the public with plunging neckline and almost bare back. She swore she'll be killed with pneumonia if she walked outside an hour more.

"There's the water tribe shrine over there," Fuuko halted her horse and waited for Recca to reach her side. "We have to get inside and buy two transporting scrolls. Do you have any money with you?" she glimpsed at Recca.

"I have both Umi yen and Hikaru peso, which one do you like?" Recca fished out golden coins with sapphire stones in the center and round-shaped rubies with bronze frame from his pocket and grinned, annoying Fuuko with his untimely jokes.

Her cold hands snatched the gold coins and stared down at Recca, meaning to push him hard to the ground with her glare. "  
Throw your peso, we wont need it in the Umi Kingdom and we can't risk blowing our cover if they find those in your pocket," she snarled at him. Much to her annoyance, the lad just grinned wider, threw his native money and took the liberty to saunter towards the floating shrine before her. Fuuko couldn't point out where Recca got his hyperactivity now but she was sure half of it came from whatever she was wearing.

Muttering a curse, Fuuko followed behind him and wished the bridge connecting the shrine and the ground would fall down and drown Recca to his death. Then she would be at the other end of the bridge, laughing maniacally as her friend struggled out of the water. The thought was too good to be true, Fuuko doesn't want to wake up to the reality that Recca was still alive and gaping at her almost naked chest. She knew Recca was as perverted as King Domon of Lantis but when his hormones starts to rise, she's always left unguarded and vulnerable and very infuriated.

Inside the floating shrine, Fuuko has been too engrossed by its astonishing azure beauty that when Recca handed her the scroll he brought, she was surprised to be engulfed by an arising waves of water and get swallowed by it that she squeaked. It was such a sudden transport that when she pried her eyes open and see herself drenched under cascading waterfalls, she was still too dazed to move.

Even with a great urge to be still and take a rest for a few minutes, Fuuko found herself not liking the battering ram of waterfalls against her not so sturdy back that she painfully dragged herself towards a big rock at the far side of the river. Her lungs desired more oxygen but she found it hard to hyperventilate with such a heavy chest underwater. She knew she needed to get out but she felt too heavy to move. And besides, where the heck did Recca fall into? She was sure the scrolls transported them at the same time but obviously, it delivered them on different vicinities. Well, wherever he is, she hoped he isn't too far away from her. She almost wished Recca would simply stumble down the fifty feet waterfalls but when sure death would befall on him, she quickly erased the thought. She might be evil but she's not a murderer.

Fuuko looked from left to right and was relief that there was not one Umi in sight. Save the interrogations for later.

"Who in Umi's name are you?" a rich thundering voice echoed behind her and she froze.

No Umi.

No Umi indeed.

As the shadow of the creature towered over her, Fuuko braced herself and waited for her head to roll out from her shoulders.

---

A/N: Bwaahahahahahahah!

Aw, I don't have much to tell. Just please leave a review.

_**Grammar errors are my trademark. If its big enough to create a tumor in your brain, please do tell me. **_

Ja!


	3. Chapter Two

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

**Review replies** (I'm kinda amazed of how FoR archive is in a REAL slump now! Wa! Save the archive, bring more readers!):

**Malo-chan**: MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –sniffs- I mishoo soooooo much!!!

**Loujane**: Haha, Its obviously him…What a very nice perception u had about Mifuyu and Kenji..Now that u suggested it..why don't I just do exactly that? ^^

**Satomika**: Me too!!!! Hehe!

**Abubi-chan**: Such compliments are too overwhelming already. I don't think I deserve that at all. Sigh…Anyway, I've been reading quite a lot of historical romance but truthfully, I'm not the type to dig on the details about ancient traditions and stuff. All I really pay attention to is the story and the romance scenes!Haha.,. and that's a real flaw.

**TF:** Tehee! Thanks! Here's another update and I hope it has the same effect on ur day. Haha!

**Sury-chan**: -grins cheekily- don't wanna reveal anything at the moment…-must keep mouth shut-

Well, here you go! On to chapter two!

----

_**Chapter Two**_

Fuuko turned around and was almost taken aback by the intensity of his emanating glow and the overwhelming air of power he had unknowingly cast over her. The untainted rosy white skin covering his tall lean form and the sway of overflowing velvet of silver mane behind him almost made him look like a woman but as Fuuko scrutinized his half-nakedness (which actually is unmistakably completely nude if his lower half isn't under the running river), she knew he was a creature of oozing masculine appeal and ego. Despite herself, she unconsciously stepped two steps backward, her mouth shaped in an 'O' and her eyes wide with dread.

The man must have sensed her discomfiture as she saw his perfectly chiseled chin relaxed. But the intimidating expression in his cold blue eyes retained as he surveyed her totality. The way he was examining her like she's a sculpture in an exhibit was all it took for her to stand her ground and get over her initial shock. With emerald eyes ablaze and chin tilted proudly high, Fuuko leveled his scrutiny with one of her own. She knew that with her concubine outfit, she looked almost as naked as he was but hell! Let him look, let him stare, and let him surrender.

"Since you've done enough sightseeing over my front, why don't you let me turn around so you can see all of my behind as well?"

Obviously, the man was surprised by her spunky disposition and he blinked twice as though he hasn't had any idea she was there. Or that she's real and not a work of art. Fuuko was about to show him her most demeaning smug but when he glared at her, her courage depleted and her fear surged skyhigh. "Given the way you looked at me, I would have said the same to you." He scowled so hard Fuuko thought she would no doubt have a hole through her brain in no time. "Now, if you have nothing else to do other than humiliating me with your rude stare, you can take your leave and learn your manners back inside the royal harem. I have no use of any concubine and especially not one as disrespectful as you." He said, his eyes challenging her to utter a cunning retort.

He was too tall for her that she had to hyperextend her neck just to have a clear view of his face. Her eyes and the pout of her lips showed defiance, but standing in his front, with his shadow covering all parts of her, she could not make herself feel powerful over him. However, she knew she had to try. This might not be her turf but she was a royalty, a princess for that matter. "If there is someone disrespectful and rude, I assure you its not the lady in front of you, Your Ungraciousness." She made a mock curtsy and twisted her heavy wet gown around to depart herself.

Just when her foot almost stepped out of the water, she was grabbed painfully on her elbow and was made to turn to the naked man again. She grimaced, struggling free from his tight grasp. "Unhand me!" she cried out as his arm pulled her closer and his fingers dug her flesh. "You're hurting me!"

Seeing the tears brewing over her lids, he loosened his grip and frowned when Fuuko forcefully freed her elbows away from him and staggered for a backward step. It was then that she saw the entirety of him that her face of stubbornness melted into one of extreme dread. She flinched, the horror of her expression appalling as she stared liberally at his lower half, particularly at the wide fin at the end of his dark blue tail. He stared at her in wonder. What is this? Has she not ever seen a merman in her entire Umi life?

Unless, of course…

"You are not anywhere from here, are you?"

It was the question Fuuko had feared and even when she knew sooner or later she'll be asked something like this (what with her totally different appearance and vague origin), she still hadn't composed any acceptable answer. "No, not at all." She heard herself say and she was dumbstricken by her own reply. She thought his eyes narrowed more, if that was even possible, and his jaw hardened. Fuuko gulped and masked her own anxiety, she didn't need to be intimidated by this monster. "I came from the highlands and my laird sent me here as a present to the king. As his personal…_concubine_." Fuuko loathed the word. "But when I came in here I was not treated with the respect and hospitality my laird promised me. Instead, I was treated the same as those disgusting concubines in the harem and was even put in the same chamber with them. I've been here for three days now and I was not even given the chance to make presence before the king. Such ill manners!" Fuuko fumed. She may not have actually seen the harem in this side of the world but she have been in the fire kingdom and have seen it many times that she already have a clear picture of what a harem and a concubine was, and she doubted the ones here would have any difference.

"A present for the king?" the man, no, half-man half Nemo, stared at her suspiciously. His sapphire irises boring at her again, scanning her form as though to see if she was a rightful gift for their king. "By laird who?" he asked.

"The one your king visited last," surely King Tokiya had visited even just one highland laird, right?

"Eneas?"

Fuuko nodded, then glared at him when he tried inspecting her from top to bottom again.

When he was done, he turned his back toward her and started to leave.

"Wait!" she called out. "You cant leave me in here!"

He stopped but didn't take a look at her way. "And why the hell not?"

She neared him, long legs struggled its balance against the strong current. "I need you to help me find the king." She demanded.

His brows furrowed and he bit the side of his mouth in annoyance. _The nerve of this woman to order him around!_

"And what will you do if you find him?"

_Manipulate him to show me Raiha's cellar and then kill him. _"Do what I was bid to do."

"And that is?"

"To entertain the king. Not that its any of your business." She smirked when his neck muscles tightened, clearly furious at the thought that a woman was outwitting him.

Finally, he looked at her with blunted affect. "The king would not have you."

"And why the hell not?" she fluttered her lashes indignantly and placed her knuckles at each side of her hips.

"Because," he heaved. "He doesn't prefer Eneas." With that, he dived on the river and was never seen above water again.

Seeing that the stupid interrogator had gone out from sight, Fuuko bit her lower lip and plunged her palms against the water. "Bastard!" The nerve of him to act so highly in front of her. His attitude was a blatant contrast of their beautiful enchanting land, Fuuko thought as she noticed the glistening flow of waterfalls and the soft hum of the dancing tress surrounding it.

There was no doubt in it. This is, indeed, the Umi kingdom. The water here is totally different from what you see in other lands. The waterfalls itself looked like it was pouring silver liquids instead of clear water. Everywhere you looked; the water shines and screams beauty. Fuuko wanted to see more, to learn more, but when she heard faint footsteps coming towards her, she was out of the water in an instant and was running her way out of the forest.

She had never run like that in her entire life and afterwards, she collapsed on the soft green ground under her, her stomach against the grass, her heart hammering inside her ribs. It took her about five minutes to recover and she turned around to face the feeble sunshine. There's not much sun in this part of the world, no wonder the people looked too pale and too gloomy, she thought as she recalled her meeting with the cold merman.

"Fuuko?" a familiar voice called out.

She turned her face toward it and was met by Recca's rose-colored eyes. Fuuko knew there was never a time when she had missed her bestfriend like how she missed him now. And before he could say another word, she lunged on him and pressed one deep kiss over his cheek. "Recca!! Oh how happy I am to see you!"

Recca's expression of disgust didn't bother her a bit as she knew he felt the same, evidenced by the way he wound his arms around her protectively. "Are you well?" he asked and examined her, offering his hand to pull her off the ground.

She grinned, amused by his show of concern on her welfare. "I'm good. And yourself?"

He grinned back. "A mere scratch on my arm from falling down a stream during my transport but aside from that, I am perfectly able." He pointed the fine line of cut on his arm and she was relieved that it was no longer bleeding.

"Well, we better head off to the castle. Raiha might be—"

"Oi, you two! The holy forest is no place for courting," A commanding voice bellowed and the two abruptly inclined their heads to the side. Sensing that this man held a vast amount of authority, they both bowed down in curtsy.

"Forgive us, sire." It was Fuuko in her soft feminine apology. Recca rolled his eyes. "My little brother and I just came from the highlands and we--." She smiled and nudged Recca to stop glaring at her for calling him her little brother.

"Highlanders? What are you doing here?" the man was immediately on guard and suspicious. He could be old enough to be their father but the man was strangely big and well-fit. Muscles protruding from every part of him and even Recca knew a hard opponent when he sees one. They can try and fight this man, but victory can never be assured. Especially in this kingdom where their powers are limited to half.

Recca scowled at Fuuko for saying such a dangerous lie. Then he turned to answer. "My laird sent us here, sir, as a part of the peace treaty he and King Tokiya made. Highlanders are invited to get a job in the castle and see—"

"How many of you are here?" After hearing King Tokiya's name, the man had relaxed his guard but he was still suspicious.

"A lot. But the two of us wandered about and got lost. And now we don't know our way back. We swear on Kami's name we didn't know this was the Holy Forest," Fuuko covered her face with both palms and started a quick sob, complete with fresh fake tears and shuddering shoulders.

Recca almost gagged but when he saw how the man's face softened and his expression changed into that of a father's, he had to mentally congratulate her. Smooth acting as always. What more could he asked from a Fuu princess?

By the time Recca had finished admiring Fuuko and went back to the matter on hand, he was not surprised when the man had paternally soothed her back and led the way towards the castle. "Come on lad, let me show you to your quarters." He said and Recca followed obediently, grinning widely when Fuuko shot him a quick wink.

---

The man had kindly led them untouched inside the huge castle. Fuuko was once again enchanted by the sight of the tall transparent pillars and floating fountains inside but she didn't get a lot of time sightseeing. And besides, the more she acted like an ignorant newcomer, the more their disguise might blow. After like half an hour of walking, they finally reached the hall that led to the servant chambers. "Here we are." He turned around to face them.

"Thank you, my lord." Fuuko bowed gracefully and flashed her most charming smile.

The old man grinned cheekily and ruffled Fuuko's hair. "Such a charming lass!" he laughed. "Now, at the end of this hall is the royal concubines' chamber. Find Lady Afiura and tell her I was the one who sent for you."

Fuuko shot a confused innocent face. "Just one question, my lord. I don't know your name," she batted her eyelashes like a cute puppy.

The man laughed loudly, embarrassed. "Very impolite of me!" he slapped his forehead and smiled. "The name's Proteus, lass. Commander of the Umi army." He straightened his back as though his strong built was not proof enough of his rank that he had to stand on his full length for emphasis.

He then glanced at Recca who looked at him with dropped jaw. "And you, lad, are under me. Off we go to the training field!" he declared merrily and dragged Recca's shoulder to the exit.

Fuuko just grinned when Recca tried struggling free and glanced at her for help. Pulling up her gown, Fuuko trailed her way towards the hall but with no plans of entering the royal harem. As soon as possible, she needed to find the dungeons where Raiha was most likely be celled. Once she slipped her way there, she'll set him free and steal the crest, find Recca, go back to the castle, and marry the man she loved. As simple as that.

The thought of her wedding was so dreamy that Fuuko was bewildered when she hit her head on someone's chest. She blinked and gulped at another display of silver and porcelain beauty. She hated to admit it but the Umis seemed to be a race of all beautiful people. Mifuyu for one, was a woman of great charm and breathtaking splendor. The merman in the waterfalls (although she admits it with great hostility) was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Why, even the old man Proteus actually looked quite handsome for his age.

"Are you the new concubine Proteus had told me about?" there was an air of grace and strict authority in her voice that immediately made Fuuko bow her head in respect.

"Yes, milady." She uttered quietly. How Proteus managed to talk to this woman without Recca and her seeing was beyond her comprehension. She was sure as hell Proteus didn't meet anyone while he led them inside the castle.

The lady clearly read her thoughts for she smiled at Fuuko in understanding. "Telepathy. Once an Umi couple is married, they are given the gift of mind communication during the wedding ceremony."

Fuuko's head snapped. "You mean to say, you're—"

The woman nodded. "I'm Lady Afiura. The royal concubines' headmistress and Proteus' wife."

-----

This was definitely not the type of harem Fuuko was expecting.

Instead of seeing wild girls chasing and throwing face powders with each other, Fuuko was flabbergasted to see prim and delicate females lined up orderly from shortest to tallest in front of her. At the sight of their light colored hairs pulled neatly in a bun, their bright and pretty faces, and their well-pressed wrinkle-free gowns, Fuuko felt so demeaned with her dripping wet clothes and tousled purple hair. Compared to them, she looked like a scrounging maid instead of the princess she really was. And despite wearing the same revealing concubine uniform, Fuuko felt way _way _dirtier than any of them. Earlier, Lady Afiura kindly questioned her where she got her Umi concubine gown and she hastily said it was tailored for her by her laird. If the woman was unconvinced, Fuuko would never know because Lady Afiura had this way of covering her reactions with her long silken white hair.

"Everyone, I introduced to you, Fuuko-san." All eyes turned to her that she wished the ground would swallow her whole. The chamber was then filled with deafening murmurs and some surprised, some unkind reactions. "Silence!" Lady Afiura exclaimed and the room was once again still and mute. "She was brought here as a present for the king so I want you to treat her with respect and rightful manners all the time. Those who do otherwise will answer to me. Am I understood?" A couple of minutes ago, Fuuko had casually told the headmistress that she was a present for the king from a highland laird. A lie that seemed to be acceptable enough for the Umi never interrogated her with more questions.

All heads bowed forward. "Yes, Afiura-sama!"

"Very well," Afiura smiled at Fuuko and nodded towards two lovely women in front of the line. "Vanni-chan, Mikaro-chan, bring Fuuko-san to her own chamber and get her dressed up for the evening. I have to tell King Tokiya about her arrival and with enough luck, he might want her in his room tonight."

Fuuko's face flustered with embarrassment but before she could say her complaints, the two ladies had pushed her gently towards the door and led her to her room.

----

"Is there anything else you need, Your Highness?" the young squire asked as he placed the bottle of wine in a bowl of ice.

"Nothing else, Cedrick. You may take your leave and come back early in the morning," was the king's reply.

Cedrick beamed, showing a wide toothy smile. "Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed to his waist and run towards the door.

"Going so soon, boy?" Proteus met him when he opened the door and ruffled Cedrick's blond head.

Cedrick laughed heartily and answered with a nod. "But I'm to come back early in the morning." With a last nod of respect, Cedrick scrambled out of the door, closing it with a gentle thump.

Proteus stared at his king and approached him with ten long strides. "I already did what you ordered, Tokiya-sama."

Tokiya didn't look up from his writing but continued scribbling on his journal and nodded in acknowledgement. "No problems in the field today?"

"None. I admitted a new trainee though. A tough and brave lad but there's still more for him to learn," the older man took the liberty to pour wine in Tokiya's cup and brought it on his king's desk. "Still engrossed in writing your diary, I see." Even without looking up, Tokiya knew the commander was grinning stupidly.

With a sigh, Tokiya forced himself to ignore him and dutifully resumed his writing. He has gotten used to the man's teasing. He had done it mercilessly since he was a kid and cradling peacefully inside his mama's arms. Proteus was his father's best commander and sole true friend. Tokiya was lucky enough to learn swordsmanship and battle strategies from him while simultaneously mastered his literature and physics from his father. When the king died and Tokiya was given the throne, Proteus was the first one to pledge loyalty to the new king and convinced the Umi army to do the same.

"Her striking beauty had left me aghast, the long dark purple hair still haunted my mind and—"

"You know its rude to read someone else's diary," Tokiya glowered. Proteus may be like his second father but his skill in annoying him always made him think it was better he wasn't. Tokiya hastily closed his journal with a loud bang, intending to send a mental message that he doesn't favor the old man's nosiness.

But Proteus didn't falter. If anything, he was grinning more and more Tokiya was worried he might cut his face to half. "May I know who she is?" the inquiry was delivered innocently but a knowing smile was plastered on the commander's face. Proteus had only seen a luxurious flow of dark purple hair once in his life and it was earlier that day, when he saw the new concubine outside the holy forest. The look on her face told him she and her brother were on a plight to save their dear lives from some wild forest being. And if Proteus puts the puzzles on the right places, that 'wild being' would no doubt be Tokiya himself.

It was the twinkling in the old man's eyes and the sly curve of the side of his mouth that irked Tokiya and drew him to the edge of his temper. He glared at his commander and was determined to drive him to the ground with his deadly stare. "Some random woman I met in the holy forest. I don't know how she managed to get her way to my private bathing place but she did. And indeed, I admit, I was attracted to her at first. It was a change in sight to see a dark-haired fellow roaming around the kingdom. And a purple hair for that matter." Then he drew a long heavy breath. "But the lass was as graceful as a tree branch and as gentle as an angry vixen. I could have sworn I would have sliced off her sharp tongue if I have my sword on my waist." Tokiya looked like he meant to spit on her with every word he declared, but Proteus knew better and he shook his head amusedly. "And the way she scrutinized me and glared at me with such insolence, I ought to deliver her back to her mother's womb! The woman doesn't even know her own king!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

Proteus just smiled paternally, but not in a way that committed his sympathy for his young king. "Well then, I guess now I've no doubt you'll like what I'm about to tell you. Or _show_ you. It's just right for your heated temper."

Seriously, doesn't the old man know when he's homicidal? "I don't intend to bed any concubines if that's what you're talking about."

"Its not a concubine Your Majesty, but a gift."

Tokiya just raised an eyebrow.

Proteus smiled cheekily. "I'll let my wife to explain you the details."

As if on cue, the huge door to the king's chamber opened to reveal Lady Afiura in her usual flowing white kimono.

"If you'll have her, my lord, I'll see to it that she's brought here immediately." Lady Afiura's voice echoed around the room.

Tokiya's eyebrow lifted higher. And when Lady Afiura didn't say more, he sighed. Well, too much for details.

He glared at Proteus in clear revulsion. "Not a concubine huh?" he muttered grudgingly, brows showing sarcasm. "I don't want her," he said in his practiced speech. He had declined all previous offers of women from Lady Afiura that the words already came to him on reflex everytime the headmistress comes to him with another offer.

"With all due respect, Tokiya-sama," Afiura walked two steps and curtsied. "This lady is a gift from one of the highland lairds and this kind of refusal may not be a very good idea. Not with the ongoing pact of peace."

Tokiya cursed under his clenched teeth. Right, the treaty.

"Just this once, Tokiya. I'm pretty sure you'll like the lass," Proteus interjected his line of thinking. "She's a real beauty."

The king just glared at him. "When I tell you I don't want any concubines, I mean it and its final. I still have so much to think about and these kinds of entertainment are not included in my future plans."

Lady Afiura sighed, exasperated. "All we desire is to see you enjoy yourself sometimes, darling." The formalities now gone and she was back to her real role in Tokiya's life. She cupped Tokiya's cheek and gazed at him with gentle maternal love overflowing her face. When the late queen died when birthing Tokiya's younger sister, Afiura had substituted the queen's maternal duties and continued raising the royal children like her own. She was the queen's personal assistant at that time, long before she met Proteus and married him. And even when Tokiya had reached his adulthood and became king of Umi after his father's death, Afiura and Proteus had stayed behind him, still caring and loving like real parents. "You have done a lot for this kingdom in such a short time and we are very proud of you. But you need to learn to relax, too. A king is not a king without his own share of happiness. It's a good time for you to choose your mate and fill up your lovelife," she kissed him on one cheek and smiled motherly.

Tokiya escaped a sigh of defeat. He hated it when Lady Afiura manipulates him with maternal affection and soft words. Because usually, it worked. But this time, he stood his ground and replied with half indignation. "Still, I can't. It is still not the right time to think about marriages and comfort. Have you forgotten about our feud with the Air Kingdom? Have you forgotten what happened to my older sister? Do you remember what that bastard Kenji did? King Fuujin maybe a bit silent right now but we could never guess what he's thinking. And their alliance with the fire kingdom didn't help us a bit. Fire and Wind would create a bigger fire, and a bigger damage to us. If we don't strengthen our defense, we might—"

Proteus rolled his eyes and cut off Tokiya's everyday speech about caution and defense. He can't blame the lad, but really, this young being needs to get his ass out of the throne for a while and live a little. "Did you remember the purple-haired angel you met earlier?" he said quickly, intending to shock his king.

"Look, whatever you say, I don't want any concubine and I can have a line of duchess and other royalties waiting for me if I—wait, what?" The commander tried to hide his smile when Tokiya's eyes widened at him, his mouth slightly ajar. His look already answered the question completely.

"She's inside her chamber readying herself for you tonight and Kami be damned if you don't accept her now."

It took Tokiya too long to reply and Afiura thought he may have lost his senses or fallen asleep on his desk. His head was inclined on the table and his back on them. Afiura had on a confused stare and she nudged her grinning husband to tell her what made the young king stunned on his seat. Instead of answering, Proteus shushed her with an index finger over his lips and pulled his wife towards the door. "Well, we understand if you don't want her, lad. Afiura and I will just take our leave and—"

"Bring her in," was King Tokiya's abrupt reply.

-----

A/N: I don't know what to say…I think Tokiya's a bit…OOC. What do you think? Hmmm…

Please make me happy and leave a review!!!


	4. Chapter Three

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

KONNICHIWA!! Here I am again with another update of this story. I was happy you guys are liking it so far and I was once again fueled up to write this chapter. Thank you so much!-bows-

**Review replies:**

**Satomika-chan:** Errrr…you can stop tackling me now, I've already done ur request!-breaths in, breaths out-

**Surya-chan:** And here I thought u said 'The Escape' was my best fic? Hahaha. But oh well, I'm totally flattered at ur compliments I could feel myself floating already! Haha. Thanks su-chan!

**Manic:** Thank you and here's the update! Weeee!

**My dearest Malo-chan:** LoL…Errrr, are you thinking lemon? Kyaa! Me too! Hehehe, kidding. Anyway, I know its kinda confusing right now since I didn't really discussed the details about each kingdom but as you go on with the story, I promised you'll get all of the answers to your questions.

**Abubi-chan:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! I just read 'Ransom' by Julie Garwood and it was one hell of a novel! So yea, I'm reading more historical romances becoz of ur advice and I am very happy. Although –sniffs- I still don't read more on the culture details..toinks. Hehe.

**TF:** I know its confusing but you'll have answers on ur queries as we go on with each upcoming chapters. Hehe. Thank you for the compliment on my writing skills and tofuu artwork on tofuu central!

**Loujane:** No you didn't blow the real plan, u just actually made me conclude on what to choose becoz I was so torn between too many ideas it was hard for me to select what my readers might want. LOL.

**Eirist-chan:** I guess I already sent you a reply. Hehe. Or did I not?

Anyway, the slump on FoR archive is kinda bothering but hell, I don't think its right to update this story late just to collect more reviews. I love my reviewers and my sole purpose is to entertain them and not make them wait (although I know I'm guilty of it for my past fics, gomen about that).

Yosh! On to the next chappie!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"You are certainly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Fuuko-sama! You're hair is glossy and dark and you have the healthiest complexion I've ever seen!" the young concubine complimented with such great awe, Fuuko cant help but feel her cheeks heating. But then she answered with an embarrassed smile, for she knew she paled compared to all the Umi women she had encountered. To Lady Mifuyu and Lady Afiura, and even to these two assistants as well. If the Umi men were as beautiful as their ladies, Fuuko swore the ground will be flooded with her drool. But then she had seen some, and she had to keep her mouth closed tightly to control her saliva from pouring out. Anyway, Mikaro had been doing her hair and make up with so much fervor, the air princess was dreading the result. Every now and then, the lady-in-waiting would say another ego-boosting words and work her hands too quickly it looked like she doesn't have a bone in her fingers.

"Fuuko-sama, what do you want to wear?" asked a tall slim lovely bluette who introduced herself earlier as Vanni, two lovely gowns dangled over her arms.

Fuuko sighed the tenth time that evening, her shoulders heaved tiredly. "Just choose whatever you want me to wear, Vanni-san." She suggested with a jaded smile.

"But Fuuko-sama, we cant. Our orders are to let you choose whatever you please. If Lady Afiura finds out were not following her orders, we'll—" Mikaro interjected worriedly, her hands slightly tugged Fuuko's hair in her hasted response.

"You'll answer to her. I know, Mikaro-san." Fuuko sighed again and pointed the gowns held by Vanni. "But, seriously. How can I choose what I want to wear when all you're showing me are clothes with the same bare back and same gold-and-blue color? Can't I choose something else? Like, uhmmm…green for instance!" Fuuko clapped her hands happily but her merriment was immediately abated when both ladies looked at her with gasping mouths.

"Fuuko-sama! Never _ever_ suggest to wear the enemy kingdom's plaid inside the palace!" Vanni-chan cupped Fuuko's mouth with both hands, accidentally covering the rest of her lady's face. "If anyone hears you, you're dead meat," she whispered tersely. Fuuko thought this woman was as gentle as a swaying bamboo tree but she was surprised at Vanni's alternating mood. Sometimes she's all lady-like and the next, she'll grab her skirt up and run like a maniac. It was very tricky to catch what mood she will have in the next few minutes, but that's what Fuuko actually liked about her. Very unpredictable. And she reminded her a lot of her own mother.

"Really? But green is a very beautiful color!" she answered insolently.

Mikaro exhaled loudly, her light peach hair bobbing behind her shoulders like it has its own life. "It's against the rules, milady. Anything that has to do with the air kingdom is banned inside the castle. But I understand that you're from the highlands and don't know much about our traditions so it's not your fault to know less." Mikaro-san said in her gentle angelic voice. If Vanni reminded her of her mother, Mikaro would be more like her little sister, Ganko. And she had no doubts Ganko would most likely be the same when she grows old. Beautiful and sinfully sweet. Now that Fuuko had freely lost herself with thoughts about her family, she realized how she missed them and regretted running away without even saying goodbye. But then again, if she told them, she may never have been allowed to go anyway. After Kenji's disappearance and news of death, her mother had been inexplicably overprotective over her two remaining children that even a single threat of their lives resulted to hell breaking loose. Fuuko never thought of it but her mother certainly had quite a temper and she wished never to defy her.

Until now.

She sighed dejectedly.

"Is anything the matter, Fuuko-sama?" It was Vanni.

"Nothing," she lied. "I'm just not very comfortable with the so-many rules here. In our place, I could run anywhere and do whatever I want without caring about rules and traditions. Oh how much I miss home," she breathed. That part of the matter was true and even when she already knew this was gonna happen, she never thought it will strike on her like this. She really _did_ miss home. Before Raiha was captured, she once told him home was wherever he was. But damn, she cant possibly live in the enemy kingdom…and certainly not when Raiha was inside a torture chamber.

The soft Mikaro eyed her sympathetically and Fuuko knew she just couldn't hate her. For the longest time, she had been told of wild bizarre stories about the Umis that she had grown to dislike them most of her life. But now, with two of them looking at her kindly and understandingly, Fuuko just couldn't hate them. Maybe hate the other Umis but not these two, not Lady Mifuyu and Afiura and not Proteus. They certainly don't look like the savages everyone in her castle said they were. Well, except for that creature she unluckily ran over this morning. He was the most despicable, obstinate creature she had ever met and she would never want to have anything to do with such an antipodal being.

Then her head snapped. Oh yea, speaking of the monster. "You have…a lot of mermen here haven't you?" The question might have been absurd since the two ladies answered Fuuko with flagrant confusion. So she tried to explain herself, hoping they would eventually understand. "I kinda met one earlier and although it was a meeting I don't want to be repeated, I do remember how astonishing the merman was."

It was Vanni who gave an answer. "No there aren't a lot. Only those with royal blood have the capacity to turn their legs into tails once they're submerged into water. And they can only do that on their twentieth birthday."

Fuuko nodded in understanding. She had her wings when she turned twenty a few weeks ago and the same as the Umis, only Fuu royalties have the ability to grow wings on their backs when they feel like flying. But before Fuuko could utter a reply, Mikaro had stopped doing her hair and vaulted in front of her lady with a frantic gaze. "By any chance, did he have long blond hair and a band around his head?"

Fuuko blinked at the lady's unusual enthusiasm and shook her head. "No, I don't think he had."

Vanni was laughing at the background and Mikaro mildly glared at her, she just laughed more. "Mikaro-chan is crazy over Joker-sama, the Duke of Wales and King Tokiya's second top commander. She hasn't seen him for a while and had been hopping chamber to chamber asking all castle employees about his behalf," Vanni was grinning teasingly and Mikaro scowled at her.

"_Thank you_ for the explanations, Vanni-chan. I'm pretty sure Fuuko-sama doesn't want to hear more." The peach lady retorted sardonically, still glaring at her friend.

"No, it's okay. I actually want to know more about this kingdom so I hope you don't mind me asking questions. How many commanders does the King have?" With a smile at Mikaro, Fuuko asked.

Mikaro smiled back apologetically for her display of disgraceful outburst. "Three commanders in all, milady. Proteus-sama, Joker-sama and the only woman, Neon-sama. In war, they make up a frightful trio but outside the battlefields they are pretty nice and decent people. And I admire each of them so much!"

Vanni laughed louder, obviously amused by her friend's dreamy stare and because Mikaro didn't look so highly pleased, Fuuko interjected before they start a brawl. "Really? I don't think I've seen them already."

"Oh, you cant. We also haven't been seeing them for awhile but rumors said they are still inside the castle. I believe they were tasked by King Tokiya to guard one of the captives. And to have the both of them do the guarding, it seems like they have quite a powerful prisoner, a fire commander if I heard it right." The azure-haired woman replied.

At the word captive, Fuuko bolted out from her chair, making the ladies' hair almost stand with fright. "A fire commander?! Do you know where they are? Are they in the dungeon?!" she knew she was shouting but she couldn't seem to control herself. The agony and pain of imagining Raiha being held in prison could never settle her. She couldn't hope to rescue him immediately but she at least wanted to see how he truly was.

Vanni flinched. "Fuuko-sama…you-you're hurting my arms."

Fuuko noticed and her grip relaxed. She stared at her own reflection in Vanni's sapphire irises and she was astounded at her own lost of control. She searched her mind to find another cover and she felt lucky she didn't totally lose herself. "Gomen," she said and flung back to her chair. "It's just that, my brother used to be a messenger for our laird and five years ago, he was asked to send a message to the laird of the east. Apparently, he was ambushed by some Hikaru soldiers on his quest to the highlands and we never saw him after that day. Since then, I loathed that vile clan with all my heart. And I swore to Kami's name that if I could just see one fire person and beat the daylights out of him, I would then have my peace." She lied, complete with closed fist and fire in her eyes.

"Oh, my lady, we didn't know you have been through so much," Mikaro sniffed as she gently tugged Fuuko's hair, placing a lovely blue and gold hairdress on one side of her head. "However, we don't know where they're keeping the captive because when I tried asking one of the dungeon wardens about Joker-sama, he wouldn't tell me where he is. And he discouraged me in finding them, for the commanders are in great task of guarding the prisoner and they kept on changing cellars, to make sure no Hikarus dare save their commander."

"I see." Fuuko smiled a bit, her face solemn amidst the fact that she was just acting. When she sighed and looked at Vanni though, she was truthfully apologetic. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Vanni-san. Gomen."

Vanni smiled back but a sly grin followed it quickly. "I will forgive you, in one condition," she paused to gauge Fuuko's reaction to her overconfidence. When her lady just grinned back, nodded and said 'shoot it away', her smile went wider. "You will wear…that!" She pointed a midnight blue two-piece attire worn by a mannequin at one corner of the room. It was a lovely work of art. The flowing diamond-adorned satin skirt mimicked the peaceful flow of a gentle stream and its tube top that only covered the mannequin's chest, displaying its flat wax stomach, was sprayed with little crystals making it looked like a starry night at the peak of spring. However, Fuuko still think she couldn't wear something like that, not that she had a protruded belly, but the item looked very delicate and fragile. She could not bloody hell move a finger if she's enclosed with that thing. And showing herself to her most hatred enemy with that soul-revealing dress was not her idea of their first meeting. If she'll have her way, she'll be wearing her battle gear and bring her trusted bow and arrow. But then she reminded herself that this isn't her turf and so she'll_ never_ have her way. And her disguise didn't help a bit. She reminded herself never to dress up as a concubine ever again, her cover would have been easier if she was disguised as a castle maid or something.

"Oh goodie! The traditional Umi tartan!" Mikaro exclaimed happily, her cheeks flushed with exuberance.

Fuuko shot her a baffled gaze. "That's a traditional dress?!"

Vanni shook her head, obviously impatient. "You're not going to complain now, are you, my lady?"

Fuuko cursed herself. She should have known Vanni was planning something cunning before she agreed to anything. She glanced at the lady-in-waiting's composed (but smug) face and she sighed dementedly. She was a princess, and so she should honor anything she promised to do. "Fine," she grumbled and was annoyed that the two didn't mind her sulk expression when she answered. Instead, they jumped up and down as though little girls who couldn't wait dressing up their brand-new doll.

"But at least give me some shawl to save some of my modesty!" she tried protesting but her cries were drowned out against the two women's squeals of delight. When they ran towards the enclosed mannequin to retrieve her dreaded garment, Fuuko decided to play dead.

* * *

"Were here," Lady Afiura halted in front the largest, most guarded room of the castle.

Fuuko bit her lip and tried peeking up through her lacy hair dress. She hated to think that even when she tried dozing off as her ladies-in-waiting dressed her up, they practically dragged her to the door and tossed her to Lady Afiura, who was already outside the dressing room at that time. Her eyes roamed from the long line of soldiers stationed left and right the King's door to the big man at the center.

"There you are," Proteus first greeted his wife, then gazed teasingly at Fuuko. "Looking good, lass."

Fuuko sniffed and stared back at him with puppy-dog eyes, silently pleading him to spare her. "Do you think I could at least see my little brother for a while? I haven't seen him since this afternoon and…" she babbled hopelessly, trying to buy herself more time so she could think of the fastest way to escape.

Much to her desperation, the commander just gave him a wide grin and a gentle pat on her shoulder. Then he turned to his beloved and bluntly said, "She sure looks like she's gonna kill Tokiya-sama once we let her in the room." The comment was so true Fuuko had to check herself to see if her disguise was leaking.

Lady Afiura, with her usual not-so-expressive face, just answered her husband with a shrug.

Proteus had obviously gotten used to his wife's act of casual indifference and formality for he just smiled at her like the smitten husband that he was. "I bet His Highness will surely enjoy this evening," he winked at Fuuko, which she answered with a look of terror, before his right hand silently slipped on a huge hole at the center of the door and created a running flow of ice crystals that filled up the maze-like engraftment on the door. At the time when the ice finally satiated every paths made by the engraftment, Fuuko was rendered speechless at the design it finally formed. It was the Umi symbol. A teardrop. But before she could peer and examine it thoroughly, the door was opened and Lady Afiura had hastily led her to the King's chamber.

After the door had closed again, Fuuko invited herself to see the exhibit of exquisite beauty. It was an astonishing, magical place. There was a faint scent of masculinity lingering inside her nose and she couldn't help but be besieged by its emanating blow on her. She didn't try looking at the surroundings for her eyes immediately looked up at the powerful figure sitting a good distance away from them. He had his back towards the door but Fuuko could feel his dominant aura aggressively sinking into her pores. He definitely look familiar, and she tried very hard to recall where she had seen those lustful flow of silver hair but her thoughts were sliced off by Lady Afiura's introduction of her.

"Your Majesty, may I present to you…" the woman gently pushed Fuuko forward. "…Fuuko-san. From now on, she will be your personal concubine."

Fuuko was startled at that. "What?!" she whispered sharply and cast a repugnant look at the couple.

"Leave us," ordered the king. And with his thundering voice, Fuuko abruptly glanced at him on reflex, her body stiffening. When she finally got her motor controls back enough to make her glimpsed behind her, she gasped when Lady Afiura and her husband had already sneaked out, leaving her to her last curtain. Fuuko dragged her face towards the king's back and gulped painfully. Seriously, where are her weapons when she needed them?

There was a full minute of unwavering silence and stillness, only her harsh quick breathing and his busy scribbling were all that was there to be heard. Since he wasn't looking at her and just left her at the door to be fossilized, Fuuko decided she needed to relax and get her ventilation even. From behind her wedding-like hairdress, she tried scanning the man who they all call the king and scrutinized whatever there was she could see. Afterall, this man was their kingdom's sworn enemy and if she needed to pierce him with her stare, she would so she could see all of his hidden weakness. She started from his crownless head to the cascading white hair behind him and to the rest of his body that she couldn't observe well because of the thick and overflowing blue gown he was wearing. And doubting she could see more, she decided to satisfy herself with his mane, for it was the only part of him that intrigued her to the core. It's unsettling that the memory of him was too recent and too familiar but she couldn't seem to pinpoint him quite well.

A few minutes had passed and his pen had worked its final move (a period to end whatever he's writing) and Fuuko felt her heart hammering to her throat.

"Since you've done enough sightseeing over my behind, why don't you let me turn around so could also see all of my front as well?" he slowly, like eternity, turned around to meet her parting mouth and widening eyes.

* * *

"Vanni-chan, do you think Fuuko-sama and His Highness will go along well?" Mikaro asked as she dressed the mannequin with another traditional gown.

Vanni was cleaning up and placed the rest of the unchosen gowns back to the wardrobe. "If you ask me, I believe they'll have a pretty wild night!" She laughed heartily.

The timid Mikaro blushed profusely. "Vanni-chan!" she scolded.

* * *

Fuuko thought her heart stopped its beat and her brain substituted the pulsating. A huge vein popped out from her temples and she screamed scandalously. "YOU!!!"

"Yes, me." He answered in both disinterest and sarcasm.

Fuuko didn't a bit mind his indifferent way of introduction for she immediately shot a glance at his long skirt and was so shocked to see two feet underneath him. "You cant be the tailman I've met," she said, but her reaction was a dead giveaway of what she truly thought.

"It's_ merman_ to you," he started towards her, his face obviously annoyed.

Fuuko flinched and took a step back. "If you try touching me, I swear I'll cut your body to half." She hissed, her teeth gritting tightly.

He stopped, and she almost believed her threats worked. But when he rolled his eyes and continued his long strides, Fuuko braced herself and was quickly in her battle stance. He took all his time moving towards her, completely oblivious of the slowly changing wind speed around the room. When he was finally just a few inches in front of her, his height intimidating and his face unconcern, Fuuko readied herself for war.

"Move," he ordered.

She blinked. "What?"

He rolled his eyes again. "I said, move."

She blinked once more, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

He inhaled sharply. "You're blocking my way."

Realization drowned into her and she glimpsed at the wide door behind her. "Oh." And with a goofy cat-like face, she smiled sheepishly and scrambled out from the doorway.

He merely passed by her, his handsome face serious and detached. Fuuko almost sighed in great relief but when he stopped at the door, his back on her, her heart raced again. "I may not be back until tomorrow morning but make sure that when I'm back, I no longer have to endure the sight of you." He uttered in his man-deep authoritative tone.

Her eyes narrowed. "If you didn't want me here in the first place, why not toss me out now? I would be more than willing to get out of here," she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring hard at him.

He had never meet anyone who had talked to him like how this woman did and it took him a lot of control not to throw her on his bed and show her how he punished disrespectful concubines who could never have their mouths shut. But then, even with his anger to her—and to himself for letting this woman have her way—he decided he'd rather leave the room immediately for his attraction towards her was so intense he actually scared himself. He had never felt something like this on the opposite sex and he didn't like it a bit. If he needed a woman to fill up his lust, he could have a dozen with just a snap of his finger despite his foster parents' belief of none. But having such overwhelming desire about someone was too unnatural for him and even with his well-known self-control, he found himself wanting to touch her mere skin and lavish her with all the might he possessed. Earlier when he first saw her, he was taken aback by how drawn he was to her that his control snapped and he snatched her away from the edge of the river before she could make an exit. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but his reflex was fast enough to read his mind before he could even form a thought. Even when he finally departed himself from her to find a place where he could relax and breath, she had haunted his mind like a plague and he wished he had never seen her. But now luck seemed a far cry away and she was here behind him, wearing the traditional Umi tartan that showed almost everything he ached to touch, and he thought it was best to leave before hell break loose and he brings out the monster within him. He mentally cursed himself because he couldn't seem to get over the fact that she was so damned pretty.

"If Lady Afiura finds out I didn't sleep with you, she will be highly offended. And I hate disappointing her," he reasoned, not daring to face her. "It would be better if you spend the night inside and make yourself comfortable until I come back." He said and slid an arm in the hole of the door, doing the same thing Proteus did to open it.

Fuuko thought Proteus' ice was very stunning but when she saw his glowing one, too clear it was almost invisible, she had to admire and be awed by it. But then again, she made sure she wasn't gasping, for this man had already made her gasp many times since their first meeting and she doesn't want to fill up his ego by acting amazed over his skills. He already had too much ego in the first place.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the king?" she demanded before he stepped a foot out.

"Did you ever ask?" He answered her with another question.

Her eyes narrowed into a slit. "You tricked me," she whispered, almost snarling.

"Don't blame me for your ignorance. Before you took Eneas' offer, you should have known who you were about to serve." He retorted and left. The door closed quickly after his exit.

* * *

King Fuujin stood outside his castle gate, waiting patiently for the arriving search party headed by Kurei. He had been weary since Fuuko and Recca's flight from the kingdom and not seeing their faces among the upcoming crowd didn't lift his spirit.

Shigeo patted his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "Wherever they are, I know they're safe." He said, but the same amount of despondency was deliberately displayed.

His friend shook his head, his face an image of profound hopelessness but he kept his chin held high like how a king should. Shigeo noticed Fuujin was acting strong despite their predicaments but he knew better. They had been friends most of their lives and they knew each other's weaknesses and strengths.

When Kurei and Saicho arrived in front of the gate, both men mounted out from their horses and bowed on one knee to curtsy. After standing up and facing the two rulers, it was Kurei who announced what they were all expecting.

"We found their horses near the water kingdom's shrine but we couldn't find them anywhere. We believe they had already infiltrated the west kingdom, Your Majesties."

The Air king held his heart and clenched his fist while the fire ruler exhaled sharply and grimaced.

Saicho immediately bowed his head in apology. "Forgive us, Your Highnesses. We tried everything we could, but we were too late. Fuuko-sama and Recca-sama would have already been here if it wasn't for our tardiness." He kept his head inclined down as though he was utterly sorry and Kurei couldn't help but stare at the young man in fascination.

"It wasn't our fault, Saicho. Those two have been pains in everyone's behind ever since they were a babe," he muttered with a hint of annoyance. Kurei was never the type to blame himself for any problems in the world. He believed those who started the problem are the ones to be blamed and not him or his men. And he wasn't going to change that now. "If there are asses to get whooped, it's not ours but those two brats'!" he sneered behind clenched teeth.

Saicho's reaction was that of surprise. "Demo, Kurei-sama—"

"Kurei's right, Saicho," Shigeo cut him off with one of his rarely-seen serious expressions. "It was their decision to run away and so they need to understand the consequences. However," Shigeo paused and glanced at Fuujin, whose face was full of what one could only be described as grim. "…they are both children of fire and air, strong and flexible. Let's hope that wherever they go, they can protect themselves and maintain their legacy. Kami, have mercy on their souls."

* * *

When Fuuko woke up a few hours later, she hastily glanced at the window to try determining what time of the day it was. Much to her surprise, the moon was still high above and penetrated the room with its peaceful moonlight. She sighed restlessly, she had been in that room for probably just two hours but it seemed like a millennium already. It was probably the new change in surrounding that made her develop some sort of insomnia or maybe its the fact that she's there sleeping in a comfortable heaven-soft bed while her Raiha was probably being tortured endlessly. The latter was more logical than the first and Fuuko started to feel angry towards herself. She was already there, and her fiancé was probably just a few steps away from her, and yet she couldn't even save him. What a stupid weak lover she was. Raiha could be scarcely breathing, or being whipped to death…or even dead already and she was there, sleeping like she could care less. At the imagination of Raiha on the floor, filled with his own blood and calling her name, she instantly got up and threw the huge blanket away from her. She had to find him as soon as possible and get him out of this place. Raiha needed her and she'll be damned if she stay inside that room thinking of all the ugly possibilities happening to her lover. All of which she could prevent if she can get out of that chamber.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone asked and Fuuko knew all too well who it was for it was the voice she definitely doesn't want to hear now.

She squeaked and twisted her neck to see him. He was sitting on a master's chair beside the four-poster bed, his body a silhouette against the moonlight but his blue eyes glistened so intensely it was hard to focus on it without blinding yourself. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked again, and Fuuko could hear his voice lowering and getting huskier as though the act of talking actually pained him.

Fuuko turned fully around so she could see him entirely. "You frightened the wits out of me!" she yelled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you not supposed to be back until morning?" she asked in an irritated tone. He sure came up in a pretty bad timing.

He stood up from his seat and she felt her goose bumps rising. She hated feeling so scaredycat around him. She was the princess of the Fuu Kingdom and therefore she should not have even a midget amount of fear against her enemy and yet this man made her both squirm and angry at the same time. It has to have something to do with the fact that she never pictured him out as a breathtakingly beautiful creature or someone so striking. When the Fuu armies used to tell her tales about their previous battle with the King of the Umi kingdom, they described him as a vicious monster with eyes hungry for blood and flesh. For all those years, Fuuko had believed what she was told until that day.

She staggered a step back when he neared her.

"I just remembered…" he said in that disturbing tone and caught her arm.

She felt trap and she tried pulling her arm free. "Remembered what?" the words almost came up as a yelp. She could feel her face draining out of blood and the strong scent of total manhood and wine on him didn't help ease her anxiety. Did the man just drown himself to alcohol?

He gazed at her emerald eyes and he could sense the fear—and defiance—inside those orbs. He smiled. No amount of alcohol could ever force him not to bed this woman. And he was wise enough to know he could never fool himself. He wanted her and he knew goddamn well he'd never be able to think clearly again if he cant satisfy his want. Maybe after bedding her, this aching desire will stop and he could then freely toss her out of the castle. This had happened to him before and after a one night stand, he realized all he felt about that woman was just pure lust. This one should not be of any difference.

"I just remembered…" he repeated. "Didn't you say you were here to entertain the king?" he pulled her to his chest and flung the two of them to his wide bed.

Fuuko tried to scream but his lips captured hers before she could even try anything.

-----

A/N: My God! I am so freaking mean! How could I do that to Fuuko?-acts shock but grins maniacally afterward-

Now, you guys choose. Lemon? Or lemon? Which one?-grins more-

PS. I'm just kidding, I actually still don't have any clue what I'll do with what I have left behind. Tsk3.

And there might be a hundred errors in writing because I was too excited to post this i didnt mind editing it again. Haha, just tell me about it and i'll see to it that it's immediately given attention. Thank you!

AND TOFUU FANARTS!

I made tofuu fanarts for you guys and you can view it in my fanficnet profile. ^^,


	5. Chapter Four

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

A/N: Finally, I was able to update. And this time, I actually have a valid excuse for this delayed installment. I've been busy filing for PRC(Professional Regulations Commission) and PNA (Phil Nurses Assoc.) so I had no time for myself and for any of my leisure activites. Also, I was not at home for two weeks since I had to attend daily thanksgiving parties from most of my batch mates in a town 14hrs away from mine. Due to these busy days, I could not muster more energy to type this chapter for a long time. I just got home a few days ago and had to quicken my typing just to compensate with such unpunctuality.

Apparently, because of my desire to beat up time, I kind of written this in haste and so I paid less attention to grammar and details. And for that, I deeply apologize before you could start reading this chapter. I also believe that due to that lengthy abstinence from writing, I might have lost my full ability to write scenes the way you expected me to but I promise I'll do better for the next chapters to come.

It's currently 11pm and I had been in front of the computer for six hours, squeezing out my mind to make this chapter beautifully written but I might have failed. Usually, I don't take that long so I am more convinced that you might feel a bit bored in this chapter.

Anyway, read if you dare and please tell me any mistakes in grammar through reviews. I would willingly correct it when I get the time and please be assured that I am never offended by flames or critiques. Thank you and I love you cool people!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

If there was one thing Fuuko never envisioned to happen in her lifetime, it was kissing an Umi.

Most especially _not_ their King.

With eyes too round, too astounded, too wide, Fuuko was unable to construct any violent response, even twisting her face to deny him access on her lips was unfeasible at her dumbstricken state. It took long before she finally blinked her eyes and saw the odd way he was staring back at her as though she was made of three heads with one eye. Realizing he was no longer kissing her, the air princess tried desperately to control her movement for fear that if she jerked a single eyelash, he'll be provoked to ravish her again. She could feel her lips stung and getting numb from the harsh way he gnashed on it. If she'll see dark bruises on it later, it wouldn't be abnormal.

Although his face was flushed with lust and his eyes darkening with unrestrained desire, confusion had obviously won over any other expressions he held on his features. In a husky, dark and painfully erotic tone, he urged, "Kiss me back."

He may have surprised her with his brusque intention to posses her being but there was no doubt that the king was more bewildered at her reaction over what he never considered as an offense. Definitely not when she was _his_ concubine, the woman tasked to give him pleasure and satisfy his manly hunger. If she was trying to feign innocence and play virgin, he was not in any mood to concur. "I demand that you kiss me back," he uttered rather boldly in the same sexy rasp tone, his penetrating gaze purposefully reminding her of what she was and what she was supposed to do.

For whatever reason, Fuuko knew that she had somehow lost most of her thoughts within that ten-second kiss, that when she found her brain back, it was almost in a run to command her to kiss him back despite the swollen condition of her lips and the trembling of her soul. Mentally knocking her mind upside down and forcing it back on its original form, she finally leveled his gaze and that look of familiar Fuuko defiance was once again displayed. "I don't want to, my lord. If this is how you take pleasure from your concubines, I have no reason to participate in it," she relayed her words of resistance, accidentally brushing her lips to his descending ones.

"If you don't have any, I'll give you one. I AM your _king_. And therefore, its your sole responsibility to do as I bid." His warm breath caressed her face in chopped rasps, his breathing still on a racing speed.

"You are the most obstinate, egoistic rascal I've ever had the misfortune to meet and if I had another chance of encountering you not in this compromising position, I will make it to the point of sticking a dagger in your cold black heart!" she sneered against his lips.

He took a moment to pause, but it was either he didn't hear it or he chose not to listen as he dipped his face to hers, resuming his sole intention to capture her lips once again. He nibbled on her lower lip, enabling them to part for him. As expected, she denied him of his desire and so he took advantaged of his free hand by cupping one of the delicious soft mounds of her chest. The act abruptly made her gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth, kneading her to play with it. "Fuuko…" he moaned and she gasped in wonder how he managed to make her name sound so divine.

This time, his kiss was a lot gentler and more pleasuring than painful, more urging than demanding. If it was Raiha on top of her, she knew she was going to melt, but this man, with his gorgeous soft locks sprayed over her arms and shoulders and his palm over her breast, was igniting something at the pit of her stomach and she was in great pain deciding whether she should feel threatened or pleased.

She took it as the former and immediately pried his hand away from her chest. "Stop." She ordered in labored breathing. His kiss definitely had this weird effect on her and she decided she'll delve on this matter later. She realized he was also in a struggle to keep his ventilation even and she couldn't stop thinking that she may had the same effect on him even when she never responded to any of his kisses. "I demand that you stop," she said through trembling lips.

He narrowed his eyes on her, "Say it like you mean it." He pinned her wrists on each side of her head and lowered his lips to bestow small wet pecks over her neck and shoulder. " 'Cause if you don't, there's no turning back."

She shivered at the warmth of his breath and gulped the huge lump in her throat, causing her a lot of distress. Fuuko had there and then decided that this man was a pleasuring machine and she had no plans of engaging herself with such a dangerous work of the devil. Closing her eyes and heaving a huge breath, she made her decision. She could be damn well be tortured bloodily inside a cell with Raiha than be tortured inside a beautiful chamber with a man made of divine perfection. "Before you try doing anything, there's something you should know about me." He obviously decided not to listen to anything she said, for even when those words were intentionally delivered to halt his sweet assaults, he had not ceased himself from kissing any exposed skin of her shoulders.

"If that something is intended to make me stop whatever I'm doing, then you're up to a great disappointment. You can hell be a Fuu and I would still not stop ogling you." His mouth travelled back to her jaw then settled lightly over her pink lips, touching but not kissing.

Fuuko can smell the faint scent of wine as he spoke and knew this was probably not him talking but the liquor inside his brain. "That's the problem, I am a—" she was cut off as their gazes locked in a way that brought butterflies fluttering inside her abdomen. In a span of a few crazy moments, she thought he had looked at her as though she was the most beautiful, most desirable creature among all that she can feel the surge of crimson tainting her hot cheeks. But that moment didn't last long, for he briskly diverted his sights away and hastily dismounted out of her as though she was suffering a highly contagious disease.

"Leave," he said, turning his back on her and rearranging his disordered composure. "Leave before I change my mind."

With her mind totally clouded with unwanted sensations, Fuuko tried to salvage what was left of her sanity and scrambled out of the bed before she could even fully composed her disheveled form. She breathed rapidly, her chest moving up and down in a frantic haste. Glancing at the door, her mouth watered with the thought of release but she stood her ground, knowing she couldn't possibly open the damn door without his help.

"Your Majesty," she called and knew she was under a delusion when she thought she heard him groan.

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" he answered solidly. One moment he was flushed and hot with desire and the next he was gloomy and cold with isolation.

Her veins snapped. "If you want her to leave, at least have the decency to open the door for the lady." The use of herself in the third person was her usual way of showing intense annoyance.

He turned his face to her, intimidating her with his glare. "You seem to enjoy ordering me around."

_As a matter of fact, I do_. She was tempted to say, but held her mouth intact for fear that he may change his mind due to her fierce disposition. But then that was of no use, for her eyes had already implied that fierceness with an unknowing return of glare.

The glaring competition, though, was distracted by a loud cry of angry outburst outside the door and Fuuko gasped mentally.

_Recca!_

She looked with concerned eyes as the king slowly turned his head towards the sound, confirming her dread that he also heard that small cry of her name. It was muffled, and even sounded distant through that thick huge door but they both heard it anyway. Knowing that if the king opens it and finds out Recca outside, they're both deadmeats. How Recca found out about her being in the king's chamber was a mystery to her but judging from his way of harshly shouting her name outside the room, she knew he probably thought she was forcefully abducted by the water king. And there was no way Recca was going to let such injustice prevail inside any turfs, if anything, he was probably melting the door down with his flame.

"Who the hell was that?" Tokiya brows had collided above his nose and he slowly paced towards the door.

Out of reflex, and of terror that Recca might threaten the safety of their disguise, Fuuko jumped in front of the Umi King. "Your highness, please. I have something to talk to you about," she said in a rush, formulating any excuses in two seconds.

Although she successfully gathered most of his attention, she could see his ears perking up towards the door. "You have three seconds to say it. And after that, I am going to open the door so you can have your freedom."

"You see…" she gulped. What was she going to say dammit!?

"One," he counted.

She opened her mouth to say something but her eyes fluttered to her forehead as though searching anything from there.

"Two," she caught him glimpsing towards the door and she went frantic.

When his mouth prepared to form the words 'three', she swam her arms around his nape and suddenly dragged him to her puckered lips. It was a kiss for her dear life and it came out demanding and hungry. As she clamped her lips against his, kneading him to surrender, her palms had smartly taken possession of his ears, covering them from Recca's cries of anguish.

Tokiya had almost become dazed at her sudden change of heart and although a small part of his brain warned him of a possible trickery, he considerably disregarded it for nothing beat the pleasure of her sweet surrender. Who would have guessed that this woman had a mind as confusing as an unsolvable maze? Foolish him for even thinking he could confidently read her thoughts.

"Kiss me harder," she whispered and in the process pressed her chest firmly against his hard torso, doing the same with her palms against his ears. That simple act of feminine desire made him growl with intense want and he deepened the kiss with swelling passion. He wrapped his arms possessively around her tiny waist, closing his eyes as he savored her intoxicating scent. Damn whoever was at the door, but he had to have this woman now or his hormones will go crazy with prolonged restraints.

"Fuuko!" he heard that man's voice again, oblivious of how her hands seem to cling forcefully over his ears. And it irked him that he had to call her with such brutality as though he had every right over her.

Fuuko tried her very best to distract him from the sounds, almost kissing him in every way possible but a few minutes had passed and he broke away to hiss a loud curse. "Ah, dammit! I'm gonna kill that whiny bastard!" He marched towards the door, deliberately ignoring Fuuko's grasps of protests.

She wanted to retort a lie, to say she didn't hear anything but the cries outside the door could no longer be inevitably ignored. The fire lad was screaming like hell, she no doubted her own father could hear him at the opposite side of the world. If by some miracle Recca manages to escape from the killing hands of King Tokiya, she was going to execute the murdering herself. The jerk certainly has a mind of a deranged swine.

It didn't take long for the king to open his chamber door, but when it did, she was not surprised to see a red-faced, homicidal Recca barking loudly, demanding why he wasn't opened earlier. He was handed by six Umi guards, all with black bruises on their weary faces but were still unable to move Recca out of his ground.

"Where is she!?" he snapped, his eyebrows closed to eating each other.

King Tokiya, with his larger built and taller form, stuck his nose with such cold visage it made her wonder if he was thinking of making an ice statue out of her childhood bestfriend. Then with a quick glance on the woman behind him, he stepped a foot towards his right, concealing her from Recca's probing stare in a fashion that could only be described as protective.

"I'm afraid you have mistaken this room for the concubine's quarter, lad." Tokiya retorted with the divine elegance of a royalty even when his hair was tousled and his night gown dreadfully creased from Fuuko's tugging and desperation.

Recca intentionally ignored his retort and immediately flashed concern eyes over his friend's abused form. It was a sore in his mind just imagining what the king had forced her to do and seeing the actual result was more than anything he could bear. His lovely partner looked ravished; the revealing tartan had been disheveled enough to blind any man with her silkily creamy endless legs and gawk-worthy almost-naked breasts. If one could take into account all her rightfully-placed feminine curves and the sexy flow of her purple locks, they would no doubt define her as Kami's masterpiece. For a few seconds, Recca could almost feel the sudden gush of blood out from his nose and when he looked sideways to see the same thing had happen to the royal guards, a vein popped out from his fist and he took them all down with quick strikes.

"What did this bastard do to you?!" the fire lord asked briskly, disregarding that the 'bastard' was just a foot away from him.

Fuuko shrugged her shoulders and mentally shook her head. It was a relief that despite his furious outburst, Recca, for once, had made an intelligent choice not to use his flames in front of the Umi's prying eyes. But his display of disrespect towards the King was scandalous enough that it would be entirely his fault if they got thrown out for deliberate misconduct and not complete their mission. "Recca…" she started but was cut off by His Grace.

"I've done nothing against her will," Tokiya stated, irritated that he had to explain himself to this scrawny subordinate. "And if I were you, highlander, I would best shut my mouth in the presence of my king. One flick of those lips and you rather wished you had never been born, boy." He guessed he was a highlander, for no Umi would have a hair as dark as a coal and enough courage to dare spat out in front of his king.

Fuuko's lack of support made Recca almost grind his teeth. He came here to her rescue and she acting ungrateful was the last thing he hoped to see. Deliberately disregarding the king's words, he stared icily at Fuuko, whose expression was unreadable at the moment. "Fuuko, come here, let's go home."

That look in his eyes was unwavering and Fuuko could tell he would not likely accept a negative response from her. Not after what he had seen. He obviously thought she was already tainted and abused by the enemy, and Recca was blaming himself for not being able to protect her and her virtue. Although she didn't show him a shake of her head, she didn't give him a nod of affirmation either. She had remained standing behind the water king's back, perplexed by the commotion and what decision she should make.

"Who do you think you are to force freedom upon any of my belongings?" there was a sharp glower on the king's statement and Fuuko could see both of the men's fists whitening in desperate force. Before the two bring about a masculine confrontation, she half dragged herself between them.

"Forgive the rude ways of my little brother, Your Highness. He is but a lad and doesn't understand much about these 'adult' matters, or the complete definition of my services," she said and received a piercing glance from Recca. "If you may allow me, I would personally see to it that he is reprimanded for his blatant show of impertinence unto you." She added and discreetly stamped on Recca's foot when he moved towards her to protest. He groaned and clamped his hands around his swollen foot.

"You wench!" he snarled behind her, but she didn't mind as she flashed the king a smile that was intended to take his breath away and ease the bulging veins on his temples.

Tokiya had contemplated on her words and wanted to be the one to make the final decision. However, he couldn't seem to think properly as his mind was clouded by the way she was smiling at him with sincerely apologetic eyes. It was one thing when she looked at him with insolence, but another thing when she looked at him like that. If anything, he could feel his desires doubling in a heartbeat. Her brother had probably seen or heard how he gulped a large lump in his throat for the young man immediately sent him warnings through a series of knifing glares. He had to give him credit for his bravery, never in his life had someone showed him such look of rebelliousness and still be standing alive. Well, except for his concubine. And of course, the one he could never forget, the deceitful leech who stole his older sister and cowardly fled from his kingdom denying him a fair match.

Kirisawa Kenji.

A name to curse forever.

"Aye, give him enough beating on his behind and show no mercy." He answered ice-toned, contrasting the hot flush of blood running within him. Nearing two steps towards her, he decided he could still get more chances to explore all of her privately next time. If not, he had forever. Finally concluding their first night together, he slipped an affectionate arm on the small of her back and lifted her to him, his eyes glistened as she drew a quick intake of surprised breath. "And as for you, I'll see you in the morning," he whispered and crushed her lips to his in a short demanding kiss.

After bringing her down, he caught sight of the arriving knuckles from behind her and with a swift raised of his hand, he successfully defended himself from Recca's attack by clamping the offensive fist inside his palm and long fingers. "For the last few minutes, I've been holding my temper on check because of your sister but you are making it hard for me to maintain my cool when you keep on fanning my flaring wrath," that was almost unbelievable, considering how composed he still look after Recca's misdemeanor. His fingers tightened his enclosure, withdrawing a cry of agony from the younger lad. At that, Fuuko had seemed been awaken by the king's true wicked capability and her Fuu blood won over her detached mind. Readying herself to defend Recca with all her might, she glared at the display of injustice in front of her. She had been feeling different emotions from the first time she met the water ruler, some had even been confusingly pleasing a few minutes ago but above all, she loathed him with every breath she took.

"Stop it this instance!" was a shout of plea, and Fuuko was surprised it didn't come from her but from someone in close proximity.

In a matter of five seconds, two fair-haired people appeared from the doorway. One was a short petite lady with magnificently lovely huge cerulean eyes and the other one was a tall masculine figure with a naturally held playboy grin and long blond hair. Fuuko was immediately intrigued by the two intruders but what caught her attention the most was the screaming similarity between the young woman and the stunning beauty they met in the neutral land.

_Mifuyu-san?_

Despite the obvious pain in his hand, Recca had plastered the same reaction as he watched the woman with wide eyes.

"Tokiya-niichan, please let the poor man be." She begged and ran towards the site of commotion. Gently prying her brother's hand away from the fire lord, the young lady enclosed her soft hands around Recca's broken one and closed her eyes as though praying for its sudden recovery.

Fuuko watched in amazement as the lady's hands glowed mildly and shot a look at Tokiya when he escaped a snide at whatever his sister was doing. When finally, the younger woman freed Recca's hand, it looked brand new and fully bruiseless.

"You can move it now, it's healed." The Mifuyu look-alike smiled warmly and Recca painfully suffered a creeping blush. He was completely taken aback by her beauty, more so when he found out what she could do. Tentatively, he slowly wiggled his once-broken fingers and was astounded by its present strength.

"Thank you, dear sister. You might as well just slap me across my face for such ill display of treacherous act in front of your king." Tokiya muttered, sneering when his words just drew a chuckle from the blond head and a genuine smile from his little sister. "Forgive me but I fail to see how any of this is near entertaining, Nanashi." The king pierced a deadly glare at the handsome blond, crossing his arms over his chest in a seriously annoyed manner.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty. I was simply amused at your display of discomposure, it's not something we often see." Despite his plea for forgiveness, the man was showing a toothy sly grin, nullifying his words.

Tokiya frowned at his friend but his attention was suddenly caught off guard when the previously hazardous highlander took blissful pleasure upon kissing his younger sister's hand.

"Thank you, Highness. This act of kindness from you will never be forgotten by this humble subject." Recca smiled radiantly, more when Yanagi profusely blushed.

The king slapped the lad's hand and took possession of his sister, tucking her behind him in a brotherly manner. "Humble subject, your face. If I see you in any of my premises again, I'll see to it that you wont see the next sunlight," he said as he dug Recca's torso with his index finger.

In response to that, Fuuko slapped the king's hand and covered Recca in the same protective way Tokiya was covering his sister. "I will not tolerate you threatening my brother's life. You will have to go through my corpse before I allow you to touch a single strand of him, do you hear me?"

The vein that Fuuko tried desperately to ease earlier then protruded out from the king's temples. "You _dare_ threaten me instead?!" Tokiya retorted with bewilderment. This woman, could not only awaken his animalistic lust, but could also pry the devil out of him and he could no longer imagine being in the same room with her without feeling both desirous and homicidal. One second they were feasting in each other's physical bounty and the next they were threatening each other's throat. He couldn't comprehend any reason why Proteus and Afiura chose such a complicated woman for him aside from finding his misery accurate for their entertainment.

"I wasn't threatening, I was stating facts." Fuuko answered matter-of-factly.

Despite the tension lingering suffocatingly around the atmosphere, Nanashi seemed to find everything highly amusing and he decided to join the conversation. "Is she the new concubine being rumored all around the castle? I heard she was beautiful beyond imagination but nobody warned me of her capability to literally take your breath away. If she doesn't seem to fit your taste, Your Highness, I would feel great bliss upon seeing you hand her to me anytime."

"Very funny, Joker." He was answered by an upcoming giant, namely Proteus, still garbed in his night gown and looking a bit sleepy and annoyed by whatever commotion that made him took off from the peaceful haven he shared with his wife. "Lady Fuuko was given as a gift from Eneas and I must warn you that her services are confined only to Tokiya-sama. Don't assume you could get your hopes up, she's off limits," Proteus added with rolled eyes.

"Ah, but look at these two. They appear to want to kill each other after their wild lovemaking," Nanashi has put on a wide cheeky grin but his eyes were still hopeful and pleading despite the irreversible fact that the concubine could not be with him ever.

"You _are_ Joker-sama?" It was Fuuko. "Mikaro-chan told me about you!" she exclaimed with a gasp. If this is the Joker-sama her new friends were talking about, then he is one of Raiha's cellar guards!

Joker nodded, grinning more at Fuuko's reaction over him. "I always get that response from the ladies and had live long enough to know I have a charm that could attract all beautiful maidens I pass by. Although your reaction seems already cliché, I am deeply honored to be held on your highest esteem, Lady Fuuko," he took one delicate hand and pushed down a savoring kiss on it, chuckling when a loud groan was heard from his king.

"His real name is Nanashi, but we all call him Joker. For obvious reasons that he seemed to find all things around him humorous and amusing." Proteus provided the answer to Fuuko's inquiry.

"You are one of his commanders?" Fuuko threw a deadly look at Tokiya before sending her inquiring gaze back to the blond.

Joker laughed at that and with a generous smile, he touched Fuuko's jaw with the tip of one finger. "You seem to be more interested in my position as a mere soldier than as the Duke of Wales, I think I'm in love with you already." He teased and when he acted as though he was gonna kiss her, Tokiya pulled Fuuko towards him like a possessive husband over his spouse.

"Stop this disgusting charade and get on with whatever reason you have for disturbing me at this hour, Nanashi." The king snapped, drawing Fuuko closer to his side.

Proteus also ran his questioning look towards Joker. "Did something happen in the dungeon?"

Joker shrugged. "That's exactly why I am here for. I would like to suggest Tokiya-sama to order us to change cellars again. Neon and I caught five Hikaru soldiers disguised in Umi tartans trying to free our captive. We asked them to talk but as expected, they decided to end their own lives before we could ask any questions. Also, I would like to ask His Majesty's disarming spell to our prisoner again, it seems like the more days he was confined in his cellar, the more he was gathering his willpower to melt down the ice in which he was enclosed with."

Proteus whistled his amazement. "He was one of the strongest I've battled with, but among all, his willpower had never ceased to leave me in awe. Whatever reason he had for desperately torturing himself with every attempt of escape must be actually worth it."

"I believe, he was engaged with the eldest daughter of King Fuujin. And that's his sole reason to keep on living. The fire lord volunteered to steal our life crest to spare the Fuu princess from doing the job. Obviously they were not merely betrothed by parental decision, he loved the woman that much to even risk his own life in exchange to hers."

Fuuko gasped and was teary-eyed with longing. She had to get Raiha out of here as much as possible and she was going to take every chance she could get. "My lord, if its not much of a trouble, I would like to bid your permission to allow me to accompany you when you see the prisoner." She tugged Joker's sleeve and practically begged for his concurrence.

Tokiya felt the horns of Sadako, God of Hell and death, pushing out from his head. She completely disregarded him as the one with the highest power above any of the people in the room and was adamant of showing him the respect he rightfully deserve.

Joker had sensed his king's growing annoyance and finally took in mind his seriously portrayed glare. "Of course you could, my lady, but you should get your permission from Tokiya-sama."

Her answer was a glare towards the king and with chin high, she demand, "I would like to see the captive." _With or without your permission._

"No." he answered blandly, but his stare was challenging her to infuriate him more, knowing he had her on the neck.

"I never asked for your reply."

"Nor do I permit you to go anywhere."

"Enough of that!" Proteus thundered like a father to his offsprings and Joker diverted his eyes somewhere so no one would see their glints of amusement. "I am too old to tolerate two bickering adults in the middle of the night!" then he cast a gentle look on Fuuko and asked "Whatever reason do you have for desiring to see the captive, my dear?"

Fuuko tried concealing her wallowing tears but when she couldn't, Proteus embraced her in a paternal manner that made the two remaining men felt useless. "What seems to be the problem sweetheart?"

Dramatically and without pretenses, Fuuko dug her face over the huge man's chest, sobbing out her remorse over Raiha's fragile and pitiful condition. All for his love for her. When the old commander gently probed and waited for her to answer him, she told him the lie about her old brother being killed by Hikarus, carefully not meeting anyone's gaze for her features would most likely betray her words.

"Well then, if confronting an enemy would make you feel better, I'm sure His Highness will not mind you spending a good ample avenging moment with the Hikaru," the elderly glanced pointedly at Tokiya and the latter escaped a sigh of surrender. Seriously, had everyone completely neglected that he _is_ the king of this kingdom?

"Well then, shall we go?" Joker asked cheerfully and was answered by a curt nod from Proteus.

"Halt," Tokiya declared, causing the trio to stop and cast a glance on him. "Where's my sister and the brat?"

Proteus blinked. "I thought you saw the two of them leave? I believe they whispered something about going to get fresh air."

The king cursed under his breath but he decided he'll take the matter first thing in the morning. At the moment, his presence was direly needed in the dungeon and he wanted this business done immediately so he could finally relax. Then with a look of impatience, he turned his face to Fuuko, carefully ignoring her tear-stained face, "Make sure I don't see any of your brother's body parts if you value his life above all." He grunted and passed through them towards the door, producing quick steps as though he meant to leave them behind.

"He sure is one grumpy soul," Fuuko muttered and hopped immediately behind Tokiya, calming her racing heart at the prospect of finally meeting her beloved Raiha again. She knew it would be impossible to retrieve him during that time, but if she had a clear view of what his cellar was like and how he was confined, it would be easier for her to formulate a plan of rescue. And above all, she was aching to see him. She had no idea what the Umi had done to him but she was willing to accept him in any form, hideous or not.

Joker stared knowingly at the other commander and grinned wickedly. "If you ask me, I'd say the two were husband and wife in their past lives."

Proteus nodded curtly. "I'm surprised that for the first time since I met you, I actually agree to what you just said." He grinned back and followed the departing couple with equally long strides.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to tell you that in this story, we are to keep in mind that all Umis have blue eyes, it could be lighter or darker but basically, its blue. The same goes for the Fuu, all with green irises and Hikarus with red shades. I believe Yanagi's real eye color was in a sort of light straw color, or coffee or pink? But im not really sure, all I know is they weren't blue so we are gonna forget that for a while in this AU fic. Okay dokay? Hehe

If you want a fast update, you gotta review. –blackmailing mode-

Haha! Kidding! But your reviews will be very much appreciated.

PS. I knew you wanted lemon, I did too, but for this chapter, I could only afford a tofuu lime. Sorry about that. But look at the bright side, this actually means we are gonna meet the lemony part somewhere as we go along with the story right? When the two are already intense with deprived want! Mwahaha!


	6. Chapter Five

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: Finally, I was able to gather all the paragraphs together and complete this chapter. I've been typing on and off for three days and it was a relief to get rid of this chapter at last! In a good way, of course. Tehee!

**Radcliffe-dreams:** Yo fellow Daniel Radcliffe fan! Haha! Wow, what a coincidence, I just finished Woodiwiss' The Reluctant Suitor. Now that you endorsed another novel of hers, why don't I just buy exactly that? I'm loving Woodiwiss and although her stories are a bit hard to catch up on first glance, her writing skill is totally superb!

**Thepinkmartini:** Has anyone told u ur nickname is such a cutie? Hehe! I love Proteus and Joker too, I even like Joker's perverted character. It sorts of balances the personalities Umi male population.

**Satomika-chan!!!:** mishoo!

**TF:** Lol, I hope ur already at home so you can read what I've prepared for you!^^

**Mrs hatake:** Here's the update!

**Surya-chan:** Thank you for the facebook add request. And I hope this chapter appeals to you in the same way the other chappies did.

**Koyuk1-san:** Hello. Thank you so much for reading and here's the update!

**Malo-chan:** AHAHA! Sorry to kept you waiting on that other chap, I also wanted to update sooner but I couldn't muster enough time to type a chapter within that two weeks vacation. I kind of written the bickering in desperate need to add humor but I'm happy it flew out naturally.

**Loujane:** Im not sure, but were you the one who added me in facebook? Heheh and about Yanagi and Tokiya in a love triangle, I was never a fan. I could never imagine Tokiya getting romantic over Yanagi because their pairing never appealed to me ever since. Also, never in any of my fics have I hinted on a YanToFuu triangle. And no offense to YanagixTokiya fan but this is just my personal opinion…the pairing is incest.

**Eileen:** Is it just me or its like everytime you review, ur indulging urself in a mental marathon among the rest of ur co-reviewers. I just find it greatly flattering and hilarious at the same time. Hahahahaha!

Anyway, I believe there's much Raiha-Fuuko moments so I don't know how you'll react on this chapter. My friend said you should at least get a tissue and be ready for a bit of the tear-jerking moments between them. Anyhow, I hope this chapter satisfies you for the meantime.

_Warning:_ Chappie not edited nor reread. Complaints could be sent thru mail or review. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Fuuko was expecting to see the dirtiest, darkest, gloomiest part of the castle but alas, she was mistaken. For like all the rest of the areas in the palace, the dungeon was pitch clean without any trace of dust or unwanted thread of dirt. If anything, the royal dungeon would be one of the most fascinating places she had visited. Everything you see was draped in royal blue and gold velvet with each cellar made of thick ice crystals and locked securely by huge metal doors. The prisons were lined up along the hallway orderly but behind the thick wall of never-melting ice, one could see each captive enclosed permanently in a huge disarming bubble. There was no single exemption; all of them looked exhausted and hopeless.

"What's the spherical thing made of?" Fuuko directed his question to someone who looked less fearsome, who in that moment, was obviously Joker-sama. Although calmer now, Proteus still looked pretty much annoyed at having to be awakened before sunrise and Tokiya was out of the question. It could be the most joyful blithering day in the kingdom and he would still have that constant scowl on his face.

"Spherical thing?"

"The thing that encloses each prisoner, milord, what are they made of?" she explained.

"Diamonds, ice crystals and lots and lots of disarming spells. Once you get ingested, there is no escape for you." Joker grinned as though he was very proud of that thing. Which, apparently, he was.

"But most of them look gloomy, and old."

"Ah that," Proteus interjected. "The bubbles are made to suck the life out of anyone inside it, therefore as days go by, they age faster than usual. It literally feeds up and supports its vitality by robbing you of your life. The more you grow weak, the more it strengthens." He explained with wisdom and although he doesn't look blatantly proud of their security system unlike Joker, Fuuko could feel his way of saying it with tremendous pride.

Lowering her gaze, she whispered to herself. "Rude people."

Receiving an infuriated glance from the king, she smiled sweetly as though she doesn't have the slightest idea why she should be entitled to such a glare.

"Well, here we are." Joker announced. Everyone halted and the hallway was then captured with intense silence. With those distractions she had earlier, the impact of the realization that she will now see her fiancée struck on her like a lightning bolt and she found it very hard to stand still. Feeling mixed emotions at the same time, Fuuko held her breath on check as she concentrated on the king's hand on the door.

Like every guarded room in the castle, the door can only be opened by the ice crystals of specific people making it hard for intruders to penetrate in and out of the cellars. For the late Hikaru soldiers who tried, they must have learned that hard lesson before they died. Which was now evidently useless for they took their own lives before they could get that knowledge in proper usage. Despite that, Fuuko could never feel remorse or anger over their foolishness. If anything, she was deeply sorry for the loss of such good soldiers. The Hikarus, men and women both, were known to possess sinfully strong loyalty for their king and their people. If needed be, they'd take their own lives to protect their kingdom and continually uphold their virtue, an innate trait they were proud of and known for. Most of them were short-tempered, stubborn warriors, but beneath all those, the Hikarus are extremely passionate about their love for their own people, as well as their allies. A characteristic well-respected and saluted by their enemies and the other kingdoms. When the news about Raiha's captivity was delivered to her, she bawled her heart out for fear that he might have taken his own life. His pride would never allow him to tolerate such vulnerability and although Raiha was the gentlest, most compassionate Hikaru Fuuko had known, he still held inside him the flare of a beast and the rogue heart of a fire lord. And after learning he was still alive, Fuuko decided she would do anything to take him back. Even if it meant luring the enemy king through feminine seduction before doing the kill. She was willing to do such great impending-doom sacrifices for Raiha.

"Proteus, stay here and wait," he ordered and then shot a look at Fuuko. "You, too."

"But--"her attempt on protest was ignored and the door shut close on her face. She wanted to scream, to curse him in every foul word she knew. But instead, she breathed deeply, in a fashion of a regal queen, for she was a royalty and she knew how to hold her anger on check. More so, she doesn't want Raiha to see her in such a distressed form. When he sees her, he should know he got nothing to worry about because she can take good care of herself. She definitely didn't want him to do something that might compromise his safety. He should understand her silent plea for patience, for she wanted him to gather all the strength he needed when the time comes for her to pick him up and execute her plan of escape.

"He has to make sure the captive is safely tucked before he lets you get in, dear. Your safety is his prime concern now that you're his concubine," the old Umi tried calming her down with logical words but she could not be fooled. Their main aim is to weaken Raiha and strengthen his ball of life sucker.

However, Proteus was a good man and he had been nothing but a paternal figure for her and so she needed to calm herself down. If it wasn't for him, she would not even get to where she was now. He was a warm-hearted individual whose only flaw was being an Umi.

Not meeting the old man's gaze, she thought of what to answer him, for he seemed inclined to hear an appropriate response. "I…understand completely, my lord."

Proteus studied how she pierced the door with a heated glare and had to smile knowingly. "I'm happy you do, lass."

Unlike the rest of the cellars in the dungeon, Raiha's prison was made of the thickest unbending metal that reached from ceiling to ground. More to her exasperation, she could not see the people inside and so her only way to see Raiha was through the front door. Her mind had swirled with ideas and thoughts of how she could penetrate the barrier and lure the guards away but she was cut off when the door screeched open, vomiting Joker out from the entrance.

It was the first time that she saw him have a sober look on his face that Fuuko thought he was gonna tell him Raiha already killed himself. When he spoke, she could feel herself paling terribly. "He's persistent as usual, and unbelievably stronger. If he continuously resists the bubble's life-pulling force, he'll soon die with exhaustion."

The older commander shook his head as though the thought of an enemy dying deeply saddened him. "When he does, his courage will be remembered. T'was the truth I couldn't deny."

Joker nodded. "Aye, His Highness had been calm but I could swear his eyes couldn't hide the awe and frustration he felt over the fire lord's stubbornness. Just now he almost decided to end the man's life but Neon gently urged him to calm down a bit."

At the thought of Raiha's death, Fuuko interjected. "Milord, may I now enter the cellar?" she pleaded desperately.

A hint of concern crossed Joker's face but Fuuko ignored it. "But my lady, it might be dangerous—"

"Let her in," the king's voice thundered behind the opened door and Joker surrendered with a shrug.

"Very well," he stepped out of Fuuko's way and nodded at the room. "Please take good care of yourself."

Fuuko nodded and smiled appreciatively at the duke. "When this is all done, I will remember both your kindness, my lords."

The two commanders had on a questioning look on their faces but their attempts on inquiries were shut down by the closing door. Fuuko silently came forward, staring hard on her track and calculating her steps. She could feel her hands shaking and so she casually tucked it behind her back. After gathering the willpower to finally look up to see the people around her, the eyes she first met were the revolting red orbs of her lover.

"_Fuuko, let me introduce you to our guest," Queen Ganki urged her daughter to come over and greet their guest. Fuuko abided and curtsied to the queen before wandering her curious gaze over the extraordinarily handsome man in front of her. "This is Lord Raiha of the fire kingdom. He will be your new Magical Arts mentor and I trust you to treat him nicely. I certainly don't want you doing the same accident you did to Sir Satoshi." _

_Fuuko sweatdropped. She was here, in front of a lovely stunning young man, and her mother was ill-praising her. "Mother, I certainly didn't mean to hit him with the wind boomerang. He should have known that that invisible thing would always come back to where it originally was. It was his mistake for forgetting that fact." _

"_You just said it yourself, young lady, the thing was invisible. How on earth would Sir Satoshi knew where they're heading?" the queen reprimanded exasperatedly, as though this type of confrontation had never ceased to exist since her daughter was born or most specifically, when she started being schooled. _

"_If he was a great teacher like how he claimed to be, he would have felt it coming towards him." She muttered in revulsion. _

_The queen gave her that LOOK and she decided there was no point arguing with a woman as stubborn as her mother. She scanned her new teacher's lengthy form and allowed herself the pleasure of seeing the humor and beauty glittering deep in his rose-colored eyes. A hue of scarlet flood unknowingly over her contours as she surprised herself with her own attraction for the man. She swore he saw him grinned dashingly, and that gesture alone drifted her to the dreamland. _

_As weeks passed by and they both shared ample time and knowledge about each other, Fuuko was not surprised to see herself aching for another day with him. All the protests she used to have against school was gradually forgotten and she could never even remember the last time she cursed schooling and the boring lectures. Lord Raiha was an expert spell and magical arts teacher and every hour with him was a wonderful, proficient experience. It didn't take long for the whole castle to notice the lingering love and closeness they shared and although she spent lots of time denying her family's accusations and teasings, Kami knew how she wished they were true and that Raiha actually felt the same towards her. _

_When one cloudy afternoon, Lord Raiha invited her to take a time out and relax under the cool shade of a huge tree, Fuuko decided she'd tell him everything she felt and just mind his expected rejection later. But after gathering her breath and turning to face him, he shocked her by his knowing smile and odd declaration of love. _

"_I evol uoy," those words were made of thin blue fires floating on air. Fuuko had an appalled, confused expression on her face and Raiha couldn't help but chortle good-humoredly at her. _

"_Read them backwards," he urged, smiling in delight as her face showed her dawning realization. "Oh, no, don't cry now. I don't want to see those tears brimming on your lids. I am certainly not expecting for your approval, your rejection was more likely. But if my confession brings you too much distress that you can't control your whimper, I guess its appropriate that we both forget about—"_

"_Oh Raiha," she sighed. "Shut up. Fuu-kami knows how long I've waited for you to say those words. Well, not in that weird order, but it was a billion times sweeter." She lunged at him and giggled when he instantly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin over her head. _

_He chuckled. "I know this sounds a bit desperate, but do you think I could at least get a reply?" _

_Fuuko laughed against his chest, her face tainted with fresh joyful tears. She pushed his chest just enough for her to see him face to face and then she grinned devilishly. "I evol uoy, oot. Now kiss me before my tongue gets all tangled up."_

_He laughed merrily before savoring the sweetness of her mouth. _

For a long moment, they stared at each other, neither moving nor talking. They just stared. Fuuko tried to look as unaffected and as stoic as ever but Raiha had the greatest dread and confusion on his pale face. She was thankful he couldn't seem to get himself the ability to talk for the moment, 'cause she intended to do all the talking and spare them both the chance of threatening the success of their escape.

"I only have a few questions to ask of you." She started, not knowing how Raiha would react. She wanted to give him a smile of reassurance but she couldn't. Not with two people watching her every move. With the two's scrutinizing stare, it was even hard for her to bat an eyelash.

Her lover was searching something beneath her eccentric façade, something that would prove to him that she was, indeed, his fiancée. Loudly, Fuuko cleared her throat, bringing Raiha's prudent gaze towards her neck. For a second, she saw the slight dilation of his pupils, and she smiled mentally. He remembered the lightning bolt-shaped necklace he gave her and digging through his indifferent anterior, Fuuko knew hope had dawned into him.

He nodded slightly in response to her statement, making her wonder if he was trying to act unconcern or he was actually too weak to muffle a sound. She took it as both and continued her disguise. "A few years ago, my laird, Lord Eneas, sent a messenger to deliver a message to one of the highland lairds of the east. Apparently, he was killed before he could reach back home. My family was informed that the murder was done by the Hikaru soldiers. Now I want you to tell me if you had any knowledge of this event or if you are one of the soldiers who killed my brother, the messenger."

From inside the huge bubble that caged and deprived Raiha of the freedom to touch her, Fuuko realized how much she longed for his arms and lips against her own. She could see the effort he was trying to give just to answer her and she wished nothing more but to cover him with her embrace and protect him from the pitiful condition he was in. His warrior suit looked dirty and torn but it was the way he was confined inside the bubble that made her want to weep. Standing inside his iced cage, his hands were both bolted at each side of his head and his boots covered with hard ice. There was obvious pain everytime he attempted to move and Fuuko was trembling with the desire to kill everyone inside the room and escape with her lover.

"I assure you I have not the slightest idea about any of your accusations, my lady. Although I give you my deepest condolences for the lost of your brother, I could not claim myself or any of my soldiers responsible for his death. Aye, I admit, the Hikarus are ruthless soldiers but we are not the type to pick on one innocent messenger for entertainment. We fight with dignity. As God is my witness, it's all the truth I uttered." He was immediately out of breath when he was done and Fuuko's eyes shook when he vomited a small amount of blood.

"Your Majesty, I guess the prisoner now needs to retire," Neon's voice rang out and Fuuko knew she was telling the truth. Raiha looked too weak to even raise a finger, much more indulge himself in a conversation. When the light sunset-haired Neon neared the captive, she was ceremoniously stopped by her king.

"No, Fuuko will decide whether or not she wants to use up his remaining life force to satisfy herself." The king answered nonchalantly.

Fuuko stepped a foot towards Raiha but her lover gave her a weak smile and a shake of his head. He completely understood everything and he had no intension of uncovering her disguise, even if it meant to suffer the agony of not touching her. As he scanned her face to memorize every part of her, Fuuko did the same, her eyes travelling from his handsome feature to the flow of his dark indigo mane. Despite the effect of torture, Raiha would always look beautiful for her.

Then finally, she lowered her gaze and turned away. "I'm done, I don't have any more questions to ask."

She saw the king made long strides towards the door, opening it and revealing the two commanders waiting patiently outside. Proteus looked relief that she was untainted and safe while Joker grinned at her warmly.

But before she could completely step a foot outside, Raiha made her stop. She turned around just in time to hear him say,

"I evol uoy," with that, he closed his eyes and hang his head.

The abrupt movement of her feet, aching to reach her lover in a heartbeat, was beaten by Tokiya's quick arms. Based on how he pulled her towards him, encircling her waist by his long upper limbs, he might have thought she was going to attack the captive for that last statement he said. He didn't understand it of course, and had interpreted it as words to provoke one's wrath.

"Hush, Fuuko," he soothed and gave her the implication that he was calming and warning her at the same time. Then he cast a glance at the lady commander asking, "Will he be well?"

The beautiful woman nodded much to Fuuko's mute relief. "He is just terribly exhausted, Your Majesty."

"I have continually urged him to stop fighting the disarming spell but he wont listen to me," Joker then indulged himself in the conversation, shaking his head in an exasperated manner. "As a matter of fact, it seemed to give him satisfaction seeing our faces distressed by his constant attempts to escape."

"Whether he fights it or not, the same thing happens anyway. He'll eventually lose his life, what's the use of prolonging his agony? Why don't you just kill him already?!" Fuuko spat out, anguish and extreme hatred lashing in her voice. She couldn't understand why they're acting as though they cared for Raiha and were extremely distraught over his continuous strive for freedom. She was profoundly disgusted on their show of concern when they were the ones who placed her lover in that miserable condition in the first place. Of course she didn't mean her last words but really, these people are complicated beyond words.

None of them had gathered enough willpower to make a response to her sudden alarming outburst but after Neon closed the door from inside and Fuuko calmed down a bit, it was His Highness who finally uttered his defense.

"We never desire to see any of our prisoners dead. If we find them surrendering to us, we gradually release them from the disarming spell," he paused and stared at her pointedly. "I am totally outraged that my future wife should misjudge me like I'm an inhumane being when I'm unlikely classified to such category."

Proteus and Joker nodded solemnly as though hearing the pope's sermon. The three men had already stepped a few feet away until they noticed Fuuko was no longer beside them but was stuck on where she stood.

"My sweet? Is anything the matter?" It was Proteus.

"Wife?" She trembled, her face pale against the faint light of the hallway torches, and her eyes round in an undeniably surprising size. "FUTURE WIFE?!"

* * *

Fuuko had spent the remaining hours of the night alone. After the happenings in the dungeon, Fuuko felt too tired, too sleepy and too dead at the same time. The king and his commanders had spent the rest of the nighttime in their strategic quarters, planning future battles and reformulating their defenses. She was actually relieved that he spent the night somewhere else, for it would be hard to cry shamefully if he was in the same room. Especially if she was sobbing endlessly about an enemy captive. Anyway, the water king was obviously stirred by how an ample amount of Hikarus was able to penetrate their borders. But in any way he should be alarmed, even she and Recca were able to get inside as easy as slicing a piece of cake.

As dawn finally started to fade out and the faint morning sunshine began emerging from the horizon, reflecting its mild glow through the window curtains and towards her bulgy eyes (swollen from too much crying), Fuuko stirred a little but covered her eyes with the soft comforter. She felt too lazy and too spent. Plus the headache she got from too much bawling didn't help lift her spirits back. She almost regretted seeing Raiha again. The meeting struck to her like a cannonball and she didn't know how she was ever going to get over her tremendous desire to have him back.

Like every morning after a good wheep, it seemed natural to snuggle closer to the next person beside her. Everytime Fuuko had to spend the whole night crying over something that truthfully upset her, there was always Ganko or Kenji to sooth her back and listen to her whines until she fell asleep. They had always been a close knit of siblings, always caring and understanding.

"Morning," the person beside her grumbled in a sweet crispy tone, withdrawing a smile from her. She didn't open her eyes and continued nestling her head under the person's shoulder, loving the male scent that lingered on his skin.

He chuckled, and his merry laughter sounded jingle bells in her ears. Ah, this has got to be a dream, she decided. For no reality could serve her such ecstatic sweet morning kisses from the man on bed with her. Somehow, she must have thought of Raiha so hard that he finally appeared in her dreams, even when the recent memories of him were a pain to think about.

She answered the man's tempting assaults with one of her bolder ones, snaking her arm around his nape and aggressively pressing her lips against his own.

Then again, she heard him chortled, kneading willingly under her seducing methods. She sighed and escaped a giggle when he gently cupped one of her bosoms. No other dreams could possibly defeat this one. This felt so real that she could actually sense her body heating up with wanton desire to feel more of him.

"It's time to get up, love," he whispered sexily. "Wake up already," he urged as he kissed her dainty nose.

Her whole being didn't want to wake up yet and end this lovely dream, but her eyes reacted on reflex and she slowly lifted her eyelids with some inner protests.

She still had that smile on her face when she sighed her reply to his gentle prodding. "You gotta do more kissing if you really want me awake…," she was about to say Raiha's name, but her mouth gasped another. _Holy crap!_ "….TOKIYA-SAMA!"

And then she was fully awakened.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, I could just melt under Tokiya's gentleness. But oh well, kudos in this chapter goes to my Raiha. I don't know if I was a bit bias because I seemed to represent Raiha in the 'man in every girl's dream' way but I just adore the way he handled everything in this chapter. I just looooovvvveeee Raiha in this story. LOL. But be assured, I'm still rooting for Tofuu and if there was a hero in here, it would be Tokiya. Raiha completely belongs to me and no one else. –fangirl obsessed mode-

There's only one way for a faster update…and you know it.

Click the magical button!


	7. Chapter Six

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: Hello, minna-san!!! Tehee..have I been gone for too long? I thought I was supposed to update every week but I'm not really sure if I'm delayed or not. Anyway, to compensate with the short chapter last time (as everyone seemed to complain about that, hehe), I decided to post a longer chapter and if you're a lazy ass and hates reading much, then get out because this will indeed take most of ur time. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. –chokes-

This chapter was a sure pain in the ass to upload and had been attempting to post this for two friggin days! But finally, fanficnet took mercy on me and let me submit this installation. That's also the reason why I got delayed, sorry about that.

Its kinda late and im already too sleepy to write replies to the reviewers but rest assured that ive read and appreciated each and every review. It made me smile wider and wider until I torn my face to half. And if ill have more time, I will reedit this chapter and write replies. Also, this chapter was submitted immediately without rereading so this may come out with lots and lots of errors. No beta reader, sorry. I will also try looking over it later, if you don't mind. Hehehehehe. I'm a lazy ass as well. Oh my gosh, just one author's note and I wrote 'ass' thrice already!

Enough talk, now READ!

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

* * *

In a second, a loud slap was heard inside the chamber as Fuuko's hand automatically landed over the king's face after realizing he had took the leisure of grappling her left breast inside his long fingers. She rolled frantically away from him until she reached the edge of the bed and unceremoniously fell off. A bang of broken bones followed.

"Ahem." Somebody spoke up and despite the sore on her possibly broken neck, Fuuko tried twisting it towards the unwanted morning intruder.

"Afiura-sama!" she exclaimed, finding the flustered woman in front of the king's bed and she could feel her hair standing up in embarrassment. "When did you get there?!"

"Approximately five minutes," the king answered her with a glare, cupping his swollen cheek with his palm.

She pointed a very very _very _sharp look at him, meaning to dart a hole through his head. "You knew she was there and we were…you were…" she couldn't get the modesty to continue her sentence as her face teemed with blush.

"That's why I was telling you to wake up, wasn't I?" he reasoned out. "But I didn't know you would react in such violence. If the act of waking up was too repulsive for you, you could have at least told me you still don't want to. It would have saved your hand and my face from the pain of after-slaps."

"Ahem." Afiura repeated her words, trying hard to make her presence known. She had knocked thrice at the door, but when she wasn't answered, she took the liberty to open it and invite herself in. The huge four-posted royal bed was situated somewhere near the long curtains and since she couldn't quite see whether or not the couple was still asleep, Afiura decided to shorten her proximity. That was when the older woman realized they were devoured by their early morning lust and was no way going to get up from bed until they're both satisfied and ready.

In a manner of modesty, and to control the surge of embarrassment, Afiura tried turning around but Tokiya's eyes caught her and made a signal through his fingers, telling her to wait. And he made that gesture while he had his lips on the lady. She did wait, however, the young concubine was adept on not waking up and it took her master a couple of minutes more to finally encourage her to open her eyes.

If it was a random couple she saw necking and petting each other in front of her, Lady Afiura would have felt scandalized. But there was something, definitely fresh and genuine, about this two that made them looked like they've been betrothed for a thousand years already instead of just one night. There was reality in their gentle touches and pure love in their kisses that Afiura could also feel herself smiling despite the embarrassed look on her face. Maternal happiness erupted within her as she watched how Tokiya's eyes glistered warmly against the closed ones of his partner. Never in her life had she seen her little boy this happy and she knew that if his real mother would see him now, it would bring peace to her soul.

However, the violence that followed their romantic moments made her sweatdrop and almost collapsed comically on the ground. Gone was the lovely couple and here comes the mortal enemies.

"Pardon my intrusion, Your Majesty, but my husband informed me that you ordered last night that I am to fetch Lady Fuuko early in the morning and get her ready for the day. I believe you wanted me to train her handle the royal banquette?"

The word 'banquette' made Fuuko glanced abruptly at the headmistress and she didn't mind covering her look of terror. She had been born a princess and therefore knew exactly what it means to handle the royal banquette. It's what the queens do, and in her absence, the princess substitutes her with the task. Fuuko had already been trained of that since childhood, knowing that in the future, it will be her duty to plan the royal banquette as the mistress of her own palace. Ever since she met Raiha, she had daydreamed of doing that royal task and had imagined how their new castle would look like if every arrangements and domestic responsibilities were depended on her. She had always wished that her first banquette task would be a palace of her own and not a castle crowded by Umis.

Temporarily shrugging off the purplehead from his mind, Tokiya answered Lady Afiura with a nod. "Aye, she needs to learn or she will never make me a good wife."

"I completely understand, Tokiya-sama."

"Wait, my lady! Please, pardon me. I don't have any idea why this had happened. I am sent here as a concubine, not as a wife!" she heard her voice almost squeaked, but she vowed she'd die before Tokiya notices her vulnerability.

Tokiya stood in front of her, an eyebrow rose. "Are you trying to play daft? Cause I could swear, madame, that you are thoroughly trying my patience." Then he turned to face the older Umi and remarked dryly, "We both had an exhausting night," at that comment, Fuuko gasped at him and he deliberately ignored. "Have her take a warm bath and cloth her properly, I'll see her at the breakfast table in an hour." She scowled at him when he finished conveying orders. He just regarded her as some sort of stray animal or some lost child, and she was no way near those so she held her chin up to display her protest.

Lady Afiura nodded obediently, extending a hand towards Fuuko. "Come along, dear," there was a knowing smile on her face and Fuuko had to groan. Tokiya just successfully made her thought something happened to them!

Fuuko hesitantly accepted the woman's hand and let her dragged her out. As she was tug gently towards the door, she pointedly stared at the king, her eyes telling him she will make a way out of this mess of a betrothal he got her into. He rivaled her furious gaze with one of his own, challenging her to do exactly that. He genuinely looked like he had no idea what she was accusing him of and seemed strongly inclined to his belief that she was indeed going to be his bride.

---

"When a concubine spends one night with a man in the same chamber, it traditionally implicates her acceptance and undying loyalty to that man. Which in all cases, follows up her acceptance of marriage at the same time." Lady Afiura explained calmly, looking up to the wide-eyed Fuuko across her small tea table. The Fuu princess had been bathed and dressed in a light blue gown, complimenting and making her purple hair stand out. Lady Afiura had mentally adored the young woman for possessing such irresistible uncommon dark beauty and she reminded herself to send letters of gratitude to Laird Eneas for sending a suitable fiancée. She actually wondered where the old laird found such a precious gem, for despite Fuuko's bit of a temper, she was refined and totally royal in all her gestures and movements. Sometimes, its hard to imagine she was a concubine at all.

Mikaro-chan was also inside the room, serving tea and breakfast to her mistress and was watching Fuuko with empathetic eyes.

Fuuko collapsed on the floor and looked ready to die or to kill. "How could that be? I was not informed with this…this tradition!"

Lady Afiura responded with a slight shrug of her shoulder and a nonchalant bite on her oat bread. "I expected Laird Eneas to have explained that to you, darling. I'm quite surprised he hasn't. I've always thought Lord Eneas was a perceptive man but alas, I've mistaken."

"Lady Afiura, may I be permitted to voice out my thoughts?" Mikaro gently inquired and smiled when she was answered with a nod. "I believe Fuuko-sama should not be held at fault for her ignorance but what was done was already done. However, since Fuuko-sama seemed so adamant in her unison with our king, isn't there any way we could nullify this impending bond?"

Fuuko sniffed and nodded vigorously, giving Mikaro-chan a look of gratitude. Casting what she hoped was her best puppy-dog eyes on the older woman, she clamped her hands together and prayed for some divine mercy.

"None," Lady Afiura answered, crushing all of Fuuko's hopes and prayers in the trash bin. "Since they already spent a night together, the bond is sealed and unbreakable. The only thing that could release them from it would be death itself or if our king petitions that he did not wish to have her as wife."

"But…but, I…I mean, nothing happened to us! Proteus-sama and Joker-sama could attest to the fact that we all spent most of our night in the dungeon. After that, His Highness simply left me alone in his chamber until morning." Fuuko defended.

It would seem that Lady Afiura had only been teasing her, for when she looked back again at the distressed young lady, there was glittering humor in her eyes. With one eyebrow quirked skeptically upward, she commented, "That was not what I've seen earlier this morning, my dear. And you pretty well know I could not possibly believe you didn't sleep together after what I witnessed inside Tokiya-sama's chamber."

Mikaro blinked and gave her a questioning look. In answer, the headmistress just simply shrugged, resuming her temporarily forgotten tea. So Mikaro averted her silent inquiry to the king's concubine and grew more confused when Fuuko had the reddest hue on her face, looking pathetically like she swallowed a good jar of chili.

Fuuko didn't know what to say, and so she suffered the shame of not being able to retort a good comeback. When finally the pale Umi woman stood up and urged her to look at her, she was greeted with a warm motherly smile. "Proteus and I were once trapped inside a cave for one night when a dreadful avalanche blocked our cave's entrance. We knew that after we get found and rescued, we will soon be wed. I had protested the same way as how you're protesting now because same as you, I barely knew my husband at that time. But a tradition is a tradition and one could never escape the rules of your land and so the two of us were married under the eyes of Umi and Her people."

Mikaro looked as taken aback as Fuuko after hearing the woman's revelation. But after getting over it, Fuuko was more distressed than ever. She wanted to scream her lungs out and tell them that the main point was that she wasn't an Umi and was already engaged to their most-guarded captive. If only they knew that, they would immediately shut their mouths and drag her to the dungeon.

She sighed.

She was a skillful liar but never in her entire lying career had she encountered betrothals and marriages. She knew her limits and these are way _way_ beyond it. When enough time had been consumed and Fuuko decided to lay this topic off for now, the opening of the door interrupted their conversation. Coming in was the beautiful Mifuyu look-alike, Tokiya's younger sister and the princess of the Umi kingdom, with two ladies-in-waiting. Fuuko didn't remember her name and so she didn't dare guessed. It was customary to greet another princess with the curtsey she deserves, and so Fuuko did it as how it was rightfully done. The rest of the people around her did the same, and the Umi princess smiled radiantly, bowing back.

"How did you do that?" the princess stared at her in awe, and she answered with a confused gaze, thinking the question had been mistakenly gestured to her.

"Pardon me, Your Grace?" Fuuko responded.

"How did you do_ that_?" the shorter woman asked mildly, repeating the same words.

"That what?" Fuuko inquired again. She turned her head towards Lady Afiura and Mikaro-chan, silently pleading for a bit of enlightenment. Mikaro answered her with a little shake of her head, and the headmistress merely shrugged.

"The _curtsey_," the princess beamed at her. "I've never perfected curtsying like that although I've been taught of it since I was four."

"Oh," Fuuko remarked and gulped, reminding herself to deliberately be discreet in her acts next time. "I don't know, Your Majesty, I merely…bowed." She heaved slightly for effect.

The princess had on a slightly impressed rounding of lips but then she took it as a fact and grinned afterwards. "You are very good. I would appreciate being tutored by you, Lady Fuuko."

"It will be considered as a great honor, milady." Fuuko bowed.

"Likewise…Your Highness," the auburn-haired shocked Fuuko with that acknowledgement that her face quickly turned blue with dread. "I believe that in a couple of days you will be wed to my older brother and will be the future Queen of this kingdom. What difference would it make if I acknowledge you properly now?" As the princess stated those, Fuuko could feel her entire body draining out blood, but it was either the younger lady was intentionally ignoring her discomfort or was naturally naïve about certain things.

Mikaro chuckled but when Fuuko gazed at her with intimidating eyes, she abruptly halted her merriment. Lady Afiura didn't produce a sound, but her wide grin was blatantly held.

"Yanagi-sama, would you like to take a seat?" Mikaro offered, pushing a fluffy pillow across the low tea table.

Yanagi smiled at the concubine and gently declined. "Nay, I came here to announce that His Highness has allowed me to spare Afiura-san the task of teaching Lady Fuuko the royal banquette." She smiled sheepishly at the older woman whom she had thought as a mother all these years. "Afiura-san, would you mind if I tutor her instead? I've been wanting to do this since I was told of Tokiya's betrothal." She kneeled beside Lady Afiura, mildly pleading as though a daughter to her mother.

"Oh, get up, dear." Her foster mother urged, pulling her up slightly. "I don't mind you doing the task at all. It would be to my great benefit," she patted the princess' cheek and averted her eyes then to Fuuko. "Also, it would provide you two a bit of a bonding time, wouldn't it?"

Yanagi nodded cheerfully.

"But Afiura-sama, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't want to—" Fuuko's voice was temporarily drowned by a knock outside the door.

Fuuko understood that the door to this chamber can be solely opened by the concubines and those with royal blood so when the two huge doors opened to choke out Vanni-chan, she wasn't much amused. However, she was truthfully frustrated by the timing of the interruption.

"Your Highness," Vanni curtsied to which Yanagi acknowledged with a smile. "I was ordered to come here in extreme urgency, miladies."

"What is it?" was Yanagi.

"King Tokiya just called up and was demanding Lady Fuuko's presence at the royal table," she said in one breath, as though it was a matter between life and death. Then in a whisper, she added, "He threatened to throttle the nearest person beside him if she isn't delivered immediately in the dining hall."

Fuuko fluttered her eyes upward in a rolling motion, displaying her bemusement. It didn't take her a full day to realize he was a very demanding being, but she never imagined him being this childish. "Tell His Highness, I will be there in a second. I'm still discussing a very important matter with—"

Vanni would let her finish. "But Fuuko-sama, the nearest person beside the king is your brother."

In a spur of two seconds, Fuuko was out of the chamber and much to the ladies' surprise, Yanagi was too.

---

"You called for me, milord?" It was a pain in her throat uttering these words to a man she loathed with her soul. But she had to if she wanted Recca still breathing.

The dining hall was painted with pastel blue wallpaper and gold linings. Just as the rest of the other parts of the castle, Fuuko was again awed by how such intricate designs were made to reality. Although she could say the same about their palace, the Umi castle was like a breath of fresh cool air to someone like her who had lived inside a green castle all her life.

"Recca-kun? Are you alright?" Yanagi called out from the entrance, making everyone stare at her then to the lad she mentioned. Recca's face lit up from his post beside the king, but then it instantly turned into beet red after noticing the undivided attention from his audience. A number of fifty soldiers were aligned near the walls of the dining hall, the king was already on his seat and Proteus stood at the right side of the king, and all of them stared at him as though they all needed an explanation for the princess bit of concern to a lowly soldier, especially Yanagi's older brother.

Like everyone else, Recca was astounded to have two very beautiful females enter the hall, and bowed respectfully in greeting just like the rest of the soldiers. Hesitantly, he answered Yanagi as Tokiya scanned his whole being, "As far as I know, I'm very well, Your Highness. Thank you for your concern."

The two women sighed in great relief. Looking at the Umi princess, Fuuko gestured her to go on before her and Yanagi conceded obediently. She took the seat near her brother and Fuuko, knowing fully where her position places her into, seated at the farthest corner of the table, away from civilization. It was even surprising that someone like her would be given an invitation to partake during meal time. A concubine was no different from a common maidservant and so she should not even be seated anywhere around the royal table. But since it was the king who demanded it, she should concur if she wanted Raiha's life safely intact and her disguise uncovered.

"Recca," Tokiya called out, not glancing up from the parchment he was reading. "Tell your sister to get away from her seat and bring her beside me."

Recca never liked being ordered around. He grew up being a royalty and therefore had done most of the ordering inside his kingdom. When his own father tried making demands, it will take him forever to do it, or in most cases, he never did anything his father ordered.

At that moment, there was also this lingering cold war between him and King Tokiya after what had transpired last night. He would never forget how Fuuko looked totally damaged in her revealing gown and tousled hair. When the time comes when they finally get the chance to escape, he would make sure to burn the man alive.

Apparently, the king held the same fierce towards him as he purposely had Proteus brought him to his presence. He obviously wanted him to apologize for his boldness last night, but knowing Recca, he would die before he bows down to this beast of a man. Recca may not have been told personally but when Proteus talked to him about the king's disappointment towards him, he knew Tokiya would resort to anything just to punish him for his lack of respect and probably for snatching his sister discreetly last night. Then it was late when he found out, he was to be the king's ordering dog. And hell was Tokiya's ordering capability for it rivaled his' or even more. Kurei would be outraged to find out someone had beaten his 'being evil' record for Tokiya had ordered him to do the most absurd things, not stopping until he gets satisfied.

But this time, it was his personal choice to accord, not because he had to but because Yanagi was smiling at him as though his presence brings her bliss and also because the order itself was highly amusing. Why would he want his concubine on the seat reserved for the future queen? Is he having some delusion that a concubine would someday be royalty? Or the Umi tradition was simply made by ancient lunatics? It wasn't surprising, for even their king himself acted deranged.

When Recca reached Fuuko, he whispered the king's orders to her ear and it made her gasped.

"What?!"

"That's what he said. Shocking huh? Aside from Proteus and the princess, this kingdom is made entirely of insane creatures." He remarked with a sober.

Fuuko's face paled as she stood up. Turning to Recca, she muttered, "No, their king is _specifically_ insane, the rest are fortunately normal."

They took their time walking towards the other end of the table, whispering and smiling leisurely as though two siblings commenting about the weather.

"Recca, there's something I have to tell you and this is very important. May I see you at the end of the day? Perhaps outside the Holy Forrest?"

"Something the matter?"

Fuuko nodded. "I've seen Raiha last night, just after you went to the king's chamber."

That made Recca almost stop on his track and Fuuko quickly dragged his elbow to make him continue walking.

"Holy!," Recca whispered. "And? Did he recognize you?"

Fuuko didn't look at him when she answered, instead, she smiled at the Umi princess who calmly waited their arrival. "He did and I'm going to tell you the details later. But at the moment, its not what have been plaguing my mind with dread."

Recca tilted an eyebrow upward. "There's something much more important than Raiha?" he commented as though the thought was completely absurd when the main reason for all of these was to rescue her lover.

"I was trapped in this Umi tradition. And soon, I will be wed to the king." Fuuko immediately covered Recca's mouth as he looked like he was about to scream a curse. Glancing at the people around her, she grinned cheekily and laughed as though the two of them were sharing funny memories when they were younger.

They were now about ten feet away from Yanagi and hastily, Fuuko neared the royalties, leaving Recca to overcome his shock. The dark-haired Hikaru followed Fuuko with a pale face, and even when he finally stationed himself back to his post, his face was continually draining off blood.

Proteus pulled the queen's chair for Fuuko and the latter gingerly accepted the offer, sitting cautiously on the gold seat and staring at the king timidly. Tokiya finally brought his nose away from the parchment and eyed her wryly.

"Did you have a good morning, child?" Proteus grinned at her, and Fuuko, knowing fully about the telepathic communication he and his wife shared, knew that the commander had a clear idea of what Afiura-sama had seen earlier in the king's chamber.

Fuuko's face turned beet red, glaring at His Highness as he gazed at her innocently, acting like he had no idea why she should be furious at such early hour. But Fuuko chose to be respectful in answering Proteus, for the old man had done nothing but good to her. "I rather had a very confusing morning, my lord."

Tokiya practically snorted at that, but he was too discreet in doing those ill mannerisms that Fuuko knew she was the only one who noticed it.

Proteus grinned widely and went back to the king's right side. Tokiya clicked his fingers and there appeared the royal chefs, bringing drool-worthy appetizers and every kind of morning meal. Fuuko thought having too much food on your table was a waste of good cook, but Recca seemed to think otherwise as he literally drooled from his spot.

"How about you, brother? Did you _finally_ have a good morning today?" Yanagi asked, waiting calmly for the maidservant to fill her plate with food. And basing from Yanagi's inquiry, Fuuko could only thought that Tokiya never actually had any fine morning and he was the type of person who prefers being grumpy the whole time.

Instead of answering promptly, Tokiya sent his line of vision on Fuuko, who took it as a means to embarrass her and so she gently tugged her chin up. Glancing back at his sister, he put on a nonchalant shrug. "It was worse than I expected."

Fuuko didn't glance at him but took in a sharp breath.

"How come? Didn't you and Lady Fuuko shared the night before?" She asked innocently.

The purplehead choked on her pasta and was immediately served with water. She drank it in one gulp, appreciating how the Umi water tasted. Its relaxing effect in her throat was sure bliss but she could still not get her mind out of Yanagi's comment. She thought she was merely playing innocent, but Yanagi seemed to be the most naïve person Fuuko had ever met.

She waited for Tokiya's response and was unable to concentrate on her plate. Although she would have preferred that he dislike her, she probably couldn't take his insults about her capability as a woman.

"We did," he answered dryly, busying himself on his food.

"And it was worse?" Yanagi was beginning to get confused.

"Than what I've been expecting, yes."

Yanagi then turned to Fuuko. "Is he saying the truth?"

_The hell he is. _"I couldn't attest, Your Highness. But one thing's for sure, I had my worst nightmare last night." Fuuko answered, shaking her head.

"You were smiling when I kissed you this morning." The king muttered a reply and his little sister giggled, positively amused by their bickering.

"I did _not_!" Fuuko argued in a whisper, glimpsing towards Recca to gage if he could hear their conversation. She was relieved that her bestfriend was a good distance away, near the wall, because she certainly don't want him to think she had betrayed Raiha for the Umi king. That was not most likely considering how the man could practically cultivate her growing wrath, but Recca was Recca and he was one of the few people who tends to exaggerate midget things.

"Yes, you were. You didn't even want to wake up." He was obviously enjoying her humiliation.

Fuuko shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Somehow, it just got a bit hot here lately. "Are you aware, milord, that you are feeding my discomfort?"

"Should the truth be so unsettling?"

"Nii-sama, you know better than to humiliate the lady." Yanagi said exasperatedly.

"It's alright, milady. His highness is just a bit irritable today because apparently, he wasn't able to satisfy me last night. He moved like a damn turtle," Fuuko had to smirk inwardly when the king shot her a glare.

"It was not my duty to satisfy my concubine, I believe its supposed to be the other way around. And I wasn't moving _slow_, you just happened to be too _aggressive_ on bed."

"I _am_ the one aggressive now? I remember it was _you_ who came back last night and practically ogled me during my sleep!"

"But it wasn't _me_ who resumed the kissing after _I _stop it!"

"Are you aware that you're shouting at me, Your Highness?"

Finally realizing that she was right, Tokiya paused, scanning his surrounding to know where his outburst had gotten them into. Apparently, everyone was gawking at them, even Proteus and Recca considered nearing towards the table to have a better access of the commotion. He was standing from his seat, his palms pressed on the table and he noticed Fuuko had risen too. But she had her chin so high up it looked almost painful and her arms had crossed over her chest, showing her defiance in full strength. If she was a bit taller than he was, she would have been an intimidating figure but even with her smaller toned form, she was just a bit as intimidating.

"I mean it, Fuuko, I will not tolerate insolence." He slowly sank back on the high chair, regaining his reputation and calming down his heart.

"Likewise," Fuuko answered wittily.

In a few minutes, they were both silent and Yanagi eyed each of them, obviously anxious about the two's hatred towards each other. This couldn't be. They're going to be wed and they cant act like this. Yanagi had grown to like Recca's older sister and knew she'd be perfect for Tokiya, but how did this happen? How did they become too hateful of each other?

"Anou…did something happen last night?" Yanagi meekly asked.

Tokiya drew in a long annoyed breath. _That's the problem, NOTHING happened._ He glanced at Fuuko to see that she had glanced back at him.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes in hatred. _That's the problem, something ALMOST happened._

The Umi princess patiently waited for an answer, but she received none so she decided to shut her mouth and continue chewing her food. When they were all finished and the maidservant promptly cleaned up the table, the king first got up and he was followed by the ladies.

"Lady Fuuko, should we start your banquette lesson now?"

Fuuko attempted to give an answer, but she was cut off by Tokiya. "Wait," he said and in a second, he was out of the dining hall, tagging Fuuko along.

"What are you doing!?" she demanded, forcing freedom from his tight grip as she desperately pulled her wrist back.

He didn't answer and instead narrowed his grasp until she could feel the pain from it. Passing through the endless corridor and finally entering the king's private library, Fuuko was forced to go into a secret passage door behind the book stand and there he pushed her back to the wall and situated his palms beside her ears.

There were the familiar heaving of his chest and the sudden intake of his breath that Fuuko had tried in all frustration to ignore inside his chamber. There's that manly seductive scent again, invading her senses and making her dizzy. Last night, she had realized that he was a man of extreme masculine appeal, the he just have to show half his naked chest and all of her deprived womanly wants would surge skyhigh. It was dangerous being this close to him and she had to gather enough willpower to evade his magnetic charisma. "Your Highness, what is this all about?"

"Repeat the words you said in the dining hall. I wanna hear it again," he whispered in a husked tone, disturbing Fuuko and making her lose her composure.

"What words?"

"What you said to my sister. That I—"

"Didn't satisfy me, is that what you're talk—" her words were devoured by his uninvited capture over her lips. He was a hungry beast with a sole purpose of punishing her for the insulting words she carelessly announced. Swimming his arms around her waist, there was no single means of escape from his enclosure and from the way she was pressed against his hard build up, she couldn't even get her hands in between them so she could push him away.

It was a sin to be indulging in such intimate moments with an Umi, but above all, it was a sin doing it with this man. She would learn from this mistake and never ever lie about his capability on bed. Saying to herself that he didn't satisfy her was a lie, how much more in front of an audience, to her very naïve little sister to boot. He was a very attractive man and the only reason why he didn't satisfy her was because his seducing act didn't push through the next level, not because he was incapable of awakening her sleeping lust. She was smart enough to understand that despite her great love for Raiha, the Umi king was an irresistible bouquet and that if he comes close enough to touch her, she would be blinded by deprived womanly desires. And for this reason alone, Fuuko chose not to engage herself longer or closer to this man.

But as she now see herself pulled close to his chest, being engulfed by his embrace and teased by his tongue inside her mouth, Fuuko was beginning to feel trepidation for the following days that she had to spend in this castle. Then at the same time, she really needed to get her self-control back!

He pulled away a little to gasp for air. Beneath the sparkle of the torches leading that secret passageway to some place underground, Tokiya skimmed over her tousled form and lingered on her fiery eyes. He smirked. She could as well act all infuriated but he could see that his kiss had affected her just as much as how it took all his senses away.

Just the time when Fuuko decided she'd get her composure back, Tokiya made her gawked at him with his question. "Now, did I satisfy you?"

She couldn't possibly say yes, for it will exponentially feed his ego. But she cant also say no, for it will be like repeating her previous mistake. Choosing not to answer, she leveled his smug gaze with one of her own. She was thoroughly sick playing games with this man and she definitely don't have any time to spare on third parties.

"I hate kissing you, its disgusting and overrated," she stated and could see that he mentally thought the words absurd, not with her flustered face and labored breathing. "But you know what? Nothing could beat the sheer bliss I feel as I look at you, passion and lust suffocating you to death, but could do nothing more than assault me with kisses because at the end of the day, when everything is said and done, you could never have this lady's heart."

A low chuckle was his reply. "Whoever said I'd want your heart?"

She smirked, gradually regaining much of her courage now. "Today, you may not. But I assure you one day you will. And remember this day, for this will be the day you'll remember forever," she warned and grew braver when his sly smile slowly turned grim. "When I'm done with you, you'll wake up one morning with an empty heart and an empty soul. You will be searching for me, asking everyone about my behalf, but you will never find me. For I will be eternally gone, and with me will be your heart-crushed, ruined and destroyed."

----

Even hours after he practically dragged her out of his library and tossed her towards his sister, Tokiya was still fidgeting and totally disturbed by the implications behind her words. He had no clear idea why she was urged to say bizarre things like those as though she knew what was going to happen in the near future. Fuuko was an uncommon entity, but she never struck him as someone who had anything to do with clairvoyance. But still, her words rang deep through his mind and even with just two days of knowing the peculiar lady, he knew he was in the danger zone and her prediction might indeed come to truth. It was a ridiculous thought for now because all he wanted from her was only to get inside her clothes but it's always been beneficiary for him to be perceptive and prepared for whatever worst that might come.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" Despite Neon's gender, she was an Umi commander and had freely worn her knight suit on daily basis. And just like the other commanders, she bowed on one knee as she greeted her King.

Tokiya nodded. "How's the captive?"

Neon slightly bowed her head. "Still the same, milord. He's trying desperately to undo the disarming spell and at the same time, slowly killing himself. Joker just brought the royal physician to the dungeon and Raiha is currently under observation."

The king simply nodded, but Neon couldn't tell whether it was a positive or a negative reaction. "I have a favor to ask, Neon."

"Anything, milord." She neared a step, showing true to her words.

"I believe I summoned you last time to the highlands to meet the highland lairds," he started and she confirmed with a nod. "Was the meeting done in Eneas castle?"

"It was, Your Grace."

"Would you still be able to find your way back to Eneas place?"

She nodded again.

"Tonight, fetch him from the highlands and bring him to my presence tomorrow."

He didn't say no more, so Neon took the liberty to ask. "For what reason, milord?"

"There's something I need to discuss with him."

"About what?"

He sighed hopelessly.

"About my concubine."

A/N: Damn Tokiya and his oozing sex appeal. LOL. Oh well, would you kindly give this author more inspiration to update by reviewing?


	8. Chapter Seven

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: I'm sorry I'm a bit in a hurry right now. So just enjoy this LOOOOOOOOOONG chapter (coz everyone seemed to want it lengthy) and please review. Toodles!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

* * *

Sunset in the Fuu kingdom had always been a peaceful, enchanting sight. As the sun began descending and the moon slowly showed off its glow, the land was serene and calm, awaiting the night with warm acceptance. The pure Fuu air smelled good and its calming effect on one's soul had constantly worked its magic in the kingdom and its people for the Fuus had always been known to possess a calm disposition and great self control. Although once provoked, the Fuus are swift and temperamental, they are always saluted for their ability to maintain or recover their composure immediately even when the world threatens to break down. Because of this reason alone, many Fuus are hired as diplomats and business associates not just by Fuu royalties but also by the Hikaru families and Lantisians. If the Hikarus are known for their courage, Umis for their beauty and Lantisians for their great sense of justice, the Fuus are also known to hold knowledge and wisdom beyond imaginings. Fuus are philosophers, readers and scholars. They would always have a say on the matter and their suggestions are often reliable and logical, and most likely, often taken to heart by the listeners. It had always been sensible to talk to a Fuu, for their ideas are fascinating and worth a try. But above all, it's the disadvantages of being a Fuu that are usually kept in mind by other nations. They have a wicked temper and most of the times they tend to lose themselves to insanity once their tantrums are aggravated. One great example would be King Fuujin, and truth enough, his eldest daughter as well.

"It's a bit…odd not having your sister around," Hanabishi Koganei turned his gaze to his beautiful companion, walking silently along the wide corridor around the Fuu palace. "It's too…quite."

Mutely stopping on her track and lifting her face towards the horizon, where the night and day exchanges, Ganko nodded her head in agreement. "Fuuko-neechan always has her way of lightening the castle's mood and turning it into a happy dwelling."

He could sense the sadness in her tone and the slight lowering of her brow. If she started crying, he would offer her comfort and embrace, but she didn't so he settled himself beside her like a good companion and a trusted friend. "Ganko-chan…" he whispered her name and he doubted she heard that for her attention was fixed on the lovely sunset. Knowing that he could never do anything to lift her mood for the meantime, he decided to take the liberty of staring at her features and calmly admire her in his own discreet way. It was hard for him to gaze at her for a long period of time without getting Recca's teasings and their father's knowing perk of an eyebrow. Although he had never made it to the point of actually telling his family about his feelings for the younger Fuu princess, they obviously read his every move and had constantly asked him if he wanted to be betrothed to the lass. With the strong alliance between the Hikaru and Fuu kingdoms, he had all the advantages for a future marriage but if Koganei was everything, he was all independence. And he certainly had no plans of having Ganko get all tied up to him because of an arranged marriage. He would never do anything to influence Ganko's decision and eventually take hold of her freedom. If she chose him, she should do it in her own free will.

"Koganei-kun, thank you." She smiled at him and he was suddenly cut off from his silent moments of adoration.

He blinked and instantly turned his face away, hoping she didn't notice how his face crept out profuse blush. "Uh…what for?"

"For always being there. Your friendship means so much to me."

Friendship. _Uh..yea. Were good friends and nothing more than that._ "Compared to how you used to protect me from bullies when we were kids, this is nothing." He grinned cheekily, displaying a set of pearly white teeth.

Ganko-chan giggled and roamed her eyes over his current build up. "Looking at you now, no one would ever think you were once a puny defenseless chit ten years ago."

He felt the heat of his cheek arousing at such compliment. She never gave him the impression that she was aware of his manly changes as much as how aware he was of her transformation from a perky golden-haired lass to a stunning angelic entity at an age of fifteen. He was a year older than she was but around her, he still felt like he was the kid for being a Fuu made Ganko ten times wiser than any of the adolescents her age. Aside from that, her self control was incomparable and she never showed signs of those raging hormones most teenagers possessed. He, however, was the violent overprotective wall between her and her growing suitors.

"To receive such compliments from a lovely lady, I consider myself very fortunate." He gave her what he thought was his best dashing smile but she answered him with a blink of her eyes instead.

Then suddenly, a red hue was starting to shade her fair cheeks and she hastily spread her green fan open and began vigorously fanning her face. She knew it was a ridiculous idea but for a moment there she thought he had looked at her in a new light. Almost flirtatious…and seductive. But after peaking at him again, she knew she was simply imagining things.

"Surely you receive more compliments from other ladies. I was told that some royalties in your kingdom were now sending propositions of an arranged marriage between you and their daughters," she shoved his side teasingly. "When you get the list of their daughters' names, may I help you choose your bride-to-be?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and gently shook his head. "I am in love with someone else."

That halted Ganko's doings and she looked at him with an awed face. "Are you certain?" And that, of course, was a stupid question. But the words came out on reflex.

He nodded.

"May I know her name?" although she wanted to know, half of her wanted to run away and leave him right there. She confused herself with her own reaction. Why would she even get all anxious to know his lady's name? She was his best friend and she should act excited about it, right?

"Well, its—"

"Oh stop. I shouldn't force you to say it. You should tell me when you feel like it. I can wait." She said.

"It's better not said at all. I am not yet ready to face the rejection of a lifetime," he chuckled and could feel his hands trembling from the mistake of almost spitting out the word 'you'. "Anyway, have there been any news about your sister, Recca-niisan and Raiha-niisama? I came here to acquire news but they are a bit busy planning war."

The sadness that earlier lingered in Ganko's face had come back and Koganei bit his lower lip, regretting the words he uttered. "At the moment, there isn't any confirmation of their real status and His Highnesses are also uncertain whether they're still alive. Yesterday, a bad news came saying the five Hikaru spies your father stationed inside the Umi premises are now all dead."

Koganei snapped his head and abruptly looked at her. "No way," he whispered in clenched jaw.

The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry about that. For you to risks your own lives in a feud you had not involved yourselves originally…we Fuus are truly saddened and very guilty. We could not possibly turn the time back but we will do anything we can to end this mess and not include the innocents—"her eyes were streaming wet tears but his warm hand on her cheeks made her take a pause. "I deeply apologize, Koganei-kun." She sniffed and tried diverting her face away but he took possession over her chin and held it steadily in between his long fingers.

"Ganko-chan, listen to me. This is the reason why we Hikarus fight for the Fuus," he said gently, urging her to look at him. "Because when you're sad, it pains us. When you're distraught, were distraught a thousand times more. And when you smile, it's always worth dying for."

His words were literally taking her breath away and she could already sense the electrical impulse travelling along her spine. Seeing him this close to her, the sunset creating funny colors against his cheek but also highlighting his bronzeness and hard manly sculpture, was like seeing him for the first time. It's impossible to believe she had spent most of her life with him and never noticed how appealing his dark eyes are or how dashing was the small quirk of the side of his lips. And right there and then, Ganko realized she could never look at him again and not envy the girl he had fallen into.

She gulped, totally uncomfortable with this silent intimacy. "Uhmm. Do you think you could introduce to me this girl you'd likely marry?" Initiating a new topic, she pretended to look at the sunset so she could pry his hand away.

"Of course," he answered. "You're my bestfriend."

She smiled a little, not really sure how to feel about that. "Well, I guess I am."

They waited until the sun finally settled down before the two of them went back inside the castle. They accompanied each other towards the drawing room, where King Shigeo and Kurei awaited Koganei so they could all take a leave for the day. They passed through the indoor butterfly garden before the drawing room but when Ganko was about to enter the door, she realized Koganei was not behind her and had remained still in front of the round fountain centering the garden.

"Koganei-kun, what are you doing?" she asked as she neared him and got confused when he remained staring at his reflection on the water.

Surprisingly, Koganei extended her hand towards her. "Ganko-chan, come here." He said and she hesitantly placed her palm atop his'. "Look," with his other hand, he pointed her reflection on the water and she answered it with a confused eyebrow. "Didn't you say you want to meet the girl I've fallen into?"

"Where? All I see is myself." She looked hard and then turned around in case Koganei was trying to surprise her with the new girl just lurking from behind.

Then he answered.

"Precisely."

---

Sunset at the Umi kingdom wasn't something Recca was expecting. It was fast, and the transition from day to night was done in mere three minutes. Something that was totally different from the one they have in the fire kingdom, where there was more daylight and sunset normally taking place for up to three hours, an evidence of the sun's apparent hesitation of giving off its glorious throne to the moon. Here, however, you find more night time than daylight with the moon showing off more glow than the sun at day. It was no longer surprising why the Umis possessed such fair physical appearance, they were never bestowed much light on this side of the world.

"Just looking at that uninteresting sunset makes me wanna cry and run home." Recca commented sardonically.

Fuuko gave him a nonchalant eyeball rolling.

Recca, already used to Fuuko's gestures around him, chose to ignore her and start the conversation. "Begin from everything that happened between you and the monster king, to Raiha and to that shocking soon-to-be-wedding."

Fuuko nodded and for the next minutes, she narrated everything that transpired last night up to the morning, leaving no small details behind.

After what seemed like forever, Recca finally heaved and muttered. "I cant believe you kissed the bastard and still managed to look healthy."

"I'm trying to, but I wont be able to keep up that long." Even herself didn't know what she exactly meant by that but she was sure it was something she didn't want herself to think about. "We have to release Raiha fast."

"Judging from the way you describe his dungeon, it will be hard for us to penetrate it if we don't have an Umi's hand. And a royalty's hand for the matter. It's either we kill one of the commanders or the royalties, you choose. Personally, I don't mind killing any of them."

Fuuko raised her lashes. "Even Proteus? Or the _princess_?" Then grinned teasingly at him.

"If I had to kill Proteus just to make you happy, I will." He replied indignantly.

"I am more interested with you and Yanagi."

Recca shot her a glare. "Like you, Fuuko, I am trying to get as much information I could by getting close to an Umi."

"And you chose _the princess_." She deliberately batted her eyelashes to fan his growing irritation. "How very _convenient_ for you, Recca-kun."

"You know what? Enough of this crap. Raiha is your lover and your problem. I am no longer in the mood to help you plan his escape. You do it yourself," Recca barked and attempted to walk away but Fuuko caught his little ponytail before he could move a step.

"I already have a plan and it doesn't even need a little blood shed. If a suspicious death happens to any of the big people inside the palace, it is just logical that the two of us will be held at blame. First because we are technically not Umis, we are 'highlanders' and second because we are the new entities here in the kingdom. If someone gets killed, all fingers will be pointed towards us and that would mean the end of this charade."

Recca didn't look at her but his ears were perking up in intent listening. "So what do you propose we do?"

"Just like what our fathers originally planned. Although it could be disgusting and requires a great deal of professional acting, we should tolerate. At the moment, we haven't seen any of the commanders' real strengths and even if we try attacking one of them, the disadvantages will all be in our side for one reason that this is their turf and they are ten times more potent than when they are in another place," Fuuko paused to breath. "We have gone through a lot just to be where we are now and we have no time to dillydally but above all, we cant afford to lose our lives because of our haste. Tokiya maybe an Umi but he has a mind more cunning and much wiser than any Fuus I've known and he isn't someone easily read, but he is an expert mind reader and would likely know what you're about to do before you could form the thought. In able to outsmart him, we need to be familiar with how his mind works and find any leaks, any holes, and any signs of vulnerability."

"Which between the two of us, is more likely your job."

Fuuko didn't bother noting the heavy sarcasm on that statement and merely accepted it as a fact, and a challenge. "I have the advantage of being the female, and his concubine, so I could easily perform my magic tricks on him without worrying too much of being caught. Not with his head spinning and clouded with his animalistic desires."

Her bestfriend snorted. "And that would only happen if he chooses to ignore your manly behavior and unwavering temper. Truthfully Fuuko I don't think you're making a very good impression to the king. Every move you make, you remind him of your hatred and disgust. I don't know how you managed to survive being around him and never got exiled for your continuous display of disrespect but I could tell that he isn't going to keep up with your defiance that long. Believe me Fuuko, he isn't someone you could easily bend and manipulate. If I likened the two of you to a ball of stubbornness, you will be an egg and he would be but the sun."

She frowned at him. "Geez, thanks Recca. That sure lifted up my spirits."

"What? I'm just saying the truth! And I'm telling you to be careful," he scowled at her like a big brother to his younger sibling and Fuuko raised her eyebrow sarcastically. "During my trainings, Proteus never fails to tell us 'inspirational' stories about his king's abilities and everytime he tells it, his eyes sparkle with great awe. You know since birth that I never praised anything with an Umi name on it but I can never deny the fact that I place Proteus on my highest esteem. He is an incredible warrior and an effective teacher but for someone like him to look up to their king as though he is a God, that is definitely something. He considers the Umi king superior above all and I remember him saying 'King Tokiya could split heaven and earth with a raise of one finger and could flood the whole world with a blink of his eyes'."

"Recca, honey, that is what we call 'overstatement', alright? It means he is incredibly powerful, but it doesn't really men he could actually 'split heaven and earth' or 'flood the whole world'." Fuuko looked totally amused.

He rolled his eyeballs and sighed dejectedly. "Whatever, wench. All I'm saying is you should get your manners straight around him. I remember the plan is for you to 'seduce' and make the king 'crazy' over you until he succumbs to all your wants but how you relate seduction to defiance and disgrace is out of my comprehension. This is the reason why we didn't want you to do the job in the first place. There's too much hatred in your heart and its not something you need to lure the king into your trap."

"You confuse me, Recca. Last night when you saw me inside the king's chamber, you were as ferocious as a fire fox and now you're telling me to be kind and accommodating to him. I'm not getting any of your point."

"I was _worried_ about you! I mean, it's your first time spending a night with a man…and you're…you're innocent! You don't have any clue what it's all about, where seduction could lead a man and a woman, especially if they're alone inside one room."

"And you do? Pardon my bluntness, but I don't think you attacked us last night just to tell me anything you know about 'a girl's first time'. And besides, did you think I'd willingly give myself to any man but your cousin? Did you think I'd let that disgusting water beast get anything more than a few touches? Damn Recca, I thought you knew me better than that!" she spat out with an unlady-like curse.

"Oh hell, Fuuko, listen to me. Like I said, all I want is for you to be careful. Despite being here with you, I cant possibly see to your safety every minute of everyday. I believe you when you said you won't want any man other than Raiha to be your first but you are dealing with the Umi king here. And he is, as what all women here say, the perfect example of an Adonis packed with sex appeal and charm. If in the process you lose your virtue, I wont misjudge you, Fuuko. If anything, I would admire you for your sacrifices and there's no doubt Raiha would, too. I'm not saying you should go parade your virginity to the king, but we are mere mortals who don't have a hold of the future so—"

Fuuko hastily placed her index finger on Recca's lips to silence him. "Recca, please hush. My mission is to bend and manipulate the king, not him doing it the other way around. I have my own ways of eluding whatever it is you're dreading. I am a Fuu princess and we Fuus are gifted with a brain over our shoulders so relax," she tickled his chin as though he's a naïve little boy and Recca sneered at her, disgusted at her weird antics. "Tokiya maybe great and almighty but like what your older brother said, 'behind every man's success is a woman and behind every man's grief is a woman's cause'. My chance to be this man's cause of grievance have come and I'm not gonna waste my time on petty matters such as this conversation. And for the last time, I am never letting him go anywhere inside my skirts. I vow I'd die before he comes close."

Recca grunted. "Great speech from the one who asked for this conversation in the first place. There's no use talking to you about this, a girl like you with no experience would never understand what I'm trying to say," he stepped a few steps forward, intending to depart, but stopped to look at her again. "In any case, Fuuko, just be ready for the worst. You might eat your words and I certainly don't want to tell you 'I told you so'." And Recca finally left.

After Recca's departure, it was the time when Fuuko finally realized how ridiculously stubborn she had been. The man was simply trying to voice out his concerns and she blew it all away because she couldn't stand the fact that Recca was actually right and she, wrong. Through all the years, she had always been proud to be the 'smart' one, the one he looks up to and the one sorting out all the chaos he indulged himself into. But after the news of Raiha's capture, her mind had lost all its screw and her neurons all tangled up. Until all that was left inside her was hatred and the desire for vengeance. She forgot that all of this isn't about her, its all about her lover. All about Raiha. And if she wants him rescued, she needs a clear mind and a yielding heart.

Recca was right, she was too full of hatred. She sighed, reminding herself to talk to Recca tomorrow and apologize. Who was she to deny Recca's predictions when she knew deep in her soul she was having a very hard time dealing with the king and his pitch dark masculine appeal. She hated Recca for reading her correctly all along, but she hated herself more, because she knew he was very right. But if eventually she had to do more than pure seduction to make the king surrender, she will be doing it for her love for Raiha. Outcome and everything be damned.

As the beautiful moon casted its glow over her, she made herself look up and produce a faint smile. This evening, she'll change.

Tonight, she'll be the concubine His Ungraciousness would never let go. And then, she'll strike the kill.

The faint smile turned into a sly smirk and a maniac's laughter followed, deafening the Holy Forrest.

---------

From his study table, Tokiya looked up to meet Lady Afiura's smiling face. He had spent the rest of his day inside his private library, reading and memorizing every spells the sacred book of the Fuu kingdom provided. On his twentieth birthday, a task to steal from the Fuu castle became his mission before acquiring the throne and in one night, the mission was a success. His father took pride on what he had taken home, for the book was one of the Fuus rarest gems, where all secrets of the Fuus' power are revealed. Although the task was done overnight, it almost took him his life. Penetrating the northern border wasn't much of a hard job but creating a ladder of ice just to reach the Fuu's temple floating at least five hundred feet from the ground dehydrated most of his life force. To design such tactics to protect their clan's treasures and history, the Fuus are definitely a cunning bunch.

"Your Highness, your bedchamber is ready should you want to retire for the night." The older woman curtsied to her king.

"I see," Tokiya answered and stuck back his nose on the book. "Thank you, Afiura-san. But I may not go to bed tonight. As you can see, I still have more readings to do. Have a maidservant bring me wine and strawberries, I'd stay here for the night."

Afiura nodded but didn't move from her post. "I understand, milord, but Lady Fuuko has done the honor of preparing a warm bath in your room and the food you mentioned as well. Maybe you could continue your reading in your private chamber?" From Afiura, it came out more of an order than a suggestion but Tokiya didn't mind.

"My concubine is preparing me bath and food?" He tilted his head up again to see if there were any signs of humor in Afiura's face but all he got was a mere nod of affirmation. "Tell her she could use the bath and eat the food, I'm staying here for tonight. And also tell her that next time, she is only allowed inside my chamber when I summon her. Otherwise, she is to remain in her private room." He relayed coldly and Lady Afiura's smile faltered before she gingerly took her leave.

A few minutes later, Tokiya was not surprise to meet Fuuko eye to eye after she stormed inside his library. He shook his head to Lady Afiura, telling the senior that he didn't appreciate that she opened the door for Fuuko to enter. The headmistress blinked innocently as though it was inevitable and totally out of her hands before she silently moved out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

Fuuko glanced at the door to make sure they were left alone before she fumed and intentionally bang the king's desk with her hands. "What is _wrong_ with you!? I was trying to be nice and you repay me with this rejection!"

He sighed in a way that told her she was talking nonsense and looked at her with disinterest. But when he realized she was on her thin night gown, he decided to drop his eyes back on his book. "I cant see any evidence of the kindness you mightily declare I rejected."

She narrowed her eyes and could feel her face muscles tightening in annoyance. And then…she breathed. Calm down, Fuuko, calm down, she told herself. _You promised to do things right from now on and you are not going to get affected by this monster's attitude_. Standing in a relax way, Fuuko muttered. "Fine. I promised myself I'll make you a good concubine and I am going to honor it." She retreated a few steps backward and turned her attention to the endless amount of books arranged neatly in the huge bookshelves occupying every corner of the spacious library. "If you're adamant in your choice of spending the night here, then I will stay with you until you decide to take a little rest. I am your personal concubine, it's my duty to see to your comfort."

Inside the brightly lit room, he could almost see the curves she hid beneath those thin layers of clothing and he invited himself on the pleasure of seeing her entirety from afar. She was definitely a striking woman, a rare treasure, and she was his'. "What made you change your mind?" he found himself asking, but then her answer really wouldn't matter. She could tell him any ridiculous explanations of her change of heart but none of it would shake his mood for the only thing he was concerned of was the fact that she wasn't the ferocious witch she used to be any longer. But who knows, this act might end tomorrow for she was a confusing entity and no one was skilled enough to read her unsettling mind.

With a dignified look, she answered him from her place near the window. "I know for one thing that you are the king and you are supposed to be given the highest respect…"

"It's not 'supposed', I 'should' be given the highest respect." He interrupted hastily and she nodded as though she acknowledged and would keep that in mind.

"Second, I understand the descriptions of my task and I am aware that it is my sole purpose to make sure you are comfortable and pleased."

He nodded agreeably. "But apparently, you have done the exact opposite instead."

She grimaced and disregarded that comment. "And third, because I simply don't have any choice. My brother and I are from the highlands and we are total outcasts in this kingdom. It is either we bow down to you or famished ourselves to death." Although these were not the main reasons of her act of bending, her words were somehow true and she knew for a fact that in order to complete this mission, they need the Umi king.

"Fuuko," he called her name in the most unusual way and she cringed in return. It's like everytime he says her name, there's always a meaning behind it. "I admit I would never be able to read your mind, but I could read your lies."

She faked a giggle and shook her head as though amused. "You are an odd creature, milord. You sure are. And too suspicious for your own good." She turned her back towards him and ignored the penetrating gaze he was giving her. Instead, she busied herself by browsing the shelves and taking some books she thought might be interesting. When she could no longer sense his eyes on her, she relaxed her guard and collided on a furry blue couch near the chimney. Opening the book she obtained, she began scanning through its massive pages.

The unfamiliar silence between them was a bit unnerving for the first few minutes. It's somehow a new experience for the both of them. There had only been chaos and arguments whenever they place themselves in the same room and although they are a far cry from being friends at this moment, at least they were almost civilized with each other. Tokiya watched her as she stood every minute and change from books to books, shelves to shelves. Everytime she got another thing to read, she shrunk back to her chair and began scanning the pages. All the while, he could see her frowning, maybe because she didn't favor what she's reading or got bored already or something else. She piled the books she rejected on the wide carpeted floor and it was when Tokiya noticed she already made a mountain of books did he dare interject her actions.

"Cant find any to your liking?" his eyeballs rolled to her and she shook her head as she threw the book she was holding to the floor. "You can't find romantic novels here if that's what you're looking for. This is my own library and therefore what you see here are books about people, traditions, sorcery, alchemy, science, medicine and other things that people like you might find boring. Go to the castle's main library and you'll see what you're looking."

"No, I believe your collection is awesome," she strolled towards him in a dainty feminine manner and he involuntarily took a deep breath. "The only problem is, I cant find any books I haven't read yet." She reached his front and eyed him as though he should have the solution to her dilemma.

Tokiya gazed at her and then to the huge pile of books behind her and almost choked. "You mean, you've read all of that already?" He didn't think he heard her correctly so he intended to clarify it out.

She shrugged and merely nodded. Suddenly, something caught her sight and he tracked her gaze to find out she was aghast at the book he was holding. "Is that…the Sacred Book of Fuu Spells?" She hid her trembling hands behind her so he wouldn't see her dread.

"You know about this book?" he instantly looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. My grandfather is a wide reader and although he hasn't actually read that sacred book, he was told of what it looked like and in return, he told me. And from his descriptions, I would say, it looks exactly like that."

"I see," he replied and didn't say more.

"May I read it as well?"

"What's the point? You are a highlander and highlanders don't posses magical powers. And I assure you this book doesn't tell you how to acquire powers like we, Majicans, have."

"I didn't say I'd read it because I want to acquire your magic. I simply want to read it. No other reason. And didn't I tell you I know how to read Fuu's ancient writings? If you want I could also help you read." She inclined over his desk, her elbows supporting half of her weight.

"Why is that you seem to know so much?"

"Because I've been reading since I was small. My grandfather taught me everything I should learn and it includes the writings of the four Majican kingdoms." She walked towards his side and pointed some writings of the book. "Here, can you read this? I bet you cant because what you know is the modern characters only. This symbol is ancient and is no longer used by the Fuus now. Just so you know, this means 'danger'. The whirlpool technique is effective as offense or defense but is no longer practiced by many Fuus nowadays because of its high risks of endangering the life of the one using it," her finger lined the side note phrase and Tokiya was totally amazed by that. Not that he'd show it to her anyway.

She talked and turned the pages and talked again. He had listened intently, leaning comfortably on the master's chair and crossed his arms over his torso, giving her more access of the book. The more she babbled, the more he was learning and decided to offer her a chair beside him. She was too busy explaining and telling stories behind every spell, why the Fuus use it and why they should not, that she didn't even commented when he dragged a chair behind her and pulled her down on it. Listening to her words was oddly educational and actually pleasant that he was gradually reminded of the times when his father used to teach him things and not him doing it alone.

"Here, this is the spell used to kill one of your ancestors," she looked at him with a smug on her face.

He read it and nodded with the same smug. "Ah…yes, the infamous wind blast, which killed _my_ ancestor _and _the idiot who initiated that power as well. If that Fuu king was smart enough, he should have just retreated instead of risking his own life just to kill King Toki."

Fuuko responded with a striking look. "The Fuus would rather die than cowardly excused themselves from a battle. And just so you know, King Kentarou was one of the most admirable heroes all throughout the Fuu history. He was an excellent warrior and a true defender. He fought for justice and was compassionate to all the people he met. He was well-known and well-respected---"

"You call killing my ancestor compassionate?" he cocked a sarcastic eyebrow upward.

"The Fuus will never show compassion to any Umis. King Toki deserved to die after sexually harassing King Kentarou's sister and in the Fuu castle to boot! Your ancestor was a deceitful leech who cant take his eyes off Princess Fuuji to the point that he followed her to her bath and ogled at her." Her voice was lashed with such fierceness and disgust that he thought she was aching to spit on his face as though he was the leech she was talking about.

"I don't know where you got those ridiculous acclaims but I am certain you have all the facts twisted. King Toki didn't molest the princess, he hadn't even seen her before that, much more touch a single strand of her hair. That night where you said she was ogled and harassed, King Toki was doing his own stroll around the Fuu kingdom, which was normal for someone who just stepped foot on a new land. He was a prince at that time, and betrothed to Princess Fuuji. Their first meeting was scheduled the day after but Toki was summoned to the Fuu castle by his father the night before so they could talk about his engagement seriously. His father, the king, asked him if he had any regrets or second thoughts about his betrothal but fully knowing his duty as a prince, Toki told his father he didn't have any protests." He paused to look at her, then continued. "You may find it hard to believe but there was a time when the Fuus and Umis were held by a closed tight bond. Kentarou and Toki's fathers were the closest friends, as well as the two of them. Princess Fuuji was brought up inside a convent all her life but was readily betrothed to Toki since childbirth. The day before they were about to meet and be officially engaged, both of them were brought to the Fuu castle but had never seen each other. And when they did meet, she accused him as an ogling sex maniac who cowardly hid behind the bushes as she leisurely took her private bath at the castle's hot springs."

Fuuko didn't let him finish. "He _was_ an ogling sex maniac! Fuuji was taking her bath when she heard noises of movements behind the bushes and knew someone was peeping. She took off for awhile, hid her naked self behind the darkness and in two seconds, Toki emerged from the bushes, looking for her—"

"He wasn't looking for her," he interrupted. "He was looking for any signs of people around the vicinity because he was about to take a bath too. He got tired from walking and heard the sound of the hot springs not too far away and so he went there to try it but just before he could undress, the ferocious woman attacked him from behind, shouting curses at him and slapped him cheek by cheek with her large wings—"

"So you think she hearing movements, and he coming out from the bushes immediately after she supposedly left were all a coincident!? Not likely! I was told of how your ancestor pinned the naked princess on the side of the hotsprings and wrung his tail around her so she couldn't escape his molest!"

"That is a lie!" he growled. "He did that to restrain her and survive her attacks. She was a strong woman and that was the only thing he could do to stop her. But funny enough, Kentarou and the rest of the Fuu royalties caught them in that awkward situation after hearing Fuuji's screams and went to her rescue. And before the night was over, all Umi royalties who came to attend the engagement ceremony for the morrow were all banished from the Fuu premises."

"Which was just right. Kami knows how dangerous it is for the other Fuu women if the Umi men stayed longer. They will all be molested."

"You.." his eyes casted a negative, angry glint. "I was telling you the truth of what had transpired and you're stuck with your twisted lies!"

"It's you who is stuck in your own false beliefs and pride. The thing is, you are an Umi and because of that reason alone, you are never going to accept the truth and blame your disgusting pathetic ancestor. If it weren't for him, the feud would not have existed." _And Lady Mifuyu and her husband would have lived a life of more liberty._

He stood up, towered her with his giantness and took the book from her hand. "At least I have the reason to defend my league because I am an Umi. But you, you are a highlander, you are not a Fuu nor a Majican. What reason do you have for pestering me with your defends of my enemies? You know nothing about anything and so you are not given the right to argue on something you have no extensive knowledge about," he gazed at her horrified face. "As a matter of fact, you have no right to argue about anything at all."

"Oh right. You are my master and I am your slave. I am born with no rights and no privileges. But compared to you, I was lucky enough to be born with a heart and for that I consider myself more fortunate."

Much to her bewilderment, he smirked. "You are going to be my wife soon, I suggest you get rid of your heart."

"And why would I?"

Instead of answering, he held on a lopsided lazy grin and gently placed the book back on his table, making her gasp when he pulled her tightly close him. "Women who follow their hearts are pathetic and whiny," he whispered against her lips. "Not much to my liking."

That tone of voice always gave her the creeps but she would die before she showed signs of fear in his presence. "Tough. If you didn't notice, my huge heart is strongly pulsating between us."

When he looked down and smiled at what he saw, she wished mightily to take her words back.

"What I see is your delicious bosom pressed wonderfully on my chest. But if this is the heart you just acclaimed, then I must be crazy for I am completely fascinated with your-ahem- _huge_ heart."

Fuuko gasped in total obfuscation. "_Tokiya!_"

"First name basis, are we now, my sweet?"

He sure was a tease. And too confident for his own good. "Blasted are all your declaration of innocence in King Toki's part because what you're doing now, trapping me like this, just thoroughly confirmed the Umis' hot-blooded side."

He produced a low sound that sounded like a deep chuckle to Fuuko. "I have lost my mood for arguments but I may make something out of that topic. If Princess Fuuji was as, let's see, striking and dangerously attractive as you are, I could not blame my ancestor for wanting her at first glance. I could spend the whole night with you but never would I get enough. If anything, I might just want you more."

She gulped hard and try as she might, she couldn't control herself from heaving. "Your Highness, I think you drunk more wine than you ought to. I could accompany to your room if you want?" she almost squeaked as he started nuzzling her neck. ALMOST!

"For a concubine, you squeaked like a virgin." He muttered and ran his mouth towards her earlobe.

Fuuko could feel the hair on her nape standing with the tiny pleasuring sensations he was forcing on her. She _was_ a virgin and these feelings of lust were definitely new to her. She could not even remember the time when Raiha had done to her what this man was doing now or closed to it. They were a conservative pair and the most daring thing they've done for their three months as a couple was kissing with their tongue. With Raiha, everything were crystals that glitters, pastel colors background and love-is-on-the-air theme, but with this man, however, there were dark pearls shining, midnight background and lust-is-on-the-air motif. With Raiha, she could find herself giggling, but with Tokiya, she was screaming like there's no tomorrow. Obviously, the contrast was apparent and too far from each other that Fuuko was held confused at the center of the line, uncertain which one she'd prefer.

"I did _not _squeak!"

"Good. 'Cause I don't take virgins on my bed."

"You are despicable!"

"If despicable means not taking virgins to my bed because I don't want to dishonor them, then I guess I am," he replied defensively. "You may find it hard to believe but if I was to take a virgin on my bed, she should be my wife."

"Then why take a concubine, who has thousand experiences with men and their bed, as your wife?"

He went back to her lips and tugged her lower lip down, trying to expose her mouth to him. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me. Because I am certainly insane where you're concern. Add up the Umi tradition. Petitioning to get another wife would take me years to accomplish, even if I am the king."

Closing the gap between them and taking possession over her mouth, he drowned all of her replies with a kiss. He took her arms and guided them upward to settle neatly around his neck. When she said she'll make him a good concubine, he could witness her being true to her words for there were no movements of resistance or protests on her part. She was yielding and was actually following his lead by turning her head sideways for him to get better access. This change was somewhat unnerving and highly suspicious but at the bottom of all negative adjectives was the word 'nice'.

She tasted sweet and soft like the rest of the females who he had kissed and shared his bed. But he could never remember the last time he had wanted a woman this badly. And just when he was justifying tossing her on the table and making love to her here and then, a knock had once again interrupted their intimate moment and it took him most of his self control to unfastened his hold on her and open the door.

Fuuko felt lost for a moment. That was not the kiss she expected from him. It was soft, gentle and just lovely, a great contrast from the usual demanding, hungry kisses that made her melt and breathless. This one was surprisingly tamed and comfortable as though exploring each other's mouth was something naturally done by them for years. Her lips were pink and bright from his tender assaults and not bruised like the first time. There was a mild glow on her face that she couldn't seem to take off even when she knew she looked totally stupid.

Although she knew she was just pretending to be nice to him, she wont be able to deny that she liked that latest kiss. Not when her face showed all shining proof.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I have a message from Neon-sama from the highlands." The messenger bowed politely and waited for the king's acknowledgement.

"What is it?" Tokiya said.

"Neon-sama wishes to tell you that she had already spoken to Laird Eneas and he accepted your invitation for a summon. Tonight, she and her guards will have to stay in the highlands but will be travelling back here first thing after sunrise, milord."

"Wait," Fuuko had a look of bleak. "Laird Eneas is coming over?!" Her question was directed to the short man in blue and yellow uniform but Tokiya made a gesture of dismissal and so when the messenger left, she turned her head to him.

"Haven't I mentioned that to you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, acting like a news was passed althroughout the kingdom and she was the last to receive it. "And I don't think you have plans of telling me!"

"Of course, I do, sweetheart." He reached for her hand but she rudely slapped it away.

"I don't want you calling me with anything other than my name," she said bitterly, clenching her fist in a tight ball. "For you to call my Laird's presence, did you think me a spy? Have you been suspecting me of lying eversince I came?"

"You're reading too much from this. But first, let me tell you that I despise your name. It reminds me of my enemies and the ongoing feud. Second, I never thought of you as a spy but I admit you and your brother are a suspicious pair. Also, I admit that my act of summoning Eneas was mainly because of you. I want to know your origin, how you grew up and everything else about you—"

"Then why not ask me? Why bring my laird?"

"If you happened to notice, there isn't one minute that we aren't bickering. We cant stay in one room and start a harmonious conversation. Hell, we aren't even talking like civilized people right now. And try as I might, I cant stand being with you in the same place and not want you," he said all of that in a low whisper, like he was admitting it to himself than to her.

Fuuko bit the side of her cheek and escaped a sigh. He had a point there, definitely had a point. Except for the last line that didn't make sense at all and judging from this man's persona, he probably told the same words to all the women he bedded and had an affair with. "Well, Your Highness, if all you want is an interview, I could put up a nice conversational façade. I am your concubine and your wish is always my command."

"Milady, I've been hearing you say 'I am your concubine' for the whole hour weve been inside this room but never have you proved it. Not once. Now, how will you lure me to believe you when all I get from you is this constant disrespect and bitter words?"

"My, my, I would have told you the same. Since the day I came here, I've received an ample amount of discrimination, shouts, curses and bad treatment from you. Now, how am I going to yield when in the first place you have been stepping my pride and entirety?"

Tokiya had smiled at that. At this. Here they are, trying to solve their own feud but by violence and harsh words. And ironic enough, they both desire peace. "Fuuko…"

She knew she wanted him to call her by name but she eventually regretted her words. This man has the capability to say her name in the sweetest, most sensual way and make it a more powerful endearment, making her tingle from her toes to the tip of her hair. "Your Highness, you know what? We should retire, I guess. It's almost midnight and you have lots of things to do tomorrow. Especially because Laird Eneas is arriving," she started to babble as Tokiya advanced towards her and pressed her back to the door. He ran his big hands over her thighs, going up to her waist, and her next words came out as a squeak. "_Also_, I need to prepare myself when he comes. He'd make sure I was doing my job well and looking out for myself at the same time." She desperately turned her head sidewards, anywhere just to make sure she's not facing him.

"If you come with me to my chamber now, you'll be doing your job exceptionally well," he breathed and locked their gazes. He wanted to chuckle from the look of fright in her emerald pools but he started bestowing pecks on her face instead. It's crazy. He could kiss her his entire life and he would never get enough of the pleasure it brings him everytime he did. She was as steady as a rock and her face muscles were hard against his lips so he decided to continue this in their wedding night. The Umi tradition says that the couple, after staying on the same room for a night, should be wed within seventy two hours, which was approximately in three days. For the same reason, he had summoned Eneas to talk to him the day before the wedding and ask him to be a witness as well. He had never favored Eneas, the old man had too much pride for his own good. Although, he was an honorable man worthy of his admiration, he was unbendable and always had something to say against his king. But he was Fuuko's laird, and he thought she would most likely want him in their wedding day. She belonged to his clan, his family, and so having him and some clan members would make her more comfortable during the event. Women are usually dramatic on their weddings and they'll need all the moral support available.

After the ceremony, he had forever to explore her and do anything he'd been aching to do and he was dying with the agony of waiting. A few years back, he would never imagine himself going to this length just to get a woman. He hated the idea of being tied down by marriage and during the first night she was brought to his chamber, he knew he would be crazy about her and immediately made his exit so he could protect himself from a bittersweet future. But his control snapped and after two hours of desperately drowning himself with alcohol, he was back in his chamber and began ogling her sleeping form. And at that moment, he knew, that his precious happy lustful nights with other women were over.

Before ending his moments with her, he pressed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, driving it down to her dainty nose and finally on her tender lips. He placed his hand on the door and in the usual process, he opened it.

Fuuko was surprised by the opening of the door and she faced him, eyes in question, but he answered her with a lazy boyish grin that might have taken the oxygen out from her lungs.

"The day after tomorrow would be our wedding day and I promise to take my hands off you until the wedding night so you could be more comfortable. Eneas will be arriving at noon but we're meeting him at dinner because we'll be busy the whole day. As my concubine you are to accompany me during my weekly rounds inside the kingdom so make sure you sleep well because there's a big day ahead of us tomorrow," after that quick reminder, she wasn't given the time to protest for he had gently toss her out and shut the door on her face.

It took Fuuko more time to digest everything he said but when she did, she looked as though she drank a metallic-tasting liquor. She glared hard on the door as though laser beams were sprouting out from her eyes to melt the thick door and create two lovely holes through the king's head. She stopped when the guards began eyeing her like she was a lunatic and she turned her back on the door to take her leave. She took a few steps but in seconds, she was stamping on the door in great annoyance. Seeing that she was already hurting herself in the process, one of the guards neared her and bowed. "Milady, would you like to be escorted back to your room."

Fuuko sighed and indignantly shook her head. "Nay, I am perfectly fine just by myself. But I do have a favor to ask, if you don't mind, sir."

"Anything, my lady."

"Tell your king to go to hell, poison himself or be burned alive 'cause I am NOT going to be his wife nor would I accept him to be my husband!"

She knew the guard felt horrified by her unlady-like outburst but damn did she care. She came here to trap the king, not him doing the other way around. Plus he made a point of calling Eneas just to make sure she was true to everything she said. He was a sly snake.

And now that he placed her in this predicament. How on earth was she going to escape? Lord Eneas would confirm her as an outsider and Kami knows what Tokiya would do to her and Recca. She needed to find a way or else…

…she's good as dead.

As she finally reached her bedroom door and entered, she was alarmed by the silhouette of a man near the window. Hastily, she was on her fighting stance and was ready for an attack.

"Your feet aren't positioned right and your hands are a bit crooked. Didn't I teach you better than that?" As the man stepped out from the darkness and plastered that familiar grin on his very handsome face, Fuuko dropped her guard as well as her jaw.

"Onii-chan…"

----

A/N: Hmmm…I really don't know what to comment on this chapter. Is it too long? I dunno…it seems..uncertain. I seem uncertain with the way I wrote this. Hmm, maybe u guys are better on sorting it out. I'm a bit confused. AHHAHAHAHA! Ah, u probably don't have any idea what im babbling about..hehe so lets just leave it that way.

I have to tell you that I may update faster, not becoz I have all the time in the world but becoz I DON'T. I have to arrange and ready my papers for a job and I might fly somewhere next week. But before that, I am going to try my best to post the next chapter. The one you're actually waiting for? Fuuko's meeting with Eneas?^^,

Although this chapter seemed useless and an ice breaker...it actually isn't. LOL. And I LOVE KENJI!!! He is like one of the best characters I adore in this story. Haha! Not that you have a clear idea what hes like for now, but when u do..I know u'd like him as well.

Oh well, stay tuned and I love you guys!

Click "review this story" button or else….-laughs maniacally-


	9. Chapter Eight

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eight

* * *

Fuuko stirred as the uninvited ray of light stroke her drowsy face. She gingerly opened her eyes, rolling it to all directions, scanning any signs of another life inside the room. There were none but the chirping birds outside and the splashes of water heard from the beautiful lake near her bedchamber. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to get up and reminiscence the meeting she had with her big brother the night before. It could probably be a dream, but it was too real and too detailed to be one. And until now, she could feel herself tremble because meeting Kenji was like meeting someone who had returned from the grave.

"_Oniichan…"_

_Kenji held a warm calming smile so his little sister could regain composure from her state of shock. He didn't get near her, nor attempted to do a comforting touch for that will only aggravate her near-hysteric face. "You have blossomed, Violet." _

_Fuuko's eyes misted. It was the endearment her brother had always lovingly called her and she could still remember the time when she used to look up to him and adore him endlessly. He was Fuuko's personal hero, her knight and her bestfriend. But five years ago, he had died and was never heard of again. Meeting him now, feeling his mortal presence and hearing his familiar gentle voice, was an overwhelming feeling and experience. It cant be real. _

"_This isn't true, I'm probably dreaming." She said, but even to herself, the words sounded absurd._

_Kenji chuckled and finally marched silently towards her. Fuuko, still dazed and unbelieving, backed up a few steps towards the door so escape would be readily accessed. However, when he reached her and heartily placed his big hand over her head, ruffling her purple hair in a mess, what she saw in his eyes were longing, and probably the same in hers as well. "Kenji…" she whispered in recognition and instantly, he wrapped her in a big brotherly embrace which she returned full-heartedly. _

"_Oh, Violet, there was not one minute when I wouldn't remember you and little Lily," there were tears making a path on his face when he made her look up to him and meet him eye-to-eye. "How is she? Had mother and father been well?" _

_She sniffed hard and even when she tried controlling it, she couldn't help hiccupping every second. "Ganko and everyone since you left were all the same," she was crying heavily, but her lips were wide with joy. "Oh Kenji, you don't have any idea how much I hate you for leaving us. We thought you were dead, dammit!" her voice cracked and she sobbed hard on his chest. _

_Kenji chose to remain silent for awhile and run his palms back and forth his sister's silky hair, waiting until she would stop crying and finally recover a calm state. And after the last weeps were faded into an even breathing did he decide to talk to her. "As you can see, I didn't die, Violet. But I didn't come here to tell you everything that happened to me. At the moment, there are matters much more in need of a discussion and we could leave the storytelling for later." He guided her on the side of her bed and they both settled themselves, face to face. _

_Fuuko didn't like that, she was aching to know how he escaped death and everything else about him. But despite this, she trusted Kenji, and when he said its important, it's as valuable as life and death. "What is it?" _

_Kenji casted her a look that said he was dead serious on whatever he was about to say. "I need you and Tokiya to end this feud." _

"_What!?" From her own brother, that sounded ridiculous. He wanted to end the feud, yes. But not with the help of an Umi. She had no idea what he got in mind but she got a feeling she wouldn't like it. "I cant end a feud that have lasted for centuries, not now, not _ever_." _

"_Yes, you can darling. The time has come when this feud would finally have its end. And the two of you are the only ones who could do it." _

"_What are you talking about? How can I end a feud with his help? Have you met that bastard? He isn't the friendliest thing you see walking around the palace, he is but the worst!" _

_Kenji smiled at that. "Tokiya may have some inner confusion of how to pose himself externally, but he has a soft spot deep inside. So you had a first line encounter with his nature?" _

_There was a glint in her brother's eyes that didn't seem to meet Fuuko's mood and she scowled at him. "I am his concubine," she muttered lowly, too ashamed to even admit that to her brother. _

"_You are?" Kenji looked highly amused. "I would never guess," he said with a bobcat grin. _

"_Nothing is humorous in here, Kenji. You don't have any idea what a hell my life is with him and I haven't even lasted a week!"_

"_I never said something is funny. I was simply amused. Everything seems to go along our plans." _

"Our_ plans?" _

"_With my wife," he said casually, as though it was a fact not at all surprising. _

_But it _was_ surprising and Fuuko reacted dumbstriken. "You're married?!"_

_He nooded. "I married Tokiya's older sister." _

"_What?!" This day had been full of surprises, from Laird Eneas' arrival, her wedding and Kenji's appearance, but this revelation had won the top prize. "What would mother and father say!?" _

_Kenji shrugged. "They'd say it was right I didn't come home." _

"_For the love of God, Kenji, what did you just do!? You married an Umi! An UMI!" _

_He wasn't at all surprise by this. He had been expecting this kind of response from her and so the only thing he could do was look at her calmly and take all of her misjudgments. He could not blame her anyway, five years ago he would have reacted the same if any of his sisters married an enemy. "I don't have any regrets, Violet. She was worth all the trouble." _

_Fuuko sighed in exasperation. She knew Kenji had always been hard to read but now, she doesn't think she'd ever know what other odd things would go on inside his mind. "Whatever happened to you might have been the worst. Did they do some brainwashing on you while you were held captive?!"_

_Smiling, Kenji shook his dark purple head. "We can talk about my experience next time. Right now, I need to make you believe that the two of you are the only hopes of the Fuus and the Umis. This feud had lasted more than a lifetime-- friends have separated, lives had been sacrificed and most of all…" he paused and look at her but his expression was unreadable. "…lovers had to keep their love a secret and live a life of fugitives out from their own lands."_

_Fuuko lowered her gaze, for some reason, she felt bashful and ashamed as though she had anything to do about it. She had witnessed Mifuyu's eyes and had never felt anything but remorse over the Umi's sacrifice. She had to live away from her kingdom and for a mere reason that she fell in love. It was a sorrowful reality but it's not like she wanted all of that to happen right? If asked, she would probably want an end to the feud too…but not in the way her brother was asking. In the first place, it was totally out of her plans. She came here to end Raiha's imprisonment, not end a centuries-old feud. Once she takes her lover out, that's the conclusion of her mission—no feud closing, no live saving, no lovers freeing. _

_As much as she wanted to take the agony in her brother's eyes, she didn't want to give him false hopes. She loved Kenji, but not to an extent that she'd sacrifice Raiha's life, or any life, to give way to his desires. "Oniichan, I feel you, I really do. But I didn't come here to give an end to a feud. I came here to rescue Lord Raiha. Do you remember him?" When she saw Kenji nodded, she continued. "He is currently held as a prisoner in the dungeon and if I don't hurry, he might die. In case you haven't gotten any news about us, Lord Raiha and I are betrothed and are supposed to marry." _

_Kenji gently nodded, but whether its understanding or confirmation that he does know, was uncertain. "Well, that's tough," Kenji grinned, but Fuuko would never know his reasons for being happy despite her news. "I was hoping we could have our plans to work, but I guess now we couldn't." _

_Out of curiousity, Fuuko blurted out. "What plans do you have in mind?" _

_After that unanswered query, everything had happened so fast and before Fuuko could blink, huge dark wings had emerged from her brother's back and he was already standing on the window pane, obviously ready for departure. But before everything else, he stared at his wide-eyed sister and said, "You and Tokiya should get married." And with that, Fuuko run towards him, desperately avoiding him to exit but as a Fuu prince, Kenji had always been a master flyer. And he just proved that all the same way as his wings spread beautifully and dragged him away from her extending grasps. _

"_Brother, please, I beg you. Wait!" she cried in frustration. _

_As the moon brightened his face, Fuuko could see him smile before he left. "Whether everything turned out bad or good, I will come back for you, my lovely Violet." _

"_Oniichan!!!"_

Fuuko stared at her closed fist and opened it slowly as it revealed a soft dark glittering feather, obviously a remembrance of what had happened the night before. She closed her eyes and pressed the fragile feather on her chest, savoring her latest moments with her brother as though she could actually feel his serene presence. "Oh Kenji…"

Later, when the door gently opened, vomiting Lady Afiura and two ladies-in-waiting who weren't Vanni and Mikaro, Fuuko forced herself to plaster a cheerful façade and discreetly hid his brother's feather underneath her pillow.

"Your Highness," Lady Afiura curtsied gallantly and the two other maidens did the same, although one of them had an obvious sneer on her face which Fuuko deliberately chose not to mind.

"Its…'Fuuko' only, Afiura-sama," she corrected in obvious distaste. "I don't think I'd ever be accustomed to be called like that_ ever_." That seemed to be a lie, considering how she had grown up being treated with the highest respect, but what she meant was being in the Umi premises. To be a queen in a kingdom you least expected was as intolerable as marrying someone you hated the most, and God have mercy on her, she had both!

Lady Afiura smiled on her in a way that was radiant, affectionate and understanding all the same time. "But you don't have any choice, child. Tomorrow you will be the king's wife and the mistress of this castle. It's only appropriate that we call you as how you're rightfully called."

"Well, I'm not the queen today, am I? Would it hurt if I request to be considered as what I originally am for the meantime? A concubine?"

Afiura nodded gently. "As you wish, milady," then backing a few steps, she shoved the two ladies-in-waiting in front of Fuuko. "Let me introduce to you your ladies-in-waiting for this day, Lady Fuuko. This is Miss Miki and Miss Aki," she said as the two women curtsied while they're names were mentioned. They looked so alike that Fuuko could only guess they were twins, but judging from their different hair colors, they probably weren't. Miss Aki has on a very light azure hair and had a small timid smile on her face while Miki had a light orange long mane and the evident sneer Fuuko saw earlier.

In greeting, Fuuko bowed to each of them while still seated against the headboard before her gaze fell back on Lady Afiura. "What happened to Mikaro and Vanni?"

"Mikaro-chan had requested to go home and nurse her sick mother. Vanni-chan, however, is still here inside the castle but unavailable at the moment. She will be back tomorrow to help you in your preparation for the wedding."

"Oh, okay." Fuuko nodded slowly. Then as though remembering something, she looked back at Afiura. "His Majesty told me I am to accompany him in his tour around the kingdom today…what time would he want me?"

Lady Afiura slightly widened her eyes as though confused and surprise about the news. Clearly, she wasn't informed of the king's schedule for today or probably something else. "It is to my knowledge that the king has already gone out with a couple of soldiers early this morning. To do their weekly stroll."

Now it was Fuuko's time to be surprised. "But . . . he told me we're--," then she paused, horrified and feeling ashamed. She should be happy with the news that he eluded her for this day, but in front of these women's eyes, she just felt like an abandoned bride, no longer enough to satisfy the king's appetite. Trying not to look embarrassed, Fuuko faked a wide grin. "Well, he did say he was to take his hands off me until the wedding night," she held her chin up and gazed pointedly at the smirking Miki. "He being not here is actually much to my advantage. I could handle the royal banquette without much interference."

Afiura, knowing the extent of the couple's real attitude towards each other, had to give Fuuko a mental 'thumbs up' for her confidence. But it wasn't as though she had nothing to brag about. The young concubine was a fast learner and an expert banquette holder. It was something highly amazing, considering how other royalties had to be trained since birth just to perfect the job. Afiura would never say any appraisals if she didn't mean it or doesn't reach to her standards but with this young lady, she couldn't help but feel awe. Especially on her ability to twist Tokiya's mind.

"Tokiya-sama had on a foul mood before he stormed out of the castle so the lad probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed. If he forgot that he had invited you to come along with him, it wouldn't be surprising so you don't really have to take on any offense. The king could be a bit revolting when he's mad, and usually forgets important matters that have nothing to do with his temper."

Fuuko chuckled. "I am not offended, nor am I taking his rejection to heart. I am actually happy not to see His Grace today. For this would mean I have a whole day of freedom before I get imprisoned by my marriage with the blasted man."

"You are not to talk ill on His Royalty's name!" Much to her surprise, the outburst came from Miki.

Lady Afiura countered immediately. "Miss Miki, you are not to use that tone on your future queen."

"With all due respect to you, Afiura-sama, I couldn't just stand here and let her lavish King Tokiya's name with her sinful tongue. I am his loyal subject, and therefore it is my duty to protect my king's name. She has no right to do such thing especially when she isn't an Umi and has not lived with the king long enough to know him by heart."

A nerve popped out from Afiura's temple but she wasn't able to retort. Miki had made her point and for Lady Afiura to rebut that clear statement would compromise her reputation. Fuuko could notice the older woman's discomfort and realized she should apologize for her doings. "Miss Miki, I'm sorry for offending you. From this moment, I will remember not to speak unkind words to your king in the presence of any Umis." She said gently.

"I believe you're missing the real point. He is your king as well. And whether you're an Umi or a highlander, as long as you belong to the west kingdom, he will always be your king. It's a fact you cannot change so it is only appropriate that you treat him in the amount of respect he deserves."

"I get you completely from the beginning. And hence my answer. I don't consider Tokiya my king, pardon my words, for I am a loyal subject to Laird Eneas and even with the pact of peace, Tokiya would only be second to my list of people to respect," she declared in a smooth speech, no lies and pretenses. She may not have any idea who Laird Eneas really was, but she would still choose to hail him than Tokiya. Anyone else but the water beast. "I believe Tokiya knows that as well, but he still chose to marry me, which was another proof of what a lunatic your king is." She said before she thought.

"Why you—" Miki attempted to resort into violence but Aki pulled her before she could do damages. Not that Fuuko would let her.

"Miki-chan, calm down." Aki urged, then to Afiura, she made a look that says she wanted to be excused for awhile. Afiura took the hint and gestured them out.

When the two finally exited, Fuuko felt ashamed of her aggressiveness and didn't meet the headmistresses' eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did, milady."

"I know. That's why I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that Tokiya is your king, and its your duty to be loyal to him. I don't know what's happening to me. When Tokiya is concern, I just lose my temper and--," she cut off and shook her head. "There's nothing much to say but I apologize. I've never made a good impression but despite this you were all kind to me. Although I don't have any clear idea why Tokiya would still want to tie his future with me, I still thank him for not putting me on exile. Being this repugnant on him, I should be outcast by now. I don't deserve to be his concubine, much more be the queen of this kingdom."

Afiura-sama landed her palms over the young concubine's head, affectionately rubbing her tousled locks. "It takes more than a queen to admit her faults and apologize to her own subject. I do know you'll be an excellent wife for the king and a wonderful mistress of this castle." She took her hands back and folded them neatly near her waist. "As for Tokiya-sama's case, I believe he have thought of this matter intensely and he does want to marry you. The Umi tradition says he had to marry you, and as the king, disobeying ancient cultures would give rise to suspicions and debate from his people. He is the highest ranking Umi in the land, if he makes one mistake, he'll earn all the Umis distrust."

"But I am a _concubine_. I am not a princess, nor am I a daughter of a duke or a marquess or any royalties." She had to stress this out. She doesn't know about them, but they sure keep ignoring that fact.

"Oh is that what you're worried about?" Afiura's mouth was a shape of an apple. Then seconds later, she rang Fuuko's ears with melodious chortle that didn't seem to accord to Fuuko's preference.

"May I know what's funny?"

The woman sighed and smiled, wiping the tears from her sparkling eyes. "I'm sorry, dear. I just couldn't help it. I hope you wont get offended but I think you just said the most ridiculous notion I've ever heard. I really should give Laird Eneas a few lessons on how to orient a subject properly. In this kingdom, one is free to choose anyone he or she wants to marry. A duke could marry a maidservant and vice versa. You don't need to be a royalty to marry one. And considering your high intellect, I thought you would figure that out. You were brought here as the king's concubine right? As a gift to the king?"

Slightly, Fuuko nodded to spare herself from speaking yet another lie.

"Your laird knows that as a concubine, you are to spend a couple of nights with our king and so it clearly entails that you are given not just as the king's companion but as his future wife as well. Laird Eneas is a smart lord, and I doubt he didn't know about the tradition.

"But why would the king want me? Why would he choose me when he knows that a concubine had a reputation to bed many men a night? Wouldn't he want someone from a well-known family?"

"Too many questions only His Highness has the answers," Afiura smiled and extended a hand on Fuuko. Fuuko accepted and got out from her bed but her eyes were waiting and expectant of a better answer. "The concubines in here are not the same as what you see in other kingdoms. They're brought here and trained since twelve to be a prim and proper young lady. You could say we have trained them to bring pleasure to a man, but only to their husbands. They should not be touched, nor spend a night with a man who they haven't wed. I would never know about Tokiya, child, but to this I am quite sure—He is truly fascinated by you."

Fuuko shook her head. "Cant be." Was all she could whisper in reply. Tokiya was more like suspecting her of conspiring with the enemy, and therefore he wants to keep her on check. To resort into marriage just to make sure he could place eyes on her track, he was a cunning son of a bitch.

If the older woman heard her reply, Fuuko would say she purposely ignored it. "We should get you dress immediately. We have guests to arrive and the kitchen is in need of your orders. The same goes for the florists, the maidservants, the gardeners and everyone else."

Fuuko shrugged and let herself get dragged to her private bathing room. But before Afiura could toss her towards the warm bath tub, she asked her final question. "I have never thought of this, but as a concubine in the highlands, did you actually serve many men a night?" The woman's words came out as a hesitant query, but in her eyes Fuuko could see she would appreciate a genuine answer.

"No," Fuuko decided to be true, there's no point lying to the headmistress. "I admit I had a lover, but we never did something worse than the extent of what Tokiya and I had done." She cleared her throat and blinked uneasily, very uncomfortable to confess something she considered private and too personal.

"Then the more he should marry you," was Afiura's instant reply. "He, to be the first to take your virtue, has no choice but to resolve to immediate marriage."

Fuuko rolled her eyes and sighed dejectedly. How many times should she tell them nothing happened between her and Tokiya? Gently releasing herself from the night gown, Fuuko submerged her naked body in the warm aromatic bath. Losing herself on the water's calming effect, it took her awhile to make an appropriate reply. But when she twisted her head to the door, she was met by no one. Afiura-sama had already left without as midget as a sound of her departing heels.

* * *

The banquette run smooth and up to the deadline with Fuuko's mind manipulating everything. She's already used to this, having to do it a couple of times whenever her mother had to go away from the palace and visit the fire kingdom. As the female next to her mother's rank, she used to handle all castle procedures, be a gallant host to grand balls and manage the domestic duties. It was almost the same in the Umi kingdom aside from their preference of colors. They'll stick to their favorite gold and royal blue, of course. The only challenging task was the kitchen. Fuus take favor on poultry cuisines, the Umis are more of seafood eaters. Deciding which fish to prepare and which type of sea products to use was not something Fuuko was very familiar with so she had to aid it with Yanagi-chan's help. To sum it all up, the day went out well as planned. Except for Fuuko's growing dread on the laird's arrival.

Fuuko was told that Laird Eneas would arrive at noon and so she made a point of not showing herself at the lunch table, saying she's not feeling very well. That would buy her more time to think of a more effective plan. If Laird Eneas stays until the wedding, Fuuko had no choice but to release Raiha before tomorrow. Which means she and Recca should be able to escape with Raiha tonight. Miki and Aki had not returned since the commotion this morning and so Fuuko was given a maidservant for the meantime, her name was Teaf, Vanni's younger sister.

Although having the same porcelain gentle appearance and light blue hair, Teaf was nothing close to Vanni. They were kingdoms apart in attitude and gestures. If Vanni posses as a proper, prim and graceful woman, Teaf-chan was a hyperactive fun-loving maniac. And Fuuko had to use all her energy just to catch up with the young maid's lunacy. She decided she must not had any fun before she met this kid, for Teaf showed her all types of craziness you could do inside the castle. Just on first glance, the maidservant already knew Fuuko was not sick and she acknowledged the pretense by saying to Fuuko's face that she wasn't a very good liar. That disrespect should have sent Fuuko slapping the maid's cheek, but there was something so innocent on the way she said it that instead of an outburst, Fuuko ended up laughing. The kid was simply saying an observation and not at all minding whatever the other side might feel. She was honest and fresh and within seconds, they were shaking their hands in mischief.

"Want to tour around the castle without anyone knowing, Your Highness?" Teaf grinned widely, reaching a dainty pale hand on Fuuko.

"Sure. In one condition," Fuuko replied with a wicked arching of an eyebrow.

"Anything, milady."

"Call me Fuuko." She grinned and accepted the invitation.

In a few minutes, Fuuko found herself sneaking inside chambers by chambers through secret passageways anywhere. These actually exist in their palace too, and she was a fool not to think that the Umi castle probably had these secret doors and tunnels as well. From her bedchamber alone, she could go to the royal clinic, the garden and Tokiya's room back and forth without anyone noticing. It was a good thing Tokiya wasn't inside his own house as they do this stuff, or he would sure be furious.

"How did you know about these secret doors?" Fuuko asked as the two of them crawled a small passageway towards, what Teaf said to be, the king's private library.

"Well, its what I do."

Fuuko pulled a seam of her skirt from being trap by a lost wire before looking forward. The passage was a narrow slit and could only be crawled individually, and as a guide, Teaf had proceeded before Fuuko. "I don't think I actually got that. Did you mean being a maidservant includes exploring secret passagedoors and inviting guests to participate in this discreet act?"

Teaf escaped a childish giggle. "No, but it's not yet time for you to know. You'll soon find it out."

"And I thought, I'm supposed to be the adult here," Fuuko muttered.

Teaf just answered that with another giggle before pushing a few bricks out of the wall. Skimming her eyes on every corner of the room, she concentrated on sensing any life form presence in the library and when she noticed none, she pushed more bricks away and got inside the room. Normally, one brick would weigh more than a ton but the secret passage doors were made of lighter bricks which sounded different from the rest. It was one reason why they were easy to find.

When she was completely out from the passage, Teaf pulled Fuuko up and help her unwrinkled her gown.

"Do you often come in here?" Fuuko asked.

"No, this is just my second time. This room is heavily guarded from outside and everytime I have the urge to sneak in, King Tokiya is usually inside so I cant. He stays here more often than to his own bedchamber."

"So I noticed," Fuuko said.

"There's another secret passage in this room but I've never penetrated it. It needs a royalty's seal so it might be a door that keeps important things. If you notice, there are doors that can be opened normally and doors that needs to be unlock by specific people."

Fuuko nodded.

"Those doors are all off-limits, which means they hide important artifacts or people inside that room. King Tokiya's chamber is one example. The dungeon and the commanders' rooms also fall on that category as well as the Umi shrine in the center of the castle."

"A shrine?" Fuuko inquired. She remembered passing by the center of the palace but all she saw was the majestic huge fountain display and no shrine. "I don't think there was a shrine in that area."

"The shrine is located underwater, and the entrance is the fountain. It's were they keep important Umi artifacts, so they have to put it in a place that couldn't be easily accessed by the Fuus."

"Well, that's pretty logical. But considering the amount of Fuu princes who had brought home priceless Umi items, I don't think that isn't as inaccessible as you thought it is." Fuuko answered as she watched the teenager run her palms on the room's wall, obviously looking for that secret door.

"You maybe right, but as far as I know, there were also a lot of Fuu princes who died during those attempts," Teaf responded casually. "Oh here it is," she looked at Fuuko with a cheeky grin. "I finally found it!"

Fuuko stared at the most boring blue wall she had ever seen and eyed Teaf in disbelief but suddenly, a flashback rushed in and she was scarcely reminded of the time when Tokiya hastily opened the wall and dragged her inside, ravishing her intensely with his boldness. That was after her first breakfast inside the Umi castle and she could remember each of his kisses as though it just happened a minute ago.

Teaf saw Fuuko choked and paled. "Is anything wrong?"

Fuuko immediately straightened her back, trying to regain composure. "Nothing, I just remember something."

"Does it concern this door?"

Fuuko's reaction was that of bewilderment. "No!"

"What's inside this door?"

"I don't know, and stop giving me that look," Fuuko glared at the azurehead and with a tone of dismissal, she added. "I do believe that's the door you're looking for but as you said, we cant get in without a royalty's seal so there's nothing we can do for now."

"For now, none, but tomorrow, we could do anything."

That perked up Fuuko's interest. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow is your wedding with His Highness, correct?" Teaf smiled as Fuuko nodded. "Then tomorrow you'll be the kingdom's queen, which obviously means . . ."

Fuuko gasped. "I'll be royalty."

* * *

An hour after their sneaking adventures, Fuuko asked Teaf to call on Recca from the training field and meet her in the garden. Getting the hint for a private conversation, Teaf smiled before taking her leave.

"She seems to be a very cheerful fella," Recca followed the maid with a raised eyebrow. "Totally a fresh face among the gloomy Umis."

Fuuko nodded in agreement, and in a serious apologetic face, she turned to Recca. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was being stubborn and stupid and I admit my fault."

Recca's initial reaction was mildly surprise, but then he smiled and that smiled formed into a grin. "Then you also admit that you aren't as smart as you think you are?"

A vein popped out from her temples. Recca was obviously taking advantage of her guilt. "Yes, I admit I am." She said in a crisp tone. "Anyway, have you heard the news about Eneas' arrival?"

Recca nodded. "Proteus met them at lunch but I wasn't there since we were training with Joker."

"You mean, he already is in here?" Fuuko gawked. "Oh dear."

"I was just lucky enough to evade that meeting or Proteus would have introduced me to the Laird and find out I wasn't a part of Eneas' clan."

They both escaped a sigh of relief.

"Do my eyes deceive me or am I seeing the royal children of fire and air?" Someone coarsely uttered from behind and their eyes shot with dread.

* * *

Tokiya leaned on the backseat of his carriage as they made their way home. He had his legs and arms crossed as he tilted his head upward, reminiscing the hazy meeting he had with his sister last night. Thinking it was just a dream, he couldn't remember all the details but he did recall Mifuyu's important words.

"_Tell me the person's name," he ordered. _

"_I'm afraid I cant, sweetheart. I don't want you to harm her," Mifuyu replied in her ever-so gentle voice._

"Her_. She's a woman?" he asked but Mifuyu had gone and left, leaving him in a miserable state. _

He woke up in a foul mood the morning after that, and although he knew he promised to bring his concubine on his weekly tour, something was telling him to back away and push Fuuko out from his mind. And the more he thought about it now, the more it becomes evident how Fuuko seemed to be the only person Mifuyu was referring to. She popped out in his bathing place like she was transported there from somewhere and up to now, she still had a vague origin. She fussed about being a highlander, but there wasn't anything in the way she moved that told him she was. He admits he hasn't seen all of the highlanders but he had seen enough to satisfy his curiosity and never had he known any of them who possessed such bright emerald irises like Fuuko does.

But now that Eneas is here, he'd soon find it out. The only problem is, he still hasn't decided what to do in case everything comes out as the worst and Fuuko turns out to be the one he had been dreading.

He breathed and massaged his hands over his temples._ I guess I'll cross the bridge when I get there._

* * *

Fuuko and Recca were statued on their ground as an old man approached them. His hair white by age and his legs supported by a cane. He has a tall built and by the look of him, Fuuko could tell he was once a dashing gentleman in his younger years. When he finally reached them, he raised his cane and pointed their faces as though accusing them of a crime. "I could recognize those faces anywhere," he smiled.

Recca, thinking the old man was simply lost and disoriented, chose to dismiss him with a gentle shove. "Are you lost grandpa? The garden isn't a good place for you, the pollens will make you sneeze."

"Don't you dare treat me as though I'm delirious! I know that face," he pointed Recca's nose and turning to Fuuko, he barked. "And those eyes." Fuuko gasped.

Recca laughed uneasily. "What on earth are you talking about? Let me guide you out of the castle, I think you're lost."

The old man glared hard at him and remained on his ground. "I know the Hikarus are a stupid bunch, but you are by far the worst. It must have pained Kagerou-sama to give birth to a dumbass like you."

Recca face reddened in anger and steamed when out from his ears. "You crouchy old man! You dare call a Hikaru prince a dumbass?!"

Fuuko pulled Recca's elbow to stop him from attacking the elderly. Covering the fire lord's mouth, Fuuko put on a goofy cat-like face and giggled hesitantly. "My apologies, milord, my brother has no idea what he's talking about. If you are truly lost, I would be willing to accompany you to where you're supposed to go." She tossed Recca away and gently lent a hand for the elderly.

"Having the Fuu princess as an escort, I couldn't not ask for anything more," he smiled in a way that challenges her to make a lie out of his statement but Fuuko chose to ignore his hint.

"I must say that it is nice to be called a royalty, milord, but I am not a princess. I am a highlander who was presented as a concubine to the king."

Recca slapped the old man's hand as it reached Fuuko's. "Stay away from him. If this man knows so much, we have to eliminate him right away."

Giving her bestfriend a hard look, she sneered at him. "Shut up, you moron! The more you babble, the more you are endangering our lives! Let me handle this!" she hissed at Recca's face. Smiling back at the old man, Fuuko giggled in a girlish way. "Forgive us, milord," she paused to look around. "So where do you want to go?"

"Just here."

"Eh?"

"I've heard about Tokiya's famous concubine and I decided to meet her personally. They said she was a highlander and I came here to have a firsthand look on her."

"Oh," that was all that Fuuko could say. What other else should she utter anyway? Does she need to ask if she met his expectations?

The old man continued. "And then it turned out, she was the lovely Fuu princess. I wasn't expecting that."

Fuuko faked a sweatdropped, but deep inside, she could be sweating for real. This man doesn't just scare the wits out of her, he had that look that says he can read through your mind and he knew what this charade was all about. "We should get going," she pulled Recca towards her but Recca didn't bulge a bit.

"We should kill him, Fuuko. We don't have much choice," Recca pulled out his sword and his eyes blazed. "If we let him live now, he could spread the rumor and threatened our lives."

Fuuko's sweat dropped uncontrollably as she looked at Recca's murdering face to the old man's slightly surprised one. Then suddenly, a hand was raised and Recca found himself being battered by the old man's cane.

"What the! Why do you have to do that for!?" Recca clutched his head and cried out in fierce. As absurd as it is, Fuuko couldn't help but laugh at the picture. "You think this is funny? Damn you, wench!" Recca shouted at her and he received yet another hard poke on the head.

"Manners, child! Didn't your mama ever teach you the word 'respect'?"

"Why you!" Recca was about to resort to violence but Tokiya came in with Proteus tagging along.

"We have been looking for you all around the palace," Tokiya declared and Fuuko could feel her heart on her throat. "I would appreciate it if you tell us where you're heading before you leave out of my sight, Eneas."

Fuuko and Recca had to catch the popping eyeballs from their sockets at that revelation. Fuuko had her jaw dropped to the ground and Recca looked as pale as a corpse. They better be digging their grave at the same ground they're standing on for any minute now, they'll be dead anyway.

"Tokiya," Eneas said his name.

Proteus countered that with a shake of his head. "You are to call him 'Your Highness'."

Tokiya has been used to Eneas' treatment and although he'd want to punish him for that kind of disrespect, it was no used. Eneas is unbendable. And besides, when it comes to defiance, Fuuko could put Eneas to shame so there goes his consideration for the laird.

"Fuuko, what are you doing outside? I thought you were sick?"

"She got better when you weren't around," Recca answered with smirk.

Tokiya cocked an eyebrow at the young soldier. "For tonight, you are not going to have dinner." He smiled when Recca frowned.

"You cant do that, Tokiya," Eneas straightened and held his cane tightly.

"And who said you have the right to object?"

"I will not allow you to harm any of my grandchildren."

And it was Tokiya and Proteus' time to suffer the agony of having their jaws dropped to the ground.

--

A/N: Im sure you have seen some minor errors for this chapter is not at all reread.

Anyway, please review and share your thoughts. I'll be waiting.


	10. Chapter Nine

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

Hello everyone. I dont have all the time in the world at the moment so I hope u enjoy this chapter and try leaving me a review as soon as youre done reading. And sorry I cant reply to reviews. I'm working now and very very time restrained.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nine

* * *

To commemorate the arrival of Laird Eneas, the Umi dining hall was filled with food for the laird and his soldiers. The highlanders were mostly dark-haired fellas so Fuuko could understand why the Umis actually believed their fake charade about being ones. Except for the eyes, all highlanders possessed dark cerulean eyes. All in all, there were about fifteen occupants around the long table including Proteus, Joker, Fuuko, Recca, and Yanagi.

"There seems to be a twist in fate here. We didnt know they were your grandchildren," due to Tokiya's silence, obviously perplexed about the news, Proteus had to do most of the talking.

Fuuko and Recca didnt dare join in the conversation and had ate in tentative silence. They had to look at each other and break a sweat in fear that the Laird might compromise their already threatened disguise.

"I bet you didnt,'" Eneas answered with a glint of mischief as he looked pointedly at Fuuko and Recca. "My granddaughter was supposed to be betrothed to a young laird in the East but evidently, she didnt favor the upcoming bond and resolved into running away, dragging her brother along."

Joker laughed at that. "So you penetrated the Umi kingdom thinking your old man here wouldnt find you?" He directed the question to Fuuko.

Still dazzled from the laird's version of their story, Fuuko could only meekly nod at the blond.

"However, posing as a concubine and a soldier, were you ready to demote yourself into servants just to escape your planned fate?" It was Yanagi's turn to ask.

"As long as I get my freedom," Fuuko had eventually decided to get over the initial amazement and go along with the play. Glancing discreetly at the laird, she received a quick wink of his eye, silently saying she's doing a great job. She responded with a smile and a wink in return.

"And you drag your brother along? How selfish of you," it was the first time Tokiya uttered words but he was obviously in a very dark mood.

"I volunteered to come along. Unlike some creature I know, I am not a stupid insensitive being who could care less about other people's behalf," Recca glared at Tokiya.

The king leveled the raven-haired's gaze with one of his own. "Enlighten us who this 'stupid insensitive being' you're referring to," from Tokiya, it came out as an order and not a request.

"Iv'e always thought you're smart enough to know its you," Recca smirked.

"Manners, Recca!" Laird Eneas thundered and Recca was more surprise that he actually cringed at the sound of the old man's voice.

Seeing Recca's reaction at Eneas, Tokiya exaggerated a smirk. "Scared at grandpa, lad?"

"You too, Tokiya. I will not tolerate these childish bickers during my dinner," Eneas said and Joker cleared his throat to cover up his amusement.

Being chastised in his own kingdom, his own castle and his own dining hall was too much a humiliation to bear that Tokiya shot Eneas a horrified 'what the fuck!' stare. "Do I need to keep reminding you of who I am? Do you know who owns the seat you're using and who provided you the warm food on your plate?"

"Oniichan!" Yanagi cried out with a look of terror.

"I dont appreciate that kind of tone being used to my grandfather. If you cant say anything nice, then refrain yourself from talking at all," Fuuko countered.

Not one single person dared move on their seat nor bat an eyelash. They were mute and speechless, awaiting the king's response to this massive defiance. With narrowed eyes, Tokiya confined his gaze on Fuuko and everyone could see the extent of his silent wrath as the handle of his utensils crumpled in his clenched fists.

Within the minute of silence, Eneas sent his sign on Proteus. His eyes asking if this always happens when the two are placed in one room. Exasperatedly, the commander nodded.

"I'm done," Tokiya made everyone gasped when he stood up from his chair and threw his crumpled knife and fork on his plate. "There is no use dealing with lowlings who would never bend. You've never realized that I have the power to perish you for this insolence but I was kind enough to to resort that that in my hope that one day, I could earn your trust. But now, it seems unlikely so if you choose to continuously ignore me as your king, I would kindly request you to depart tonight and make sure I dont see you by tomorrow," then to Fuuko, he put on a sober face. "And Lady Fuuko, our wedding is cancelled."

That speech was followed by his grand exit and left everyone in the dining hall appalled and bolted on their seats.

* * *

After dinner, Laird Eneas invited Recca and Fuuko outside the castle for a conversation. The wide open crystal-walled corridor was supported by huge crystal pillars and beside each pillar was a long wooden bench. With Fuuko in between the two men, the three of them seated silently, admiring the lovely Umi moon that seemed to be so close, it was so big. The Umi palace was situated on the highest part of the kingdom and via carriage, it takes up to thirty minutes to reach the closest part of the town. From Fuuko's place, she could see the entire kingdom and freely roam her eyes on its divisions. Due to its vastly wide area, the Umi kingdom had to be subdivided in four districts---namely, Wales up north, Koi down south, Sharktale at west and Nemo at east. During Fuuko;s stay in the castle, idle chats with Yanagi had oriented her to some basic information about the land and she found out that Proteus was actually the Duke of Nemo and Neon, a daughter of the Duke of Koi. The water clan had a rich kingdom and every family was considerably well-off. Their houses are nice and were neatly lined in an orderly manner. It's amazing that they could see all of these from where they sat but Fuuko decided to lay off the sightseeing and get on with the talk.

"Laird, we thank you for helping us earlier. We were sure to be dead tonight but you spared us our lives. How are we going to repay you?" she started with a gracious slight bow and a smile of gratitude.

Eneas smiled back warmly. "I did what I had to do."

Still repulsive for receiving ample battering from the old man, Recca scowled from the opposite side of the bench. "Did someone pay you to do this job? They might have paid you a lot."

Fuuko cast Recca a horrified glare.

However, Eneas didnt answer and instead raised his cane on Recca's head. The firelord caught it just the right time before it land successfully on his cranium and give him a lifetime headache. "I will not fall victim on that kind of trick twice," Recca had on a smug face.

"I know you wouldnt be," the laird replied and with a quick jerk, his foot was sent flying on Recca's face, long leg stretched in front of Fuuko. When he took his foot off, the lad was glowering amidst the profuse bleeding of his nose.

Hastily, Fuuko took her napkin and pressed it on Recca's nose to control the bleeding. "That's what you get for being so cocky."

Recca turned his piercing gaze at her. "You better make sure my room is lock from outside tonight Fuuko, cause I swear I'm gonna burn that old leech in his sleep," he hissed.

"I dare you to do that, child, and suffer the wrath of your mother," Eneas sighed.

"How do you know the fire queen? How did you know about us?" Fuuko asked, her curiously perked up to the tenth power now.

"When I told them you were my grandchildren, it was half of the truth. As much as I would have preferred having a beautiful granddaughter like you, I was bestowed with a stubborn spoiled undisciplined brat of a grandson instead."

Recca's eyes bloodshot with dread. "And what in bloody hell did you exactly mean by that?!?"

Confident that his next words would knock the wind off of Recca's head, Eneas held on a knowing grin.

"Kagerou, your mother, is my first and only child."

They didnt hear any answer as Recca collapsed on Fuuko's lap.

* * *

"I hope your father would temporarily forget about our misunderstandings and get the kids safely out," Shigeo whispered to his wife as they settled down for the night. A few days after Fuuko and Recca's disappearance, Kagerou decided to voluntarily seek her sire's help and although reluctant, Shigeo was left with no choice but to allow his wife to go back to where she originally came from.

Kagerou gently placed her head on her husband's chest. "I know my father. He could be stubborn and hard to please but he would never compromise his grandson's safety. And he's easily fascinated with bright young ladies so i'm sure he'd immediately take a liking on Princess Fuuko as well."

"But still, after secretly taking you away from the west highlands without his knowledge, I doubt he'd have the soul to forgive me. If he doesnt participate and help, I could only blame myself."

Kagerou touched a finger on her husband's bare chest and made slow circular strokes. "Dont take on it too much, dear. My father had never favored the majicans, most highlanders dont. So we had no choice but to elope discreetly. And as far as I know, I voluntarily offered myself to you so i'd take half the blame."

Shigeo bestowed an affectionate kiss on her forehead and run his long fingers through her black mane.  
"Tell me, my love, have there been a time when you regretted turning your back from your origin to live with me and be a majican?"

The fire queen closed her eyes, smiling and snuggling closer. "I admit there were times when I missed my father, but id I'd have any regrets, that would be the time when I chose not to come and marry you."

Her tender words pulled a wide smile on Shigeo's face and he embraced his wife closer to his chest and whispered. "Dont you think its time we give Koganei a little baby sister to cuddle?"

And Kagerou could only giggle at that.

* * *

Fuuko could feel the remorse and heartache Laird Eneas had felt when his only daughter had eloped with Recca's father many, many years ago.

"That Hikaru bastard lured my little darling with sparkles and sunshine and took her behind my back. He was a royal son of a bitch!"

Never had Fuuko seen such a fierceful old man and she gulped and sweatdropped profusely. Recca was still on her lap, breathing evenly now but still unconscious. She couldnt blame him though. Having a firsthand look on his bloodline and finding out he was only half-majican wasnt something one could actually be proud off. Especially if you have lived as a proud Majican all your life. Personally, Fuuko had nothing against the highlanders but in the majican world, those born from a Majican and non-Majican parents are not considered pure blood and are usually teased since first grade. Funny enough, Recca was one of those who used to ridicule these half-blooded children when they were younger. Because of these societal problems, most of these families had to live in the neutral land where they're treated with equal rights and respect. In Kagerou's case, when she married a Hikaru, she was afforded a magical ceremony that would cleanse her highland blood and fully transformed her into a Hikaru complete with rose-colored eyes and a power to handle fire. This isnt illegal and was a normal ritual done by newly wed couples in the Majican world if they so choose. Ganki had done the same when she desired to possess air instead of retaining her fire for this gives her more privileges and insights as a Fuu queen.

"Anyway, enough about me. You're gonna be wed to Tokiya tomorrow. Any last words before you deliver yourself to the pit of hell?"

Fuuko had been a bit guilty on what she's done at the dining table earlier and realized that here finally comes the limits of her insolence. She lowered her gaze, not meeting the laird's eyes and busied herself on counting Recca's eyelashes. "I believe he cancelled the wedding and commanded us to pack up and leave."

"But you dont want to?"

Fuuko shook her head. "I have a mission to finish and I wont go anywhere unless I've completed it."

"Ah, who was it again? Your fiance? Kagerou did mention that when she came to me for a visit but she also requested that you and Recca be brought safely home. Raiha's rescue would soon follow once you're out of the way. To put it bluntly, they dont want the two of you interfering their escape plans."

"They they rather burn their blueprints 'cause were staying. I cannot trust Raiha's life to anyone else but myself," she answered indignantly. "They know nothing about the kind of strict security they have in this castle. There are doors that can only be penetrated by royalties and I need to marry Tokiya in order to obtain the royal seal."

Eneas smiled at her and shuffled her purple hair heartily. "You remind me so much of my daughter when she was your age."

Fuuko smiled back. "I'd take that as a compliment then. For Kagerou-sama was one of the most admirable women I've had to pleasure to encounter."

"Well, except for her choice of a husband, that is. Dont give your parents the heart attack she gave to me."

"Since I'm going to be wed to Tokiya, I might. But when this is finally over, there's nothing much to worry about. I'm gonna marry the man I love."

Much to Fuuko's confusion, Eneas gave her a wary smile and a small shake of his head. "Dont take much grudge on Tokiya. His mother died when he was but a young lad and all his life, he was constantly reminded of his fate as a future king. He grew up without having much fun and his type of play had mostly been solitary. The only friends he had were the ones he'd grown up with-- Nanashi and Neon. Five years ago, after claiming the king's throne, he captured your brother when Kenji attempted stealing the Umi life crest. However, things turn up quite compatible between the both of them and odd enough, Tokiya and Kenji became good friends despite the two clan's feud," in this part, Eneas held on his cane as he pulled himself up from the bench and walked a few feet forward as though wanting to get fresher air. "But Kenji betrayed Tokiya's trust when he fell in love with Princess Mifuyu, Tokiya's eldest sister, and ran away together to the neutral land. Eveersince that day, Tokiya had been eaten by his hatred towards the Fuus and considers them all as a clan of lying cowardious traitors."

Fuuko didnt want to be affected by Tokiya's life story so she didnt listen intently. Tokiya could be an orphan or suffering a terminal illness for all she cares. He would still be the enemy king for her. "We were told that Kenji died after being captivated but what you said actually made sense. Kenji visited me in my chamber last night and told me he was, indeed, married to Tokiya's sister." And then Fuuko's face lit up as though amazed at finally arranging all the vivid details and formed a logical explanation to all mysteries of the world. "Did you mean 'Mifuyu' with silver hair, light blue eyes, and porcelain complexion?"

Eneas laughed at her description and thought it was pretty absurd. "You just described half the Umi population."

Fuuko blinked and realized he was right. "Well, she's incredibly beautiful and exquisitely delicate-looking."

"All Umis are beautiful, dear. Its the first thing they're known for. But I was simply teasing you. Even if you dont give me descriptions, I could assure you that were talking about the same Mifuyu for there are only two people here with that name. And the other one was the late Umi queen."

When Fuuko opened her mouth to retort, Recca finally stirred and slowly pried his eyes open. His grandfather came standing in front of him with a huge smile of greeting.

"Ahh!" Recca got up and backed away, interpreting the laird's smile as Sadaku's wicked grin.

Fuuko laughed and rose up from her sitting position, dusted her gown and bid a smile of farewell. "I should get going. If I have to beg on Tokiya's feet just so we could resume the wedding, I have to do it now."

"Just one question before you leave," Eneas called out and held the wiggling Recca on the lad's ponytail.

"Yes, milord?"

"When you are married, you will be given the choice to transformed yourself to an Umi which will give you so many advantages in this kingdom. If you become one of them, the lesser they'll think of you as a potential traitor and with your newly acquired power, you can easily execute Raiha's escape without arising anyone's suspicions. Would you take that opportunity? Or you'd rather risk it all and stay as an air lass who is powerless in this castle?"

Fuuko scratched her chin, thinking. "That's quite tough. But I havent enjoyed my wings yet enough to say goodbye to it tomorrow. And besides, I dont think I'd prefer having scales so I might decline the offer. Also, I have no plans of staying here for long, all I need is the seal and the perfect timing to take Raiha out. And if the Almight Fuu would grace us with more luck, I might take the Umi life crest as well."

"You do realized that if their life crest is taken, all Umis would lose their power and die."

"Sometimes, in order to achieve peace, we need to sacrifice a whole clan. Whether we like it or not, the expected outcome of our feud is the eradication of either the air or water kingdom."

"Well, isnt there any way you could ask for a meeting for reconciliation and peace?"

"Milord, you said you'd ask one question only."

Eneas chuckled and sighed a merry defeat. "Alright, alright...just one request then?"

Fuuko nodded, waiting.

"Call me 'grandpa'."

She laughed and run towards the old man, giving him a quick peek on his cheek. "Aye, aye, grandpa. I better hurry up before King White Shark becomes grumpier than what he alreay is."

With that, Fuuko skipped away, leaving the bawling Recca with his grandfather.

"Fuuko! Dont leave me! This man is a sadist!" he howled hard but Fuuko pretended she was too far away to hear him.

* * *

"How's the captive doing?"

At the sound of the man's voice, Vanni jumped up from her seat and met Joker's grinning face. She had been temporarily assigned to nurse Raiha in his unconscious state due to her excellent healing capabilities. "What are you doing here? I thought it's Neon-sama's shift to guard the captive?" She glared at the duke as she stood up and carefully tucked Raiha's blanket under his chin.

"She told me you were here so I decided to come opver and see you."

"Save those tricks to the sinful women whom you had shared many nights with and never abide to the sacred rule of marriage within seventy two hours."

"What am I? A man from the past? This is the fourteenth century! Nowadays--"

"Nowadays, people are still supposed to follow traidition," she interrupted with an indignant glare. "Look at Afiura-sama and Proteus-sama, King Tokiya and Fuuko-sama--"

"Those couples you mentioned were all forced to wed because they had the misfortune of having other people witness their empty night affair. Proteus and his wife were trapped in a cave and was rescued by morning, a lot of people saw them coming out of the cave together after being there whole night. Fuuko was escorted by Afiura and Proteus towards Tokiya's chamber and they all expected it to end up in marriage in three days." he moved towards the bluette and touched a soft bundle of her hair. "Did you actually think those couples would marry if they didnt have any audiences?" he chuckled a bit as Vanni slapped his hand away as though it was a pest. "Still the ferocious concubine I used to like, I see."

"And you're still the arrogant moron I used to hate. You have no idea how hard it is for me to act all excited everytime Mikaro-chan cries out your name and tells heroic stories about your adventures. I've been aching to tell her what a demon you really are but I couldt. She has a very fragile heart."

"She could take it. It's not like she's in love with me or something."

"Was that a permission for me to tell everyone your real nature?"

"Go on. But I doubt she'd be upset. If anything, she might like me even more. Can you afford having your bestfriend falling in love with me eventually?"

Vanni rolled her eyes and shook her head, disgusted. The she lifted her skirts and headed to the door but Joker's big hand captured her wrist. "Have you never forgiven me for what I did to you ten years ago?" We were mere fifteen years old at that time, surely you knew I was just a silly lad and didnt actually mean what I did," he husked.

"You didnt mean what you did!? Even children knew that what you did to me was unforgivable. And until now, I have to carry the sting of your actions and no longer consider myself a perfect concubine."

"But only you and me knew about it. Why are you fuzzing so much?" he grinned teasingly.

Vanni shut her eyes close and her fists clenched. "Ugh!" she grunted annoyingly and with a quick shove, she freed herself from his grasp. "Dont you ever let me see your face again!" she snarled at his nose and stormed out.

Neon met Vanni upon her entrance to Raiha's recovery unit and the concubine gave her a quick curtsy and a sniff before she dismissed herself. As Neon roamed her eyes around the area and found Joker's grinning face near Raiha's bed, she knew exactly what made the woman upset.

"Still cant get over the lass?" she moved towards Raiha and checked the sleeping man's pulse.

"Are you kidding? It's her who couldnt get over me."

Neon disregarded his statement with a chuckle. "Go away already, it's my shift to be Raiha's guard. And close the door when you leave."

"You should really minimize your exposure to the captive or you might fall in love with his good looks," Joker said with a low snicker.

"It's not like I have any options. You and Proteus-sensei always have excuses not to be on guard. I could understand sensei's reasons but you, you are just plain lazy."

Joker seemed to only hear the first statement and cover his ears on the rest. "You have no other options but to fall in love? Is that what you're saying Neon?"

Neon threw an iceball at him but he was able to duck it easily. Laughing hard, Joker walked towards the door and was gone before she could land another iceball on his face.

"Asshole," Neon muttered as she sat on the bedside chair.

A few minutes later, she was alerted when Raiha finally stirred and slowly opened his eyes. When he attempted to get up, Neon quickly want to his side to assist him. "Dont force yourself if you cant. You're still too weak," she commanded.

Raiha looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you, my lady." Then in a lousy pose, he seated leaning his back on the headboard. Running his eyesight everywhere, Neon could see he was still adjusting to his environment. "Where am I?" he asked suddenly.

Expecting this question, Neon answered appropriately. "You are in the Umi castle's Royal hospital."

Raiha cast her a poker face, clearly wanting more explanation. "Who am I? How come I dont remember a thing? What am I doing here?"

"Oh," Neon smiled as though remembering a very important thing. "I've forgotten. We made you drink a medicine that made you forget most of your past so I understand you might be a bit confused at this time. Your name is Raiha, you are a fire lord and is currently held as a prisoner in this castle. You made a dangerous act that almost took all of your life force and for us to save your life, we have to take your memory so you'll have no reason to try escaping. However, this condition is reversible only if you behave and stop threatening your own life."

Raiha produced two deep dimples as he smiled and his eyes glittered. "You just chastised me as though I'm a stubborn little boy, I swear I've never been humiliated like this all my life, even if I dont remember most of it for now," he said as he grinned.

"Then act like a good lad and tell me if you have any questions."

"What questions could I come up from this empty brain? And even if I do ask, I doubt you'll answer since you made me forget on purpose."

"At least you retained your intelligence. So I'll assume you don't have any inquiries then."

"I have one."

When Neon nodded, Raiha continued.

"May I know the lady's name?"

"Neon Kitajima. Commander of the Umi archers."

"Will I see you often?"

The question surprised her, but she nodded slowly. "You were assigned to me. But you will see the other commanders as well when Im not around. Occassionally, you get to see Vanni-san, your nurse, until we could make sure you're completely fine and King Tokiya as well."

Raiha nodded in understanding.

"Anymore questions?"

He looked ip to her but she was almost taken aback by how his face swiftly changed from warm to serious. "If I am a fire lord and held captive in this castle, why am I treated like a guest? Shouldnt you be happy that I just die?"

At that, Neon shrugged. "We are more civilized in handling prisoners here. There's always a room for second chances. We let them go when were sure they've changed."

"And how would you know if they've changed? What if they're only acting 'changed' so you could free them?"

"If they choose to act, then they have to do it everyday for five years. We dont release any prisoner until that time at least."

In answer, Raiha simply pulled the corner of his mouth in a warm smile. Extending a hand to Neon, he said, "Then I guess, I'll be seeing you for five years, Neon-san."

Neon was a bit suspicious of that kind smile and gesture but she had known him for quite a while now, enough for her to say that this Hikaru is a bit tamed and different from the rest. She took his hand, expecting for a firm handshake but Raiha twisted it and kiss its back in a dainty gentlemanly manner that Neon thought the hair behind her nape pulled off. In reflex, she swiftly pulled her hand away but the crime was already done.

She glared at him. "I have to remind you of one basic house rule when I'm your warden. You are never to treat me as a lady. I am an Umi commander and you should regard me as such," she ordered.

"I doubt that, men would be blind not to notice your screaming ladyship," he said in a lop-sided grin.

"I hope I just let you die and rot in your dungeon," she sneered and left out of the door.

He blinked at the door and when she didnt return, he decided to get back to sleep.

* * *

Fuuko was fortunate enough to meet Yanagi-chan on her way to Tokiya's bedchamber and asked her to open the king's door for her. Yanagi, who was one of the people who got distraught about the cancelled wedding, was all too supportive on Fuuko's plan of salvaging it and making up to her brother tonight.

As the door opened, Yanagi wished her the best of lucks and Fuuko thanked her enthusiastically. But when the door was fully opened and the room showed Miki propped over Tokiya's lap, kiss him soundly, Fuuko and Yanagi was deadpanned. The Umi princess was bolted speechless on the ground but Fuuko was the angry vixen who came boldly towards them, pulled Miki's hair and dragged her out of the door. Everything was done on impulse and before Fuuko could think clearly, she was left alone with Tokiya in his room. Yanagi, obviously, was the one who closed the door and gave them privacy.

Tokiya had his legs crossed and was staring at her in impatience. He was evidently waiting for her to make the first words. Then suddenly, the tension was too much for Fuuko to bear so she did what she thought was a dignified thing to do. With a chin held up, she turned her back on him and marched towards the door.

"You bulged in here, got rid of my temporary pleasure bunny and then just leave without a word?"

She paused. "I could see there was no use saying anything," she walked out but he stopped her yet again.

"Why didnt you tell me you were Eneas' granddaughter? What reason did you have to lie to me?" his words were stung with pain but Fuuko couldnt think of any reason for him to fet affected by this issue so much. Would it change anything if she was a laird's immediate kin?

"I wanted to start a new life here and I didnt want my grandfather to find me."

"You should have changed your name as well."

"'Fuuko' is a common name in the highlands so I know he would not just settle in knowing every girl's name, he would dwelve on who this and that Fuuko is. My grandfather would never think i'd be a concubine so this is the perfect disguise," she lied. For all she knew, she's the only one in the entire would named 'Fuuko'.

"So you decided to trick him and your king as well."

Fuuko swirled around and saw that he had already stood up and was already a breath away from her, making her jump out and staggered for balance. He caught her easily with a firm hand on her elbow and pulled her on his broad hard chest.

She gulped. " 'Trick' is such a strong word. I never meant to lie to you--"

"But you did," he countered.

"But I didnt mean it. I was trappped. Recca and I never wanted to be servants of the castle but Proteus saw us outside the Holy Forrest and everything became a chaos and a staircase of lies. We had to formulate a quick lie to prevent him from killing us for tresspassing and I had to use the lie I gave you when you were--," she trailed off, her face hued beet red as she remembered where they first met and what she told him. Never had she been more embarrassed than tonight.

Tokiya new exactly what was in her mind and he made a point of showing her less mercy through probing. "What? What was I doing, Fuuko?" he breathed on her earlobe.

She looked away and didnt answer. "Let me go. I have some packing to do cause were leaving tonight."

"You're leaving?" he was stroking her cheek with his warm lips and Fuuko could swear her skin burnt at the path of his mouth's carress.

"Have you forgotten? You asked us to."

"Oh yes. I did, didnt I?" he lifted her face to him and plastered a huge smile. "Do you want to leave?"

_With all my heart. _"No. Tonight, I just learned the importance of bending to my superior's will. One of the rules is about always remembering where you stand and know your rights. And as a concubine, I dont have any. Only responsibilities."

"Your king is giving you a right to choose now. Do you want to miss this chance?"

Fuuko shook her head. "If it means I'll have to go, I'd rather not be given any chances."

"Your words are double-edged. I dont know whether or not I should be happy or mad."

"Does it matter? You get what you want."

"And you're certain I want you?" he cocked a grin, eyes shining teasingly.

"Take it or leave it."

He didnt say a word as he gripped her arm and delivered her to the door. Fuuko bit her lower lip, totally sure she just blew her last and only chance to be back as Tokiya's concubine and live in his castle. Oh why and why couldnt she just clip her mouth shut and never retort to his sarcasm? When he finally tagged her to the door and was opening it, Fuuko came in front of him, her voice pleading shamefully. "Your Highness, please, I will never--" she swallowed her words when he gave her a hard long kiss on the mouth.

After the kiss broke, Fuuko was still gawking at him. Gently tossing her out of his room, he gave her a smile that would have killed half the female population, be it Majican or non-Majican. "Go to your room and get enough rest for the wedding tomorrow. If you dont leave now, I might dishonor my promise of not touching you until the wedding night. Also, its bad luck sharing the night together before the wedding."

The door was closed before Fuuko could get her thoughts back but when she did, she was aghast. "Oh my goodness," she whispered to herself. "What have I done?! I'm actually getting married!" she exclaimed, but she didnt really know how to react properly about that.

* * *

A/N: I'm done with this chapter but there was no edition. As what u usually expect from me. More so now becoz i'm currently islands away from him and without a laptop. I had to write all of this on my sketchpad and type it here in an internet cafe...huhuh..how miserable.

Due to the demands of my work now, I doubt id still be able to update on the same pace. But I will try everything I can to update as soon as possible.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews and I will make sure to drop by from time to time just to read it and gather inspiration from you guys.

Love and Care,

_**Khryzle Kawaii**_


	11. Chapter Ten

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: I know everyone is in the verge of stuffing apple inside my mouth and roasting the soul out of me. But like I said before, it's too much work for me to update especially with the job I have now. And I didn't bring my laptop so add that to the agony. I have to type inside an internet café which is not my ideal way of writing a chapter due to the time restraint and discomfitures. My brain wouldn't work. I'm not sure how you would like this chapter but I did the best that I could shoot for now. I am humbled by the continuous praises not just with reviews but also with ur private messages as well. And this chapter is solely dedicated to you.

Thank you so much.

Khryzle

* * *

_**Chapter Ten

* * *

**_

As soon as Fuuko awakened at the pit of dawn, her day ahd become a whirlpool of endless events. She was dragged here and there, minute by minute and from people to people. She was still too sleepy, her eyes were falling as a bunch of maidservants dressed her up with her wedding gown and applied artistic colors on her face. Just after the hairdress was placed and Fuuko was forced to turn around and see her reflection did she fully came to her senses and realized that today was her wedding date.

Finally, her mouth dropped open and her face turned gray with mortification.

"You look like you're going to be persecuted instead of getting married", Yanagi-chan giggled from behind and with a nod, she asked the maidservants to give them some privacy.

When only the two of them were left inside the dressing room, Fuuko answered the princess with a meek smile. "Im just a bit tired. I was so excited for today I didn't sleep well last night," she lied. She didn't want Yanagi to be offended by her less enthusiasm in marrying her brother because although Yanagi was also a bit contradicting to Tokiya's ways, Fuuko knew the Umi princess loved her big brother to death.

Yanagi gave her a small smile that told her she knew what Fuuko was really thinking. "I have never seen a bride lovelier than you. I think marriage agrees with you."

Glancing back at the body length mirror and not seeing evidence of Yanagi's claims, Fuuko shrugged and faked a smile. "But I pale to you in comparison," she returned the compliment with one of her genuine ones. For Fuuko, Yanagi was probably one of the most beautiful Umis she had encountered. Fuuko knew it was a sin to be vain and insecure but she knew where she stood, and accepted the fact that she could never compete to any Umi's great looks.

"I beg to disagree and I'm sure my brother would say the same when he sees you. I would be happy to witness that moment when Tokiya's head will be turned on by a lady for the first time."

Fuuko was surprised that she blushed at that comment and so she turned her face away and immediately diverted the topic. "So what time will the wedding be?"

"Now. I was sent here to personally fetch you. The king is growing impatient and demands that you come down now or he'll drag you out even if you're only barely clothed," Yanagi said with a look of amusement but knowing Tokiya, Fuuko knew he was insane enough to actually mean what he says.

With that ludicrous comment in mind, Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Im not marrying a man, Im marrying a child." Yanagi heard her say before she escorted the bride outside the room.

--TF—

As soon as Fuuko arrived at the end of the procession, the trumpets heralded and all eyes turned to their future queen. If this was the Fuu kingdom, Fuuko would not have minded the vast amount of undivided attention for being a princess made her used to prying eyes but here in a foreign land, where only a few faces were familiar, Fuuko felt a though she was a stray cat surrounded by a sea of German shepherds.

There were a few smiling faces, some sneers and confusion but the rest of the crowd looked at her as though she was an oddity who dropped from the sky. Thinking she was going to march the endless aisle alone, Fuuko began to feel wary. But when Laird Eneas appeared on her side and bowed at her, her eyes were misty with gratitude.

"You sure aren't going to change your mind, lass?"

There was dread on her face but she had made up her mind and only death could stop her. She glanced at him and nodded.

"You do know what you're doing, right? Once you pledge yourself to this bond, there's no turning back—"

She cut him off, not to assure him, but to assure herself and inhibit the doubts and second thoughts from penetrating her mind. "My decision is final and after this ceremony, I would be Queen Fuuko of the Umi kingdom."

Laird Eneas could see the look of determination in her eyes and he gave up prying the poor lass with questions. This could be hard for her, but she was doing all the restraints just to make sure she cant change her mind. The determination was admirable, this lass would do everything for her lover. With a mental salute for the courageous lady, Eneas said, "Well then," he lifted his elbow for her to take. "I take it as a great honor to be the escort of my future Queen."

Fuuko allowed herself to smile at the Laird's invitation and tucked her hand snuggly inside the crook of his elbow. "The honor is all mine, milord," she said as they started their slow march.

"Grandpa," the Laird countered in haste.

"Yes, of course. Pardon my thoughtlessness,_ grandpa_."

They were at the center of the aisle when Fuuko finally felt a surge of relief at having to see many familiar faces at the front row. The ladies,Yanagi, Vanni and some concubines she got acquainted with, were all piled at the left and the men at the right. She smiled at each of them and they all smiled back.

Tokiya was at the end of the aisle, frowning at her but she wasn't a bit intimidated. He frowned all the time, why would today be any different? She tried to deliberately ignore him but it was a hopeless act. He was damn irresistible today and she would be dead not to notice how his tailored white suit complemented everything about him and made him look like a shining Archangel brought down from heaven for a sole purpose of making her breathless. Even the scowl on his face didn't make him less heavenly, if anything, it made him look more seductive, manlier, more God-like. He was a glowing entity amidst the crowd of fair Umis. Fuuko roamed her eyes away from him and sent it to the diverse female population who had also stared at their king with drooling mouth and starry eyes that Fuuko couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Oh come on, cant you see the man is getting married? She rolled her eyes heavenward.

Eneas had chuckled a little and Fuuko wasn't sure if she blurted her thoughts out unknowingly and felt embarrassed as she tried regaining composure. This is her wedding day and whether she liked the groom or not was out of the question. She is still the bride and so she will not spoil her first wedding by her bad mood. Its not like its worse that she thought. Looking at how the place was decorated and prepared, she knew that this has got to be the grandest wedding she had been. Except for the groom, this wedding is pitched perfect.

"This is where I'll leave you, my child. Hold your head high and don't fidget." The old Laird reminded her and she was thankful of his concern. Placing her hand over his' and kissing both his cheeks affectionately, Fuuko whispered a temporary goodbye before walking towards the impatient groom.

When she reached the King, she gave him one of her sweetest smiles but his frown didn't falter, it just got aggravated. Almost grudgingly, he clasped her hand and they both marched in rigid silence towards the altar.

The archbishop nodded at both of them and smiled, Fuuko nodded back but Tokiya held his jaw high as though he could care less of the entire ceremony.

The priest gestured for all to take their seats and then cast his attention back to the couple in front of him. "Dearly beloved, we are about to partake…"

The ceremony was officially opened with the old man's lengthy speech and Fuuko nudged Tokiya on his side to get him to stop glaring at her. He just shoved her back.

"Will you stop that?" she hissed in the faintest sound she could muster.

"Stop what?"

"Stop glaring at me," she ordered.

He didn't answer but instead, turned to the priest and with a crisp tone said, "Proceed to the vows," the whole room went silent but some merely shrugged at Tokiya's impatience. Joker practically laughed at the King's cunning way to hasten up the ceremony. Fuuko fired her groom an angry look. The priest quickly turned his scroll down and did what the king bid him to do. To Fuuko, he asked, "Milady, do you take King Tokiya as your loyally wedded husband and swear to love and care for him for as long as you both shall live, through thick or thin, though rich or poor, now and forever, till death do you part?"

Fuuko had practiced what she would say and its as simple as slicing a piece of cake. But a stone seemed to have lodged in her throat and she was sweating with the agony of trying to vomit the words out. She felt stupid that she had to battle this inner turmoil now, at the time of her wedding, and so she chanted sincerely that Tokiya would magically turned into Raiha and make all of this easier for her.

Sensing her discomfort, Tokiya eyed her with an unreadable expression and try as she might in imagining Raiha to be the one on her side, all she could see were Tokiya's light eyes and handsome face.

"Milady?" the archbishop called her out but she remained stubbornly speechless.

"I'd like to take my vow first," Tokiya came to her aid and as expected, the father made Tokiya take his vow. "Your Highness, do you take Lady Fuuko as your loyally wedded wife and swear to love and protect her as long as you both shall live, through thick and thin, through rich or poor, now and forever, till death do you part?"

Slowly, Tokiya turned to her and squeezed her hand gently, making her look up to him. Expecting to see his scowl and impatience, she was surprise to witness the warmth in his eyes and the silent promise to keep her safe at all cost and make true to his vow to love and protect her till death do them part.

Then in a voice ever so gentle, he stated his vows. "I will honor this marriage as I love, cherish and protect you from harm. I will be a good husband to you and a loving father to our children. I will be loyal to you as I expect you to be loyal to me. This vow I shall honor and keep for as long as we both shall live, till death do us part," he slid an exquisite wedding ring in one of her slender fingers and for a moment, Fuuko lost her trail of thoughts as the priest patiently asked her again.

She knew that her delayed response was starting to perk the audience's curiosity but she was so drown by his sapphire pools to care about the crowd of people. His eyes were telling her something but she wasn't sure she understood. In reality, she didn't know she wanted to understand or accept his silent confession. He was making her confuse and warm at the same time. She could feel her heart being overwhelmed by the way he acted but her knees were also getting limp.

"Sweetheart, Father Triton is waiting for your answer," he whispered.

The endearment took her by surprise and she forced herself to drag her eyes away from him and look at the calm priest. "Pardon me," she stammered and with trembling hands, held the ring near Tokiya's finger. She regretted staring back at him for his gaze made her all tingly and aching, and the weird way he was gazing at her, as though he was a man in love, was driving her to distraction. "I do," she breathed and inserted the ring in his awaiting finger.

That was a lame answer but it made the crowd escape a sigh of relief. Proteus had been holding his breath the whole time that he was about to turn blue but felt totally better when the vows were finally over.

"With the power bested upon me, I announce you husband and wife," Father Triton declared and everyone cheered. He turned to Tokiya and said with a grin. "Your Highness, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally," he smiled at the priest and with a quick jerk of Fuuko's chin, kissed her passionately in front of the Umi kingdom. The whole room soared with merriment but Recca looked away in disgust.

"Well, that didn't go as bad as we thought it would, did it Recca?" Laird Eneas asked his grandson and pat his shoulder.

"Do not touch me," Recca warned. He was still repulsive by the fact that he was half a highlander and because he couldn't make himself hate his mother, he decided to hate his grandpa instead.

Eneas poked him hard with his cane and when he acted as though he'd actually knock the Laird out, Yanagi came rushing to their side. Recca blatantly turned cheerful and instantly placed his arm around Eneas' shoulder, telling Yanagi they were both doing well along. The cunning Laird made use of this change to his advantage and shoved another hard poke on Recca's forehead. To Yanagi, he smiled, "Children need a good beating so they'd know how to treat their elders properly."

Yanagi didn't understand what he was talking about so she nodded slightly and took that statement as a fact. "It's customary to respect one's elders," she said.

"Hear that boy?" Eneas glanced at Recca and the grandson nodded with a grunt. "Now, I'll leave you two here. There's a newly wed I have to greet."

--TF—

Fuuko could feel her back aching and neck stiffening on where she was placed. After the wedding, she was dragged again to change her dress into a regal blue heavy gown that made her looked like a plump sushi. Tokiya, too, had been dressed up with royal attire and was wearing his crown. When the two met in the royal library, Fuuko discreetly asked him why they should be dressed this grand, her husband merely shrugged. Vanni assisted her and made her sit on a golden hair designed with diamonds and sapphires. Her long gown was arranged neatly on the ground and every once in a while, Vanni would mae sure her hair is well-kempt. She was confused by these attempts to make her look perfect every second but she decided to lay the questions off for later. Beside her, Tokiya stood and the butler hurriedly gave him a marvelous looking sword. She was surprised it wasn't made of steel, instead it was made of a transparent crystal. It was so clear Fuuko couldn't actually see it with just a glance. With the way Tokiya held it as though it was his lover, she knew that this sword was no other than the vehicle of the Umi life crest. And true enough, the shining blue crest was neatly placed on the sword's handle. She must have been drooling for when she looked up to see Tokiya's face, he was eyeing her with an arched eyebrow. She composed immediately and tried prying her eyes away from the sacred item. But once in a while, she made sure to take a peak.

When Proteus and Afiura came in bringing an old man holding an easel, it was late for Fuuko to realize what they were supposed to do. Without thinking, she blurted out her thoughts with an obvious tinge of protest. "Are we going to be painted?"

The three bowed and the painter started arranging his equipments as Proteus answered Fuuko's inquiries. "Yes, Your Highness. It's part of the wedding tradition."

Fuuko gaped at him. No wonder they're dressed up in fancy doll clothes, she was astonished she didn't thought of this possibility beforehand. "But aren't we supposed to be preparing for the wedding ball tonight?"

Lady Afiura opened her mouth to answer but Tokiya interjected her. "Don't you want to get painted?" His prying eyes were on Fuuko.

"As a matter of fact, I don't. For it will mean hours of no movements and forced smile. I don't think I could endure that now and be in the ballroom later tonight."

"Or you're just afraid you'll look bad on the painting."

Fuuko glared at him. "I can assure you that I'll look better than you on _any_ paintings," she answered gruffly.

He smirked. "Want to bet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him for a few moments before she eventually turn her gaze on the awaiting painter. With a scoff, she said, "Please begin."

Proteus, Afiura, Vanni and the butler had curtsied goodbye before they left the newlyweds with the painter. Tokiya moved closer and with a lingering satisfied smirk, placed one hand on Fuuko's shoulder as the other one held the sword in a dignified pose. But before the artist could do his first stroke, Tokiya leaned on Fuuko's head and whispered something on her ear that swiftly struck her with dread.

"Tonight, I'll take you tonight…" there was that sensual tone again that always made Fuuko cringed from top to toe.

Fuuko didn't know why he should say those ridiculous words at that time but hours after the painting was done and the both of them saw the outcome on the canvass, Fuuko looked like she swallowed lye while Tokiya appeared to be a magnificent mythological God with every part of him screaming perfection. At first, Fuuko wanted to strangle the painter for being biased to his King but when she cast a look on Tokiya and saw how his eyes twinkle in amusement, she couldn't help but bark, "You did that on purpose!"

"What?" he asked, but his face clearly betrayed his supposed innocence.

"You cunning bastard," she hissed, making sure the painter wouldn't hear her. When their King is concerned, the Umis tend to get overprotective and she certainly don't want to get into another argument like the one she had with Miki.

Apparently, the elder didn't seem to notice as he quickly arranged his things inside his bag. She send Tokiya a warning glare. The latter only looked at her as though she was the sexually pre occupied one and not him. Lifting her heavy gown up before her grand exit, she gave him a sharp look and boldly said, "I hate you, husband."

He answered with a lopsided amused grin. "Just a few hours after the wedding and were already acting like a ten-year married couple. Arent we a pair?" His eyes were twinkling deviously and she made the effort of looking away. Those dimples were nothing but two holes placed there to distract.

"Hmp. Believe me, in ten years, there will be no 'married couple' because by that time, I've already buried you in your grave," she whispered piercingly.

"Given the thought that you've already predicted our lives ten years from now just thrills me. My imagination had only been up to tonight, but yours had exceeded far beyond that. I am humbled by the fact that my pretty little wife is very much willing to devote herself to me for that long."

"You and your twisted mind."

"You and your sexy temper."

"Damn Tokiya! Will you stop this teasing charade? We both know we married each other because of the tradition. Nothing else!"

"You did. I didn't."

Fuuko was taken aback and her reaction was written all over her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Its for you to find out."

Fuuko's next words were stuffed with dread and mixed emotions. "Are you in love with me then?" she asked without thinking and she was as surprised as he of how absurd that notion was. But that look of bewilderness on his face was abruptly replaced with sardonic humor as he said "I wish I am, so all of these would be easy for me."

"I should be the one saying that."

"That it would be easy for you if _I_ love you?"

"You know it's the other way around."

"I would say, it's a lot easier for the both of us if we love each other."

"Which isn't going to happen."

"We could try," he paused and covered his finger over Fuuko's lips when she was about to say another retort. "And if you contradict me once more, I am going to kiss you and eventually you will bear my heir."

No words were spoken and Fuuko was immediately out of the door. Good thing it was left slightly ajar or she would have ruined her grand exit by not being able to open it. After the door banged close did Tokiya's brows went sober. "You have a very beautiful wife your majesty," the painter commented with a warm smile as he held his easel and packed things.

"Behind that beauty is a ferocious vixen," Tokiya shrugged and opened the door. He stepped out and waited for the old man to follow him outside before closing it again.

"Just the way you want, correct?"

Tokiya didn't know what to answer and he certainly doesn't have to if he chose not to reply. But he muttered the first words that came in his mind anyway. "Aye, just the way I want."

----TF----

Fuuko was certain she was going to be dead sleeping after the end of the day but as she stood in front of the King's chamber, where dreadful things would soon happen, she was wide awake with wild horrible thoughts.

"Your Higness?"

Amidst to Fuuko, Lady Afiura had called her five times already and the older woman was still receiving the same answer, which was pitch silence.

"Lady Fuuko?" It was Vanni's turn to ask, thinking Fuuko had still not gotten used to being addressed as a royalty, she deliberately called the purplehead by her name.

Surprising enough, Fuuko did respond to that. "Yes?" she answered and tried very hard to compose a calm tone but her voice quivered anyway.

"Are you alright?" Vanni could see the obvious palor on Her Highness' face, hence the question.

Fuuko turned her face away to cover up. "Aye, just very tired from all the celebrations I had to endure for just one day. It's a great relief to know weddings only last a day." She faked a chuckle.

Vanni-chan blinked with her and Lady Afiura cleared her throat. "Your Highness, due to the busy day we just went through, I apologize that I wasn't able to inform you of this earlier," she escaped a long breath as she gauged the Queen's reaction her next words. "Royal Umi weddings last three days."

When Fuuko looked like she was about to burst out a scream of dread, Lady Afiura hastily added. "It's tradition we should follow. The first day is for the Union, the second day is where you are to partake in magical ceremonies-that is-you can choose to stay as you are, or be can Umi and have the power to control water. The third day is where you are to tour around the whole kingdom and present yourself to the Umis as their queen. We will also bestow over you the royal seal so you no longer have to ask anyone to open the castle doors for you."

The last of her words pacified Fuuko and she escaped a breath of relief. And with a serene tone, she said, "Afiura-san, Vanni-san as much as I hate to disappoint you. I have to tell you the vital truth. I want to stay the same. I'm contented of being the powerless highlander that I am," she hoped the words would simply damn on them like warmn water and not cause and distortions on their faces but they obviously looked mortified. "Don't get me wrong. I want to be an Umi, but I don't want to posses the power to control water. I've been living as a non-majican all my life, the thought of incurring magic scares me to death. I hope you understand that I want to spend all my time being a good wife to your King and not bother myself with learning the Umi magic. It might take a lot of my time and I wont be able to perform my duties as the Queen."

The sincerity in her voice obviously got into the two Umi ladies as they smiled at her, understanding fully. And since Fuuko was looking at them with big hopeful eyes, as though she needed confirmation of their understanding, Lady Afiura assured her by saying "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Fuuko beamed at them in answer but when she twisted herself back to face Tokiya's door, all feelings of joy drained out from her face. She was filled with dread once more. Especially when Afiura started sauntering forward to open Tokiya's door.

"We're already moved all of your belongings inside this chamber and a warm bath had already been prepared as well. Do you wish for anything else, milady?"

Fuuko swallowed a huge lump in her throat. _Yes, freedom from all this insanity_, she thought with great conviction. "Nothing at the moment but just in case I'll need anything else later, may I request for a maidservant brought here immediately?"

The two women bowed, granting her wish, and then she added, "Specifically, I want your sister. Vanni-chan." That notion seemed to stun the azure concubine and her fair face graced confusion and an expression that looked almost violent. But that disposition suddenly changed into serenity in a heartbeat that was so expected from Vanni. "I will have her sent immediately, milady." Both ladies bowed again before turning their backs to retreat.

When the door closed behind Fuuko, she let out a loud agonizing shriek.

--TF—

Neon was scowling disgustedly at the calmly smiling firelord when the King arrived inside the captive's treatment room. Joker stood behind his King, a look of boredom on his face but the sparkle of humor in his eyes never ceased to exist.

"I can see that you're already well," Tokiya remarked with a crisp authoritative tone.

Raiha turned to him with a calm look that was expected but still surprised the King, considering how those eyes used to glare with hated when the two of them are placed in one room. "Your Highness," he said as though acknowledging the king's presence but he didn't curtsy nor bowed, evidently knowing that he was a captive and therefore has his own king to bow to even if he scarcely remember who it was.

Tokiya didn't seem to take offense. That was the same reaction he saw when it was the treacherous Kenji who stood in front of him before. "I am aware of your lack of memory at the moment and therefore permit you to gain a little freedom for I believe you are quite in a vulnerable state. I give you permission to live in this castle and do whatever you wish until your memory comes back and you decide whether yes or not you wish to be freed with peace or retaliate and die. You will be continually guarded as a term of this temporary parole and any attempt of escape will cause you your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as the Umi water, Your Highness."

"And one more thing. I am not your king and I therefore don't expect you to address me as such."

"Im quite comfortable addressing you as how everybody does."

Tokiya ran his eyes over the man, thoroughly speculating any signs of mischief. He saw none but his heart still wouldn't settle. He had a rough long day and as the day passed and light turns to darkness, he had grown restless. "Do you have any other questions?" he asked, finally concluding the meeting. He has no wish to stay long and wanted the speech done as soon as possible.

"None. But I was told that you were married just today. I would want to extend my greetings of congratulations."

"If you know who the dragon I just married, you would be extending me your condolences and not your greetings."

Joker laughed loudly at the remark but Raiha was surprised for a few seconds before he curved his lips upward into a grin, clearly taking the notion as a way of announcing affection. "Aye, I heard she was quite a handful. I would take it as an honor to meet the Queen someday," he said to Tokiya's retreating back.

In his haste to conclude this unimportant meeting, Tokiya halted and made his final words, addressing it to Neon. "You may escort him for tomorrow's ceremonies." And with that, he was gone, leaving Joker to chuckle, Raiha to grin and Neon to pull back her dropping jaw.

* * *

A/N: Kudos to Tokiya in this chapter. I just love this stubborn and proud iceman. –hugs-

Like what we authoresses desire, a review would really make us happy and inspired for a faster update. I'm still working on the next chapter…but if I cant see any reviews. I wont be updating FOREVER! Got that!? !!!!!

-was thrown red tomatoes-

Kidding then. Haha!


	12. Chapter Eleven

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: I was sure that by this time, this story might be already forgotten. What with the late updates and extended plot. I don't need to apologize, for there is no more apology left in me. I've exhausted it all for the past chapters and I know even u guys are tired hearing it. However, gratitude had always filled me and I am constantly reminded of my duty as an author by your heartwarming praises and reviews. Everytime I open my fanfic account, I never fail to receive at least five new messages in my inbox, all of them telling me the same thing—that my story is worth reading and updating. Even in facebook and private emails I received these messages and I never grew tired reading them all. It's a wonder how an inexperienced, unprofessional author like me, who has tangled sentences and pathetic grammar receives such love and support. If my thank you is not enough, I don't know how to repay ur kindness.

My dear readers, you are everything to me. Thank you.

Enough drama, on to the next chapter.

WARNING: Lime at the near end of the chapter. Minors, back off.

If you want to. (winks)

* * *

----_**Chapter Eleven**_--

* * *

"Do you find any?"

Teaf shrugged her shoulders and shook her head to her mistress. "I was so sure there was one on this side but for some reason I could no longer track it. This is the one that's supposedly leads to his library," the maidservant patted a few blocks on the wall and was obviously confused as to why she cant open it.

"Cant you find another one?" although her mistress posed a calm face, her voice had an obvious sign of hysterics on it. "There must be at least one open passageway around here," she, herself, was knocking on the wall, searching for that odd sound that would mark the entrance to a passageway out of the hell they all call the king's chamber.

"Would you mind if I ask you something, Your Highness?" Teaf received no answer of confirmation but she shot her question anyway. "Why do you want to escape? It's your wedding night, isn't it? I thought couples love the wedding night the most?"

When Fuuko's shoulder slumped down, Teaf thought she might have said something offending but she was more drown by confusion to think of saying sorry.

Fortunately, however, Fuuko didn't take offense on her young maid's words and actually know where the young girl's coming from. Although Fuuko was not much of a romantic even when she was a little girl, she had thought the same as Teaf about weddings and wedding nights. It's supposed to be a grand and joyous occasion—no hard feelings, no dread for the future and no regrets for decisions made—apparently, she was experiencing all of those.

She knew she was beginning to be suspicious and that was the last thing she had to be. She decided to draw a long breath and finally settled on the mattress. The king's bed was huge and soft, and immediately she felt a bit calm and comforted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried," she lied, she was shaking with terror and no amount of mattress would be enough to completely calm her down.

"Worried of what?" Teaf had come near her, flashing wide innocent blue eyes.

Fuuko found her face heating up. She doesn't know if its appropriate to discuss this matter with a young girl so she decided to explain it as a whole concept without details. "This is the first time I got married and so I'm confused as to what to do."

Teaf frowned a little, the cringe on her nose a proof of her slight violent reaction over her Queen's statement. "And you think escaping will do you any good, milady? Knowing His Highness, he would tear the castle open in search of his wife."

Fuuko doubted that. Tokiya is a selfish toad who would care less about anyone but himself. But she certainly doesn't want to say that at the moment, not with the maidservant looking a bit offended of her attempt to fly away from their King. "Im not escaping," she declared with more force than what she intended. "I merely want a time out—" her words were cut off by Nanashi's entrance in the room.

"His Highness sent me to tell you that he will stay inside his study for tonight due to some sudden problems that we have to work on. He sends you his goodnight and specifically told me to instruct you never to go anywhere without an escort." Nanashi was grinning when he delivered his message and Fuuko wasn't sure if he's jesting or not so she answered him with a skeptical look meaning to silently pry the truth from him. Joker could sense her irritation and that made him escape a loud roar of laughter. "Twas the truth I just told you. I was hoping you'll be happy to know that," and then with a shrug of his shoulder he added with an amused grin, "Or are you feeling humiliated that your husband has to ditch you on your first wedding night?"

That notion made Teaf giggle as she made the reply to Joker. "She's planning to escape, Your Grace. Twas a fact were actually searching for a means of escape from this bedchamber without being noticed by the guards outside the door."

"Is that so? And did you succeed thus far?" Joker was thoroughly enjoying this bit of information and he stared at Fuuko as though she was a hopeless case. Teaf shook her head gently. "Nay, but we tried."

"Well then, like I said, His Highness wont be here tonight so you could resume your plan of flight tomorrow," he turned his heels back to the door, intending to depart. "You both have a pleasant evening." He nodded at Teaf and bowed at Fuuko before he took off and left them.

Two seconds after the closure of the door, Teaf was not at all surprised to hear a long sigh of relief behind her and she genuinely smiled at her mistress. "Are you happy, Your Highness?"

Fuuko stood up from the bed and was brightly grinning back. "More than happy, I could die now."

"Well, would you want me to assist you with your pre-slumber rituals now?"

"I would wish nothing more, Teaf."

---TF---

After a warm bath for half an hour, Fuuko was dead sleeping a few minutes after she tucked herself to bed. The maidservant remained by her side until she was won over by sleep.

Just a few minutes after the first faint glow of light sip through the sides of the curtains and hit her sleepy eyes, Fuuko stirred, disturbed. But what awakened her was not the offending sunshine, which was not even enough to justify morning, but the possessive mouth over hers that had taken advantage of her sub consciousness.

She raised a fist, ready to knock down the offender, but her attempt was caught midway and finally, the monster raised his silverhead to gaze upon her. "Is violence always your way to say good morning?"

She glared at his handsome face, wondering how he could remain a beauty even at this horror time of the morning. "Not usually. But if I have my way, I'll wake you up with a dagger buried on your heart. Doesn't that sound divine?" she looked at him with a grim smile.

He quirked an eyebrow upward. "Really now. Would you care to know what I want buried inside you? I have it to my highest esteem that _that_ would be divine."

A surge of embarrassment and anger mixed on Fuuko's face and she struggled away from him. "Get away from me!" she snapped.

"Make me," he said as he dug his head on the side of her neck and showered starlight kisses over her skin.

She shivered at the first touch of his warm lips and instantly felt extreme anger over her primitive reaction to his sweet assaults. This is insanity and she should hang herself. This man is obviously having his way and without the slightest effort. "Do you always do this to all ladies who slept on your bed?"

"No. I hadn't brought any woman here to begin with," he whispered huskily over her ear.

"I will not believe you if you feign innocence over the status of your virtue."

Tokiya snorted. "I bring them somewhere else," his lips traveled over her cheeks and that gentle touch seemed more intimate than any open mouthed kisses they'd ever shared but when their eyes met, Tokiya knew he was defeated. Once again.

There was that warmth in those sapphire pools and such confusion, as though she was witnessing his moments of inner struggles. When he was scowling or angry, he was beautiful but with this look of vulnerability, as though he was searching on her face the answer to all the questions only she could provide, Tokiya was a scene to behold.

No longer taking all the prodding stare, Fuuko whispered her next word with mild hostility. "What?!"

Tokiya blinked, scowled at her and moved out of the bed as though she was carrying a contagious deathly disease. Fuuko knew she should be thankful of that sudden evasion but she wasn't. Instead, she was feeling a mixture of emotions that were too close to be called disappointment that she was debating over how to punish herself later. _Raiha_, her mind screamed. _Think of Raiha._

A knock made them both looked at the door and with a raise of his palm, Tokiya opened it and revealed Proteus and Afuira. They bowed but Proteus was the first one to notice the unnerving air of awkwardness. "I assumed nothing wild happened last night?"

Fuuko's heated face was enough to fry an egg but Tokiya merely answered the comment with a disinterested shrug.

Proteus frowned a bit, not with disappointment but more of surprise. "And I thought the youth is packed with raging hormones. Guess I'm mistaken."

"We have to prepare for the second wedding day. Are Your Highnesses ready?"It was Afiura.

Tokiya first nodded and moved towards the entrance. Fuuko followed a couple of seconds behind.

--TF---

Unlike yesterday, the second wedding day was less demanding and Fuuko even had a time for a little rest after the first ceremony in the morning. As she requested, she was declared an Umi but no changes were made. Although that decision arose suspicions and confusions from the council, it was Tokiya's final decision that made all debates ceased. That actually surprised Fuuko, thinking he would even be the first one to announce protest. When she asked him about it after the ceremony, he only cocked his eyebrow at her and said, "Would you rather I didn't do that?"

"No. But—"

"I would appreciate some gratitude instead of questions about my decisions."

She wasn't able to answer a good comeback as he turned around to leave. When he was about to turn left of the corridor and be completely out of sight did Fuuko call him back. He halted and she shouted "I'll find a way to pay this act of force thoughtfulness."

He obviously heard that, but he didn't show any sign of acceptance. He only stepped a foot forward, and another foot...and another…until he was completely out of her sight.

--TF—

"This is a catastrophe..." the head of the council, a man in his sixties, shook his head as he inclined his defeated back on his huge chair. He has long silver hair, long white beard and was covered from shoulder to sole with a velvety blue shimmering gown. He had creases all over his head and wrinkles around his weary eyes. As he slumped himself on his chair, murmurs of protests continuously roamed around the council hall and he could sense a pounding headache coming. "It was our King's decision to give his wife more time to decide about the grave matter. He is obviously also not in favor of the new Queen's decline to acquire the Umi's power, as what's supposed to be done."

"However, Your Grace, the woman's obvious refusal to be one of us clearly shows her disinterest of being our Queen. Are we to give us and our proud nation such insult? I don't think so," it was the Marquess of Mudshire, Faudron, who shouted his protest and gain enormous amount of nods and approval from the other men. The council was composed of eleven members, leaders of the eleven most influential families of the kingdom, among which one will see Proteus, Nanashi and the Head of the Council, Duke Keith Iceburst, Neon's father.

"She didn't refuse to be our Queen. I believe the lass willingly pledged herself to the task," Proteus's booming voice echoed throughout the room, the servants who occasionally refilled their wine glasses squeaked in terror.

"But she refused to be an Umi," the Marquess countered. "If she is so inclined of the task as how you declare her to be, she should be dying to acquire our power. It pains me to think that a highlander roams around the kingdom acting high and almighty in front of our civilized well-bred society. I cannot stand by here, as a part of the council, and see my daughters curtsying over a lowly highlander."

There was a shout of approval from the left side of the table and it was followed by some noncommitted murmurs. Proteus groaned at his seat, his temper flaring and his ventricles popping out of his head. Joker watched the whole scene with crossed arms and a look of amusement, he scanned his eyes at the members, noticing how they vehemently showed their responses of approval over Faudron's speech. The Head of the Council, though, looked like he was going to have a heart attack over what to decide on and Joker thought it was his time to make a little speech to end this argument once and for all. When his mouth opened to talk, a man across his table beat him to it, and he was forced to close his mouth and hear the words from the youngest member of the Council, Duke Austin of Rainford.

"Gentlemen, if you'll be so kind as to give me permission to voice out my thoughts, I would take it as an honor," he bowed at the Head of the Council, gained his permission and began his speech. "It seems to me its pretty senseless to discuss about a matter that had already happened without slight chances of reverting. I understand we are all exhausted and would most likely want to retire to the safely cavern of our own homes. I know, cause I am too. The king has already gained our approval to give him more time to change his wife's mind, it may not happen as soon as when we expected, but we have no choice but to rely on his ability to placate his wife's—"

He was cut of by Faudron again. "And if she remained stiff about the idea?" his cerulean eyes were challenging the new member of the council, who had just started when he was given the position after the death of his sire a week ago.

Duke Austin was not a bit offended by the interference, if anything, he was taking the scrutiny quite smoothly for a man his age. "I was to explain that when you cut me off, milord. Like I said, we have no choice but to trust on our King's judgement and so I suggest we give him a month to change the queen's mind. If worse comes worst and Queen Fuuko doesn't bend or go along with tradition, we will then use the power of the council to set a divorce—"

Proteus looked incredulous. "We cant do such thing!" he roared and Joker didn't dare stop him for he, himself, was feeling the same thing.

"Let the Duke continue!" Neon's father was thoroughly exasperated at the way his members are arguing over the issue. With a nod, he gestured the young royalty to resume.

Austin mildly smiled at Proteus, meaning to pacify the commander and silently telling him he meant no harm. "Like I said, we would set a divorce only if the Queen chooses not to be an Umi _and_," he emphasized, "—if our kingdom doesn't wish her to be their queen. If at the end of the month, she remains a highlander but gains the kingdom's approval, I say we honor the latter and let her be." He finished and sat back on his chair with a silent thud.

The council was then speechless. The lad actually made sense.

Proteus, who was about to shoot cannonballs everywhere, was now smiling in amusement.

Taking advantage of the other members' preoccupation, Joker finally spoke. "I guess that suggestion perfectly made sense. If the kingdom likes the queen and would want to retain her despite her highland blood, who are we to impose contrary decisions?"

"Don't look so hopeful. Our proud clansmen would never bow to a highlander, its always the other way around. You're agreeing to a plan that we all know wound end up to that fateful divorce," Faudron countered yet again. "I say we set the divorce now and choose one of our own to be the king's bride—"

"If you're so determined it wont work, why are you hastening the divorce? Are you afraid the contrary of your belief would happen and Queen Fuuko might, indeed, gain the kingdom's good graces?" It was Austin and Joker couldn't help but whistle in amazement. The lad certainly inherited his sire's wits and brain as well as his cunning way of diplomacy.

The Marquess was red on the face and Duke Keith cleared his throat, not taking the heated argument any longer.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we all settle our horses and start the vote. Those in favor of Mudshire, raise your left hand. Those with Rainford, raise your right." To his exasperation, each side gain five votes and he knew he would then be the final judge yet again. He sighed, thoroughly spent now. "Umi-kami, I'm too old to deal with this," he muttered. "Seeing no future harm on Rainford's suggestion, I allow the council to wait before we make our final decision. However, I believe one month is too long a wait and will have to cut it short into two weeks. Six over five, majority wins." He stood up. "Meeting adjourned. See you in two weeks time gentlemen," he said and walked away.

Proteus escaped a loud sigh of relief and smiled feebly at the young Duke, because, although the decision was on their favor, two weeks was still such a short time to achieve their success. "You have a good brain on top of your shoulder, lad."

"I just did what I thought was fair on both sides," the handsome fellow merely shrugged, but he was smiling in delight.

"Don't look so happy, gentlemen. You cant be so sure of the outcome in two weeks' time. I don't think your Queen would be so lucky as to get the Umi's praises. She'll be forsaken before you know it," Faudron stood from his chair and glared at the people who dared opposed him earlier. Four of the other members of the council did the same and together, they walked out of the council hall.

"Snob bunch, aren't they?" Liam Fishcourt, the Marquess of Newpool, commented with disgust and the others nodded agreeably.

"My Lord, we could not thank you enough for making yourself our ally," Proteus slightly bowed at the Marquess and he was answered by a toothy grin.

"You know I've always trusted your judgement, Your Grace," the Marquess responded.

"My daughter, Mikaro, practically adores the new Queen and I believe there's a high chance this plan would actually work. It could be a hard job for her to be accepted in such high class society, but if you need anything, let us know so we could give any means of support," Earl Duncan patted Proteus arm and winked at him.

"We will, milord. And I hope Lady Mitsumi is recovering from her illness," Proteus added.

"My wife is well, thank you for your concern, Your Grace. And if it isn't much of a bother, she was requesting for Lady Afiura to visit her once in a while."

Proteus grinned. "I'll tell her just that."

Behind the elderlies' back, Joker whispered to Austin. "This is what happens when we're the only bachelors left of the group. We get left out."

--TF—

At sunset, the ballroom had been full of people. If yesterday's ball had been for close kins and relatives of the King only, this evening had been a celebration of all Umi royalties and well known families.

Although Fuuko could sense the disdain feeling among some, she was warmly welcomed by the rest and for a few hours, she felt a bit relaxed.

Until she saw him.

She knew it was him, her eyes could never deceive her. She knew how his indigo locks flutter with each move he takes, she memorized the broadness of his shoulder, his familiar stance that could very much differ him from the rest of society, she knew it was him, she could never be so sure to it as she was now.

He was standing on the balcony, his elbows resting on the terrace, and his eyes looking at someone beside him. He was smiling, talking animatedly with whoever was behind the blue curtain.

Why and how he was able to get out of the dungeon to be here was a question bugging her mind endlessly, but at the moment, it isn't as important as actually seeing him here—free, safe and very much alive.

Pulling her heavy skirts up, she sauntered towards the balcony, passing from Umis to Umis and barely greeting back those who extended their congratulations. She was walking too fast, she was a white blur amongst the crowd and dancers and when she finally reach the edge of the ballroom, where with just one step she could finally be with Raiha, she was whisked and twisted around, meeting the demonic ice cold eyes of her enemy, her nightmare and her husband.

"I've torn down the place looking for you," he was clearly irritated. "Don't you know the bride and the groom should stay beside each other on their wedding ceremonies?"

She was immediately annoyed herself. "Well, forgive me, Your Highness, as much as I want your attention all by myself, I was given the thought that you wish to stay with Miki all night long than choose the company of your bride, so I did what I thought was only wise to do, I granted you your wish."

He glared at her, guilty of her accusation but didn't want to admit it. "If you haven't been ignoring me all evening and hastily running away everytime I get near you, I would not have chosen the company of another woman," he snarled.

She glared at him, guilty of his accusation but didn't want to admit it.

"What in the world are you two newly weds bickering about? You're not even fully married to start with, you still have one day more."

They both glanced their guilty faces towards the sound of Neon's voice. Behind the alluring Athena was the purplehaired man of Fuuko's dreams. He looked surprise to see both of them but not as surprised as Fuuko seeing him. She was practically gawking and no amount of make up was going to cover the paleness of her face.

Tokiya snaked a possessive arm around her and pulled close, whispering something on her ear. "Forgive me, I forgot to tell you I invited him to come here. If it's distressing you, I could order them to leave."

In a heartbeat, Fuuko was staring at Tokiya as though he was a means to an end. She frantically shook her head, gaining a bit of composure and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, Tokiya's slow back and forth carress over her spine was making her feel relaxed.

"Your Highness, I understand that Raiha has caused too much anguish to you and your family. It must pain you to see him here. Were leaving this instance," Neon pulled Raiha with her and Fuuko was about to cry out a halt but Raiha beat her to it.

"Are you Lady Fuuko?" his voice was gentle, his eyes the warmth of the day, and his familiar demeanor was everything she had ever wished to feel again.

"She is Queen Fuuko to you," Neon corrected.

"You look familiar," he whispered as though he didn't hear anything. Fuuko didn't know why but she was shaking tremendously. "What…what is wrong with you?" her voice was barely audible and then it became strong and demanding the next. "Don't you remember me?"

"He doesn't remember a thing. We made him temporarily forget all about him and his past. His mind is practically empty," Tokiya alleviated her confusion.

"No…" she whispered, looking at the innocently smiling Raiha with tears stinging her eyes. She stared at Tokiya then, "No," shaking her head frantically, convincing him that she was out of her mind. "What did you do?!" she punched his chest with one hand. "How could you?! How could you?!" and then she was punching him consecutively with both fists.

Neon started to interfere. "Your Highness, I can see you're thoroughly distressed about this, were leaving now. Forgive us," she bowed quickly and pulled Raiha with her. Raiha continuously looked at her, his face a look of both confusion and mortification as he let himself get dragged by the female commander.

"No, wait!" Fuuko cried out. "Wait, Raiha-kun!"

Tokiya held her wrist, twisting her so he could get a good look at her face. He searched, scanning her teak-stained cheeks and reddening eyes. Why in the world is she crying? At the moment, he was at lost for words. She was hiccupping, crying still and before he could ask her his probing question, she had already run away.

Then slowly, he looked at his hand, the one that had held her wrist. "What…was that all about?"

--TF—

When Fuuko came back in the ballroom, she was once again congratulated by the Umi royalties who had just come to join the celebration. She saw Tokiya at the center of the ballroom, standing proudly near his throne, practically ignoring some of the women's comment of him standing alone, wifeless.

Sniffing her tears back and tilting her head high again, Fuuko gently swayed among those women and with a mild smile, halted their gossip by saying "I only needed a few moments of fresh air. I didn't intend to leave my husband without a wife," she walked passed them after contenting herself by seeing how the women's faces blushed with embarrassment.

"May I have this dance?" Much to her surprise, the invitation came from her husband, and he kept his face rigidly looking forward as he gently shoved his hand in front of her.

With a pace of eternity, she lifted her hand and placed it over his'. When they marched towards the dancefloor, the whole room went silent and the dancers vacated to the side to give the newlyweds a dance to be shared alone.

They stopped at the center of the room, all eyes being captured by the handsome couple and then they faced each other—she uncertain, he uncaring.

When the slow tune of waltz began, he took her hand, kissed it and pulled her close. And they started their slow dance, as though they have all the time in the world.

She refused to meet his eyes, he didn't look at her. They danced as though it was their sole purpose on the dance floor, to dance and entertain—no feelings involved. Not one. Not a little.

This coldness has lingered until all guests were long gone and both of them were all alone inside their bedchamber.

"Say something," she finally whispered, unnerved of the stoned silence coming from him.

"What do you want me to say?" his voice was as cold as the night air and Fuuko practically shivered down to her toes.

"Tell me you hate me," he kept her gaze on the roof of the poster bed.

"Give me a reason," he has his back on her at the far side of the bed opposite her.

"For being me, for entering your life and ruining it, for marrying you when we hardly like each other, for loving another when I am clearly committed to you, for—" she wasn't able to finish her ramble because he had rolled over the mattress and pinned her hands over her head.

"I don't hate you," he hissed. "I _despise _you." If he spit on her face, that would no longer be surprising. He looked like he cant stomach looking at her anymore but she chose to suffer through it. "How you could love a man you only met once is beyond my sane thoughts, you disgust me."

She could feel his naked chest heaving and pressing over her thinly covered breast and she could hear his heart beating soundly against the silence. Funny how this loud sound could be heard from a man whom she thought doesn't own a heart.

"That's good enough for me," she countered. "Cause I _loathe_ you with every breath I take."

"Good to know that despite our obvious differences, we share mutual feelings for each other," he muttered dryly, his eyes darkening against the moonlight and Fuuko knew what was coming next.

He dipped his head and crushed her lips in a kiss that was all violence and vengeance. She knew it meant to punish and humiliate her, and by damn it's serving true to its purpose. He bit on her lower lip as she dug her nails on his back. His tongue was thrusting forcefully, demanding entrance and when she knead, they battled. She was pulling and pushing his silver mane, he was reaping and tugging her night gown, tearing it to pieces.

When he pulled away to breath, he saw her emerald eyes turning black with passion and hatred. He could see his reflection through those orbs and he could see how identical their expressions were.

"I hate you with all my heart, I wish you die this very second," she snapped at him.

"And I hate you, more than you'll ever know," he snapped back and gently bit her collar bone while capturing one naked mound with his long fingers. He heard her moaned and Kami help him, but he knew he could never stop. This woman…this heavenly creature…was going to be the death of him.

He lowered his head to where his hand was and he licked the tip of one nipple, pleased when she finally cried out his name. When her fingers began pulling his head invitingly, he wasn't able to resist the abundant feast. God, how he hated this woman. How he hated the way she could control him like this and still get away from it. And damn, how he hated himself, he's liking her all the way more.

This is pure insanity. He is absolutely crazy over her. Terribly, agonizingly crazy.

He was feasting over one breast when he realized she was no longer pulling his hair, but instead was caressing it lightly as though a mother to her child. He stopped, and the gesture was more painful than being hit by an arrow in a battle, his eyes turning back to its normal hue and they settled on her face.

"I don't understand," she breathed.

"As well do I," he responded and rested on her side, covering her breast with the blanket.

They let the awkward silence passed and then Tokiya unceremoniously broke it. "Do you love him?"

"From the first day I saw him," she answered without reluctance.

"You're insane."

"I know. Do you love Miki?"

"I was about to propose to her the day you came. She was the concubine chosen to be my bride."

Good Lord, she cant stand this any longer. Another long pause lingered, each feeling the other's breathing, waiting for the other's say on this web-tangled revelations.

When Fuuko no longer heard any slight movements or even his harsh breathing, she assumed he had fallen asleep and whispered with the dejected feeling of an adulteress to her husband, a defeated warrior to her enemy. "Goodnight, Your Highness," she forced herself to close her eyes.

And much to her surprise, he whispered back. "Goodnight…Your Majesty," he said and moved back to the far side of the bed away from her.

--TF—

A/N: This is kinda confusing. Even _I _am already confused of how this couple's mind works. As u can well measure, this story is actually just getting started. I have already resigned from my job and has more time on my hands right now so earlier updates might be witnessed. For you this chapter might be boring, but I love this story and I'm holding on to it. The next chapters will be more awesome, and I'm looking forward to your reactions to it.

Keep me posted with ur thoughts. Share it by clicking the review button!!


	13. Chapter Twelve

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: HELLO MINNA-SAN! I really don't have much to say, just please read and review.

PS. I lovveee Tokiya in this chapter! Grrrrr that sexy bishounen.

Short reply to all reviewers:

I was happy nobody bashed me for the lime scene last chapter, and to my utter disbelief, u guys were clouding my inbox saying u want more. WHAT THE! –grins- I don't know yet –winks-

And since I don't really read much of my inbox messages here, feel free to add me on facebook. Just search for khryzle chua. Thanks guys!

_**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**_

Early at dawn, they were both awakened to start the last day of the wedding ceremonies and Fuuko was bestowed the royal seal, which apparently, was the golden tear-drop shape tattoo on her right hand, identical to what one can see on Yanagi and Tokiya.

"This seal permits you to open all doors of the castle and gain access to any passageways," Afiura explained as Fuuko nodded her understanding. When the ceremony was over and the Royal couple was brought to the stables to begin their tour around the kingdom, Fuuko was suffering the unbearable itch the seal was causing her.

"Something wrong, my child?" Laird Eneas escorted her towards the stables together with Recca and some highland guards. Tokiya was on the other side to the left, escorted by his commander and Yanagi.

"The seal," Fuuko lifted her right hand and true enough, the skin was red and swollen around the golden mark.

Recca gasped and held her hand. "Oh, Fuuko, you must be in terrible pain! Why didn't you tell us earlie?!"

"I thought it was normal, but its getting worse than before and the itch is somehow getting intolerable."

"It's fighting your Fuu blood," Laird Eneas explained. "Or more accurately, your blood is fighting the seal and its causing this reaction."

"Will it stop?" It was Recca.

"A few hours from now, it will. But by then your hand will no longer belong to you as a Fuu. It's completely an Umi."

Poor Fuuko looked like she'd rather be torn to pieces.

"She cant go home like that!" Recca spat, Fuuko nodded at him, thinking the exact thing.

With a slow shake of his head, Laird Eneas searched Fuuko's eyes with a somber face. "That's why I asked you at the wedding procession if you wish to turn back and run away. You made your decision final lass, now this is the consequences of your choice."

Recca slapped his forehead as though he was the one on Fuuko's predicament. "Hikaru-kami, I cannot stand this!" he whispered with a murderous tone. "And with Raiha's memory all gone, how the hell are we going to get out of here?! Raiha-niisan will never go along with us if he himself doesn't know who we are to start with!" Recca was thoroughly exhausted with the pile of endless misfortune they just got themselves into.

"If we have to tie and drag him out of here, we will Recca." Fuuko stated with much conviction. "He told me I was familiar and somehow I'll find a way to make him remember me again."

The conversation was unceremoniously terminated when both parties arrived at the grand royal stables. Recca was astonished to see such a collection of fine horses but Fuuko, now fully educated that the word "hideous" could never be applied to any of the water tribe's belongings, was more disturbed at the acknowledgment of Miki's presence in front of her, waiting with delighted face at having to see her king's approach towards the stables.

Fuuko convinced herself that such feeling of trepidation is not at all uncommon, for she and Miki met at the wrong side of the platter and the latter's mere presence, even without her publicly displayed obsession of the former's newly proclaimed husband, would still give Fuuko the enormous desire of wringing Miki's pretty little neck. Why should she be here, Fuuko could not fully give reason, except for the obvious admiration Miki still felt towards her supposedly husband-to-be had not Fuuko put interference upon such match.

Fully conscious of how her temper flared skyhigh with only the slight look on Miki's face, she fought for diversion and steadiness of her pulsating veins. Her eyes found Vannis familiar cool countenance in front of the stables, a smile on her face and a graceful curtsy of acknowledgement was her greeting to Her Highness. Much to Fuuko's surprise, Mikaro stood herself a foot beside the bluette and a radiant smile immediately touched Fuuko's face after seeing a long missed acquaintance.

When they were near enough to smell the horses' breaths, Fuuko couldn't help but glimpse at how Tokiya was taking Miki's presence. The damn fishboy was smiling like an idiot and Fuuko mentally controlled herself from screaming 'bigamy'.

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure beyond impossible to see you here well and married!" Mikaro greeted with such fervor, her cheeks blushing and her eyes starry.

"I'm much happier to see you." Than being married."How is your mother?"

"She is very well now, Highness, thank you for asking. Although she felt dreadful about being absent on your wedding and wanted to extend her own congratulations."

"Likewise, for her recovery." Fuuko beamed, and then suddenly remembering that she had company, she smiled apologetically at Laird Eneas. "Oh forgive my lack of manners, Grandpa. This is Mikaro-chan, she's a dear friend one of my lady's maids."

Laird Eneas bowed his head slightly. "It's a pleasure meeting such rare pink beauty," the notion made Mikaro blushed and she giggled, pleased.

"I am humbled by such compliment, Laird. And may I say, the pleasure is all mine."

After the pleasantries were over and the stroll around the kingdom started, Fuuko and Tokiya was on the lead and the rest of civilization followed. Not too far from Fuuko, Recca stalked. Miki was doing the same on Tokiya's side, although much closer than Recca was with Fuuko.

The stroll started from the closest to the farthest village and the journey was fascinating for Fuuko. Families began emerging from their houses and the children followed them everywhere they go.

The Umis bowed at their King and hesitantly lowered their heads at the new Queen, their eyes peaking from behind their quizzical brows, feeding their curiosity. All the while, Fuuko smiled as though she was thoroughly happy at the mere chance of seeing the kingdom and the people, ignoring their reluctant acceptance of her presence and the way they stared at their King as though asking him why he had to marry a woman of the lowest status—for being a highlander throws anyone to the 'uncivilized' category.

Fuuko's first thought was to go wild and wreck havoc with a great hurricane at the first sign of prejudism but Recca held her shoulder and shook his head. But instead of feeling comfort, she felt more hostile as she harshly scrubbed Recca's hand off her shoulder.

"You should be grateful they're not throwing stones at us. If this was the Hikaru kingdom, highlanders would not even be permitted to drop a strand of hair on our land," recca whispered as he neared her, protecting her from sudden attacks in case someone actually throw something at her.

The statement didn't calm Fuuko down but it reminded her of her manners and she strolled pass Recca, and forced herself to occupy the space beside Tokiya before Miki swallows the king by her hot stare.

When she reached him, he didn't do anything to acknowledge her proximity, as a matter of fact, he acted as though she wasn't there, as though the celebration was all about him.

Fuuko snarled at him and held her head high. If he thought all of this was for him, she should have jilted him on their wedding ceremony and abandoned him to marry himself since he seemed to love himself that much.

"It's been a while since we came in here, Your Highness," Miki drawled beside Tokiya, her horse too close Fuuko could swear their legs were bumping.

"Indeed," he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling like starlight. "The villege seems to be well taken cared of. Your father has done a splendid job."

Miki blushed prettily and smiled back. "Its always my father's honor to please you, Your Majesty. He'll be very glad to know that his hard work had not turned out in vain."

Fuuko rolled her eyes way up and slowed down a bit. If all throughout the journey she was to witness these two's lover dovey, she knew she wont be able to keep her breakfast in her stomach. She diverted her attention somewhere, preferably Neon and her purple-haired companion. They were on their mounts, talking about God-knows-what and seemed to be engrossed with each other. Jealousy hit her like the edge of the knife and Fuuko fought all urge to ran towards Raiha and scream the truth at his face. She gulped and was about to look away but Raiha caught her eyes and she was once again lost in those lovely dark orbs. He smiled at her, the reassuring comforting smile that was only Raiha and tenderly, she smiled back, her eyes full of longing she was on the verge of tears.

"Keep up with me," the sound of Tokiya's voice cut through her temporary daydream and she was forcefully dragged inside a grand estate. She looked at his firm grip around her wrist and dragged her eyes over his face, glaring back at his scowl.

She had seen this expression a couple of times now that she had memorized it from the vein popping out of his temples to the chiseled chin he held so high and mighty. "Jealous?" she said, smiling confidently. She doesn't c are if he was or not, but the agony on his face was enough to entertain her for a lifetime.

"Not as much as you are with Miki," he retorted and was satisfied hearing her grunt.

She pulled her arm back with unbelievable strength and tightly grasped her mare's rein, mutely asking the horse to march inside the estate.

They were led inside the ballroom while the guards and the horses were left outside to stretch their legs and let the horses quench their thirst. The royalties and the other important people were the only ones led to meet the master of the house.

Recca whistled at the grandiosity of the mansion, never had he been so amazed at such display of exquisite water animal remains. Its obvious the owner of this estate was a good huntsman, if not the best. For whoever was able kill the infamous water dragon and make a display of him in this grand house was more or less a monster himself. The dragon's fossil was hanging above them, it was so huge and long that it occupied the ballroom's ceiling corner to corner. There were impressive variety of animals' heads hanging on the walls, not all of them Recca knew that could tell that some of them are close to extinction.

"It is a great honor, to be at Your Highness' presence," he bowed low, solely at Tokiya, Fuuko noticed. "And welcome to our humble abode."

Tokiya casually placed his hand behind his back and looked around, acting as though an interior designer scrutinizing the place. "It isn't much 'humble' if you ask me, Mudshire. If you keep expanding and beautifying this place, I might consider exchanging this with the palace." There was a hint of laughter in Tokiya's response, and she sent his gaze to the woman beside him, who much to Fuuko's disgust, was Miki. "I remember playing hide and seek with you in your garden and now it seemed to be another world of paradise when I passed by it a few minutes ago."

"I knew you like that part of the estate, so I asked father to reform it for your next coming. Which, apparently took years," Miki chuckled lightly and Fuuko had another great urge to pull her hair off her head.

No wonder the host didn't so much as look at her. Mudshire was Miki's father and the resemblance between father and daughter was blatantly apparent from physical features to attitude.

"Would His Highness care for a cup of tea?" the Marquess smiled at Tokiya, obviously neglecting the fact that there were at least five other people around.

Gently, Tokiya shook his head to decline. I appreciate the offer but for today, I must decline. We came here only for a short visit—to introduce my wife—and we wont linger too long. We still have ten estates to visit after this."

When finally, Tokiya looked at Fuuko for the first time ever since they came inside the ballroom and took her hand, she felt conscious of how she looked and didn't meet the Marquess's eyes.

"Fuuko, this is Faudron Tearton, the Marquess of Mudshire and Miki's father."

Fuuko gave a slight bow. "How are you today, Your Grace?" she inquired in a timid manner that made Recca snort and Tokiya to cock an eyebrow.

"It is an honor to meet the King's wife," Fuuko could taste the sour tone in his voice and was thoughtful about not being acknowledged as the Queen only as the King's wife.

"As we all know, Fuuko is of highland blood but it her I chose, and it is her I married, so I want all of you to treat her with the same respect you give me," Tokiya said firmly, his speech obviously practiced and not merely as a response to Faudron's bitter acceptance of the new Queen. Fuuko would have been thankful that Tokiya had actually considered making her feel accepted, and had gone to the point of making it a public command but the lack of feeling in his tone when he said he chose her made the whole statement seemed farce. Fuuko only threw her eyeballs up and down.

Faudron stared at her, his face not showing any outward expression but she could tell that he was thoroughly pissed off by her. He, then, sniffed his attention to Tokiya and nodded curtly. "I understand, Your Majesty," he said, but that look of distaste on his face when he glanced at Fuuko seemed to tell her that he understood the reality that his King was forced to marry all because he was found out to have spent a night alone with her and his expression didn't deny his thoughts that it was Fuuko who seduced Tokiya into marriage.

"Your Highness, we better get going," Proteus stepped a foot and didn't hide his piercing gaze at the Marquess. "We still have ten villages to cover."

Tokiya nodded and looked at Miki. "So long as Lady Tearton gets to bid goodbye to her father."

Miki smiled broadly, enough to swallow the whole estate, and ran towards her father, kissing him in both cheeks and saying a curt goodbye.

--TF--

The troupe journeyed to the next villages and all the while, Fuuko could feel her growing hatred to Tokiya for completely ignoring her at every second. "You shouldn't have bought me along if you intend to desert your wife while you publicly flirt with another concubine." She muttered with brows drawn at the top of her nose.

Despite the cold weather, Fuuko was sweating as her head steamed like an erupting volcano and she searched out from someone to vent her frustration to. Recca was beside Yanagi, pretending to assist her with her horse when they all know Yanagi was an expert equestrian. Teaf, was for some reason, nowhere to be found—probably left herself behind to continue exploring every nook and corner of the castle. Mikaro, who she was thankful to be already here, was forced into conversation by Laird Eneas who apparently looked like an old geezer at the way he was drooling at her. Vanni, who for no reason at all, was beside Nanashi, constantly shaking her head at him as though saying 'No' to everything he was saying, or offering.

They were all occupied, everyone seemed to have forgotten that this was a celebration of the Royal couple's wedding, in where she was the bride!

She curled her lips in controlled frustration and held the rein in a lousy grip. And here she thought she was going to enjoy this tour and memorize every small detail her mind could accommodate. She was probably one of the very few Fuus who was given the chance to take a good look behind the west border and for every Fuu, this was one of the rare opportunities to study the landscape and internal structures for future battle strategies. However, the more she take a look around the strange environment, the more she was getting homesick. She missed the air of their kingdom, the sun at day and the moon at night. If the sun shines like a blazing fire ball in the Hikaru kingdom and the moon glows brightly in the Umi border , both orbs were in their fair and moderate beauty in the Fuu kingdom. They both rule twelve hours each day and never caused too hot or too cold weather.

"A daisy for Her Highness's thoughts?"

She was startled by the baritone popping out of nowhere and almost fell off her horse if he wasn't fast enough to support her and pull back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," Raiha said when he realized she still had her mouth gaping at him.

When she barely recovered, she was instantly frantic. "Where's your guard?" she glimpsed behind him as though expecting arrows being aimed at him for daring to speak with the Queen.

"Busy looking for me at the moment," he was grinning, totally pleased with himself. Fuuko blinked at him, gradually grinning back. Oh how much she loved this carefree side of him. She suddenly had the desire to grab his hand and run away towards oblivion but with his dire lack of memory, he might think she had gone insane.

"Is that for me?" she pointed the little white daisy he held.

"Its for your thoughts," he smiled.

I was thinking of running away with you. Right now. She wanted to say but terminated the idea when Neon came marching towards them like a mother about to chastise her little boy for running away when it was time to take an afternoon nap.

" I told you for a hundredth time never to get near the Queen!" she hissed and pulled Raiha by his ear, his horse struggling to keep it's rider's balance. Then to Fuuko, she bowed her apologetic head. "Forgive me, Your Highness, I just took a glance somewhere and in a heartbeat, he had gone astray. This will never happen again—"

"I don't mind at all," Fuuko cut her short, her tone changing into that authoritative tone she used whenever she demanded something from her servants in her own palace. "Lord Raiha is a fine companion and I would appreciate some of his generous time with me. At least he isn't ignoring me unlike some people I know." She shrugged, intentionally avoided Neon's widening eyes, and raised her hand to Raiha. "Would you mind accompanying me, milord?"

Raiha took her hand and kissed it appreciatively. "If it is Thy Highness's wish."

"It most certainly isn't," Tokiya snatched Fuuko's hand from Raiha's soft grasp and glared at him. She pulled back, prying her wrist free but he was stronger and with one tug, she was forced to be pulled along. "We are on the sixth estate and I don't want you wandering about. As my Queen it is your duty to stay by my side, all the time," he said when they were away from everyone.

Fuuko winced at his deathly grip but vowed to die before he could show him her pain. "I no longer desire to visit any estates," she said and stubbornly halted her horse. It wasn't just because he kept ignoring her that made her dislike the tour, but also due to the vast amount of curious and sometimes, demeaning, stare that she was receiving from all the villagers. All the Lords they visited didn't hide their disdain feeling towards her and she was growing more and more miserable with each estate they visited. Tokiya wasn't of any help either. Although his purpose for the tour was to introduce her as his most beloved, his introductions made her sound like a thorn embedded in his throne, a burden he had to live with and an end to all the pleasures he had known.

"Is anything the matter, Your Highness?" Proteus appeared in front of them when he noticed the couple's silent ruckus. "Austin's estate is just behind the Rain forest, it's just a few meters away," the older man assured them, thinking that they were already tired and wanted to take some rest.

To Fuuko's irritation, Miki also appeared and looked impatient about being kept waiting.

"Fuuko and I will follow you in a bit. Lead all the men to Austin's estate so you could all take a rest."

Miki looked repulsive, her face crumpled before she turned her horse away. Proteus, on the other hand, knew there was something wrong, but above all, the couple's security was his main concern. "Will you two be alright if we all leave you here?"

"We wont be too far behind, we'll follow you in a bit," Tokiya repeated. "There's just something that my wife and I need to talk about." He turned his back to the commander, dismissing him without much concern.

When Proteus did as what he was told, Tokiya turned to Fuuko, glaring at her as she watched Raiha's back being engulfed by the forest. Then without a word, she followed the army of men, taking each step slowly.

"Fuuko," he breathed and there was always something that stops her everytime he used that tone on her. That husky, sensual tone that was coming from the unknown side of him—like he was again possessed by some heavenly being.

She didn't face him, afraid that when she does, he might turn out to be that angelic form that always takes her breath away. Right now, she needed a clear mind—no illusions, no hallucinations about things that weren't there. "I cant take it anymore," at this point, the thought of telling him the truth was almost killing her. "I am not one of you, and I don't have plans of being one. If your people cant accept me as who I am, then we better end this charade," she said, feeling him closing their gap. "You can marry your Miki, and I can go back to where I truthfully belonged."

"I am eaten by jealousy," he said, not looking at her but to the massive greeneries covering the entire forest. "Eversince last night, I was restless with rage. I may have you physically, I may even penetrate your thoughts, but I could never have your heart. I could never have all of you."

The wind blew, passing by them and seemed to share the king's feelings. The air was singing his melancholy, his loneliness and his unrequited desire, bringing a mist of tears on Fuuko's eyes. "You don't deserve it," she looked at him then, glaring hard.

"It seems like I don't. _For now_," his smile went broader, making him more handsome, if that was even possible. He crept his fingers over hers, entangling them together, gently, and then locking them. Fuuko sent her vision to their hands, noticing with great revulsion how they fitted perfectly, like their hands were molded from the same molder. Her fingers were not participating so he manually closed them by his other hand and the lightning bolt of feelings surging through her were too great that she involuntarily flicked her eyes over his', surprised that his expression mirrored hers.

He was first to recover, and followed that was a genuine smile, as though there was something he understood that she didn't. "There's something between the both of us that will always hold us together. It may not be love, may not even be lust or attraction. But it was there, and it was stronger than the rest."

"And what is that?" she had asked before she could control herself.

He searched her eyes, and tightened their locked hands.

"Destiny."

As if on cue, everything went silent. Not the flying bugs, nor the wind made a sound. Not one falling leaves escaped a thud, nor the horses.

"That is not at all addressing our current problem," she responded, shaking her head. "We didn't want to get married, we both love another and we are worlds apart with our differences. Whoever gave you that idea is the biggest fool of the century."

"Two weeks," he raised two fingers of his other hand.

"Two weeks what?" She snapped.

"Give me two weeks. Love me within two weeks. Give me all of you in two weeks. That's all I ask, and I'll give you all you wished for at the end of the fourteenth day," he said as her eyes widened.

She didn't meet his eyes. "You have nothing that I wished for," she lied. "And even if you do, I doubt you'd give it to me."

Taking her chin with his free hand, he searched her eyes, sapphire meeting emeralds. "You'll have your freedom, and you'll have Raiha. By the fifteenth day, you could walk away without any hindrances and you could bring Raiha along."

"And in exchange, ill spend every minute of everyday within two weeks with you—to be your lover, your friend, your wife. Am I getting you correctly?"

"Exactly," he said and began rubbing her lower lip gently with his thumb.

"And what are you getting out of this bargain?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"Nothing that will interest you," he whispered, his eyes focused on her cherry lips.

Fuuko narrowed her eyes on him, totally curious and fighting the pheromones attacking her senses. "We should have a paper drawn out for this—sealed—so you can never take your words back."

"Am I to assume the deal is on?" his eyes went back to hers, confirming her words' validity.

She met his gaze squarely and muttered, "Two weeks."

He nodded. "Two weeks starting today."

Surprised, she blinked. "We should draw a contract. This should be sealed with—"

He glared at her, insulted by her enormous suspicion. "I may be a high class buffoon to you, but I am a King first and foremost and when kings promised something, it is as solid as it is written. Our words are our honor, and our honor matters to us above all," he said defensively, his thumb pressing over her lower lip.

Fuuko, however, was not at all intimated by his flare. "Then make a vow to your parents' graves and seal it over your heart."

Obediently, his penetrating eyes darkened as he raised his hand, muttered something under his throat and made a cross over his heart. "There's one better way to seal it."

Fuuko glanced at their tangled hands and thought it was what he was talking about. "This?" she raised it.

"No," his eyes glinted, took her chin and kissed her hard on the lips.

Satisfied at her gawking face, he added. "That, my most beloved, is how you seal a vow forever."

He pushed her close to him as they started towards Austin's estate, hands glued tightly.

Before they let themselves drown by the forest, Fuuko contemplated on what just happened and gulped hard. "Two weeks of suffering," she sneered at him.

He smiled dashingly and replied. "Two weeks of _blissful_ suffering."

----TF---

A/N: Oh Tokiya, you are a God! –swooooonnnnnsssssssssss- I wish I could just turned into Fuuko and simply take her place. Doesn't the lass know that there are many in here who would die to take her role?!

Well then, please review and tell me what u think! Uhm, as usual, this chappie was not edited and was posted immediately after typing. I will visit once in a while to check, but right now I don't have much time. There's no electricity and Im only exhausting every last bit of battery I have left on this laptop.

So, toodles! I'll try to update this week so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

Dear Reader, I love you. Thats all you need to know.

Ps. ToFuu Romance will seriously start from this chapter. Hurray ToFuu lovers!!!

---I CANT REPLY TO REVIEWS, But U know I Love You guys. I just SAID it!--

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

Duke Austin was a young elegant host and Fuuko couldn't help but be awed by his mild temper and intelligence. When he was introduced by Tokiya, who much to Fuuko's bewilderment, had turned from a monster husband into an affectionate lover, Fuuko was expecting the same trepidation showed by the previous aristocrats but Austin Leak was the last person on earth whom Fuuko think would show any expressions but kindness.

Proteus and Joker seemed to be close friends with him and when all of them were invited for lunch, the two were the first ones to raise their hands yes. After the bountiful feast, Austin invited them to his backyard, and Fuuko was not at all surprised to see a wife cascading waterfalls occupying most of the space. In one side of the area was some sort of entrance to a cave that led underground and Tokiya silently took his wife's hand as he ushered her inside.

"Careful, it's slippery," Nanashi grinned at Vanni, holding her arms when she accidentally slipped on her feet.

She rudely pushed him aside and walked away, muttering curses under her breath.

"Is it just me or there's something going on between those two," Fuuko pointed the quarreling couple, her eyebrows not denying amusement.

"I do not pry my subordinates' business, its theirs to take care of," Tokiya replied, walking steadily by her side.

"Figures," she mumbled and thought that the entire two-week pretentious love affair was never going to work, not with such unparticipative partner. Too bad this was his idea.

She heard him sigh and looked straight ahead, following Duke Austin's lead. "Nanashi stole Lady Vanni's first kiss," he finally whispered, careful that nobody else would hear, which was a hard task since the cave makes every noise thrice as loud.

"That's it?" Fuuko asked, annoyed that she was also whispering.

Tokiya shook his head. "Umi concubines are considered the most elite group of women in our kingdom. They portray grace, elegance, beauty, wisdom and the very essence of womanhood. They are prim and pure, and they should remain as such until they are married. What happened to Lady vanni, after Nanashi took a kiss from her, made her feel tainted and used. For her, she is no longer a true concubine because Nanashi had caused a crack in her oath when he kissed her.

Fuuko bit her lower lip in constrained irritation, glaring hard at Nanashi's head as though wanting to create a hole through his skull. "Vanni-chan has every right to hate him. He is the Umi version of King Domon of Lantis!"

"Nanashi will truly take offense from your words. However, I couldn't blame him for making moves. Lady Vanni is a very handsome woman."

"And should I assume, Your Majesty, that you approved of your friend's offense to my poor maid?"

"He is not as bad as how you think he is. Nanashi had asked her hand in marriage, even petitioned for my approval, but Lady Vanni turned him down," he was now matching her irritation and Fuuko could sense it. "For a man of Nanashi's pride and status, that's worse than losing war against the Fuus."

Tokiya, mentioning the Fuus with such vile distaste in his mouth, hit her hard on the head that her clenched fist whitened. "I think Vanni made the right decision when she turned him down because being captive by the Fuus would be heaven compared to being married to an arrogant Umi bastard!" she muttered and walked past him.

He held her wrist to stop her from leaving, tangling their fingers again, sending pleasure impulses thru Fuuko's spine.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want us to argue and waste every valuable minute I have of this two weeks," her back towards him, he nuzzled her ear and smiled. "You like that, don't you sweetheart?"

In fear that, if she opened her mouth, she might yelp, she closed her lips and gulped. When she could finally find the courage to control her tongue so she wont squeaked, she said, "I beg you to stop that."

"Why? Are your knees weakening?" he bit her earlobe, enjoying it when she shivered.

They already are. She wanted to say but instead, she produced a moan of frustration. With the darkness of the cave against the small light coming from the torches, they can be barely seen but Fuuko never agreed to any form of public display of affection, not when your true boyfriend lingers somewhere.

"Alright, alright. No touching, no kissing, no making love unless you initiate it. I remember." With both palms raised as though in surrender, Tokiya said.

Earlier after the bargain was made, both of them began setting rules to follow within the two week contract. Tokiya hastily said that she should never see or talk to Raiha, even accidental meetings must be prevented as much as possible. Fuuko was a bit stiff about that so, in return, she made the 'no touching' rule. Tokiya argued at that, saying that it was beyond impossible to pull off a husband-wife relationship without touching each other so Fuuko was forced to make some reforms—casual touches and even holding hands are okay, however, intimacy in every form are not permitted unless Fuuko starts it. If Tokiya felt repulsive, he didn't show it.

After the short walk inside the dark cave, they finally entered Rainford's famous underwater aquarium and the muddy cave ended where the glassed tunnel started. To Fuuko's belief, it was incomparable to anything she had ever seen so far. Their argument had long been forgotten when Fuuko started asking every creature's name and Tokiya was more than willing to answer all her inquiries; he even provided her their specific abilities.

Fuuko was so closed to the glassed tunnel that she could kiss it. Her eyes were saucer big and every once in a while, her mouth would form an 'O' when another creature swims by. At one corner, something caught her eyes and she ran towards it. Tokiya followed his wife to where her attention brought her and was not surprised at what she saw.

"A mermaid," she sighed, staring at a creature inside a big open shell. It literally glows against the dark underwater and its white scaly tail slowly goes up and down as it breaths. It looked like it was sleeping and Fuuko didn't want to disturb such peaceful slumber so she could only whisper her adoration. "She's so beautiful."

"It's a Luna," Tokiya said, looking at Fuuko's delighted face. "Although they're not exactly mermaids, they're water guardians. They protect the sacred life crest from possible thieves."

The mention of the life crest rang a bell and Fuuko jerked her face towards Tokiya. If Tokiya had his eyes on her and not on the Luna, he will be able to know she's a Fuu, her abrupt reaction to the life crest was a dead giveaway. Fortunately, for her, she managed to recover immediately before Tokiya looked back at her face.

"Didn't Laird Eneas tell you about that?"

"About the life crest? Of course he did. He said that a life crest is the source of power and life amongst every Majican nation. If the crest was stolen and taken away from the border, the nation will die."

Tokiya smiled and ruffled her hair as though she was a younger sibling. "Were going to have smart kids," he said and she glared at him, her eyes back on the Luna, only to find out it already awakened and was almost nose to nose with her.

Fuuko froze and stepped a foot backward. "Stop, don't move," Tokiya commanded and she obeyed. "Let it look at you. Lunas detect pure hearts. If they agree with you, they could be your greatest ally."

"And if they don't?" she asked tersely.

"They kill you."

"I knew you'd be happy telling me that!" she spat out, then went silent when the Luna cooed and batted her eyes slowly. "What's she doing?"

"Observing you," he answered, taking a step closer to the Luna, which, in return, giggled at him and cooed more, as though wanting the king's attention.

Fuuko rolled her eyes and right there and then decided that she doesn't really like this beautiful creature very much. She watched as Tokiya talked with the Luna in a language Kami-knows-what and Fuuko frowned at them. "Give me a break hearthrob," she mumbled and eyed him with disgust. Growing impatient of the two's flirtations, Fuuko cleared her throat. "What is it saying?"

As though seeing her for the first time, Tokiya blinked at her. "It says you're not the type of woman I would marry," he grinned, ignoring the vein on her temples. The Luna giggled more and she glared at it, half expecting it to attack. '_Attack me, you wench, and you'll see who you're messing with. Even you cant protect the life crest from me._' Then suddenly realizing something, Fuuko stared at Tokiya. "If a Luna is here, does that mean the life crest is nearby?"

To her astonishment, Tokiya nodded. "Do you see that glistening thing over there?" When Fuuko nodded, he continued, "It isn't very clear from this vicinity but if you're near it, that's actually a huge golden temple underwater. That is where the life crest is sanctioned."

Holy Cow! It is no wonder Kenji was not able to get the life crest. It's at least a hundred feet underwater. How was he going to survive without breathing?"

"I see," she said, acting uninterested as she turned her back on him. He smiled and followed her out of the tunnel.

"Do you always act like this when you're jealous?"

"No. Im usually violent."

"So glaring at the Luna with blazing murderous eyes doesn't count as violent?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You disgrace yourself by publicly flirting with any woman you meet all for the intention of making me jealous, is that it?"

She expected him to come up with a sarcastic retort but his face was solemn with seriousness, as though she had ticked off something within him. "I do not enjoy it as much as you enjoy publicly throwing yourself to the person who killed your brother," he said. "At least you could make true to the bargain and pretend you're a jealous wife whenever I 'disgrace' myself with another woman." He left without saying more.

She stood there flaccid, feeling miserable. "That's the reason why I cant throw myself on you, you moron. I don't think I'd enjoy it at all."

----TF----

That night after the long tour around the kingdom, Fuuko skipped dinner and slept on her riding habit. Twice Vanni and Mikaro tried waking her up so she could dress into her night gown but she was sleeping like dead and on their third attempt, the king came in the room and dismissed them, saying he'll be the one to wake her up.

At midnight, she stirred and opened her still-drowsy eyes. The light from a single lamp on a desk not too far from the bed distracted her vision and she turned towards it, seeing the big silhouette of a man leaning on the back of the chair, silent in his slumber.

Making as little sound as much as possible, she pulled the heavy blanket with her as she sauntered on tiptoes to the desk. Leaning her face on him, making sure he's fully asleep, Fuuko smiled at the baby face of her husband and tucked the blanket around him.

He stirred a little, making an errant lock fell over his left eye and Fuuko, itching to feel those silver strands over her fingers, didn't deny herself the luxury of touching his hair, pulling that isolated lock off his eye and kissing his left eyebrow gingerly.

"Destiny…" she whispered against his cheek. "In a better world, we could be as close as friends but in your world and mine, we are only destined to hate each other." She carefully tucked another bundle of hair behind his ear and lightly played with the rest. "However, my brother has not been killed. I see that now when he visited me a few days ago. And for that I personally no longer have any reason to hate—" she was about to say 'you' when he abruptly opened his eyes.

"So you no longer have any reason to hate Raiha, is that it?" Surprised by his sudden consciousness, Fuuko could not utter a single word. That was close, so damn near close! She was still in a moment of dazed when he continued. "Now I understand," he said. "Because I've always wondered how you could eventually harbor romantic feelings to him when you were hostile the very first time you met him in the dungeon?"

Fuuko's face was red with anger at the knowledge that Tokiya pretended sleeping. "How dare you play such childish tricks on me!?" she snapped, looking completely horrified with embarrassment.

"Let me get this straight," he rose from his seat, ignoring her tantrum. "You saw him in the dungeon, felt love at first sight but knowing that he was responsible for your brother's death, you suppressed your attraction and days after you've been here, your brother visited you from the grave, you found out Raiha was innocent and now you have your eyes back on him again. How am I going so far?"

Fuuko blinked at the idea he presented and unexpectedly grinned broadly. "Excellente, you are a genius, Your Highness!" she said cheerfully, loving the fact that she no longer had to create her own story since Tokiya had provided her the perfect excuse.

"You are so easy to read," he smiled back, dashing enough for her to skip a heartbeat.

"What? My lies or my truths?"

"Your lies. You never said any truths to start with."

She frowned at that. "Well, I know all your lies _and_ truths. Which one do you want to know first?"

"Which one will be easier for you?" he asked, thoroughly enjoying her discomfiture. He casually leaned on the side of the desk, half sitting and half standing while his arms crossed over his chest.

"Truths. The truth is, you are no longer a virgin. You slept with half of the female aristocrats and concubines since you became king. The reason why you never married anyone of them is because you either make love with them on broad daylight or because there were no witnesses."

At that, Tokiya arcked one eyebrow. "What exactly does that mean?"

"No witnesses. Tradition says you marry the opposite sex you spent the whole night with, given theyre unattached and under marriageable age and status. That tradition must have been devised many eons ago. Who in bloody hell would continue following such absurdity in this modern era? You, as king, could not live up with it, how much more would other Umi's your age?"

Tokiya hid his smile behind a skeptical face and continued observing her as she proceeded with her speech.

"Lady Afiura told me the real story behind her marriage. She and Proteus were struck in a cave during an avalanche and they were rescued by morning. It's an obvious fact that half the kingdom was able to know they spent the night together and so they have no choice but to marry. The same goes to us. There was not a single castle inhabitant who didn't knew that I was presented to you as your concubine that night days ago. Everybody in the castle knew we are to spend the night together and will eventually marry. Even _you_ did. That's the reason why during that night you intentionally left and went to the kitchen, where you know most of the servants so that when Proteus and Afiura insist you spent the night with me, you'll have the castle servants to prove them otherwise." Fuuko was so engrossed on her charade that she wasn't aware of where her little speech had positioned her to—in between his parted legs, a hand on her left hip while she used the other one to poke his chest, teasing him immensely. She had on that arrogant chin and taunting look, meaning to humiliate him.

Tokiya, looking unperturbed and casual, twisted his waist on one side and poured a bottle of whiskey on two crystal glasses—taking one glass and handing Fuuko the other. "You got everything correctly so far except for some facts you obviously didn't know. With Proteus' strength and amazing sorcery, he could survive layers and layers of avalanche and could still escape it. Lady Afiura didn't know that before, for she is not from royal blood and she only knew him as nothing but an insolent fool who kept following her wherever she goes. Needless to say, Proteus intentionally lingered inside the cave with her, hoping that by morning a lot of witnesses would see them together. And another fact you left out—despite all the evasion I did, I still ended up spending that night with you and eventually married you. Why do you think that is?" he asked innocently, but his eyes were hot and blazing blue that Fuuko's face immediately heated up.

"Oh that?" she took the glass he handed and slowly drank it as she mentally constructed a witty retort. "Well," she cleared her throat. "That I haven't figured out yet," she finished truthfully. "But I was certain that wine you drank somehow addled your mind," she rotated her glass with her fingers.

Tokiya laughed at her honesty and Fuuko was caught off guard. Never had he laughed genuinely since she first came there. How could a man with less compassion and lesser emotions produce such rich remarkable laugh? One of those common tragedies that proves how the world could be so unfair.

"Enough of the truths then. Let's proceed with the lies," he ended his laughter with a chuckle.

Fuuko shook her head to clear some unwanted thoughts and almost jumped to the ceiling when she found out how intimately close they were. Tokiya only smiled as thought he understood. "There's nothing wrong with a husband and his wife being inches apart. As far as I know, they could be closer than that."

His voice turned into solemn and she couldn't believe that her sworn enemy was looking at her with great hope and longing in his eyes. "Tokiya, I—"

He pushed two fingers over her lips, silencing her. "Hush. I don't want to hear anything that will spoil this two weeks I have with you."

"About that," she started. "I don't think—" she was, once again, interrupted when Proteus came inside. As though struck by a lightning bolt, Fuuko scrampled away from Tokiya.

"Pardon my intrusion, Highnesses, but the Head of the Council calls for an immediate meeting and he wants you there, Master Tokiya."

"About what?" the king didn't mind hiding his irritation for being bothered.

"There had been citings of Fuus and Hikarus surrounding the border, although not at all confirmed. However, two Umis—a guard and a concubine—were mistakenly captured by our guards when they tried crossing our border, Your Majesty."

"And why would they be 'mistakenly captured'?" Fuuko could sense Tokiya's growing impatience.

"They wore our enemies' clothes, sire. The man was dressed as a Hikaru prince and the woman's clothes bore the emblem of the Fuu royalty. They said their clothes were exchanged in the neutral land and the servants' quarters had confirmed the two's identity. However, they are currently both under strict observation until we find the culprits who stole their Umi clothes. It is out assumption that the two had used the identity of the clothings to enter our border thru the shrine stationed in the neutral land. If that's the case, we have royalty spies lingering around the kingdom."

"Spies?" Fuuko voiced out from one corner, jaw dropping from the news. Proteus nodded. "We had Lady Lydia, the royal seamstress, study the clothings and she confirmed that they belong to a Hikaru prince and a Fuu princess."

Fuuko was as white as dead when she looked up at Proteus again. "A Hikaru Prince and a Fuu Princess? Isnt it possible that they're probably eloping? What would those two royal brats do in the Umi kingdom without escorts? They knew they cant survive," she tried reasoning out.

Tokiya could sense her extreme pallor and took her hand, intending to give her comfort. "If they're half as witty as you, they could survive," he chuckled and kissed her hand, wanting to calm her down but to no avail. What he said seemed to have frozen her on the spot. He leaned over her soulless face and patted her cheeks. "Don't worry, I wont let them harm you," he placed a light kiss on her forehead and left the room with his commander.

Fuuko sank on the marble floor as she stared wide-eyed at the door. "Holy Mother of Fuus! I have to warn Recca and Laird Eneas!" was the first thought in her mind before she opened the door and ran towards their chambers.

--

One highlander and one Umi guard were positioned outside the guest chamber and Fuuko turned at them with urgency in her emerald eyes and she was immediately announced. She raised one amused eyebrow at Recca who was squatted on the floor across Laird Eneas, playing cards.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your late-night bonding," she greeted, catching her breath afterwards. "But the news I'm about to tell you needs absolute attention…and privacy," she remarked, turning her eyeballs to the awaiting guards and waited until they took the hint and excused themselves with a bow.

"What seems to be the problem?" Recca was the first one to talk, ignoring Fuuko's surprised of their 'late-night bonding'. He can hardly call it a 'bonding' since he didn't want to be here in the first place. Earlier, the old lunatic had declared that Recca could probably beat him in strength but he could never win against him when it came to games concerning minds. Recca, of course, was repulsive and challenged the Laird to a game of chess to prove him otherwise and redeem his doubted reputation.

Without asking permission, Fuuko took the wine the males where sharing and drank from the long bottle.

Amused, the Laird glanced at his grandson skeptically. "You've been influencing this beautiful lady with your heathen manners , son."

Shooting back a glare, Recca barked. "If you knew Fuuko the way I did, you would say it's the other way around."

Eneas shrugged, obviously not believing and Recca decided he'd crumple Fuuko's face later. Now would have been the perfect time but there's trouble, most likely a big one judging from the severity of Fuuko's agitation. Grabbing the bottle from Fuuko's hand, Recca snapped. "Alright, alright. Enough of this, what trouble did you put yourself into now?"

Fuuko sighed and sat down Eneas' enourmous bed. "_Our_ problem," she corrected, gaining their attention. Then silently, she narrated everything Proteus said, watching as both men's eyes rounded and sweat started ticking from the sides on their necks. When she was finished, they were as agitated as she, well, Recca was, Laird Eneas looked perturbed but serenely composed.

When the men remained speechless, Fuuko took a long breath. "So what are we to do?" That question was new to her, considering she's usually the one who used to device plans, sets strategies and make decisions. But since a few days ago, Fuuko had not been able to think clearly—marrying her worst enemy, and accepting the two-week contract without assurance of freedom were just two of her eroded brain. If this keeps up, she didn't know what insane things she'll do next.

"Let's device a escape plan," Recca was first to talk. "We need to get out of here tonight. Once the council meeting ends, they'll be looking for us all around the castle. It's obvious we'll be the first ones they'll suspect, they'll match those servants' disappearance to the time we showed up here and they'll know. They were suspicious of us in the first place, it will be easier for them to blame us than blame their own kind."

Recca hit every point. If Proteus hadn't forgotten their attire when they first came here, it would be real trouble for all of them.

"You're not going to escape," Eneas interrupted.

Fuuko blinked at him and Recca looked incredulous. "If you escape now, that would be a dead giveaway of who you really are. Not to mention you wont be able to take Raiha with you at this moment. They'll know it were you two and they'll hunt you before you could reach the border. In this kingdom, you should know one thing—'its easy to get it, but it will take your life to get out'.

"If were left here, we still die anyway, so what's the difference? I'd rather die knowing I did everything to escape it," Recca said, annoyed.

"You heard what Princess Fuuko said, lad. They don't have a clue who the culprits are, they don't even know how they looked like. It will take them a few investigations before they could come up with a valid proof. It's true they might fix all their attention on you, so from this moment on, you should play your part well."

Fuuko looked up, dazzled. "What do you have in mind?"

As an answer, Laird Eneas gave them a glass of wine and asked them to drink it, smiling broadly.

--TF—

Fuuko was all limping and swaying when she arrived in front of the bedchamber she shared with Tokiya. The wine and whiskey had drained her of her strength and composure and the Laird's plan had robbed her of her mental capacity. At her current state, she could be mistaken as a zombie or a sidewalk lunatic. Recca had offered to walk her back to her room but she declined, screaming at him for even thinking she cant handle herself. Muttering a curse, Recca shut his door at her face, leaving her to laugh maniacally afterwards. Kami, she was_ that_ drunk. But halfway through the lengthy corridor leading to her room, Fuuko was beginning to regret rejecting Recca's offer and was now the one muttering curses to herself. Luckily, she had enough body strength to last her until the front door before she became tipsy and totally drunk.

When she swayed a bit, five guards nearest the huge door made a step forward, ready to catch her but Fuuko merely smiled at them and waved her hand 'no'. Then she straightened her back and blinked the drowsiness away. "Has the King arrived yet?" she asked a young guard at the side of the door.

"It is to my knowledge that the king had been asking for your behalf since an hour ago, Your Majesty."

Fuuko escaped a long sigh, trying to guess Tokiya's reaction to her sudden flea out of their room. If he was the romantic Romeo who he promised to be in full two weeks, then Fuuko would be in sheer bliss but if he's back to his old grumpy self, Fuuko would be in great trouble.

Placing her tattood hand against the center carving on the door, she braced herself for whatever mood that awaitedher. If she had her mind in its normal wit, she'll have more strength against the monster Tokiya but right now, with her mind inside the gutter, even a mere frown from him would most likely evoke an attack from her, or maybe a shiver, she doesn't know. All she knew was she's very uncertain of what to do as of that moment.

"_You have to pretend that you love him."_ Laird Eneas' words kept haunting her empty mind and that's all that occupied it for now.

"_The more he's attracted to you, the less he'll think of you as the culprit. And even if he will, he'll be blinded by your love."_

It made perfect sense, so perfect and logical, Fuuko wanted to throw up and be insane. That 'brilliant outstanding plan' has nothing against them but it has everything against _her_!

"Choose me in two weeks, be mine in two weeks, love me in two weeks." Tokiya had said, his voice as smooth as velvet and as romantic as holding hands at sunset.

When the door open, Fuuko straightened her dejected back once again. The last thing Tokiya should see would be a drunken wife offering love in alcohol-scented breath and goofy expression.

The single lamp that was lightened before, was the same one casting fain glow on her face and she was thankful that he wouldn't see the extent of her red face.

She finally saw him, seated on his desk chair, hidden behind the shadows so she couldn't figure out how he looked against the darkness, but judging from the silence of the room and the familiar caution in the atmosphere, Fuuko knew she was about to see that explosion of outburst she was expecting.

Her cherry face was now dead pale with dread and she carefully stepped forward, balancing her foot and making sure her dizziness and clouded mind wont severe the vertigo.

Matching the calculated moves coming from her, Tokiya stood closer to the lamp, finally showing her how he felt, which was completely blank--unreadable.

"You haven't slept yet?" against the deafening silence, her voice was a loud echo.

"I was waiting for you," he responded, his voice neither cold nor warm. It lacked emotions, even anger. All it was was plain and direct, something she couldn't understand nor handle, not with her state of mind. Slowly, he reached for the handle of the lamp and walked towards her. She didn't move to meet him, but she didn't backout as well. Fuuko could feel the beads of sweat running down her nape and her empty mind was now filled with fear—real primitive fear.

His last step landed him inches in front of her and against the dim light, Tokiya was the most handsome creature she had laid eyes on—that, or the alcohol was already making her delirious.

He held the lamp near her face, no doubt he was planning to kill her by putting her face on fire. She gulped and waited, readying herself for an abrupt attack.

"Emerald," he barely whispered and she looked up at him, confused. "You're eyes are the color of emeralds," he said, cupping her chin to get a clearer view.

"Yes—yes they are," she stammered and even she could hear the fear on her voice. Not wanting to meet his scanning eyes, she settled her vision on the open collar of his shirt, surprised to see it almost soaked with dried sweats. Despite the calm expression in his face, his chest was heaving heavily and Fuuko couldn't help but noticed how breathing seemed to pain him.

"Fuuko," he cupped both her cheeks and made her look at him. "The Fuus, all of them, have eyes the color of emeralds. And I personally knew one who had the same set of purple hair as yours."

This time, Fuuko could finally read his face, feel the agony through the creases on his forehead and his awareness of the treacherous reality.

"Tokiya, I'm—"

"I will believe whatever you'll say. I beg you to choose your words carefully," he interrupted, his eyes close and his back towards hers. "Are you a Fuu?"

There was a long pause, each could hear the other's breathing. And suddenly, Tokiya felt two arms wrapped around him while her front part pressed against his solid back. "I'm not," she declared, surprised that she didn't choke on the words.

"Prove it," he answered against the silence. "Here and now, I will believe everything that will come out from your lips." Expecting her to bubble, explain and come up with logical narrations to defend herself, he was surprised to feel her arms left him as she stepped away, the back of him instantly felt cold and rigid.

But nothing could surpass his astonishment when he turned around and saw all of her clothes dropped on her feet, leaving her stark naked in front of his parted lips and stunned face. Then abruptly, she swayed, making him duck low and catch her before she knocked herself on the floor.

"Dammit! Are you drunk!?" he bellowed, the calm composure he carefully installed immediately flew away.

With flushed face and pouty lips, Fuuko purred. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" she lifted her fingers to touch his face, her eyes darkening and her voice turning dangerously arousing to his ears.

He pried his face away, glaring hard at her afterwards. "Please pull yourself together and help me get you on bed," he commanded, irritated that he has to try carrying her while making sure his eyes are glued on her face, the only part of her that was naked but not drugging him to ecstasy.

She chuckled at his beet red face. "Turning shy on me now, my love?"

"Remind me never to give you whiskey and wine in the same night," he hissed and pulled her up, gasping when she threw her arms around his nape and leaned all her weight on him, making his balance falter and they both landed on the soft cushions of his bed.

She sighed, purred and teased him immensely, placing quick pecks all over his face until he was trembling with want. "Stop it," he commanded, feeling more awful when he heard the lying sound in his tone.

In a second, she did stop and half of him wanted to pull her back and let her continue. But he cupped her cheeks and looked at her directly on the eyes. "Fuuko, if you don't stop now, there's no turning back," he warned, dead serious on every word.

"I know you want me," she whispered, her voice not slurpy but it was too bold a statement Tokiya knew she was still under the influence of alcohol. Weird enough, she actually had a serious expression on her face and Tokiya suffered the long silence that followed her words afterwards.

He collapsed his head on the bed and covered his palms over his face, crumpling it slightly. Behind his hands, he muttered, "You are really going to be the death of me."

Slowly, Fuuko moved, making his aroused body ached even with a slight action from her. She was delicately positioned over him, and everytime she moved, he responded with a groan. "Please stop moving," he growled low, snaking his arms around her to keep her from making any midget action.

"If you don't want me, I'd go change to my night gown now so we could both take a rest," she pulled herself up and he groaned aloud.

She had both hands at each side of his ear when he said, "You're drunk. I don't want you to regret everything when you wake up in the morning."

As an answer, she glared at him. "Earlier you got mad at me because I wasn't playing the jealous wife. And now that I'm playing as the wife you wanted, you give me this shy treatment. If I'm going to be the death of you, you are going to be my passport to insanity." Pulling herself away from him, she tamed the riot on her hair and frowned at him. "I'll go take a bath."

He got up, clamped her wrist and pulled her back on the bed, pushing his weight on her and making her a prisoner of his embrace. "Don't get mad at me if you regret this by morning," he barked and dug his lips over hers.

----

A/N: I'm still writing the next chapter and will update near soon. –grins—

Please REVIEW!

Non-edited chapter and will be checked on later.


	15. Chapter Fourteen A and B

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: Dear Reader, it has been my pleasure to submit this next installment with fervor and excitement. Although I apologize for the late update, which took me like a month, this chapter will be longer than any chapters I've ever made and I hope it will compensate for the delay. I will always be forever grateful for the warm reviews and enthusiastic mails I receive from you guys.

**Dedication:** To my sister Phriench, mylovestory13 (her ffnet account), congratulations for graduating as Magna Cum Laude. Nobody else deserves it more than you do. Not even me who is A LOT smarter than you! -which of course, is the lie of the century!-

**Acknowledgement:** To my boyfriend, aka punching bag, aka Banko Sentral ng Pilipinas, aka servant boy... the love and continuous support despite my bad hair day and explosive temper will always be a reminder that not all tall dark and handsome men are treated well and sometimes they need more than just a pretty face, they need a woman with a brain over her shoulder. You have never failed to tell me how much you adore my wit and my smart accesories and for that, I love you. And Congratulations for finally getting your Master's. Doctorate on the go!

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen A**_

Fuuko woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She groaned loud, massaging her temples as she tried a sitting position. If someone could die with a headache, she knew she'll be the next. In addition, her body felt like she was ran over a large boar and even pulling herself up was a painful eternal gesture.

If there was something good about this morning, though, it would be the odd reality that Tokiya didn't wake her by his fervored kisses. As a matter of fact, he didn't wake her up at all. Something tells her she ought to be happy that this day had started right on her standards but she was not smiling and her eyes lacked its candor. It must be the whiskey, she decided. _Its still addling my mind_. Or maybe I'm just no longer used waking up alone in this bedroom, she thought further, creating logical explanation of her incomprehensible disappointment this morning.

There was a folded paper on her bedside table and a single lavender flower on top, pressing it close. Tentatively, Fuuko reached for the laveder, smiling at its small petals while flipping the letter open with her other hand.

In bold and neat penmanship, it says:

'_Thy beauty is as exquisite as this lavender and thy smile as sweet as its scent. '_

Her smile was threatening to split her face in half and Fuuko decided she'd give him the two weeks of love he'd been asking. It would buy her enough time to wait until Laird Eneas comes back with enough reinforcement to help them escape unnoticed. Fuuko was not able to witness the Laird's departure but she knew he had gone back to the highlands at the peak of dawn this morning, hoping that she and Recca would be able to survive until such time he comes back. All she had to secure was Tokiya's protection until that time comes.

Three knocks on the door made Fuuko turned, and she faced the symbol on her hand towards it. The door glowed light crystals of green as it opened, showing Vanni and Mikaro.

"Good morning, Your Highness," they curtsied at the same time. "Ready for the trip?" Vanni smiled at her.

"We have packed all your necessary things and we'll be leaving before midmorning," Mikaro added with a clap of excitement. "It's been awhile since we had some vacation away from the castle, aren't you happy, Your Majesty?"

Fuuko only stared at them with parted mouth, thoroughly drenched with confusing information. "Slow down. I don't understand. Kindly enlighten me a bit?" she pleaded, massaging her temples and leaning her back on the headboard.

The ladies in waiting looked at each other and blinked, obviously surprised about the Queen's unawareness of the trip. "Were leaving for a short vacation today," Vanni started.

"Were going to the White Villa!" Mikaro exclaimed, her palms opened and raised high. "It's the late Queen's mansion. She was raised and brought up there. The place is surrounded with water so if you looked at it from afar, it actually resembled a small remote island."

"No. No…No!" Fuuko cried out. "What I want to know is why are we leaving? Who ordered this? Am I being exiled?!" she asked almost hysterically.

"Tokiya-sama's orders—" Vanni quickly answered and Fuuko was immediately out of the door.

"Fuuko-sama!" they shouted and ran after their Queen.

A loud bag was heard before Fuuko entered her husband's study room, careless about her two panting lady's maids behind her, the three commaders in front of Tokiya's desk, and the night gown, she just noticed, that barely concealed the skin beneath it.

Casually, Tokiya glanced at the big crack on his door before boring his stare at his wife. "At least have the decency to knock," he muttered coldly.

Fuuko was suddenly taken aback by this abrupt icicle mood for the letter in the bedside tble made her thought Tokiya was going to be cheerful this morning. It turned out he was back to the cold-hearted monster he really was.

When Fuuko didn't say anything and just stared at the king with confusion and bewilderment, the three commanders bowed curtly in greeting.

"As I was saying," Tokiya said firmly aloud, luring everybody's attention back to him. He was placing seals on some pertinent documents and was dead serious on ignoring his wife's morning tantrums sa he continued announcing his commands. "We'll just be gone for about two weeks so I expect everything would still run as smoothly as it is when I'm gone and when I come back. Proteus would temporarily replace me but for cases that needs my personal attention, you know where to find me. Neo will take over Proteus' tasks while making sure _all _prisoners (he glared at Fuuko) never come out from the castle premises," he stamped his eyes back on the documents. "Joker will come with us to make sure everyone is secured," looking up from his desk, he scanned each of his commanders' faces. "If there is something you want to clarify, say it now."

Proteus stepped a foot forward and bowed. "Everything's clear, Your Majesty. If emergency comes, we'll send a word to the White Villa."

"One favor," Joker raised a finger, earning Proteus' glare for this momentary interruption. "Can I bring Duke Rainford along? I believe the lad is an expert swordsman and I would feel more relief if there's two of us to protect you, Your Highess," he finished with a grin.

Proteus frowned at him, his dagger gaze saying he knows Joker was up to something. Tokiya only shrugged and stamped the last paper before standing up. "Bring whoever you want."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Joker's victorious Cheshire cat grin was sent to Proteus, who scowled, then slowly, he glanced at Fuuko's bluette maid, raising two hyperactive eyebrows at her in taut mockery.

Fuuko could feel Vanni's long form went rigid but her face was as serene as soft breeze and if there was any sign of revulsion from her, it would just be the quick pout she saw for about half a second.

"Anything else?" Tokiya impatiently asked in a tone that blatantly suggested he doesn't want to entertain any more inquiries.

"There's something else," Fuuko bravely marched towards the shadow of death and stopped near the tall figures.

"We'll discuss that later inside the carriage," Tokiya answered, his tone as cold as he was beautiful.

Fuuko gritted her teeth, closing the limits of her patience. "So what happened to _'_Thy beauty is as exquisite as this lavender and thy smile as sweet as its scent. '? Am I to assume you were sleeping when you wrote that?"

Instead of looking embarrassed, as what she was expecting, His high and mighty Tokiya stood like the statue of Zeus in the way he arrogantly tilted his chin towards her. "Joker asked me to see the note before he sends it to Lady Vanni."

To Fuuko's humiliation, Joker countered. "It was the closest flower I could match with her hair. Blue roses are so commonly given by her suitors, I thought I'd be unique. I asked His Majesty to check the note because he is much better in literature than I am."

Mikaro raised an eyebrow at Vanni before whispering. "I didn't know Duke Nanashi was courting you."

"You were so busy chasing the other younger aristocrats to notice that my past few days had been hell," Vanni muttered, sharply looking at Joker.

A step closer ad Fuuko was nose to nose with Tokiya. " 'Choose me in two weeks, be mine in two weeks, love me in two weeks' weren't those your exact words," she told him indignantly, emphasizing each word with great conviction, causing everyone to react in positive restlessness.

Joker guffawed and although the others tried keeping their smiles from exposure, Proteus was grinning and Neon cleared her throat, attempting to hide the arching of her lips.

Fuuko's ladies in waiting had blushed but it was nothing compared to the crimson hue running from Tokiya's neck to the top of his head.

"That was supposed to be private," he hissed, scowling with his death glare at her. At that, Joker laughed loud and the others followed, basking in the King's moment of humiliation while it lasted and while Fuuko was there to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. Unless, of course, if Tokiya was aiming the end of his sword at her neck.

Enjoying his torment, Fuuko became bolder as she held her chin high and leveled her gaze at his'. "Unless you want me to announce more of your unraveled romantic side, my love, you'll tell me why were going to the country side," her voice sounded like a command and everybody turned to look at the King's reaction to this courageous attempt to make his proud self cower for the first time.

Tokiya was silent for a moment, eyeing her as thought he was internally contemplating whether he should hand or behead her.

"You haven't changed your gown yet, my sweet?"

Fuuko glared at him, not because he had just declared her lack of proper hygiene this morning but because he was markedly changing the subject.

"If you're not going to change your attire now, I'll remove them in front of the whole kingdom and show them how a husband properly punishes his wife for humiliating him in front of his subordinates," he said so nonchalantly, Fuuko wanted to pluck his eyes out.

Joker whistled in bold admiration and the ladies felt embarrassed as they glimpsed at Fuuko with empathy.

Fuuko sucked in a large amount of air as she turned her heels to the door. "That's it," she said ad headed with loud thumps to the exit.

Vanni and Mikaro gathered their skirts and immediately followed their Queen. When she was near the door, she twisted around and cried out. "I am not going anywhere with you, husband!"

"You have no choice, wife." Tokiya answered and caught the shoe she threw at him before another loud bang pulverized the door.

Sighing, Tokiya collided back on his chair. "Have the Royal carpenter bring me a new door. Make it iron this time."

The commanders bowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

--TF—

Mikaro ad Vanni both stared at their mistress with worried look on their faces. The carriage was spacious, beautiful and comfortable but Fuuko had restlessly moved on her seat as though wanting to destroy it.

"Fuuko-chan, it's not all that bad. The White Villa is a majestic place, there's peace and quiet and you'll have a lot of time away from the stress of the palace. You'll enjoy your stay there, you'll see." Yanagi smiled beside her as she held the Queen's hands to steady her tremor of restlessness.

"Princess Yanagi," Fuuko said with controlled temper. "The White Villa I can take, it's your brother that I refuse to tolerate."

The auburnhead chuckled lightly. "Trust me, he'll straighten up once we get there." Yanagi patted her shoulder assuringly.

--TF—

"Arent we going to invite the highlander inside?" Joker asked, his gaze outside the window, where Recca rode on his horse, his face being hit by the warm sunlight but he doesn't seem to care. "It's too hot outside, he looked toasted."

"This warmth is winter compared to where he came from, he'll do very well outside," Tokiya answered in nonchalant tone, his gaze on the watch he held on hi gloved hand.

"Oi, he's your wife's brother," Joker drained his cup of tea, careful that it wont stain his pristine white clothing underneath his armor once the carriage sways.

"The more reason he is not welcome inside." Tokiya placed the watch inside his vest and crossed his leg casually. "Without interruptions, we'll be there before lunch."

"Pardon my intrusion, Your Majesty, but it seem to me you and the Queen aren't really in good terms today?" Austin voiced in gently, smiling good humoredly.

"My wife is a menice," Tokiya grunted.

"Did you think the same when you took her to bed last night?" with glistening eyes, Joker looked up from his cup and eyed Tokiya.

"That's completely none of your goddamn business!" Tokiya's temper began to flare and he easily transformed into a raging beast in front of his two royal Dukes. Austin, seeing the King's outburst for the first time, looked totally petrified at the extent of His Highness' temperament and mentally vowed never to anger this creature.

To his dire amusement, Joker laughed heartily and wiggled his brows at Tokiya. "I could only assume _nothing_ happened last night… again!"

Tokiya glared at his commander as though meaning to slit his throat right then and there. Austin was frantic but he chose to keep silent instead. His father used to warn him of the ill affection the king and his commanders have for each other and finally he was witnessing it in cold flesh. Slowly, he smiled as he remembered his late sire. The old man had always been right in many things.

When silence occupied the carriage and Austin thought both men will cast the silent treatment to each other, King Tokiya surprised him with his admission. "I took her this time," he silently said, making it sound as though he was confessing an unforgivable sin.

"Good Lord! Finally!" Joker playfully slapped the King's shoulder, sending Austin the mental note that Joker obviously means more to Tokiya than a loyal guard if he allows such gestures around him.

When Tokiya only sighed and brought his attention outside the window, Joker's happy mood changed into that serious solemnity he rarely showed. "So, what's eating you?"

"I took her maiden virtue," Tokiya said slowly.

The Duke of Rainford blinked at how such information depressed the King when husbands all around the world would rejoice on the knowledge that they were their wife's first. "Must that be a cause of concern, Your Majesty?" the young blonde carefully asked.

"He doesn't take virgins to bed," Joker bluntly filled in. "He's depressed because he wasn't expecting his wife to be one."

"But she is His Highness' wife," Austin slightly raised a voice, the same tone he set when he wants the others to understand his point. "Add the fact that she is a granddaughter of a Laird. That alone would give anyone the assurance of her sexual status." His words made it sound like the King was not smart enough to anticipate something obvious and Duke Austin immediately bowed his head in apology. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't mean to imply that you have less of a brain by my words."

Tokiya didn't scowl nor showed any indifferent reaction but if there was one word to conceptualize the king, it would be—pride. To Joker, he said, "He's his father's son, alright."

Joker grinned and glanced at Austin, his eyes sending a telepathic message that the King meant a compliment.

"My wife left a fiancé in the highlands before she married me so I was not at all expecting her to be unused. It's one thing that she lied about it, but something worse than that happened."

"Which was?" It was Austin.

"She doesn't remember a thing. Our first night and she goddamn doesn't remember it!" the king spat out and both Dukes gulped hard. They could only understand the insult to their prideful masculinity if by morning their wives would react as though the night that had been everything to them was, apparently, nothing to her.

In a small voice, Austin bravely interjected the King's wrath before it explodes mouth Hiei.

"How come she doesn't remember?"

"Her mind was dazed with alcohol," Tokiya mumbled.

Joker clicked his tongue thrice. "So you had to try emptying your wife's mind before you could even drag her to bed, huh? If it was me, I cannot live through the humiliation. I now understand why you hate her so."

Austin nodded his head, sharing empathy. "Amidst all, I still hope for the best in your marriage, Your Highness."

"Not until my wife grow wings and fly away," Tokiya only rolled his eyes.

--TF—

The troupe traveled all morning and stopped once to let the horses rest and drink. During that time, the women comfortably made a small picnic under the shade of a huge old cherry blossom.

The children from the village played near them and help them gathered flowers to form hair dressers which they placed on each other's heads.

A small kid with gray hair and light emerald eyes caught Fuuko's attention and she went near him, chastising the other Umi kids who bullied the poor lad.

"What's going on here?" Fuuko demanded, towering over the well-dressed children, frightening them to death. "Why are you stoning this small child?"

Some children stared at her in awe, and from Fuuko's point of view they were more scared than fascinated. The biggest boy faced her with a huge scowl on his face. He had light hair which one could confused of being blond or white or both and despite the screaming beauty Fuuko could see on his features, as well as the rest of the children, Fuuko had the greatest urge to wipe off the scowl on the kid's face.

"He's a half blood. Half bloods don't belong here! They don't belong anywhere!" the tall boy screamed at her. "He's a freak!"

"How dare you judge a person by the imperfection of their origin? If you think being an Umi puts you in a position higher than anyone else, think again brat!" Fuuko bellowed not just to the proud kid but also to all the children with him. Careful that she wont scare the small dirty child with her, he covered him with her blue cape and wiped the mud off his chubby cheeks.

The other ladie ran primly towards the mass of children to see what's been happening and they were more than surprised at what the Queen was doing.

"You have dark hair! That makes the two of you! Freaks!" the Umi boy shouted but Vanni grabbed him by his collar, hissing at him.

"No one insults Her Highness!"

The child wiggled and screamed, then all children followed. Some even ran off the hill, crying and pissing their pants.

"Vanni-chan, please put the boy down," Fuuko ordered and Vanni obeyed, but not before she gave the child a growl. The boy screamed his parents' names and was running fast home just after Vanni landed his feet on the grassy ground.

"What happened?" Yanagi kneeled with Fuuko in front of the child, sending inquiring gaze at her sister-in-law.

"They were bullying this poor kid," Fuuko answered, taming the boy's curls to neatness. The boy was speechless and his young green eyes lack the usual luster seen on children his age. "He's been through lots."

"He's a half-blood," the small voice of recognition came from the timid Mikaro. "Why is he here?" When Fuuko shot a look at her, she quickly tried to explain. "I didn't mean to say he doesn't belong here, Your Majesty. It's just that, half bloods are rarely seen inside the kingdom. As far as I know, most of them choose to live in the neutral land in fear of their kingdom's prejudice."

"That isn't enough reason to treat them like it was their fault they were born from an Umi father and a Fuu mother or vice versa. These children are born out of pure love. That despite their parent's battling clans, they still existed."

Thinking she was reprimanded, Mikaro was close to tears in her apology. "Pardon me, Your Highess. I didn't mean to—"

Yanagi glanced at her and interrupted. "Don't feel upset, Mikro-chan. The Queen didn't intend to sermon you," she smiled assuringly.

"I apologize, I overreacted," Fuuko countered Yanagi and touched her maid's hand, squeezing it a bit for comfort. Then she cupped the child's cheeks and looked at his eyes---jades meeting emeralds. "It's just that, I have soft spot for children like him. When I was younger, my father introduced me to a playmate the same age as mine. Her name was Odette. My older brother, and Recca (she immediately said as an afterthought), had bega their training so I was left with no companion to play with. Since I didn't know she was a half blood, I became very close friends with Odette. We were so close, we could be mistaken as sisters, especially because we both have the same color of hair. Purple, you see, isn't very uncommon in our land," Fuuko paused, closing her eyes as she reminiscence the past. "One day, as I was sneaking inside the kitchen trying to steal food for a mini picnic Odette and I were planning that day, I heard the kitchen maids gossiping with each other and their topic was Odette. At that time, Odette and I were old enough to secure betrothal and my father had planned to engage her to my brother. The maids don't seem to approve such match and their reason was because they didn't want a 'halfblood' rule them as their future mistress once my brother assumes my father's position."

"At that time I felt betrayed. Because the person I most trusted was the last person I thought who would lie to me and she failed me. I confronted her and didn't talk with her for months, until the months became a year. The next thing I heard, Odette broke her engagement with my brother and asked my father to release her of her duties d give her her freedom. When I found out she was leaving, I frantically searched her in all chambers until I saw her carriage moved away from the gates. It was the first time I ran so fast, the servants were tagging along and chasing my tail," Fuuko smiled grimly. "Odette must had noticed the loud stamps following her carriage for she glimpsed behind her and saw the panting me deathly pale with lack of oxygen. She made the carriage stop and got out of it. We hugged each other for so long and I begged her not to go, telling her I was sorry for being stupid. But her decision was final. The last words she said was that eve with her mixed blood, she'll prove to the world that half bloods have their own purpose and there are things only they ca do."

When she finished, Fuuko was draining out tears and Yanagi was supplying tissues to Fuuko and to herself. The Umi princess wiped the remaining dirt off the child's face before bawling at her tissue once more.

"Your Highnesses, do you intend to bring the child with us?" Mikaro asked, turning all teary-eyed with Fuuko's story. And the reason why she asked was because she wanted to give them an idea of what she wants them to do—which was to take the child to the White Villa, where he was away from the judgmental eyes of the public.

"We cant take him," Vanni voiced in, playing the outsider looking at the whole picture. "Were ot sure if he's orphaned. His parents might just be around here, somewhere."

"Let's ask him then," Fuuko smiled and turned to the kid. "Where is your Papa?"

The kid didn't say a word, only shook his head. "Where is your Mama?" Yanagi continued.

Agai, the kid shook his hed. The look in his eyes confirming their assumption that this child doesn't even know who his parents are—or were, if they're already dead.

"The who takes care of—"

An old man snatched the little kid from Fuuko's gentle hold and they all stared at them in silence.

"It seems to me, we just got our answer," Vanni muttered.

"Kal, my child, what happened to you?" the old man wrapped the little boy inside his arms as though never letting go, oblivious to the women's presence.

The boy's smile was radiant as sunlight despite the swollen side of his lips and the bruises blueing parts of his body.

"I was playing with my friends when I slipped and fell off the hill. I'm sorry I made you worried, grandpa."

The women's horrified reaction to the blatant lie was nothing compared to the agony painted all over the old man's face. He clearly knew that his grandson was lying but he reacted not with fury but with agonizing pitiful sobs.

"Oh, Kal… if only your parents are here, they wouldn't allow you to be treated like this."

The child's look of innocent understanding was such a heart-tugging scene that Fuuko wanted to embrace the lone child and shower him with royal opportunities she could bestow.

When Fuuko was slowly reaching her delicate fingers to touch the old man's shoulder, an angry shout startled them and diverted their attention.

"That's her! That's the woman who tackled me!" the fair-haired boy who Fuuko frightened earlier now brought his parents with him, looking all confident and five times spoiled. The boy's father was as big and as tall as a giant ogre and although his mother was quite the opposite, her long face ad stern look made Fuuko remember of Ms. Minchin, her former etiquette mentor who could always make her cower with good tongue lashing when she was about six. If her father didn't fire that old hag, Fuuko knew she would most likely end up in an asylum when she grows older.

Vanni automatically covered Fuuko, meaning to protect her. "I should have slit that brat's throat when I had the chance earlier," she snarled.

The old man had been so drowned by his grandson's well-being that he was surprised by everyone's presence around him. Instinctively, he enveloped the little child with his thin fragile arms but he knew the attempt was as futile as going to war unarmed.

Shoving them gently, Yanagi floated forward, a disarming smile her weapon against the incoming group.

Seeing the small petite form of their princess, the family and the rest of the on-looking dived to curtsy.

Smiling wide in answer, Yanagi managed to speak pleasantries as though complimenting the fire weather. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Creek, how are the both of you doing?"

Remarkedly pleased and flattered that the Umi Princess actually knew them, Mr. Creek's voice became bolder and more confident. In his expected by booming voice, he spoke. "We are both doing well, except for our little Tode here. It seems like my son has been mistreated by one of your maids, Your Higness, and as a father, I do not wish to have such act go unpunish!"

The nosy onlookers began murmuring agreements and Mr. Creek's face grow more smug.

"One of my maids?" Yanagi's reaction to the obvious error of recognition was first alarm, then suddenly she started to curve a half smile. "Mr. Creek, my maids would never do anything to harm your boy, or any children for that matter. I assure you you have been mistaken," the princess beamed with amusement, her unfaltering grin showing Fuuko how very good she was with the steps followed towards a triumphant diplomacy.

Fuuko was going to believe Yanagi was successfully swaying the giant but to her horror, the blond boy had his index finger stuck out on her. "Dad, here she is. That is the freak who violated me!"

All eyes fixed at her, silence enveloped the vicinity and the small gray-haired lad who Fuuko rescued earlier bravely ran to her and opened his arms wide, protecting Fuuko from the giant monster looming over them all.

"Ha! What's this?!" Mr. Creek laughed boisterously. "A tiny half blood protecting another? Aren't you two a pair?"

Fuuko didn't flinched, nor did she show any outward expression of the boiling point anger she was feeling. However, the change of speed and mood of the air around her was incontrollable but she didn't do anything to top it, she may not be protected by anyone around her, but at least she still got the air at her back, may it be in the Umi land.

Yanagi, feeling the weird change in atmosphere, stepped forward to cease the impending violence waiting eagerly around the corner. "Mr. Creek, please calm down and listen to me. You cant harm her, she's—" a look from Fuuko made Yanagi shudder and she was caught speechless by the sparkling green liquid of her eyes. It was one thing to look at an angry Fuuko when she's noisy with wrath, but another thing to see her angry ad not muttering a single curse. And the latter just made Yanagi want to cringe ad hide from the undiluted hatred on her sister-in-law's eyes.

But despite this, Yanagi was hiding a small smile on her face. This was obviously the reason why Tokiya chose her, he had sensed a great deal of passion in Fuuko's eyes, may it be love or hatred.

"Stepping foot in the Umi Kingdom is a serious criminal offense, didn't you know that lass. Highlanders are not allowed inside our civilized society," Mrs. Creek's voice was as sour as her face that Mikaro's crumpled and Fuuko scowled. This couple might have been beautiful in their younger years, and they still are even with their wrinkled faces but all Fuuko could see was the ugliness in their being and the lack of humanity in their eyes.

At that moment, Fuuko was beginning to feel the surge of the Fuu blood within her ad the certain urge to protect the half blood child in front of her.

Right mate, this means war. Even if the itch in her tattooed hand kills her.

"If you have such social law, you might as well show me where its written. If you cant, there's no way you can force us to leave, nor prevent us from coming," Fuuko's voice sounded deeper and more royalty-like that Yanagi was thinking she was possessed.

The huge Mr. Creek smirked and stepped another foot forward. "You're brave, lass. I give you that. But not enough bravery to give me even a little scratch. If I have to drag you by hair out of our kingdom, I'll do it."

Fuuko pulled the little boy to the back of her skirt and stretched her palm in front of the offending man. "One more step, Mr. Creek, and I'll show you what rule is written in _our_ social law."

_Kill all Umis._

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen B**_

The crowd had invited the men's attention and Cedrick, Tokiya's servant boy, came running towards his King.

"What's going on in there?" Nanashi demanded.

Cedrick took time to catch his breath before he lifted his handsome face directly to Tokiya. "It's your wife, Sire. She's—" the lad was pushed aside and didn't finish his news when Tokiya instantly fled towards the crowd at the mere mention of his wife.

Nanashi followed suit and Austin helped Cedrick pull himself up before his eyes followed the King's track. "I'm sure the King didn't mean to push you harshly aside," he gently said.

Cedrick, however, just grinned cheekily. "It's a change of the usual boredom to actually see His Highness showed a little feeling. I guess I should mention Queen Fuuko's name a little more from now on."

Austin left the lad, chuckling.

When the King arrived in the area of commotion, the scene that met him was enough to make his hair stand up from root to tip.

Splattered in front of them was the small half blood kid covered by the bruised Fuuko. A huge man towered before her, busy kicking her back while an angry hawk-faced woman pulled her long hair until it tangled and her gown until there was no much royal-likeness in her left.

But her attention was not at all focused on her oppressors. It was divided between the crying child in her arms and to her lady companions. Vanni had clenched her fist tightly until it whitened, wanting to claw the Umi couple and defend Fuuko but one step gained her Fuuko's warning look and she suffered the agony of seeing her Queen mouthing 'no' to her, declining her right to protect her.

Mikaro had just been summoned to search Recca and Yanagi, who was more than stunned by Fuuko's show of martyr and annoyed that the onlookers were not even moving at her plea for help, had resolved to tears for Fuuko.

When Nanashi arrived with Tokiya, his fearsome reaction was immediate but Tokiya had already knocked Fuuko's offender to the ground, stunning the crowd to silence.

Mrs. Creek witnessed how her husband landed on the hard floor and she cried his name, lunging over him.

"Dad!" their son also ran to his father, crying in misery.

The crowd must had been mesmerized at first, but when it finally dawned to them who the new guy was, they scrambled to their knees and bowed low.

Tokiya ignored them, he was eaten by pure anger at the image of Fuuko's bleeding head and torn gown that all he could think was killing the monster who beat her and cut his head in exchange.

Mrs. Creek outwardly cringed at the silver head man towering over them, staring at her with blazing inferno flaring in his eyes.

"No one treats my wife that way. No one!" the King's voice was laced with extreme coldness and anger he could have frozen them all to death.

Mrs. Creek's widening eyes were growing so big they were threatening to fall off her face. "Your—wife, Your Majesty?" she staggered, clearly telling everyone that she didn't have any idea who she offended.

Suddenly, she bowed her head to the ground, kneeling her apology to her Queen, urging her on to do the same. "We apologize, Your Majesty. Please forgive us," they plead shamelessly but Fuuko didn't even give them a glint of her attention. Her eyes were intently focused on the boy as she cradled him maternally.

Tokiya went near his wife and kneeled in front of her, his eyes trying to see her lowered face. "I'll make sure that they are well-perished for doing this to you, Fuuko," he whispered as he fought the desire to embrace her and give her comfort.

Not meeting his gaze, Fuuko whispered steely. "Leave them be. Unlike you, we non-Umis practice humanity and respect to people of any nation," she stood up and scooped the child in her arms. "We are not savages, you are!"

The crowd was struck to silence as Fuuko painfully dragged herself to the carriage, accepting only Recca's help when he met her halfway, his eyes blazing with wrath but for Fuuko, he maintained his composure. Her maids immediately followed her after Mikaro softly asked the boy's grandfather to tag along.

Tokiya had stood there with Nanashi and Austin, all of them feeling ashame but Tokiya felt the worst. Fuuko could slash a huge 'X' mark across his chest with a samurai sword and that would feel heaven compared to how he was feeling now.

--TF—

As soon as they arrived at the White Villa, the paradise had turned gloomy with the Queen's refusal to utter a word. Everyone was nervous and uneasy with the silent treatment coming from the Royal couple that even small chores became uncomfortable and alarming.

Fuuko's first priority was to get the boy and his grandpa a comfortable room and she gave them one of the best chambers. To the Villa servants who just met the King's wife for the first time, the act was profoundly scandalous, not to mention totally degrading to their part to serve a half blood and his grandfather. Fuuko, of course, had sensed their reluctance and hastily spoke to the butler and the surrounding maids outside the room. "I did not ask you to serve them, I'd do it myself. The same goes to me, I would be at ease if you do not serve me. Having no maids is better than having ones who do their jobs unwillingly," she said and joined the boy and his grandpa inside the room.

Yanagi, Mikaro and Vanni chose to endure the loud bang when Fuuko closed the door at their faces but they accepted it with full understanding. When Mikaro and Vanni entered the chamber silently, it was Yanagi who apologized to the servants in Fuuko's behalf.

"Her Highness is just very upset about what happened this morning, forgive her. She isn't usually like this," Yanagi tried to explain.

The Butler, Mr. Benedict, nodded his head in clear understanding. "There's no need for an apology, Your Highness. King Tokiya told us everything and we are more than willing to help alleviate the Queen's temporary disappointment. It is I, who must apologize, for giving the Queen the impression that we do not want to assist her. Please be assured we will improve in our manners if Her Highness gives us another chance," Mr. Benedict lowered his head and all the maids followed.

The Umi Princess smiled in gratitude. "Thank you. And when the Queen recovers her usual cheerful mood. I'm sure you'll adore her as much as we do."

"If that's the case, we'll do anything to help her recover, Your Majesty."

--TF—

The Queen had simply asked the meals to be brought to their room and she adamantly requested that she be left alone with her guests. She had politely requested her maids to leave her and only allowed Recca's company to entertain them.

While Fuuko still lingered inside the guest chamber until time for dinner, everyone had eventually lost their hopes for a mirthful vacation and instead, prepared for their King's temper to burst out. Never had they seen Tokiya this indifferent and not destroying the dining table at the end of the day.

"Vanni, Mikaro," the King called their attention when he finished eating his dinner. He didn't eat much but Nanashi could swear he filled her belly with wine tonight. "Bring a bath and fresh night gown to your Queen after this meal. She may want to stay in the guest chamber for tonight," he ordered and silently left the dining hall, leaving everyone muttering their concern.

Vanni and Mikaro quickly stood and eagerly did their king's bidding.

--TF-

"Who was at the door?" Fuuko asked Recc as she patted the sleeping boy's hip to sleep.

Recca went towards her, bringing her night gown and some toiletries Fuuko used before going to sleep. "Your ladies in waiting, they brought you a night gown and some things in case you wish to stay here for the night. Your bath will be brought here shortly," Recca handed her her belongings and stared at her with great concern.

"Fuuko, everyone's worried about you," he whispered softly.

"Why would the Umis be concern about me? About us?!" Fuuko countered instantly.

The firelord didn't know how to answer that so he kept his mouth shut and glanced at the old man for some emotional aid. Frankly, he want to knock Fuuko out with an upper cut but that seemed a little too inadequate today, not with everyone feeling the same solemnity and uneasiness as he had.

The boy's grandpa had looked at his Queen with admiration but beneath that was a sprout of concern about her declining welfare and worsening temper. "Your Highness," the old man started, his voice cracking with age as he held Fuuko's hand and tried appealing before her. "Forgive us for causing you a lot of trouble but there's something you might need to know before you turn yourself against the kingdom and the Umi people. It's true that my grandson was fruit of my deceased son and his late wife but I am an Umi. And as an Umi, it pains me to have my Queen hate my kind so much," he squeezed her had gently, trying to gain her empathy. "Your Majesty, if you choose to despise the Umis, please make your husband an exemption. He has done us nothing but kindness. Has it not been for him, my grandson would have been subjected to slavery by the bandits in the neutral land. As soon as I found out about my son and his wife's death, I appealed to the King to have my grandson rescued. He had known he was retrieving a half blood, but he still bought my grandson from the bandits immediately. He had provided us a safe home inside the forest, where no one would know we would be there."

"He doesn't see us personally but every now and then he would make sure to have one of his knights send us gold and food so we wouldn't starve. What you saw earlier, was an unexpected commotion. I went to the market to buy some fresh milk for Kal, but amidst my strict instructions to stay home, Kal was taken over by his curiosity and hid inside my wago. He was seen by the children in the market and the rest was what you witnessed."

Fuuko stared at the old Umi with wonder and confusion in her eyes, then she ran her gaze to the sleeping child. "He saved him?" her voice was so small it could have belonged to a five year old.

"Without hesitations," the old man countered. A few knocks followed and Recca readily answered the door, glancing at Fuuko from where he stood. "Fuuko, your bath's been delivered," he called out.

Fuuko turned to Recca, then to the child and finally to the old man, who smiled at her and caused her eyes to create mist which she hastily blinked away. Then back to Recca, she answered. "Tell them to bring it to the master's chamber, I'll follow them in a little while."

At that, Recca blinked, grinning widely and happily relayed her orders to the servants.

Kissing the little boy's gray hair and placing small pecks on his grandfather's cheeks, Fuuko stood and bade a silent goodbye.

To Recca, she attempted to hug him but he scrambled away. "You stink like a skunk! Get out of here!" Recca feigned disgust and laughed heartily when he slapped Fuuko's rear end, sending her to the door.

"Do that again and I'll snap you like a twig, Recca!" Fuuko laughed hard and smiled.

"When you're clean enough, wench!"

Fuuko stuck her tongue out and Recca did the same before she closed the door. Recca then happily turned to the old man and beamed. "So how about a game of chess, old man?"

--TF-

As she ordered, her bath had been placed inside the bathing room of the master's chamber and Fuuko smiled at the servants who attended her. She could still feel she frightened them but she slowly alleviated their nervousness by talking to them as though her indifference earlier that day had not existed.

She didn't apologize for her misbehavior but the comforting conversation she was indulging the servants into was more than an apology they deserve.

When Fuuko had been dried and wrapped in her silk night gown, she calmly ordered one of the maids to get her some bandages and herbal ointments for her fresh wounds. The second servant has been ordered to wash the blood-soaked gown and the third, oldest one was asked to brush her hair.

"May I say, Your Highness, that you have the most magnificent purple hair I've ever seen," the maid gushed and happily untangled the soft strands.

Fuuko chuckled and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "I wish my hair's enough to seduce a king tonight."

The maidservant immediately blushed at the teasing toe and Fuuko laughed with amusement.

"I would say you are more than enough, Your Highness. If His Majesty doesn't bend over your hair, you'd most likely lure him with your perfect contours."

Fuuko rolled her eyes, still laughing. "Oh please, you don't know Tokiya. One look at me makes him want to throw up. He once clearly stated I disgust him."

The maid stopped combing her hair midway and stared at Fuuko's gorgeous reflection in the mirror. "He did?" she gasped in exaggerated surprise.

Fuuko odded, smiling pleasantly. "He did. And with these outrageous bruises I have on my face, Tokiya would most likely petition for a divorce," she chuckled at the maid behind her then back at her reflection and the small chuckle ended in a grim smile. Suddenly, she sighed. "I messed up today, didn't I, Dewdy? My behavior was totally unacceptable," she raised her eyes at the old maid's reflection and regarded her with uncertain expression. "And everytime I look up in the mirror, all I see I a failure of a wife," she lowered her face ad began to take interest on the jewelry box on her dresser.

"Then I must need a new pair of glasses now coz all I can see is a striking young woman who makes her husband proud," Dewdy settled her hands over Fuuko's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Now, let me go downstairs and check Gertrude. She must be having a hard time finding the medication tray or she would have been here ages ago." The old maid chuckled as she sauntered to the door.

Fuuko nodded ad continued brushing her hair when Dewdy let out a small squeak. Quickly, her attention jumped at the door, where the King surprisingly appeared, carrying a tray full of bandages and medicines on it. Dewdy had been struck with shock but immediately took back her composure and lowered before she hurriedly attempted to take the tray from Tokiya's hads.

"I'll bring it. You can now leave us," he ordered and waited until Dewdy scurried out of the chamber.

With a pace of eternity, Tokiya slowly dragged his eyes towards his silent wife and tried ignoring how beautiful she looked with her silken night gown and flowing hair against the candle light.

Feeling a bit self conscious at his outward show of admiration, Fuuko sat on her seat like an obedient little toddler waiting to get her papa's approval and tonight, she seemed to be getting many.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his boots making soft thuds on the carpeted floor as he made his way towards her.

Reluctantly, Fuuko lifted her chin to observe him. "Better than earlier."

"Do the wounds still hurt?" he whispered as he placed the silver tray on the dresser and began examining the bruises on her face.

"A little," she breathed, trying to act aloof even when her heart hammered at his proximity.

When he backed away a little to drag a stood nearby, Fuuko felt like a huge lump had temporarily gone out from his throat. But not long enough to give her time to try cleaning her mind from unwanted thoughts concerning her husband. For an agonizing moment, his nearness was making her knees tremble and when he came back, sat across her and slightly leaned on her again, she knew she was going to explode. His mere presence was delivering her to an alarming height of ecstasy and she could feel her skin itching at the thought of rubbing it against his, fantasizing about the familiar caress of his hands, the familiar warmth of his body and the familiar closeess…the familiar scent, the familiar hard muscles and the familiar—wait, why was everything seemed familiar?

"Hold still and don't move," his voice cut her off from fantasy land and brought her back to reality. He pushed an icebag over the side of her left eyebrow and repeated his instructions when she squirmed at the coldness.

The ice was biting her skin but at least she was experiencing gradual reliefs from pain. She watched him pour more ice in the icebag and sighed a little when he pressed it over her brow again.

Since his attention was eaten by the wounds on her face, she leisurely took her time studying his'---from his well-shaped brows, to the bottom of his proud chiseled chin. At her first arrival, Fuuko remembered being highly fascinated by his looks but that fascination soon turned to disgust after days staying with him. However, that adolescent infatuation was increasingly rising again now that there was a change in her heart. Usually, when he comes this close and Fuuko would begin to feel the butterflies I her stomach, there was a voice inside her that would keep reminding her that she was born to hate this man, to hate all Umis.

And at that momet, there was that voice still, only it was distant and getting smaller and less convincing.

"You got yourself beaten today, my mighty amazon," his tone was that of mockery but his face was hard with total disappointment and concern that Fuuko wasn't able to gather enough with to attempt a sardonic response.

Gently, she nodded. "Yes—yes I did." Feeling totally embarrassed, she lowered her gaze to his leather boots.

He tipped her chin with a thumb and forefinger and applied the bandages on her cleaned wounds, tilting her head for better access. "You defended a half blood kid against a pure Umi citizen, don't you think that's too big a task to do?"

When she answered, her voice was polite and direct. "I would be ready to take all of that child's beatings anytime. I don't have any regrets."

As if disagreeing her sudden brusque, he rudely pushed the bandage over her swollen cheekbone. "You're not at all a good champion if all you do is take the pain and not retaliate. Next time, let me take over the task."

The statement automatically made Fuuko snapped her eyes at him, unbelieving.

Chuckling with his deep baritone, Tokiya observed his wife's face in amusement. "Really now, did you think I'm as cold hearted as you think I am?"

Her meek smile confirmed his statement ad he laughed harder. At that day on her life, Fuuko knew she had just witnessed the most contagiously beautiful laugh she'd ever seen and was totally astonished at how heart warming n accomplishment it was.

"Have I known you'll be this beautiful when you laugh, I would have sent for clowns all around the kingdom," Fuuko smiled, feeling totally relaxed now.

Smiling back, Tokiya carefully applied the last bandage over her jaw. "Did you just throw me a compliment, my sweet?" he asked teasingly, his fingers lingering over the side of her face.

Laughing softly, Fuuko looked up, expecting to see the mockery on his face but the warmth in his eyes completely left her off balance. Carefully, as though he himself was uncertain of what he was doing, his hand touched her cheek, slowly spreading his long fingers and cupping it close to her skin. These were the same fingers that tended her wounds and it was the same face they tended but both of them were aware of the fire burning their skin with each slight touch, the pulse of pleasure from each other's unwavering stare and the sudden change of mood from tender companionship to hot flaring desire.

As Fuuko answered, the silky slur in her voice was adamant ad pitch red arousing. "I guess I just aid…"

His gaze drop to her parted lips ad Fuuko sucked in quick breath. "I know something much more beautiful than my laughter," he half whispered, half groaned, slowly closing their gap.

"And what is it?" unknowingly, she whispered, lips almost brushing with his. And even when his answer was written all over his face, she waited him to make the next words.

"You," he said, touching their lips, finally letting themselves get drowned by their first real kiss.

----TF—

In the north border, torches sparkled everywhere to give light to the crowd of men positioned on the grassy ground of the Fuu kingdom.

"Are the troupes ready?" King Fuujin stood on one of his towers, roaming hi eyes over the battalions of army camping outside the castle walk.

"Kurei is still readying the last two battalions from my kingdom and they'll be here in a week. We'll have time to make enough weapons in battle ad by the next next week, we'll attack the west border and retrieve our children," the King of the Hikaru kingdom stood beside his greatest ally, examining the fierce soldiers on the ground. Soon, these brilliant warriors will march their way to battle—their futures undetermined, their lives at stake.

"I have asked for at least five of your greatest men to rescue the royal brats, no fifty battalions!" Laird Eneas stood behind the two kings, muttering dark curses under his breath.

Always the gentle one, King Fuujin humbled himself at the temperamental Laird, amused by his childish tantrums. "Weve planned this battle long before you came here to tell us your plan, milord."

"Well, I've practically ran into your children and I tell you they'll be more prone to danger shall you decide to push this outrageous battle plan to action!" he spat at the two of them as though a father chastising his boy and King Fuujin chuckled at the paternal concern shown in the Laird's face.

King Shigeo, on the other hand, seemed to totally loathe his father-in-law that his reaction to the old man's interference was that of extreme annoyance. "Like you said, they are our children, so I dot see any reason why you should act like their mother!"

Instantly, the Laird raised his cane and a large lump appeared in the fire king's head. "You foolish battle maniac! You do even have any idea when and where to start the attack!"

King Shigeo hit the Laird on the head and bit his ear out. Dust and smoke began forming around the two men as they tear each other off to pieces.

Fuujin sweatdropped and shook his head exaseratedly. "There's nothing to worry about the structures of the kingdom, we have someone to help us out with that. She knows exactly when and where to start the attack."

The Laird unceremoniously stopped strangling his son-in-law's neck as he looked up to Fuuko for clarifications. "She?"

The Air King grinned, anticipating the Laird's next reaction. He glanced at a dark corner of the room, near the pile of heavy manuscripts. "Come show yourself, lass," Fuukin motioned her to come closer with his fingers.

Two tentative steps appeared from the dark and the girl's beaming face almost gave Laird Eneas a heart attack.

"You are…" Eneas croacked, trying to fetch his tongue from his throat. The girl smiled innocently wide.

"Teaf-chan."

* * *

A/N: I would assume there are grammar and spelling errors. That would be due to the lack of beta reader and the time constraint I have. Still, I hope you like it. I wont promise a faster update but I'll try as soon as I can.

You guys rock!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

Minna-san! I know you have been waiting and finally, the long wait has ended. This next chapter is dedicated to all of you who never grew tired supporting this fanfic. Just a few more chapters and we will be heading towards the end of this fic. As a grateful author, I ask for your continuous support and may your love for Tokiya and Fuuko never cease.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

"Nothing beats the view of a lovely sunrise," Nanashi lifted his tea cup to his lips and visibly brighten at its delicious aroma.

Across him, Duke Austin raised his cup of coffee as well, chuckling lightly. Its been a week and a half since they've arrived in the White Villa and the previous anticipation of a lousy boring vacation had turned out unexpectedly enjoyable after Queen Fuuko had recovered her cheerful mood. Actually, too cheerful one could say she was rather possessed. The Villa servants who used to regard her as a strange entity soon lowered their guards and welcomed the new Queen's contagious mirthfulness. In a span of three days, Fuuko had leisurely toured around the entire manor, talking to every servants from the butler, Mr. Benedict, down to maidservants and stable boys. To those workers, who were used to be ignored by their employees, found it an utter delight to have their Queen call them by names as though they had known each other for years. One of the gardeners had almost collapsed when Fuuko came in front of him demanding to know his name and what he was doing. Your mistress never ask for your name, unless you've done a perishable act. Mr. Streamrose was so distracted in thinking what he did wrong that he choked out hi words in incomprehensible statement, making Fuuko sweatdropped in amusement. When Fuuko assured him he hadn't done anything wrong and she was merely asking information about himself, Mr. Streamrose actually choked more.

Due to the outrageous size of the estate, more than a hundred servants roam around the place everyday, doing lots of work as they make themselves invisible from their masters and mistresses. Fuuko, however, actually goes to their stations to see them and ask them about their work. She was very particular with their complaints, which they rarely have but once a compliant was voiced out, Fuuko solves it the same day. All in all, Fuuko was considered an outstanding mistress and Mr. Benedict had specifically mentioned that he liked her immensely. In return of Fuuko's unending compassion for the servants, they worked harder and more efficiently to impress her. The cook made every meal a feast and as Fuuko had advised, more vegetables from the garden were served instead of the usual meat and cans.

As a matter of fact, Fuuko was so goddamn excellent the King had outwardly praised her while they all dine at the dining hall, surprising not just the people and the table but also the servants surrounding them.

"Your managing this estate very well, you might as well have it," he said in a very un-Tokiya tone that everyone jerked their heads towards him, assuring themselves it was HIM they heard.

From the King's right, Fuuko flashed a wide teasing grin. "This Villa is fine but it belongs to your mother. And besides, I have another place in mind."

Tokiya answered her with a boyish grin, his eyes sparkling. "Anything, Fuuko."

She grinned wider, her cheek bursting with contained laughter. "Your castle. I'm planning to kick you out of your throne. Just like the devoted highlander than I am."

Underneath the table, Tokiya lightly pinched her lap and Fuuko let out a squeak. Tokiya had on his usual nonchalant façade while everyone was eyeing her as though she just lost her mind. Instead of feeling embarrassed though, Fuuko just laughed it off and mentally noted to punish him later once they're alone in their room.

"Isnt this such a fine day?" Nanashi crossed his legs and smelled the fresh morning air as his pale skin met the warmth of sunlight.

He and Austin had favored the veranda on the east wing to have their breakfast while they talked about anything in the world.

"It sure is. Never had a morning like this eversince my father died," Austin responded, his voice pleasant and mild.

Nanashi knew that talking about the late Duke Rainford was still a sensitive topic to touch at the momet so he chose to divert their conversation to a lighter one.

"By the way, I should thank you for accepting my invitation to come here with me. If it's not because of you detaching Lady Mikaro off Vanni-chan, I would never get her to enjoy somebody else's company, particularly mine," the commander smiled gratefully.

"The pleasure, I believe, is all mine. My father informed me that my betrothed wasn't very much enthusiastic in marrying me since the engagement ten years ago. I felt actually the same, so this is a good way for me to know her better. My only wish is that when she found out I was actually her fiancé, she wouldn't accuse me of lying and trickery."

At first, Nanashi's reaction was that of extreme confusion, then when the Duke's words registered gradually, he was astonished and finally ecstatic with laughter.

"Holy Mother of Umis! You must be kidding me!" he collapsed in hysterical mirth. "Are you saying Lady Mikaro is your intended fiancée?!"

Austin didn't find Nanashi's gladness much to his humor, especially because he knew the commander was laughing at him. "Why don't you go screaming that to the whole estate so everyone would know?" the Duke muttered dryly, scowling at the grinning Joker. Then when the commander's laughter subsided, he cleared his throat to explain. "The betrothal was done ten years ago by our parents and although there were frequent attempts to meet us, things don't go on our way and the meetings were always cancelled. The first time I saw her was during my first council meeting, where the new Queen's needs, I decided to see her from afar."

At the obvious change of Austin's tone, Joker stifled a teasing smile. "I can only assume you were mesmerized."

"I wasn't mesmerized," Austin chuckled. "I was astounded! My mother provided me a picture of her ten years ago so I was expecting a pale plain-faced girl with disastrous puffy pink hair and a body made of twigs."

Joker laughed so hard the table moved. "What a ridiculous description!"

"If you saw the picture, you'll think my description is an understatement," Austin joined in and the men laughed heartily.

The merriment haven't completely died yet when a panting Mikaro burst out from the veranda entrance, starting Joker into pouring his tea all over his cream-colored sleeveshirt. It wasn't the lady's abrupt appearance that made him lose grip on his cup, it was the blatant fact that the timid lady in waiting had just shown up on her long thin night dress with her lustrous cherry blossom mane unkempt and bouncing behind her in every small shake of her head.

But before Joker could take a good look at the picture to make sure he was seeing the real thing, Austin had already tossed his napkin over Joker's face, unknowingly playing the possessive soon-to-be husband to his currently incoherent soon-to-be wife. When Joker lifted the white clothe off his face, Austin had managed to preserve his fiancee's modesty by draping his jacket across Mikaro's chest and was soothing her wrecked nerves with calming words.

"Easy now, easy," Joker heard him say. "What seems to be the problem?"

Mikaro took a long breath then attempted a lousy explanation between pants. "It's the Royal couple, they're gone!" she screamed in hysteria as the dedicated Austin offered her his cup of tea.

"Oh," Joker sighed in relief. "And here I thought I was gonna hear something as terrible as Vanni marrying a man other than me."

Mikaro looked more distraught over Joker's lack of concern that Austin cast him a sideways glare.

At that, Joker smiled meekly at Mikaro and grinned teasingly at Austin. "Forgive me, milady. I didn't intend to say you're worrying about unimportant matters. The disappearance of the Royal couple, of course, would be the kingdom's greatest concern but as everyone had noticed, the two of them had been disappearing every morning since the last four days. And thus, I could assure you, that this matter isn't something one could be scared of. They'd be back by midmorning just like how they always do."

-TF-

"Don't you think its about time we go back to the Villa?" Fuuko asked. "Everyone will start looking for us in a couple of minutes."

Tokiya held her hard firmly, pulling her along. "Not yet. I guess it's just fair you give me some of your time once a day. The rest of them eat you up all daylight I cant eve talk to you without interruptions," he muttered in his usual grumpy tone.

"Do I sense a bit of a jealous trip there?" Fuuko smiled widely, thoroughly pleased of this childish gestures from her husband.

He assisted her through a narrow log adjoining each side of the river before answering. "Jealousy is for babies."

"Yea, so this makes me your very big adult sister!" she beamed.

Tokiya chose to ignore the comment in fear that he'll scare her away with one of his own. Eversince that kiss from a week ago, their relationship had changed dramatically from one of extreme emotions, may it be hatred or desire, to one as boring and as uneventful as being friends. He had kissed her with bold passion, with a want he had never felt before, and she returned him with dazzled eyes and a meek polite 'Thank you, I hope this makes us friends from now on'. Damnation! If a frigging kiss on the LIPS makes you friends, he doesn't want to know what makes you lovers!

Wait—he paused and looked deliberately at Fuuko. He DOES want to know.

"Hey monkey," he tugged her close, intentionally using the pet name he called her eversince she rescued Kal's new pet Kichie from a tall tree. He could still remember the horror he felt seeing her at the top of the sycamore, trying to reach for the damn cat. When she was securely on the ground and everyone was cheering for her brave act, he was frozen on his spot, torturing himself with ludicrous thoughts about her falling and dying. It was when she was finally in front of him that he gave him a piece of his mind and chastised her in front of the crowd of servants and on viewers. That, of course, marked their first fight as friends. Especially when Fuuko called him in a disgusted tone, the nickname he would dread forever.

"What is it, iceblock?" Fuuko answered sweetly, her mood unshaken by his obvious attempts of ruining it.

"If a kiss makes you fried, what makes you lovers?" he casually asked, holding her hand and guiding her through the entrance of a ruined old shrine.

"Hmm," Fuuko scratched her cheek softly in thought. "We'll, just one thing," she batter her eyelashes at him and his body went rigid. "Love," she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Women," he muttered dryly. "You say the most _brilliant_ answers."

Taking offense from his sarcastic response, Fuuko sharply glanced at him. "What is your answer then?!"

He looked at her upturned face, large green eyes and pouting lips and he swallowed hard. "It's not for a woman to know."

"That's what you _men_ always say! Duh!"

"Because we think with our minds, not with our hearts. Which make you inferior."

Fuuko gasped. "I give you five seconds to apologize to me," she said firmly.

"Not necessary, I only need three. Im sorry, I didn't mean that."

"As much as you don't mean you're sorry?"

Tokiya glared at her long and hard which she readily answered with her penetrating gaze. The battle had been eternal and prideful until Tokiya proclaimed defeat by turning back and walking out.

Fuuko raised her arms exasperatedly. "Fine, you have two choices!" she called from behind him, his heels making a halt. "You walk away as a coward, controlled and tainted by your useless pride and never see your wife again or you stay, apologize as a man and I'll allow you to make up with me by a kiss," she was clenching her fist, half knowing that no amount of bribery would unwound Tokiya from his dreadful manipulative pride. "It's your choice."

To her horror, he actually started walking away and out of desperation and adrenaline rush, she threw her shoe at his head. She wasn't surprise when he caught it, but she was stunned when he half walked half ran towards her, scoped her within his arms and feasted on her lips like a hungry lynx on his prey. "You evil woman," he groaned, smiling. He was pressing his body against her as though meaning to literally make them one and although the sudden possessive gesture evoked a great amount of fear from her, she was drowned by the explosive urge to pleasure him and encourage that desire so immensely imminent on his face.

Tokiya must had felt her knees weakening for he hastily dragged her near a ruined marble pillar and pressed her back against it for support, all the while never leaving her mouth. She could feel his hands making magical moves all over her but she couldn't utter a single protest, knowing she didn't want to.

From afar, this scene, this position, would be scandalous enough to kiss her off her throne but she was wanton with desire to care and they both knew it. Which was the main reason why he stopped.

They were both panting for breath but they didn't do anything to separate their tangled bodies, his chest deliciously pressed against her breast and her legs around his hip. Days of celibacy had turned him into a sex craving maniac, Tokiya though disgustedly as he searched his wife's face. Her hair had loosened from its neat braid and had splashed across her face and almost naked chest. With her eyes misty with lust, her lips swollen and her face thoroughly flushed, she was the Goddess of Seduction but Tokiya want nothing more than to have this heavenly creature for his own and offer her all the mortal pleasure he can give.

Still panting, he finally found his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry," then added. "I mean it this time."

Also taking quick breaths, Fuuko answered, "Sorry for what?"

The insult, not the kiss, he wanted to say. "For everything."

In an attempt to make everything light, an amused laughter was her response, it was cheerful and carefree and teasing. Then gently, slowly, and in a good-humored voice, she asked, "Are you sorry you love me?" she was smiling, her question filled with humor. It was apparently asked in an unknowing attempt to make a joke out of a topic they used to laugh about. But at that moment, Tokiya couldn't seem to catch the humor from her words.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak, her words glued him to stature and he once again lost his tongue. Was he sorry he what? He didn't. He couldn't. Love was not something he wanted to feel, it leaves a man weak and worthless. It was the cause of many great men's failure. No, he doesn't know how to love. How he led Fuuko to that conclusion was a great wonder. The missing link of evolution. Was he sorry he what? He doesn't even know what love is.

Until her. "I must be crazy. I'm not sorry at all," he said in a rugged, raspy voice thick with emotion.

The crazy masculine tone combined with the solemnity masking his face was almost Fuuko's undoing. Her eyes reached his, searching the depth of him, perplexed by his words and uncaring about the consequences of this powerful binding feeling that seemed to pull them together.

At the back of Tokiya's mind, something tells him it's just right to love this woman but he doesn't want to welcome the new confusing feelings.

Fuuko, on the other hand, wanted to freely love this man but her whole being was screaming protest.

He doesn't want to.

She simply must not.

When their lips slowly met and the kiss lingered on, writhing her body to high voltage of passion, she poured her heart out on him, as her eyes poured out all the tears brought by this forbidden love's remorse.

-TF-

The White Villa has been in it's usual order when the Royal couple came back a hour before lunch. Mr. Benedict patiently awaited them at the doorstep as the stable boy pulled their horses back to the stables.

"Welcome back, Your Highnesses. I trust you had a pleasant morning stroll?" he bowed, took the couple's riding capes and led them inside.

"Never been better," Tokiya answered, almost petrifying the old butler with his very agreeable mood.

Fuuko warmly smiled at her husband before bestowing her attention back on Mr. Benedict. "We didn't intend to be out for long. Is everything in their proper order?"

Mr. Benedict nodded. "Aside from the little chaos we had in the kitchen earlier, everything's pitch perfect, Your Majesty. We also brought your breakfast in your chamber just like how you prefer it."

Graciously, Fuuko smiled more. "Oh, Mr. Benedict, you are a God! The king and I are famished! Thank you."

To Tokiya, she said. "Shall we go?"

Tokiya smiled at her ad shook his head. "I have matters to discuss with Mr. Benedict, you may go ahead, Fuuko." And then he turned his head to the old ma without even giving her another glance and Fuuko dragged herself upstairs, wondering how to flex herself to fit Tokiya's mood swings.

-TF-

Fuuko patiently waited for Tokiya to enter their room so she could share breakfast with him but hunger finally overcame her senses after an hour of waiting and she decided to eat her share before it got cold. When it was evident that Tokiya wasn't coming back to eat breakfast. Fuuko ordered the servants to bring her tray to the kitchen and have her bath be brought to her room. After bathing, she dressed in a clean white gown and wrapped a blue sash around her tiny waist. Since her hair had not completely dried yet, she let it flow in luscious huge curls against her back. In front of the wide dresser mirror, Fuuko lifted her signature black choker and tied it around her neck. Many times had she been called 'beautiful' and there had been frequent times she actually felt like she was. But everytime she looked at the mirror and saw the usual large green eyes, small nose and annoying full lips, her confidence always take its dive below sea level. She thought, compared to any Umi, she was the limestone amongst a crowd of perfectly horn diamonds. Her looks was definitely not A-class and the positive comments on her appearance was obviously due to her being the Fuu Princess, or being the Umi Queen.

Suddenly disgusted with herself for being vain and insecure, she mentally chastised herself and quickly brushed her wet hair before going out of her bedroom to start her tasks for the day.

-TF-

"Excellent choice, Your Majesty. This is one of our finest treasure." The Royal Ring Maker said. "Your late Sire chose the same design of ring when he asked your mother to marry him."

Tokiya lifted his face and produced meek grin. "How ironic. I'm using it for the same purpose."

The look of scandal on the ring maker's face told Tokiya that the old man doesn't find the idea of infidelity suitable to the King and he chuckled a little.

"To whom, Your Highness?"

A warm affectionate smile spread across the King's face.

"To my wife."

-TF-

"Vanni-chan, have you seen the King today?" Fuuko asked her loyal maid as they walked through the nearby market place, disguised as commoners. Both of them had put o a veil over their head, slightly covering their faces. "I believe he and Duke Nanashi went out before lunchtime but I have no idea where they've gone to," Vanni answered promptly, lowering her gaze to the paper bag on Fuuko's hand, she asked what it was.

Fuuko raised the bag. "Oh this? A gift for the King," she let herself creep a small smile.

"May I know what it is?"

Fuuko stared at the bag for long, silently debating whether it was a good idea to tell Vanni or not. Then finally, she said, "It's a small marble statue of a historical couple whom, to many historians, was the greatest symbol of love that transcends no boundaries," Fuuko said as she cradled the bag around her arms like a fragile little baby. She decided not to discuss the details in an assumption that Vanni would simply utter a negative comment. And she doesn't want to hear it.

"Prince Toki and Princess Fuuji," to Fuuko's horror, Vanni said. "The couple who started it all."

Fuuko knew Vanni was referring to the Feud but she didn't dare say a word in fear that she might jump to the Fuu's defense and startle the maid.

"When I was a little girl, my friend used to tell me stories about the couple," Vanni began to talk. "I don't know if her beliefs had changed now but she was a particular fan of them before," she smiled affectionately, making Fuuko realized that this childhood friend obviously meant so much to Vanni. "She tried convincing me that all manuscripts and stories written in historical books were all lies. Historians have said that Prince Toki and Princess Fuuji was betrothed by their parents long before the two met. But due to a mishap that had happened between the two of them while the Princess took a bath in a waterfalls, Prince Toki was accused of molestion by the Fuu princess' older brother when he found them together that night. Prince Toki, of course, had denied the outrageous accusation and tried appealing to Fuuji's brother, who also happened to be his bestfriend. To make the long story short, the Fuu prince didn't give his bestfriend any considerations and that marked the start of the Feud. Wars soon followed when the two bestfriends became King in their own kingdoms," Vanni paused to look at Fuuko with a grin. "My friend, however, told me that it was actually a case of forbidden love. Princess Fuuji was engaged to the Prince of the Hikaru kingdom at the time Prince Toki met her at their castle while he was visiting the princess' older brother. They felt love at first sight but had to keep their relationship a secret because of Princess Fuuji's betrothal and Prince Toki's family tradition to only marry one of their own kind. The night before the Princess' marriage, they tried to elope but they were caught ad hence the Feud started."

Curiously, Fuuko asked. "Which one do you believe then?"

"I decided I wont believe anything unless each party had a proof."

As an answer, Fuuko shrugged carelessly. "Well, Odette used to say the same thing. She wouldn't believe anything unless someone proves it. You and Odette would surely hit the friendship ball if you two meet," Fuuko smiled, then in a few silent moments, she resolve to an unhappy silence.

"You sure love this Odette, don't you?"

Fuuko nodded. "She was the perfect bestfriend."

"How perfect?" Vanni teased.

"Like the way you look!" the Queen exclaimed.

"Damn! THAT perfect!?" Vanni clicked her tongue mockingly and they both dissolved into a joyous series of laughter until they got home.

-TF-

Due to their state of clothing, Vanni and Fuuko used the back gate to get into the Villa. They guided their borrowed horses to a silent march towards the stables before anyone saw them arriving.

"I hope Mikaro-chan could hold Duke Austin's attention until we could dress up and keep this commoner's clothes out of anyone's view," Vanni whispered as they led their way to the stables.

"Only a blind person would not be able to see how infatuated the young Duke is to Lady Mikaro. Instead of following us himself, he chose to ask a servant to do it so he could take advantage of the attention Mikaro is giving him. He hit the bottom of the well hard," Fuuko snickered. "It was a good thing the servant lost track of us or we're sure deadmeat," she added, mounting off her horse.

Vanni waited for Fuuko to completely land her shoes on the ground before whispering again. "Your Highness, you may want to wait here while I'll get you a decent gown to wear for tonight. We cant risk entering the Villa and having someone found out weve been wandering about the market place wearing this clothes. Mr. Benedict would die of heart attack!" Vanni laughed.

"Alright, I'll wait for you here. Since you cant open the master bedroom's door, you can fetch my gowns in the pressing room. The servants may have left some newly pressed ones in there."

Vanni nodded and took her leave.

Suddenly feeling tired from all the work she did that day, Fuuko collided herself on a hard stock of hay at one corner of the stable. Smiling warmly, she took the marble statue from the bag and unwrapped its paper covering. Raising it to the level of her eyes to examine the exquisite sculpture, Fuuko was fully satisfied at what she saw. From afar, the statue would look like typical couple standing in front of each other, only their palms connecting them, but at close inspection, one would see the detailed sculpting done on the antique. Fuuko could almost feel the agony of the couple's faces and wondered if she looked the same at the moment. Tracing her eyes over Princess Fuuji's face, she decided she must had felt as miserable as she was but couldn't seem to fight the feelings for a man she was not supposed to love.

She twisted the statue a bit to run her scanning eyes to Prince Toki's face. Just looking at him made her long to feel Tokiya's touch and hear his romantic voice. Never had she imagined falling in love with him, not with such disagreeable traits he had. But she was already at the bottom of the pit, knowing fully she fell hard without a rope to pull her up.

"_I must be crazy. I didn't mean it at all."_

He had said. And Fuuko knew he meant it. But would he continue loving her had he known the truth? No, he wouldn't. Tokiya would not even lay a single glance on her if he knew she was a Fuu. Instead, he might even kill her and loathe her to a burning extent. How about now? Would he still love her if she tells him now? Fuuko tried asking herself but cant deny the big 'NO' blinking in her head. He would despise her, and then he would be so furious by the trickery he would kill her by his own hands.

Fuuko had asked herself the same question many times already and many times did she get the same answer. This was the reason she decided to buy him this gift. A last Tolkien of her love before she leaves him. Tomorrow, she and Recca would leave this kingdom once and for all.

"Fuuko, we need to leave," Recca had said while they sat o the grassy meadow at the back of the stables. It had been the first time they had actually spent time with each other after arriving at the Villa so Fuuko knew they had a lot of things to tell each other. Things she wouldn't dare tell him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a soft tone, tearing her gaze from the glorious sunset.

For a few miutes, her companion resolved to an awkward silence but Fuuko could feel he was going to say something he had bravely kept for a very long time. Somehow, she sensed that she knew what it was but decided to wait for him to confess it. Shifting uncomfortably, Recca let out a deep breath.

"I realized I have completely forgotten the task we have at hand. To get Raiha and the life crest. And I know you might hate me, or even curse my name for saying this, but I no longer desire to complete the task," he was clenching his fist in a tight ball before he loosened it and stared at her. "I'm falling in love with Yanagi-chan."

"We'll she is quite beautiful," Fuuko commented, trying to convince him he was only I love with Yanagi's looks.

Recca grimaced. "It's not a shallow feeling if I'm contemplating on telling her the truth of who I am."

At that, Fuuko jerked her face on him in a lightning bold speed. Feeling thoroughly indignant at Fuuko's accusing face, Recca said. "That's why I'm telling you we have to go. I'm not as good as an actress like you. I cant go on everyday pretending I'm in love with a person I'm not supposed to love," Recca has not noticed the sudden pallor on her face as he continued, "Everytime we spent time together, my feelings just grow more. If this keeps up, I don't want to think of the future. Although I know that sooner or later we will have to go, I cant wait for more days until grandfather's men come and risk falling deeper and harder. I know my feelings don't go unrequited, and the more I'm motivated to do this. I realized I'd rather lose her by desertion than hurt her more with a truth that would destroy her structured dreams about the both of us. I can stand her broken heart, but I cant stand her broken spirit."

She gazed at the man whom she once thought was a childish stubborn royal brat ad saw the great change in there. Gone was the usual look of sickening confidence on his face, the invincibility he used to be so proud of. On his handsome features was a great warrior humbled by a woman's touch. A man in love to the very core of his soul.

Ignoring her own feelings of protest, Fuuko asked. "When are we leaving?"

Recca gave him a smile of relief as he discussed to her the details of their escape plan.

Now that the day of their departure was just one night away, Fuuko was overwhelmed by the primitive feelings of loss. However, she knew Recca was right. She can stand breaking Tokiya's heart, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she breaks his spirit as well.

Touching her index finger over Prince Toki's marble face, she let herself be drowned by the memories of her own Tokiya. Memories she would treasure forever.

I'm getting jealous on that piece of antique. Am I to assume I have myself a competition?"

That voice slapped Fuuko back to present and she stared in wide-eyed horror over the grinning face of her handsome fiancé.

"Raiha-kun!"

--

A/N: Ack! The suspense is killing me! If it wasn't because of this scheduled black out, I would have typed this chapter until I run out of pages! Anyway, I'll update whenever I can. I would appreciate more reviews, truthfully its what make faster updates.

For inquiries that needs my immediate attention, you can PM me on facebook. Haha! To add me, pls visit my ffnet profile…, I would love to be friends with you! Toodles!

Love ya guys…!!! =)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: I guess this is an early update, don't you think the same? –smiles cheekily in front of the impatient readers-

Fine, it took a while but at least it's a hell lot earlier than the previous chapters! Ahahah.

Okay, okay, on to the story!

**Caution:** Tear-jerker Alert! Well, sort of. My over-dramatic sister cried for this chapter and put cockroach in my burger because she wanted to read the next chapter already. You see? You're not the only people who hate me for a slow update. If you feel like torturing me, thank my sister for already doing the job.

_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**_

When Tokiya, together with Nanashi, arrived in the Villa, his first thought was of Fuuko's behalf. Assuming she was in the kitchen making the servants crazy with her daily orders, he hurriedly sought for Duke Austin and ordered the two Dukes to come with him in his chamber.

The two men had both displayed a blatant look of confusion and amusement over Tokiya's weird acts but he remained silent about it until he brought them to his wardrobe.

"Help me decide what's best to wear," he ordered them in a tone that suggested he doesn't want any objections or inquiries.

"What for?" Nanashi asked, grinning like a maniac.

Tokiya glared at him but answered him nonetheless. "A proposal."

"Proposal?" Austin echoed. "What proposal?"

The King sighed irritably. "Enough questions, just help me pick the best suit."

Joker laughed loudly. "Damn, we have with us a man in love! I should have known!" he spat out, thoroughly amused.

The laser beam glare Tokiya sent him didn't do much to cease his amusement so Tokiya turned his head to the younger Duke. But the Duke's reaction was far more irritating than Joker's. Austin shot him a judgemental look of pure incest.

Sighing exasperatedly, Tokiya said. "I'm proposing marriage to my wife, not to any other women."

Austin immediately escaped a loud sigh of relief. Then he asked. "Arent you two married already?!"

Joker was the one who answered. "He's proposing a marriage of love. Our cold sea monster here got himself hooked up by Queen Fuuko's warm bait. Isnt that just romantic?" he teased, puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes like a lovesick lass.

Austin's face crumpled. "You're disgusting."

Fully irritated, Tokiya slammed the wardrobe open and spat out "Enough talk, start choosing."

* * *

"What—what are you doing here!?"

Raiha was obviously taken aback by her greeting but he smiled nonetheless. "I'm not the only one here, Teaf is outside fetching Recca and they'll meet us here in a few minutes," his voice was the same. It was gentle and soothing but the romantic jolt of pleasure that used to envelope her at the mere sound of his voice was no longer there.

"Oh sweetheart, I miss you," he whispered, ignoring her question and giving her a hard kiss on the mouth.

She automatically went frigid. Pretneding she could no longer breath, she gently pushed him away and stared at him. "Teaf?! She's here? Why? I don't understand,"she exclaimed, shaking her head and demanding explanation.

"There's too much to tell with such a short time. I'll explain everything once we get back to your kingdom. For the meantime, we have to get out of here as soon as Recca and Teaf arrive." She was dragged by his grasping force but she stubbornly bolted herself on her ground. A sudden feeling of remorse and anger surged through her after finally realizing that Raiha had all his memory back. There was a part of her mind that told her it wasn't his fault that he lost all of his memories, but she could never forget the humiliation she felt when she acted like a desperate fool in front of him, trying to make him remember her. She could still feel that empty look in his eyes when he denied her and she held on it. More so now.

"I am not going anywhere unless you tell me when and how you regained your memory. I want to know all of it," she said indignantly, pulling her wrist away from his grip.

She saw him momentarily closed his eyes as if to gather patience and took a very deep breath before he carefully loosened his hold. "There was nothing to regain since I had never lost anything," he started, not meeting her dilating eyes. "It was a scam for me to freely run around the kingdom with only one escort to watch out for. The medicines they gave me to make sure my head is completely empty had never went through my system, not when the one who was supposed to administer it never actually gave me any," he paused, then added, "We had to do it Fuuko in order to take this," he took something out from his vest's inner pocket and showed the sparkling blue stone to her.

Fuuko couldn't believe her eyes. "The Umi life crest," she whispered in a cracked voice that was barely audible even to her own ears. "How did you?—We? Who _we_?" her mind was a tangled riot of thoughts that she could no longer think comprehensibly. "Who did you get help from?"

"For retrieving the crest it was Teaf," he said and heard Fuuko sucked a sharp intake of breathe before his next words came, "For covering the pretence about my memory, the one giving me placebo drugs, it was Vanni."

The shock that fell over her was more than she could bear.

Fuuko could see Vanni's image inside her mind and she wanted to lose her consciousness right there and then but she resolved into dropping her jaw on the haystack instead. "You're lying!" she cried out.

"I don't have enough time in here, much more delay it with unreasonable jests. As what I've been told, Vanni is your childhood playmate, Odette."

Her legs had gone weak and she collapsed shamelessly on the floor.

"No… that cant be…"

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Magnificent, Your Highness," Austin promptly complimented.

"You wont do much to me unless I see your legs," Nanashi joked.

Tokiya ignoed him and answered the knock on the door. When it opened, he smiled at the incoming Mr. Benedict. "How's the preparation going? Have Fuuko arrived? Make she she doesn't notice that there will be a celebration tonight. I want everything to be a surprise."

Austin interjected. "She and Lady Vanni went out wearing commoner's attire earlier. They're probably going to the market place and decided not to risk being caught. Mikaro tried to lure my attention to cover for them but I had another servant follow them in case something happens. They probably hadn't arrived yet or the servant would have reported to me already."

Joker sent him a malicious grin. "I have a great feeling you wanted to be lured," he whispered but because they were at the presence of the king, Austin satisfied himself by scowling at the other blond.

"Your Majesty, everything had been set but I have not come to tell you about that," Mr. Benedict announced, his voice lacking its usual confidently composed tone. It was shaking a bit and Tokiya's first thought was that of Fuuko.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Some council members and their soldiers had arrived a few minutes ago and they demand your presence at this very moment. They said its urgent."

* * *

"Before I set away to retrieve the Umi crest for you, your father had gave me Teaf and Vanni's name as the people who could help me once I get here. King Fuujin said they've been working for the Fuu Kingdom for many years now, as the Fuu's most rewarded spies. These half blooded siblings had been your father's greatest assets eversince he delivered them to this kingdom as servant maids years ago. Vanni or Odette, as you used to know her, had entered the Royal Harem to gain more information about the castle and its people while her sister Teaf, who was known as Leanne before, decided to apply as a castle maidservant since she's tooo young to be a concubine," he paused a little and continued. "Because they were born as fair as many Umis, it was not hard for them to blend in. Their dark purple hair would have been a dead giveaway but they remedied it by putting a bleaching and coloring salves every night until it was light enough to complete their disguise," he chuckled a little and added. "I didn't know that from your father, of course. Teaf told me."

Fuuko was staring blankly at nothing. Shaking her head slowly, she whispered. "I…I don't believe it, I refuse to believe this! Why was I not told of all of this!!"

Raiha kneeled in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "Fuuko, look at me. We decided not to tell you and Recca because we cant risk being found out. The more you don't know about it, the more convincing your acts would be." When Fuuko just looked at her in bewildered blankness, he continued in desperate plea. "Sweetheart, listen to me. We don't have enough time to talk, we need to leave once Recca and Teaf comes here. What I want you to understand right now is that I'm doing all of this for you."

Her head snapped at him and it finally dawned to her that this person, this dark-haired being breathing in front of her is her real lover…

…and its not Tokiya.

* * *

"You're lying," he gritted his teeth, his back facing all of them as he pound his palms down his desk. "I know, none of you had favored her but this, this had gone overboard! I could no longer tolerate this profound attempt to disfavour my wife!" Tokiya turned to let them witness the anger he was feeding.

In front of him, some outwardly flinched and sweat. Fear was evident on their eyes for they know very well how the king thrashes his wrath. But the Marquess of Mudshire was more driven by his will and he refused to acknowledge his own anxiety when he bravely stood against the King. "With all due respect, Your Majesty. We do not come bravely unarmed. We have proof of our accusation." He handed Tokiya a scroll that would unmistakenly prove Fuuko's trickery and betrayal but he deliberately ignored it and brought his attention to Proteus, who stood besides his wife.

The old commander seemed to have aged by ten years and his weary face was wrinkled with distress and disbelief.

Unceremoniously, Tokiya asked the person he trusted the most, waiting for him to deny and disprove this absurd accusation. "Do you believe of this profanity?" he had deliberately used the word to inculcate in their minds that as a King, he was thoroughly upset of this commotion.

Proteus opened his mouth to speak then he closed it back. Whatever that will come out from his mouth would shatter the King's heart. He could try explaining it in words that will reduce his hostile reaction but he knew it will not lessen the hatred slowly forming in his eyes. In a long moment, Proteus didn't say anything. He was staring at the King's eyes, and he can see the silent plea beneath it. The plea for denial, the cry for support and the declaration of love for the woman he should not love. At the exterior, Tokiya had acted like a great King distraught over his knights impertinence and at the brink of his patience. But behind that was a scared little child, uncertain of his feelings and was not ready to let it go.

Time had stopped and Proteus was seeing the young boy who used to pull his mustache and lunged from behind his back. The lad who used to be full of happiness and laughter. He had seen how this young man had endured the pain of losing both parents at such a young age and he had no plans of seeing how he would endure losing his wife now. This man had lost his childhood once, he doesn't want to know what he would give up the next. Proteus would never want to be the cause of this man's unhappiness. He was the son they never had. But being a father was never easy, it were times like this that he wished he wasn't.

Lady Afiura was crying and holding his arm when he finally spoke. "There was an official statement from the Royal Seamstress who checked the witness' clothes and she clearly stated that it belonged to a Hikaru prince and a Fuu princess. Also, all of the spies we stationed in the Air Kingdom had been summoned to return to the castle for a sole purpose of confirming the Fuu Proteus' identity. We showed them a picture of the Queen, as well as Recca, and all spies told us the same answer. They are not who we think they are, Your Highness. Add to that, the Hikaru captive we have was in reality, your wife's fiancé."

"We have not just been scammed by the two brats, we've been tricked by that horrible Eneas as well. Have I know—" Mudshire began throwing tantrum spells but he was sliced off by Tokiya's cold glare.

"You didn't have my permission to speak," Tokiya sneered before turning back to Proteus. "Then I ask you who did the spies said they are?" he asked darkly, emphasizing each word.

" I used to tell you she was like the female version of Kirisawa Kenji."

"I do not care who she looks like! What's important for me is if you believe them!" It was like Tokiya had finally reached his limit and the monster they expected to appear had finally came out from its lair. Outside the window, lightning had struck a nearby tree and the dark sky had begun pouring big drops of heavy rain.

Nanashi and Austin who had watched all of it in silence were divided between outrage and disbelief over the news but they chose to remain where they stood, fear biting them from the inside.

Mad with anger, the King gathered Proteus by the collar. "I'm going to ask you one more time, do you believe them?" he barked behind grinding teeth.

Slowly and apologetically, Proteus stared at his surrogate son. " I have no choice but to believe." He watched in great agony as Tokiya slowly pried his hands away from him and stormed out from the drawing room.

Mudshire outwardly smirked but Proteus and the others immediately scrambled out to follor their King, hoping by hopes that he wouldn't do something drastic or insane. When Tokiya's parents had died, his grievance had been that of extreme weirdness. He refused to utter a word for a year, he shut everyone out of his world and only let Yanagi enter. One could say he actually never grieved. But now seemed a different case, for he was driven with incontrollable madness over the impending loss of someone. And Proteus now wished he would just resolve into silence than see him like this.

Servants scattered away from the King's path and he broke whatever breakable objects that crossed his way. The late Queen's favourite vase the Lady Afiura had tried to keep away from Tokiya's grasp had still encountered the King's real cruelty.

He just turnd into an incontrollable monster, savage creature, a fearsome chaotic maniac. And nobody, not even the most powerful men in the kingdom dared get a meter near him. They were deaf from the King's thunderous cry for his wife's name but all they could do was follow him storm in every part of the estate, some ecstatic to see the extent of this man's madness and some particularly worried for Fuuko, for if he finds her, she'd wished she had never been born.

* * *

"How could this happen?" she began to ask, running her palms over her pale face. Raiha helped her stand up. As confused as he was with her deranged reaction, he wouldn't let it delay their departure. He had worked hard for this day and he wouldn't let anything or anyone cross his way. A huge amount of interpersonal ability and effort had been wasted just to get the trust of the two remaining commanders in the castle. What little dignity he had left had been trashed, just to convince them of his pretend change of heart. It wasn't easy getting out of Neon's strict observation but he did it, all for this woman who now regarded him as a stranger.

"Fuuko, I don't know what's happening to you but everything will be alright once were home," he kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

The stable door opened and from there came in Teaf and the bewildered Recca.

"Raiha-niisan…" he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Raiha gave the younger man a wide grin. "Looking good, Recca."

Fuuko was staring at Teaf but she didn't know hot to regard her exactly. Afterall, this kid was only doing her job and she wasn't aware of her feelings for her husband. Add to that, the fact that Teaf had been working for her father all these years should be a cause for her delight. But right now, all she felt was that fang of betrayal.

"Good evening, Your Highness," Teaf greetd, bowing slightly.

"When Fuuko didn answer, the lass continued. "I'll check our escape route from the back, just to make sure it's not blocked," she said to Raiha and immediately left.

The three were engulfed with silence. Recca was shifting his eyes from Raiha to Fuuko and vice versa, not quite sure if he should be happy that this two are already together or be weary at Fuuko's agonizing expression. That's when it finally dawned to Recca that Fuuko doesn't want to go. She lover her husband and this circumstances are slowly killing her from inside.

"Raiha-niisan, this day had sure been overwhelming. What's with you showing off like that in intact memory and Teaf dragging me out from nowhere to meet you," he chuckled a little to add a more casual tone. "If its not much a bother, do you think you can give me and Fuuko some private time to talk?"

"Recca, as much as I want to. We don't have much time and—"

"Please, just a minute," Recca insisted.

The older man escaped a sigh and nodded. "I'll fetch you back in exactly sixty seconds."

When Raiha was finally out of sight, it was Recca who braved the silence. "You have a minute to cry in my arms, Fuuko," he said softly, opening his arms wide to accommodate her sorrow.

Fuuko didn't waste her time in illogical denials as she bawled her heart out to the warm arms of her best friend. They lingerd for a couple of seconds before she decided to pull away and wiped the stain of tears off her face.

"Feeling better?" Recca asked.

"More miserable. My face is flushed from crying," she smiled at him but tears continuously shed out from her eyes.

"Isnt that a lot better? Tokiya would see how ugly you look when you cry and he'd hate you."

A few moments of silence stayed as they stared at each other. And Fuuko realized that Recca had also cried.

"I would still love him though," she softly said.

As if on cue, the stable door opened once again and it revealed Tokiya with Yanagi and a group of people she was already familiar with.

A huge man towered over them and Recca moved protectively in front of Fuuko.

"Guards, cease them!" the man bellowed and ten guards circled around them.

Suddenly soaked in confusion and exhaustion, Fuuko yelled. "What is the meaning of this!?" her voice was loud enough to be heard by all of them but her eyes were fixed on the man who she thought started it all. "Mudshire, you pig!"

"Me? A Pig? Arent you two the traitors in our midst? The rats on our table?" Mudshire answered maliciously.

"Yanagi, what is going on?" Recca demanded as his elbows were flexed behind him and both of them were forced to kneel while the strong guards held them down.

In answer, Yanagi resolved into tears and began running away, unable to stomach everything she just found out.

Fuuko could see that almost everyone she knew were there to witness this pile of humiliation they have been placed into but the people who she knew have cared for them were looking at them with the worst expressions. They were all petrified and the mixed emotions that crossed their faces—anger, remorse, pity, pain—was enough to weaken her. They were both completely forced to kneel on the ground with five guards holding each of them when Fuuko looked up to see Tokiya's face and what she saw broke her heart.

Most people who cared for them had looked at them with pity and perhaps even silently praying that they'd not be harmed by the guards but nobody had looked at her as though saying 'I don't believe them, tell them this had all been a mistake and I would believe you'.

Nobody.

Except Tokiya.

Despite all the proofs that had probably convinced the rest of civilization, Tokiya stood still and had not let himself be forced into submission.

"Fuuko," he gently, agonizingly, called her name. "I would believe whatever that would come out from your mouth," he said. It was almost the same words he told her when he first asked her if she was a Fuu. And Fuuko now realized that he had deliberately used those words to silently assure her that it is only her words that he would believe. May it be the gospel truth, or a Satan's lie.

Anticipating the question that will inevitably follow, Fuuko held her breath.

"Are you a Fuu?"

Nobody moved, nobody uttered a single sound from their lips and all Fuuko could hear was his breathing and his words inside her mind. Telepathy had been given as a gift to the newly weds, but this was the first time they ever used it. In the deepest core of her brain, he kept shouting "Please tell them you're not" as they looked at each other in mutual silence.

And then she lowered her head, shut her eyes and said, "My real name is Fuuko Kirisawa, daughter of King Fuujin, sister of Prince Kenji and the Princess next to the throne," she looked up to him with squared jaw and apologetic eyes. "I am, the next Queen of the Fuu Kingdom."

Mikaro had swooned and would have fallen on the ground if Austin hadn't caught her. Proteus and Lady Afiura sucked in a sharp breath while Nanashi looked away.

When the initial tension ceased and the rain began hurting their backs, Tokiya turned around and bid his orders.

"Bring them to the dungeon."

* * *

A/N: What to do! What to do! I cant punch Tokiya's face because he's already miserable. And I cant do it to Fuuko because she's worse! Who's face will I punch!??!?!?... Find out on the next chapter! LOL.

Please Review..?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

A/N: It's been what? A year? I dont really know but I'm aware of the really tortorous slow update. Believe me, its torturing me too. I was rereading all the chapters of this story from prologue up to the previous chapter and I hated myseldf. POW! I cant wait for the next update! So i realized if I cant wait for the next chapter and Im the AUTHOR of this story, how much more would my readers be? You see, to understand how a person feels, you gotta put urself on their shoes and I just did. So I want to apologize, not like u still wanna hear it becoz I say sorry in every chapter coz of the late update, but I still wanna say it becoz I feel indebt to you guys and I should not be treating you like how some authors are treating readers like me!

So.. what I'm trying to say is... I'll try to update as soon as I can from now on. (DUHHHHHHHH THAT DOESNT CHANGE A THING!)

Anyway, lets read the next chapter together. ^^,

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

She could no longer remember when or how it started and ended. All she could remember was being hauled up to a shrine while Recca was brought to the dungeon first. Something inside that old shrine was a strong life force that robbed her of strength and took a part of her that she didn't know about. When she woke up, she was as weak as an infant and the tattoo seal on her hand had been stripped off. It was late when she realized that the part of her that was forcefully taken was that part she was starting to appreciate—that part of being an Umi.

The room was a thick pile of ice and escape was as narrow as a hole of a needle.

"Where have you hidden the life crest? Tell me!"

But the whole place was a hot hell and she was soaked with her own sweat and blood.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," she sneered.

The man disgustingly spat on her face and she returned it with a maniac chuckle, as though she was actually enjoying this moment of sadism. Obviously irritated, the man pulled her by her hair and forced her face up. "If I had my way, I'd slit your precious throat, you filthy wench!"

"Then what's keeping you, pig!" she answered with a malicious grin, thoroughly pleased with the oppressor's look of hatred. "Cant have your way unless the King order's it, can you? If he orders you to wipe his ass, I bet you'll do it to an ecstatic extent," she spat out.

That, of course, gained her another hard slap on the face but she didn't cry. Even when she was forced to endure another electrifying torture, she didn't she a single tear.

When the electric shock stopped, she was panting with thirst and pain but she held her composure. "Is that the most that you can do?" she mocked. "Sure you can do better than that!"

"You whore!" the man pulled her chin up and squeezed her cheeks with his big hands. "Look at you, you are nothing but a dirty little rag. Where are the brave knights you used to have? The luxury? The throne? Where are they? I may be steps away from the throne but right now you are a rat compared to me. Do you understand!"

She levelled her gaze with his as the reality of his words sank into her. Knowing he had hit the bull's eye, Mudshire formed a slow smirk. Then he chose the topic he was sure would lead Fuuko into insanity. "By the way, just to plummet your hopes to the ground, King Tokiya had already filed for a divorce. From how much he loathes you, I bet it will be completed in no time. But you don't have to worry about His Highnesses' welfare, I think he's taking everything lightly. What's with my daughter Miki giving him all the diversion he needs."

"You pompous maniac!" Fuuko screamed and the chains that held her in place began trembling incessantly. Her huge wings had sprout out from her back and the wind had drastically changed in intensity.

"Guards! Confine her!" Out of extreme fear, Mudshire scrambled towards the entrance.

Fuuko had successfully pulled the bolted chain off the iced wall when the huge guards held her down and dragged her inside the crystallized ball of life sucker. She was like a wild animal out of control and Mudshire actually feared for his dear neck as he saw her fight off all the guards and would have won if she was not tossed inside the ball.

It was after he was out of her cell that Mudshire realized his face was bleeding and there was a thin slice across his right cheek as though an invisible blade had cut him off from nowhere. He frowned and pressed a clean handkerchief over the bleeding flesh.

"That bitch…"

-TF—

Inside the drawing room, the two commanders, Lady Afiura, Mikaro and Austin decided to meet up the day after Fuuko and Recca's imprisonment. Weariness had wrinkled their faces and gone was the usual warmth and brightness all over the place. Yesterday had been a disastrous night but it was nothing compared to the gloominess that followed. The impact of the dead atmosphere was felt everywhere that even the lowest servant trembled.

When all of them had finally found their places in the room, Nanashi turned to the door, realizing that that was all of the people who would participate in the meeting. Questioningly, he looked at Mikaro. "Where's Vanni?"

With bloodshot eyes, Mikaro turned to the Duke but didn't meet his gaze. "She told me she has a contagious cold and requested that she be relieved from her duties for today."

"I see," Nanashi muttered under his breath, contemplating on the blatant lie and thinking of visiting the lass later.

A cold silence filled their gap and instinctively, Lady Afiura closed the opened window when a cold breeze shivered their skin. Then she stayed there, breathing heavily and staring at the blowing blizzard outside, covering the kingdom in white frost. Sighing and closing her eyes, she broke the silence when her mouth opened to speak. "I can hear her screaming up to our room," she started and as though feeling the same agony she was feeling, everyone became solemn. "It was painful and earthshattering it kept us awake all night," she glanced at her husband and he nodded in affirmative, sharing the guilt and pain with her.

Mikaro, who was seated on a chair with Austin sitting beside her, began whimpering little sobs of pity.

Sniffing her own sobs, Lady Afiura turned to Austin and Nanashi, both of whom had stayed with Tokiya last night after the commotion. "How's His Highness taking it all up?" she asked.

"Miserable," the Dukes chorused. Then Austin continued, "He acts as though nothing happened and keeps all his feelings to himself. Were afraid that if this continues, his heart might be overwhelmed with all the negative emptiness growing inside him that it will soon die with him."

"That bad huh?" she commented and shifted her gaze to Mikaro, who forced to calm herself but still hiccupped every now and then. "And Lady Yanagi?"

"Her ladies-in-waiting are already worried because she has not come out from her chamber since last night. She ordered that she be left alone and doesn't admit anyone inside her room, even the tray of food or bath," Mikaro promptly answered.

"We'll, at least she's showing signs of grief," Lady Afiura said. "There's a hope for eventual recovery."

Another awkward silence followed and then Austin began to ask, "Who did the King ordered to handle the prisoners?"

"Mudshire," Proteus voiced out for the first time. "That man is a crazy maniac. I've practically begged for His Highness to hand the prisoners to me but Mudshire interjected and reasoned out that my emotions might meddle with my duties."

"Which is expectedly true," Nanashi commented and Proteus stared at him in helpless silence. "Tokiya had probably anticipated our reluctance so he didn't give them to any of us."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean he should give them to Mudshire. That man could kill them in no time!" Proteus voiced out.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Nanashi's face hardened at the sad truth. "What would you do if you found out that the person you love the most had played you for a fool, married you, made love to you, pretended that she loved you when in fact she was your worst enemy and the first person who want to plunge a dagger into your heart?"

Proteus was speechless for a minute, then he sighed loudly. "I would kill her with my bare hands," she ended in a distraught whisper.

"I beg to disagree. Your grace, I believe Her Highness—I mean, Fuuko-sama had actually loved the King just like how he loved her. I can see it in her eyes," Mikaro boldly stated. She seemed so sure of her statement that Lady Afiura made a mental note to give her the loyalty award.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Lady Afiura said and all eyes blinked at her.

. "Let's ask Fuuko."

-TF—

The council meeting has ended but for Proteus, Nanashi and Austin, all of it had just started. The threee of them stormed inside Tokiya's study like three college students who just failed a subject and wanted to petition for a removal exam.

Tokiya had ignored their presence with insulting determination until he seated himself on his chair and stared at them with utmost boredom. "If you want to say something, you have a minute."

"This is an outrageous nonsense!" Proteus thundered.

"Illogical!" Nanashi countered.

"Your Highness, you may want to decide on this carefully. You do know that hanging a Fuu Princess and a Hikaru royalty would result to war," Austin reminded the King.

A nod was Tokiya's curt answer. "It was the decision of the council," Tokiya busied himself by sticking seals on papers as though the three men barely existed.

"We'll aren't you afraid we might not just anger the Fuus, we might also anger the savage Hikarus?" Proteus cried out.

Skeptically, Tokiya eyed them like they don't make sense at all. "If you're afraid, I could ask someone else to—"

"No!" the three yelled simultaneously, totally offended.

"Then what are you fussing about? If the Hikarus join the Fuus then what's new? They've supported them since my father's time."

"That's not the point—" Nanashi tried interfering but he was rudely cut off.

"Then what is your point!" Tokiya stood from his chair, laid his palms down his desk and eyed each of them with a blank face.

Proteus heaved and panted, exasperated, confused and thoroughly drenched with desperation. "Tokiya, my son," he looked at the tall figure before him. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't torture your mind like this. We all understand how you feel, we beg you to let it go. There's no point hiding it. Go outside and scream, toss and throw all things, go wild, be deranged with anger, do everything. But not this." There was that paternal pleading in his voice and a cry for understanding in his eyes but Tokiya didn't as much as move an eyebrow.

When it was obvious the defeaning silence was going to last forever, Proteus' desperation soon arose to an alarming level. "Dammit, say something!"

Had he been inches away from Tokiya without the desk keeping them apart, he would literally shake off a squeak from him.

"If you curse in front of Your King's presence again, I'll have the guards drag you out of here, out of this kiungdom," Tokiya said icily, seriousness enthralled with every word.

The notion had struck the three Dukes with extreme dread, disbelief and humiliation far beyond their imaginings. Tokiya had obviously gone insane with hatred and pain, his feelings, his thoughts are already clouded with violence.

Out of some biting feeling of remorse, Nanashi stood in front of his bestfriend and their eyes met—he, in intense amount of frustration and Tokiya, in an unbelievable state of boredom. "You're out of your goddamn mind!"

"Dare me!" the king believed. "And see where I dumped your arses next."

Austin interrupted immediately. "Your Highness, we didn't come here to contradict your decisions. Were just asking you to think of it very thoroughly. Fuuko-san—"

"Don't ever mention that woman's name again!" the outrage and wrath evoked by the mere mention of his wife's name had almost reduced the three great warriors into scared little kittens. Almost. But not so much for them not to catch the change in Tokiya's tone and expression.

The three looked at each other in conspirational understanding and began rebutting the King's words more enthusiastically.

"Whose name? Fuuko-san? The woman who betrayed you and made you the laughing stock of the kingdom?" Nanashi said, his eyes beginning to show its usual humorous luster.

Tokiya's expression momentarily broke and he looked as though he was ready to spit magma at anyone's face.

"Isnt she just the most manipulative conniving bitch you've ever encountered?" Proteus backed up after Joker. "Such a deceitful woman!"

"Pathetic!" Austin added, finally understanding the game they're playing.

"Low-class!" Nanashi cried out.

"Totally unsuitable to be your wife!" It was Proteus again.

The great contortion of the King's face brought great delight on the men's features. Like a huge fan to an igniting fire, they fed his hatred until the fire was huge enough to melt the lava and evoke a volcanic eruption. It was not long before Tokiya was tossing everything out of his desk and throwing breakable objects everywhere.

From his mouth, words of anger escaped repeatedly. 'Fuuko, goddamn wench! How could you do this to me!' would come out from his lips as though he had grown up to hate her forever. Which, due to the feud, was partially true.

He was wild to a boiling degree and although it may look disastrous and pathetic, the three Dukes chose to stand in silence, watching him in both sorrow and delight.

This is way better than him not showing anything at all, they thought.

-TF—

The council meeting in the Air kingdom had been short and final. What's with King Fuujin appearing and shouting "We attack tomorrow!" and everyone cheering "YES!". It started and ended, just like that. No arguments, no suggestions, no hesitations.

Shigeo and his son, Kurei, stood inside King Fuujin's study, overseeing the enormous amount of warriors that seemed to stretch endlessly towards the horizon. King Fuujin was reading a letter from Raiha and in bold scribbles, it said:

Your Highness,

It is of great reluctance that I announce to you our failure to pass through the west I border. All escape roads had been penetrated with guards and there is no way for us to exit unless we go through the hole of a needle. As of this moment, we shelter ourselves in an abandoned mill but have to change locations several times to evade the guards on patrol. Sleep and proper food are necessities I've no longer enjoy.

I understand that in the morrow, we will go to war. And although my body lacks enough strength, my heart burns for its desire to kill that bastard King.

Fuuko and Recca had been transferred to the castle dungeon and will be executed tomorrow by sunrise. That will be a scene I could never endure and if I have to sacrifice my life to rescue them, I will.

The life crest is safe with me, but unless we bring it out of the kingdom, its pretty useless. Weve tried everything to destroy it but it is not perishable, not a scratch in the surface.

To avoid suspicion, Teaf had to go back to the castle every now and then. It is also of good use so she would know all news about the execution.

For now, that would be all. I hope this hawk brought my letter in one piece and I will see you in the morrow.

Long Live Hikaru and Fuu!

Yours, etc

Raiha

King Fuukin still felt the same anger, hatred, remorse and fear he felt when he read Raiha's first letter, the one that narrated her daughter's captive. He couldnt help but partly blame himself despite the truth that he didn't allow her to go. His wife had collapsed from the news and now continuously knelt inside the Fuu temple, praying for their daughter's safety and well-being. Hundreds of thoughts ran inside his mind, but one thing was for sure, he could not afford to lose another offspring. Kenji's death had been traumatizing, but if they lose Fuuko too, he cant imagine what would become of them.

"What did Raiha say?" Shigeo stole Fuujin's attention from his thoughts. Instead of responding verbally, Fuujin tossed the note to his friend and waited until he and Kurei finished reading.

A sigh was inevitable after they were done.

"Recca deserves a year-long work in the farm and stables as punishment," Kurei muttered.

"Nay, if we get them out of there, they deserve to be punished for a lifetime," Shigeo countered humourlessly.

"Then lets marry the brats to each other. That's punishment enough," Kurei answered with the same amount of humour.

-TF—

Recca awaked from the gentle tapping on his cheek. He was disoriented, exhausted and a terrible sight. In front of him was a woman clad in a long thick robe that covered all of her from head to toe. Sensing he was in another state of delusion due to hunger, he closed his eyes and tried getting back to sleep but a light slap rob him back from slumber.

He stirred and groaned, annoyed. Until the faceless woman called his name, "Recca-kun," she said but it was in between warmth and coldness that he didn't know whether she was happy seeing him or not.

"Yanagi-chan," he managed to smile, his face immediately lighting up despite the blood and dirt mudding his features.

"Don't move and don't talk," she ordered sternly, obviously trying to act aloof and mad.

But Recca was so happy to see her that he deliberately missed the failed attempt to look unconcern.

Silently, she released him from his chains and supported him when he almost stumbled. Recca realized she was not alone, Neon was standing near the iron door, watching them with cold civility.

"Sit down," Yanagi once again ordered in that very unfamiliar tone that so amused Recca. He followed her, squatting on the cold floor like a good little buy. But the grin on his face was transparent and when Yanagi took her hood from her head, the scowl on her face made Recca chuckle.

"You look overwhelmingly happy to see me, I'm flattered," he mocked.

"Be silent and pay attention," Yanagi snapped, but Recca suddenly laughed.

Trying hard to play it right, Yanagi frowned at him, "Take your shirt off, I have to heal you."

Recca acted surprise but it was short-lived it almost didn't happen. "What for? I'll be executed tomorrow," he said but he was slowly untangling himself from his clothes.

"We heal the prisoners here before they're executed so that for the last time, they'll know how to feel healthy. Later tonight, Father Latham will also come to pray for your soul and make you confess your sins," she said nonchalantly and raised her palms in front of Recca.

She had her eyes closed so Recca had a leisure time observing her perfection. In the midst of her healing, he whispered in a warm voice, "I love you."

The words suddenly struck Yanagi with such strong feeling, she momentarily stopped, then she shut her eyes tighter and bit her lower lip to fully concentrate and ignore that screaming voice at the back of her head.

When she was done, she paused, and met Recca's gaze with rage. "You do not love me," she said indignantly. "For if you did, you wouldn't lie," her voice was spoken behind gritted teeth, it sounded metallic bitter.

"Yanagi, I will die tomorrow, there's no reason for me to lie," he answered.

Overwhelmed with emotions, she stood, faced the exit and walked away in heavy steps.

Then before she reached her way out, Recca said, "Thank you for letting me see your face one last time. I am ready to die now," he said with a smile of contentment, paralysing Yanagi to her track as she clenched her fist in a tight ball.

In what seems like eternity they stood there, five feet away but feeling centimetres close for they could feel each other's heaves and trembles. And they could sense the beating of each other's heart.

Trying to constrain heavy emotions, Yanagi said, "Ive loved you… like I've never loved anyone before. Ive loved you more than life itself. Is that how much you love me?"

Recca stood straight and with much solemnity, he answered, "No, I could never love you like that," paused and continued, "I love you more."

Yanagi didn't respond another word, but she went to Neon and calmly ordered, "I wish to stay with the prisoner until the time of execution."

For a moment, Neon's face was a mixture of hesitancy and repulsion.

Then Yanagi added, "Please."

And Neon knew it was a lost case.

-TF—

"Father Latham will now perform his last preach to the prisoner," Nanashi said to the guards on post in front of Fuuko's cell. "Let him pass."

Clad in a white robe that concealed all of him, Father Latham entered the cell in mild calculating steps, not even looking back when Joker said, "I'd wait here, Your Most Eminence" before closing the door.

He took one look at the filthy creature in front of him, covered with blood and dirt he almost didn't recognize the Queen of their Kingdom, and marched his way towards the crystallized ball enclosing her.

He unleashed and watched her as thoroughly as he could. Seeing her for the first time with her enormous white wings spread like wildfire behind her, was evoking an intense feeling of betrayal and anger within him he was having a hard time maintaining composure.

"I am Father Latham," he said in a very deep voice, like he was trying hard.

"And I am thirsty," she replied, her voice croaked and so little.

"I am not here to feed you, I'm here to listen while you confess your sins."

She didn't answer. She just looked at him with her droopy eyes, sighed and lowered her head again. "If you make me confess all of my sins, we'll be finished by next spring. I am tired and hungry, beaten and in severe pain. If your God is as great as how you acclaim, she'd give me a time off and lots of rest before I die tomorrow."

He ignored her whines and searched all over her lithe form. "I thought Yanagi healed you before I come here."

"I declined her offer," she answered hoarsely and coughed a couple of times before looking back at him straight in the eye. "And I might decline yours as well, Tokiya."

He knew there was no point disguising. He knew she'd known it was him from the moment she opened her eyes and looked at him. It took him a long minute of silence before he took his robe off so she could see him entirely.

He watched her as she watched him and before he knew it, they were closer, a step apart.

"Why do you have to come here?" she asked.

"To get answers."

"To what questions?"

"Several."

"I don't have much time and voice left."

He ignored her and disengaged her from the chain bolting her in place. She staggered forward as soon as she was freed and her wings slowly disappeared.

He reached out to touch her but she harshly fought him off.

"Don't touch me!" she moved away.

Irritated, he caught her wrist and pulled her to him. "Stay put!" he roared and that made her silent.

"I'm giving you some of my life force so your wounds would heal," he said and without waiting for an answer, he clamped his mouth over hers, ignoring her gestures of disapproval.

"Have I known that's your method of healing, I should have accepted Yanagi's offer," she snapped, pulled herself away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in a way that was offensive to his ego.

"Too late for that now, isn't it?" he muttered dryly. Then he straightened his back and finally waited for her to regain composure.

"If you have nothing else to say, you may leave," she said stiffly, backing away with indignant steps, mildly surprise that her strength was somewhat increasing.

"Like I said, I want answers."

"Then get on with your questions and finish this absurd meeting already," she looked annoyed, not because he was thoroughly delaying this conversation but because he was looking at her with vast blankness in his eyes. Her feelings at this moment was bursting inside her like a departing rocket but he stood there unreadable and as unfeeling as a rock.

When there was no sign that he was going to open his mouth, a vein popped out from her head. "If you don't need anything, please leave me a—"

"Did you love me?" were his cutting words, his voice echoing against the screaming silence. "Was there even one moment between us wherein you felt like you actually loved me?"

Blankness had disappeared and Fuuko was now looking at the sorrowful face of her husband. The words had hit her hard but that pained look of him killed the target. She was torn between crying and pulling him close but she could not to either. She was frozen on the spot and her lips had trembled like earthquake.

"Tokiya…"

"It was a yes or no question," he interjected solidly, changing his expression so quickly, one would think he was suffering MPD.

By that moment, silence had become the international language. It was in silence that she told, it was in silence that he understood. It lingered for a long moment before Fuuko looked away and lowered her head, attempting to hide the tears clouding her eyes.

His knees turned to the door, his back finally facing her and she was gradually breaking inside. It doesn't seem to matter that she was gonna die tomorrow. It no longer mattered that she was covered with dirt and blood, the she was in terrible pain. All pain combined could never sum up to what she's feeling. Somehow, the execution—the future—didn't matter, the memories—the past—didn't matter. And what mattered was today—he, standing in front of her and she, losing all hope. Its all that mattered.

"Even if I did, would you betray your people for us to be together?"

His face slightly twisted to her, slowly and dramatically. He stopped midway, but ddidnt utter a word for a couple of seconds, as though opening his mouth was a painful act.

When she raised her misty eyes to see his face, he said, "Years ago, I went to the Fuu kingdom in an attempt to steal your life crest. I found it inside your floating shrine, along with the most beautiful treasure I have ever laid eyes on," he sighed silently, as though tasting the sweet memory inside his head.

"What treasure?" she whispered with a tinge of both confusion and curiousity.

It took him a few seconds to come up with the answer. But when he did, she couldn't believe the amount of emotions dancing in his eyes.

"You," he said. "You were holding the madougo of the life crest, straddling it like a mother to her babe while you sleep," he smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile and she didn't know how to react. You were the reason I took the Book of Fuu Spells instead, I didn't want you to wake up."

A sudden flash of memory appeared in her mind and she remembered being so fond of the Fuujin before, not knowing it was the madougo holding the life crest. Realization hit her and her surprised gaze snapped at him. "Then you knew who I was all along?"

He nodded. "Since the day we meet at my private bath."

Her ears were making a fool out of her. She couldn't quite believe what she's hearing. "I…I don't know what to say," she made a few steps closer, almost exploding with emotions and wanting to hold him as close as they could be.

"You asked me if I would betray my people," he spoke. "When I have been betraying them since the moment I met you," he was clenching his fist now, bangs covering all expressions his face was supposed to be showing.

"Tokiya," she called, tears spilling all over her face as she ran to him, overwhelmed with the feeling of crushing her fragile body to his'.

He turned towards her and she was almost happy to be welcomed, but the cold look on his face halted her unceremoniously. "For you, Fuuko, I could have done anything. But you returned it with your manipulative pretence of loving me-"

"Tokiya, you don't understand. It started as a pretence, I admit it! But I have grown to love you and—"

"Enough!" his voice thundered. "You have fooled me once, I'll be damned if I let you fool me again, you undignified bitch! Did you enjoy sleeping with the enemy while your fiancé rested inside the dungeon only a few yards away? Tell me Fuuko, would you sell your soul to get whatever you desire? You are the lowliest lying whore I've ever met!"

A sound slap was her answer and the red mark on his face bore all the hatred she felt from his words.

Silence quickly covered the next moments before Fuukio spoke through panted breaths. "I may have lied to you about everything else, but I never lied when I said I love you," she glared at him. "And you know what's real hard about it? I don't regret what I feel. I have decided that as I hang in front of the Umi kingdom, I would remember my memories with you and I know I'd die a happy woman."

For a moment there, Fuuko thought he was gonna say something, but he chose to close his mouth, covered himself with that white robe again. Quickly, he turned his back and opened the iron door where Nanashi and the guards waited outside.

"The mass has already ended. The prisoner had confessed all of her sins," he declared to the guards and Nanashi followed him towards the exit.

As the iron door closed on her face, she watched him walked away from her, not even looking back an inch.

Looking at him now, walking high and mighty, she cant help but think she had married the most impossible man to love and yet, she just cant stop loving him all over again.

She once thought that loving him would be the death of her and she smiled at the irony of the thought.

"Indeed, literally," the smiled faded and she allowed the excessive tears to finally pour down her face.

I'm looking forward to a faster update, I really am. But for now, this is all that I can give and I hope you'll continually support me. I love you guys. ^^,


	19. Chapter Eighteen

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

**Author's Note**:** PLEASE READ, AND view my profile** for a VIDEO RESPONSE I made for you guys on my facebook account. If its the first time you actually see an author begging for apology, we'll its my first to do this for my readers as well. I believe I owe you one. So lemme humiliate myself for you. I love you that much!

**OOC Alert!** Kurei is danggggggg OOC in this character. Dont ask why (I just love it, tehee). It doesnt mean he looked less charming anyway.

By the way, there might be major inconsistencies due to the dire schedule from which this chapter has been formed. I started writing this on paper since September, on and off until December, and therefore you can understand why some minor details might suddenly change as u read the story. However, I'm trying to reread and reread it but if in cases I somehow overlook something, please let me know. It would truly help me in improving this chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

_"Holy Macaroni! How on earth are we going to reach that shrine when its at least two hundred feet off the ground!" Nanashi asked with jaw dropped to the floor._

_His companion didn't answer, he was staring at the floating shrine with an unreadable expression, making Nanashi much more hysterical._

_"Any plans mate?" he tapped the other man's shoulder, waking him up to this harsh reality in case he had momentarily forgot about it._

_Tokiya didn't as much as gave him a shrug. "I'm thinking," he uttered with a steady gaze at the sky high gap._

_"Are you saying you came here without any plans? Weren't you aware that this is what were going to face and—wait a minute, what on bloody sea waters are you doing!" Nanashi's face grew more distorted with what he was seeing._

_"You know what I'm doing. I'm building an ice tower," Tokiya answered with a good ounce of sarcasm. The ice tower he made was slowly lifting him up from the ground and he was already ten feet off when Nanashi got over the shock of his friend's 'brilliant' plan._

_"A two hundred feet ice tower, are you out of your royal-arsed mind? You wont have enough life force left before you reach the top! You'll die!" He screamed his lungs out as the ice tower progresses. When it was evident Tokiya hadn't heard (or chosen not the hear) his rants, he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "Im not gonna catch you if you fall you moron," knowing it was an empty threat cause he was religiously watching wherever Tokiya's feet went._

_"Why don't we make use of your hands instead of your mouth? Help me build this tower while you make sure nobody sees us or gets close," Tokiya bellowed in a minimum volume, almost impossible for his friend to hear but it was enough._

_Luckily, the Fuu kingdom was a place full of towers. This wouldn't be so surprising from afar. Unless the guards they beat up earlier wake up and see its progress._

_Nanashi glared at him for about five seconds before placing both palms wide open on the ice, slowly making it thicker and higher as he muttered curses about Tokiya's impulsiveness. As much as he could see logic from His Highnesses' plan, it was still unsettling for Nanashi. Still, he didn't have much choice in the matter. Its Tokiya, and Tokiya isn't Tokiya if he isn't a ball of solid stubbornness._

_It wasn't long before Tokiya actually reached the entrance of the shrine but he walked with obvious weakness and poor balance. He knew his life force was deflating so he decided to finish his mission faster. Fortunately, there were not much guards stationed in this area compared to the castle and the borders. The foolish Fuus probably thought it was impossible for outsiders to reach their sacred shrine unless they have wings, he thought with a slight smirk on his face. Stupid farts, and I thought the Fuus are born with utmost wisdom? He thought with more confidence now._

_He passed through hallways and doors, searching for the grandest room and finally found it. The door was an art made of gemstones, mostly emeralds and jade, with silver lining and designs. Expecting it to be heavy, he was slightly perturbed when it opened easily after a gentle tap. His face roamed everywhere and when he found nothing to keep his guard on, he advanced inside and closed the door with an inaudible thud. His steps were soundless and calculated, as how it had always been. His breathing even and calm as how it naturally was. But his heart was beating loudly in anticipation and his organized thoughts were ecstatically erratic._

_It must be due to the threat of his impending shortage of life force that his senses were keener and vigilant, and when he felt another form of life inside, he quickly withdrew and hid himself at one corner of the room, carefully concealing his towering length behind the shadows._

_He heard someone sighed. It was mild and carefree and was followed with a serene breathing of a sleeping nymph. The sound was coming from the altar at the center of the room. Slowly, he moved closer, still shielding himself with darkness and long draperies. And everytime the lady stirred, he stopped moving. When he was near enough to see her face, his expression immediately turned to that of a shameless besotted fool. He pulled his dropping lower haw and blined his eyes thrice, trying with great effort to stir out the hallucination. But the act was next to impossible and when his vision accidentally brushed across her features, it glued firmly._

_She cant be true, his mind reasoned. She's an illusion designed by the Fuus to distract intruders from taking their life crest. No wonder they didn't bother placing men on patrol, they knew no one could pass this illusion's abundant beauty and get away with it, literally. His mind kept repeating a warning to stay away, but his legs rather had a head on their own and they kept advancing towards the altar without any hesitation at all. A meter apart and he stopped on his ground but his eyes continuously wandered about her until it stopped on the white material clinging around the maiden's right forearm._

_The Fuujin, he thought and traveled his eyes through the vessel of the Fuu life crest until he found what he was looking for. The emerald sphere was positioned at the back of her hand, and it took a great willpower not to grab it and risk having her awakened._

_He moved closer, kneeling behind her and making absolute certainty of not touching her skin. He extended his fingers towards it, itching to get hold of it. Then she stirred and changed position, lifting her hands and bring it close to her face. He sighed in impatience and changed his position as well, making sure she'll feel his presence less._

_With more conviction now, he started another attempt, pulling up his sleeves and reaching for the life crest one more time, carefully not touching her nose. It must be a trick of fate that she stirred again. But when she moved her face so he would see all its glorified beauty (and not the side view he saw earlier), his hand stopped and his face moved closer as though possessed like a magnet._

Tokiya could remember the memory as though it happened just yesterday. For a year, her face had haunted him every night after that until he almost went crazy over it. He may not had actually kissed her at that time because his communicator rang with Nanashi demanding for his immediate departure, but he knew the failed attempt was more traumatizing to his memory. Almost alarmed by her impending awakening, he had snatched the nearest Fuu treasure he could pick and hastily searched for the fastest escape route. It was only due to pure luck that he had unknowingly taken the Fuu's Sacred Book of Spells. Had it been something with less worth, that would have been considered his first failure of a mission.

Three knocks from his door robbed him away from his reminiscing and he composed himself as Proteus and Mudshire entered his study chamber; one looked terribly excited and the other looked the total opposite.

"Your Highness," both men bowed in greeting.

"I trust everything has been set?" The King asked, his gaze primarily delivered to Mudshire.

"Set better than the last hanging execution we had, Your Majesty," Mudshire answered with a sly grin, obviously pleased with himself.

"Excellent," Tokiya congratulated the Marquess, nodding his head in agreement. "And the guards?" he addressed this question to his commander but carefully ignoring the solemnity of his face.

"In their assigned posts, Your Highness," Proteus promptly responded with a voice close to that of a mourning man.

"Any other preparations still left unfinished?"

Mudshire took the liberty of responding, "None, Your Majesty. We'll start immediately by sunrise."

The King turned to the huge opened east window and breathed heavily. "It's almost sunrise. We better get done with this," he said as he marched towards the place of execution.

-TF-

Fuuko's head turned up when the iron door noisily opened. She had been wide awake waiting for sunrise and the time of arrival didn't catch her off guard. What struck her though, was the party of people standing by her cell door.

Without proper premises, Mikaro lunged over her and hugged her tight, crying endlessly. "Fuuko-sama!"

"Mikaro-chan," she stammered and attempted hiding her surprise when she saw Austin and Lady Afiura outside the open door. Their expression were ambivalent but Fuuko didn't wish to interpret them, partly because she didn't want to see any tinge of accusation in their eyes.

"If I could do anything… anything at all to get you out of here, I would.." Mikaro continued bawling against her dirty clothing.

It took most of Fuuko's effort not to shed with her, sniffing back the threatening tears from falling. Before she looked down to pat her maid's head, she forced a huge smile on her face. "Now, now Mikaro-chan, that's not how my lady-in-waiting should act. Where are all our honor in there? Is that the face you want me to remember before I die?" Fuuko chuckled a little, forcing amusement in her tone.

She saw Austin and Lady Afiura moved towards her and she showed them a wide cheerful grin that didn't meet her eyes at all. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Graces," she greeted the two aristocrats in a way that was so casual, like they were in a party.

Duke Austin thought it was proper to greet back, and he did, but without the cheerfulness of spirit Fuuko wanted to pull off. Instead, he bowed lowly, in a way he always addressed the former Umi Queen and said, "The pleasure will always be mine, Your Highness."

Her eyes shook. Im no longer your Queen, she wanted to say but when she opened her mouth to speak, Lady Afiura interrupted her line of thoughts.

"Fuuko-san," the Duchess gently called her attention and Fuuko turned to her with a bright smile.

"Hai," the Air princess answered as she finally met the older woman's gaze.

"Is there anything that we can do for you before…" Afiura could not muster the energy to continue when her voice trembled with emotions. Then suddenly, she was fragile, as though she aged by ten years. "Oh., Fuuko, I wish it didn't turn out like this…" she sniffed her tears but they still continue flowing as her shoulders shook.

"Lady Afiura…" Fuuko whispered as she embraced woman whom she had considered as her mother in the Umi kingdom. "I hope you didn't try blaming yourself. None of this had been any of your fault, this was mine and mine alne," she told them soothingly.

It was a couple of seconds before the two females finally recovered themselves and stopped their hiccupping. Fuuko smiled at them with warm assurance behind her eyes, as to what to assure them of they didn't know. She stared at each of them then whispered, "I guess there is one favor I'd like to ask before I die… if you all don't mind, of course," she hesitated. When all of them nodded immediately, she gave them a calm peaceful grin. "Please handle Tokiya with extra love and care. He may not know it but behind that hard unbreakable demeanor is a fragile heart," she said and passed through them, walking towards the guards assigned to escort her to the place of execution.

-TF-

The hanging vicinity was held at the usual place at the castle's wide front yard, clearly visible from the high tower, where the royalties usually placed themselves. Today, however, the royal chairs where stationed at the front balcony, around thirty feet from the execution, close enough to actually see the criminals' faces. Aside from this, another change was made obvious. It was the amount of people who cared to watch this execution. Not were they just many, they were exponentially increasing, that is was already impossible to squeeze oneself through the crowd.

The people were divided into varieties and it was quite a challenge to decide what percentage of the crowd had more common reaction to their Queen's execution. Most of the noisy ones were violent, throwing rocks at the stage and cursing Fuus, but a significant amount was either confused or ambivalent. They were awestruck and perplexed about the whole commotion they couldn't seem to get pass that their Queen was a Fuu and they want an official proof and announcement.

At the arrival of the King, the noises and the whispers all died down and everyone bowed to their ruler. The Marquess of Mudshire stood on the stage with a malicious wide grin on his face as he waited for Tokiya and his commanders to settle down on the balcony.

His vision traveled from the wide variety of people in front of him, to the aligned seats underneath the balcony where most aristocrats and the council were sitting, to the balcony where Tokiya was, then finally to the two hanging posts behind him. In a few minutes, two deserving criminals will be hanged at those posts and their heads will be displayed in front of the entire castle, open for everyone's view. Mudshire's eyes twinkled with extreme excitement brought by his thoughts. After today, he knew that great recognition will soon come unto him and he'll be vastly rewarded. He will be know as the first Umi who hanged a Fuu princess and a Hikaru prince and he knew something so great an achievement will not go uncompensated with something as great. If luck was on his side, he could be given Dukedom or as the king's adviser at most.

As sunrise drew near, Mudshire decided it was time to begin the ceremony and read the list of offenses and accusations raised by the council against the two people considered as the most notorious criminals throughout the Umi Nation's history.

-TF-

"Once Raiha gives the signal, were free to attack," Kurei whispered to one of his knights.

"Yes, Your Highness. Raiha-sama's soldiers have already penetrated within the castle walls just as planned," the knight answered.

"Very well, remind the soldiers of the plan. Raiha's team handles the soldiers inside the caslte, we take care of the rest. If were done, were free to dominate the insides. Amongst all things, make sure Fuuko and Recca gets out of there alive."

"Yes, Your Highness," Saicho repeated and relayed the command to the rest of the soldiers, discretely hidden behind the virgin forest.

-TF-

When introductions and the preliminary messages were done, Mudshire enthusiastically ordered the prisoners delivered forward.

Instead of the usual cheerful stoning, most Umis held their breaths as Fuuko and Recca came forward, both with a solemn expression on their faces but neither had the contempt usually shown by criminals about to be hanged. They stood in front of the whole nation with raised chin and calm eyes, obviously unperturbed by their impending death.

From the balcony, Proteus's eyes discreetly turned towards Tokiya's expressionless face, carefully sensing any tiny hint of deranged or unexpected reactions but regretfully, he saw none. As a matter of fact, he looked bored. His stance was relaxed—not a fist clenched or a jaw tightened. This deliberate show of boredom was enough for him to grief, but he taught his heart to calm down. He doesn't wish to watch this ceremony and he prayed that his wife would fastly get herself in their and kindly find him reasons to be excused.

"Where's Nanashi?" Neon's voice startled him. Still slightly disoriented, he answered her with a questioning stare.

"Forgive me, what was that?"

"I haven't seen Nanashi since this morning, did he tell you where he went?" Neon patiently rephrased.

"I was thinking you knew, I haven't seen him since last night."

"I asked him to do an errand for me, don't bother searching," Tokiya's deep voice both startled them, and all they could answer were their usual snappy nods.

-TF-

Vanni stood at one of the towers of the castle, carefully hiding herself with a commoner's long robe and charming as little attention as possible towards her. The long robe has effectively covered her form head to toe but the giant bow she held was almost impossible to hide so she intentionally positioned herself at the most discreet tower of the castle. The proximity would surely challenged her archery skills, but she knew she couldn't afford to miss and be seen at the same time.

She took the thick arrow out from its case and held her breath as she calculated the distance the arrow has to breach to successfully hit the target—which was obviously the rope with which Fuuko and Recca would be hanged with. She looked around, knew she was completely safe from witnesses and held her bow and arrow at place. Once Fuuko and Recca have the ropes tied around their necks, she'll strike it before it kills them. That was the plan. And after that, its Raiha's turn to attack and rescue.

Vanni sighed exasperatedly. The time has finally come for them to test the outcome of her work as a spy. It has been such a long time—more or less a decade since she entered this nation. She had made many friends and had grown accustomed to the Umi's traditions as well. This nation had been her life, she had lived more years as an Umi rather than as a Fuu and right now she was feeling totally neutral. However, theres a job that needs to be done at the moment and amidst her ambivalent feelings, she knew her loyalties would always lie to the Fuu people—to King Fuujin and Queen Ganki who had treated her and Teaf as their own daughters, and most of all, to Fuuko, her best friend and most treasured companion.

Closing her eyes and suddenly changing her mood into conviction, Vanni lifted her face above her and found out it was a few minutes to sunrise. "I will keep my promise Fuuko. Odette, your half blood friend, will make you and our nation proud."

The sky was a magnificent transition of purple, red, orange and yellow and the sun's rays were beginning to squint out from the horizon. Vanni can see Fuuko and Recca being forced to kneel down as the demonic Mudshire said something to the crowd that made them all violent and angry. She cant hear Mudshire's words from her distance but she can clearly hear the people shouting direct curses towards Fuuko and Recca now.

With trembling hands, Vanni braced herself as she perfected her stance to make sure she frees them with one arrow. "In this one you cant miss,' she said to herself and to the arrow. "If you miss, were as good as dead," she added verbally.

"Miss what?"a man's voice echoed from her back and almost, ALMOST, make her loose her grip. It was pure luck that she didn't strike it somewhere. If she did, she knew she could have killed someone! Her face were all astonishment to see Nanashi casually leaning at one corner, eyeing her cunningly, plastering his infamous lop-sided grin which had probably murdered a lot of females of her age.

"What are you doing here!" she asked rudely, too stunned to mind her manners.

Slowly, he advanced towards her in a derisive manner that would have qualified as sexy had she been in a more agreeable mood. It was then that she realized he was holding something much too identical to her own and her gasp was apparent.

"I knew there was a mystery behind that perfect looks," his smile widened as he continued his deliberate steps. "One could not be too beautiful and not hide any secrets at all. Look at Fuuko for example," his gaze flicked at the execution site for a mere second before it immediately drew back at her.

"What are you talking about? And how did you know I was here? Have you been following me?" her tone remained stunned. She wanted to sound more frigid, unafraid, but this scene was beyond her imaginings and she didn't know how to confront it. Her only comfort was that Nanashi had no idea what she was about to do, nor who she really was, but having him here at this moment was not at all included in her plans.

"Why is that such a surprise to you? You knew I've been following you since you joined the royal harlem."

"You have such bad timings when you decide to pop out. I would request to be alone today. Tomorrow, I will barter, you can have me all day if you wish, Your Grace," her mouth forced the words in false submission as she covered her bow inside her dark thick robe.

Nanashi's smile was faltering. "I'm afraid that cant be. I know that by the morrow, nobody in this kingdom might see you further," he said and raised his own bow for her complete view.

The gesture caught her by surprise, this had been most unpleasant. _ I'm gonna die today, I knew it. Nanashi has known all along. _"How long have you known?"

Suddenly acting surprised, Nanashi's smile mildly turned into an amused grin. "Oh_ that_? Years now, I guess. Tokiya was the first one to make suspicions. He ordered me to follow you around since your first year in the harlem," he casually looked at the length of his bow, examining it for any tint of dust or specks.

Her face felt like it had drained blood. She had no doubt he would kill her. His eyes bore that glint of mockery and enlightenment—a man who knew everything, from her façade to her deepest secret. Tightening her grip on her bow, she readied herself for an eventual attack, knowing she needed to buy more time. And so she continued making him talk, "The King knew?"

"He had his suspicions," he stared at her with knowing eyes. Vanni knew he was well-aware of her discomfort, and she was about to contribute this distractions to her advantage.

"Only suspicions? He doesn't know-" she tried to babble, but he cut her short.

"I guess he does, though," he answered quickly. "Tokiya is nothing but vigilant. He knows what goes around under his nose. Why do you think he ordered me to keep an eye on you? He knew your character and sudden presence was a mystique to be unfold and I was the lucky bastard who unfolded it," his smile was serene and for one instance she had this odd feeling that he had never planned to harm her.

"Am I correct to say that all these years, you have been following me because you were ordered to do it? That it was not due to some insane act of strong adoration that you hold for me?" she chuckled in response, acting thoroughly happy, but she consciously knew the latter just made her heart sink an inch. No, make that a millimeter! And he was not about to know!

"Don't act too hopeful," he laughed merrily. And it was damn so beautiful she forgot to breathe for a second. "It started out that way but the more I follow you, the more I knew you…," he cut himself as the roar of the crowd at the distance caught his attention.

Although confused, her eyes narrowed at his unceremonious reluctance. Dragging her eyes to what had diverted him, she saw Mudshire pulled Fuuko by hair and harshly dragged her towards the hanging post. Recca seemed to have gone mad and struggled as the guards pulled him towards his post as well.

'Bloody shit!' her mind screamed for she knew that sooner, the two will face their last curtains. Without another word, she knelt on one knee and positioned on her archery stance, knowing that when Nanashi realized what she was about to do, he'll most likely kill her. However, her life would be her last priority. If Nanashi decided to kill her, she'll let him do it after she'd rescued Recca and Fuuko.

To her utter surprise, though, Nanashi followed her stance as soon as she did. She shot him an alarmed glance and before she could make anything out from what he was doing, he seriously whispered, "I'll give you enough time to ogle on me later. Right now keep your eyes on Recca's rope. I'll take Fuuko's."

Out of frustrated confusion, she followed his command but she couldn't help choking a whisper. "Why are you doing this? If His Highness finds out-"

He wouldn't let her finish. "He already found out," he answered, narrowing his eyes and concentrating on the target. Then suddenly, he winked at her. "He already knew his own orders."

-TF-

Fuuko could no longer feel the pain at her scalp as Mudshire painfully dragged her towards her hanging post and made her stand at a wooden box at least two feet high. She had been completely numb from any forms of pain now. Pain has been her companion eversince she was thrown in that old dungeon. As she lifted one foot on the box, everything seemed to be in a slow motion and she had become deaf from the cries of the crowd. She slowly lifted another foot as she glanced at Recca beside her. He was shouting at her, she could tell. But she cant tell what he was saying. His face was filled with worry and she only gave him a smile of assurance. For some odd reason, that just made him worry more.

Everything was dragging, so she knew she was probably beginning to feel delirius, is this how it feels when you are about to die? Your subconscious makes it look like everything is going on slowly so you can treasure every bit of it? Her movements were slow as well and she chuckled as she began finding the humor out of such ridiculous speed. She took one last look at Recca before his face was slowly covered by a black clothe that resembled a pillowcase. Turning to looked at the Umi people around her, she reluctantly savored the hatred in their faces and realized how much easier it would have been if they just simply smile at her death. She stopped looking at their angry eyes to search for those that showed other expressions.

At one corner of the crowd she saw Mr. Benedict and some castle servants she had been close to—Gertude, Mr. Streamrose, Dewdy and some others. Seeing them crying and dabbing tissues at their eyes made her feel awful so she diverted her eyes on someone else. Most of the people she knew weren't there and she sighed in relief. She knew she cant stand to look at their faces knowing she was the one who caused them pain. Then at the near end of one corner, she saw Proteus and Neon, smiled at them before she turned her eyes at Tokiya.

There was nothing on his face. She looked at him as he stared down at her. Since she couldn't make anything out from his features, she thought she'd let him make something out from hers.

Shes dying anyway. What more does she get to lose?

Leisurely, as though she had all the time in the world, she smiled at him. It wasn't an attractive smile, she knew she couldn't probably look any charming with her current state. But it was a smile of contentment—to tell him she had achieved the greatest satisfaction for the sole chance of meeting him; of gratitude—for the million ways he made her happy and finally of regret—for not able to say those things to him in person when he deserved it.

She thought she saw his mouth open as though to speak but she wasn't even sure. So she decided to say her last words instead.

I love you, she mouthed at him, knowing he wouldn't hear, before she was also covered with that black cloth all over her face. Out of the corner of her eyes, before darkness blinded her vision, she knew she saw his eyes widened and he stood up. But it could have been her delusions playing tricks on her. The wooden box below their feet was swiftly kicked out and both of Recca and Fuuko squirmed at the constriction around their windpipes.

-TF-

The King's abrupt standing took Neon and Proteus off guard but that was nothing compared to the series of surprises that followed. In a matter of seconds, bombs began exploding from all places and arrows flew from all directions. People began their shouts for help as they all ran for their lives and for the exits as well.

Smoke screens were thrown everywhere and the hunt for any means of escape was practically the main game.

"What the hell—" Before Proteus could finish his words, another loud bang caught them unaware. "It's an ambush! He bellowed and immediately turned to Neon. "Neon, you're in charge with evacuation. Tell everyone who can breath underwater to get to the sea castle. Those who cant, take them to the White Villa! I'll get all the soldiers ready for battle. We have all the advantage in our kingdom, they cant do enough harm," the right hand commander ordered swiftly above the destructive noises.

"But, His Highness—" she tried to argue, glancing at Tokiya's empty seat.

Proteus thought he was going to have a heart attack there and then. Umi Almighty, in the midst of war and the King just disappeared! He forced himself to calm down and bid another order. "Nanashi and I will find him. You're duty is to take the rest to safety! Now!"

Neon's defiance was all over her face, but she bid as she was told.

-TF-

The riot of smoke screens, fire and falling debris were not something Nanashi was expecting when he reached the castle's main entrance. Dragging Vanni along, he maneuvered both of them towards the inside of the castle, trying to find any escape route possible. This castle had been his post, and he knew every crook and crane. But now most of them were blocked by destructed walls and stones. Escape was no longer a pleasure he can easily find.

Nanashi lifted his communicator and tried contacting Proteus. It was in the second ring that the Duke answered but he was obviously busy fighting off Fuu soldiers who had penetrated the castle premises. He hastily gave out his order before the signal finally broke.

"Damn!" Nanashi cursed aloud. He and Vanni managed to shove themselves to the center of the castles, where the big fountain was located.

"What did he say?" Vanni asked, obviously starting to panic.

"The King's gone. They cant find Tokiya," he said, his voice a pitch lower. "We have to find him."

-TF-

Recca woke up in a daze and aching back. One second he was struggling for air, the next he had fallen flat on his back. And now he can almost not believe his eyes. The place that had been filled with Umi people witnessing their execution was now crowded with battling soldiers. At first, he had problems believing what he was seeing until he saw one familiar face he recognized well. It was Saicho and he was fighting excellently against two Umi soldiers. It was not long before he realized that the Fuus and Hikarus who had come to rescue them had ended up in a battlefield instead. They were supposed to be going for discretion! Not annihilation!

Saicho caught Recca staring and called his name. Suddenly realizing he had gawked too much already, Recca began fighting some Umi warriors as he desperately searched for Fuuko. To Saicho, he shouted. "Where's Fuuko?"

Busy with his own fight in hand, Saicho hastily screamed back. "I haven't seen her. Find her!"

Before the Hikaru knight could even finish his words, Recca had leaped inside the castle, scanning his eyes amongst the thinning smoke and entangled fighting soldiers. One, two, three… he was continuously attacked but as much as his Hikaru blood thirsted for a fight, he had another more important mission to accomplish first.

He ran through hallways and staircases, searching for Fuuko's purple head but as he progressed, he was beginning to have less hope. The castle was twice the size of their own and to his calculations, that was too much. Finding Fuuko was like finding a tiny ant throughout the entire colony.

As he passed though more doors and corridors, he could see that despite catching the Umi soldiers unprepared, they easily retaliated. He had personally trained with these soldiers and he knew they were strong, not as deadly as the Hikaru warriors, but strong. Add the great advantage they have in their own turn, they were almost unkillable. As the battle progressed, the floor was beginning to get slippery due to the vast amount of water being used by the Umi warriors against the fires of the Hikaru soldiers. At this rate, he knew he had to find Fuuko fast. If they cant win this fight (and he was almost deranged with the thought of their first failure), he and Fuuko should at least get away in one piece.

Oddly, his eyes could on someone familiar squirming and hidden under the bed at one room of the castle. "Yanagi-chan!" he raised his voice against the soldiers' battle cries.

She immediately glanced up and eyed him with a gratified exspression. "Recca-kun!" she called back but then looked like she remembered something and stared at him warily when he reached her. "I knew it! I've become officially delirius!" she croacked.

Despite the unhappiness of their situation, he chuckled. "What are you talking about!"

"_That _or I also didn't make it out alive…" she gasped and continued as though she didn't hear him. "Is this afterlife?"

Recca sweatdropped as the meaning of her tirade finally sink in. gently, he tapped his palm against her cheek. "Feel that?," he smiled. "Yanagi-chan, I didn't get hanged and you are still alive. However, if we cant get out of this castle, I'm afraid we might actually see the afterlife soon," he patiently explained, making sure each word registered in her confused mind.

A new spark of life brightened her eyes and she softly clamped her hands on Recca's cheeks, almost teary-eyed. "Recca…?" she whispered.

"Hime…" he nodded warmly. And suddenly, he was caught unprepared by her suffocating bear hug.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" she gushed out loud.

"As do I, but I will be happier if we could get ourselves alive and find Fuuko as well," Recca beamed as he helped her out from the bed. As he had assumed earlier, her legs had been trapped inside when a huge boulder dropped on the bed. Judging from her face, the collision might have been pacified by the thick cushion since she didn't look hurt.

"Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi's eyes blinked. "I saw her."

Recca's eyes shot. "Where!"

"Mudshire was pulling her towards the high tower but everything was rather chaotic earlier and I was busy transporting Kal and his grandpa towards a safer place. When Neon got here to help, I convinced her to go without me since I was thinking of following Fuuko," she paused to breathe. "But then I got caught up with the fighting soldiers and decided to hide myself here for the meantime until it gets safer. However, boom! A huge part of the wall descended on the bed and trapped me underneath."

Recca smiled a little at her cute explanation. This is one reason why he begged Fuuko to get the hell out of there. Yanagi's driving him crazy with her cute antics he's turning to be a sissy.

Fighting the want to give her a sound kiss on the mouth, Recca looked away and sent his gaze through the long winding staircase towards the high tower. "We should go get her. If Mudshire does something really stupid, I'd want to be the first one to slit his throat," he said with casual ease, but looked apologetic when Yanagi squirmed and went cold. "I was kidding, hime," he sounded less contrite. For if there was any killing to do, Fuuko would do it herself, he thought and held Yanagi's hand as they sprinted to the tower.

-TF-

Fuuko couldn't see a thing but she had a great sense of all the happenings around her. Her hands were still tightly tied together and she could no longer feel anything beyond her wrist. If her hands were blue, she couldn't be surprised. That black clothe thing used to cover her face was still hindering her eyesight but that wasn't most of her problem. What really irked her is the fact that Mudshire dragged her like a ragdoll and she stumbled like a clumsy geek every now and then. She knew he was in a frantic rage, obviously unprepared by the Fuus' attack and the thought of his mental suffering was enough to get her through the physical pain.

Now and then, a Fuu soldier would attack Mudshire or call her name, then sometimes she'd be tossed from one soldier to another but none of them was skiled enough to take her off Mudshire's tenacious grip. Fuu soldiers are skilled warriors, they wouldn't be heralded as such if they were not. But against Mudshire's cheating and magic, they don't have much advantage. Add the misfortune that in this kingdom, Umi had about twice the strength of their powers while other nations' were down to only ten percent of theirs'. Fuuko could only pray for the souls of the soldiers who had given their lives trying to retrieve her and cursed Mudshire's name in vain.

-TF-

'Fly dammit!' she screamed in her mind but it was as hopeless as getting rid of Mudshire at the moment. They'd forced her to wear a metal armor around her torso and she knew it wasn't to protect herself. Protection would be the last of Mudshire's intention for her. He made her wear the heavy thing to hinder her wings from sprinting out. He could never forget how it scared him to his wits and Fuuko had to suffer the consequences. She almost congratulated Mudshire for such a splendid idea, at least he's smart enough to learn from his negligence.

Her power was as unreliable as her wings at this time. She had sucked up most of her life force to survive the tortures she suffered in the dungeon. And the little life force Tokiya forced into her last night was only enough to keep her alive but not to summon any form of magic.

Suddenly, thinking about him made her feel more miserable—more painful than running barefooted through a floor of broken window panes like what she was doing now. She could sense she was being pulled through one of the towers—evidenced by the long stairway and claustrophobic feeling—but where exactly she doesn't know. And at this rate, Mudshire might most likely kill her before she could even take another glimpse of the light, so she didn't think she'll ever know.

But that's the least of her concern. Right now she allowed herself to think of Tokiya and only him. She like that—her last memories would be about him.

-TF—

Tokiya sprinted like a cheetah on a hunt as he followed Fuuko and Mudshire towards the top of his castle's largest and highest tower. Dreadful thoughts ran through his mind and he could feel himself getting angrier each minute. He also hated the fact that there was not any form of water in the top of the tower to aid his water apparition skills—which he commonly used to transport himself from one place to another through the use of water. He made a mental note to fill it up a pool if they survived this chaos, but right now, his only concern was Fuuko's safety.

He took at least steps at a time now, climbing the tower like a panther. With the impulsiveness that brought him dashing towards the top, his sword almost felt weightless beside him. Thankfully, this part of the castle was deserted and he wasn't delayed by Fuu soldiers wanting to slice his throat. The spiral stairway was wide but provides no picture of the top of the succeeding steps so Tokiya could only trust his instinct that he was at the right direction or the right _tower_. It took him no more than half an hour to reach the top door but as he pushed it forward, he was surprised to find out he had been trembling with worry. When this was over, he promised he'd strangle Fuuko for doing this to him.

The explosive sound of the iron door as it flew open and blasted towards the side walls almost made Mudshire squeaked but nothing could surpass his astonishment when he found out who was at the door.

"Your Highness!" he blurted out, but his expression was neither mirthful nor worried. It was only plain stunned.

"Release her, Mudshire." Tokiya ordered as he marched towards them, his face flushed with fury at the realization that the Marquess had intended to kill Fuuko here, no witnesses, no Fuu soldiers to interrupt. The thought had consumed his very core but he kept his demeanor controlled.

"But, Your Highness…" there was that obvious hesitation in Mudshire's and although Tokiya was fighting the urge to cut his head off, he knew the Marquess was reasonable at his reluctance. It was him, the King, who had been unreasonable eversince he met Fuuko. And that was something he cant deny nor justify. He had known that it's either Fuuko or his rational reasoning and today, he had finally chosen.

"I don't think you'd want me to say it twice Mudshire. Im on a very deadly mood and I don not wish to satisfy it unto you," Tokiya warned and his voice was latched with such venom Mudshire outwardly cringed.

Tokiya had not noticed it earlier, his mind was all clouded by Fuuko, but there were at least five of Mudshire's soldiers stationed at the tower and it irritated him to think that Mudshire was such a coward to get reinforcement in case he ant kill Fuuko himself. He knew the Marquess had always been a practical man, but this was the kind of practicality he was thoroughly disgusted upon.

Tentatively, Mudshire eased his grasp from Fuuko and the moment he did, Tokiya suddenly snatched her like a possessive child to his favorite teddy bear. Gently, he pried the black cloth off her face and what he saw there warmed his heart with guilt and happiness. Amongst all things that he expected—hatred, disgust, fear, remorse, vengeance—he was shaken to see the longing on her face.

"Fuuko…" he whispered, his lips trembling as he pressed his cheeks to her face, gently cuddling her cheeks with the palms of his hands.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warmth against her, still too stupefied to talk or move. Right now, all she wanted to do was feel. 'This is just right. This is what it's supposed to be—to be held by him this way, to be molder into his body this way… to be one with him.'

Still dazed with longing, Fuuko wasn't able to sense that Mudshire's men had already surrounded them, their swords drawn and their faces ready to kill. Tokiya, too, had just seen the building commotion and he hastily jerked her behind him, shielding her from harm.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tokiya's eyes automatically pierced at Mudshire.

The Marquess's grin was menacing. "Don't take it personally, Tokiya. Weve already decided this a long time ago."

Tokiya's eyes was slightly startled. "_We_?"

"Some members of the council. You see, were afraid that your feelings for your wife might be threatening to the peace of the Umi nation and look," he roamed his eyes around the kingdom, "we were right. The castle is falling apart and the kingdom is being attacked by our disgusting enemies and its all for that filthy little wife of yours," the Marquess' tone was calm and matter-of-factly. "I wasn't expecting this to be too soon, though. We thought it would be smarter to keep you alive until we could dispose your wife," he shrugged for effect. "But whats the difference if we could simply kill you both, eh?"

The King's eyes narrowed. "And then you could take over the kingdom afterwards." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of factual assumption.

Mudshire clapped his hands in sarcastic appraisal. "Such brilliant mind, lad. It's a pity its going to be wasted. Like I said, don't take it personally. We're just doing what's best for the kingdom.

"Whats best for the kingdom? Or whats best for you?"

Mudshire winced at the retort. When he gestured his men to attack, Fuuko could only wish Tokiya had released her from her leash first before doing anything else.

-TF—

Teaf's face was that of wonder as she held the Umi life crest with both hands, staring at it diligently as though afraid it might suddenly disappear into think air. She was hidden near the water tribe shrine under the bushes to make sure nobody could see her. She wasn't surprised when her communicator rang and slowed Raiha on the other line. She had been waiting for this call.

"Raiha-sama!" Teaf answered promptly.

"Teaf, where are you?" Raiha asked, his background was a riot of shattered walls, broken windows and torn curtains but he doesn't seem to be in any danger at the moment.

"I'm already here. In the neutral land," she answered with a glee. Her mission accomplished.

"How long have you been there?" Raiha looked calm but there was an obvious surprised and confusion on his eyes.

She checked her golden watch and answered. "Not more than an hour, but almost."

The Hikaru commander looked totally disturbed.

"What's wrong? I've delivered the life crest outside the Umi premises so you should easily defeat the Umi's now, right?" her voice was a pitch higher, becoming aggravated. "If the life crest is taken away, the whole nation should lose its power!" she was now a bit hysterical, clearly sensing something was not right.

"I knew it…" Raiha muttered, more to himself than to the girl. "Teaf, we've been tricked." He paused. "So far, nothing has happened. If anything, the Umi soldiers are winning the battle. Were losing a lot of men now and we may have to retreat. The problem is, we cant take hold of Recca or Fuuko. Were still searching for them."

The little girl was astounded. "That cant be! Does this mean we took a false crest!" she was so sure she didn't, she'd bet her life on it.

"That, or my suspicions had been right all along. Since this cant be helped, send a message to the Fuu kingdom and tell them we will have to back out for now. Then ask for a reinforcement, just enough to help us all escape."

"What suspicions?" she yelped but the monitor went completely off.

Still petrified at the realization that she failed, Teaf was teary eyed as she half skipped, half run towards the Air kingdom transporting shrine. But there was a rising amount of conviction in her eyes now and she swore that from now on, she would never fail.

-TF—

Tokiya took off and expertly maneuvered his sword against seven Umi warriors who had the sole purpose of killing him and Fuuko. Fully knowing that with her present state, she cant possibly help him, she made sure she wasn't on his way. Of course she hated feeling helpless, but part of a warrior was also to make sure you're alive, if it can be helped.

He was going amazingly fast, if she'd dare blink, she'd be missing a lot. He was a swift fluid amongst the crowd of attackers and watching him fight was like watching a legend in action. Now and then, she would let out a squeak when another soldier raised his sword and tried taking him from behind but he would always retaliate with refine movements. Nothing took him by surprise and Fuuko couldn't help but feel awe and intense admiration. If he and Raiha fought, she wouldn't know who's to win. And that's saying a lot considering Raiha was, to Fuuko, the most magnificent warrior she'd ever seen.

In a span of five minutes, Tokiya had deduced his offenders into two, the rest defeated by warrior skills alone. Fuuko, who had her own hand at fighting, knew it was not as easy as it looked. These Umi soldiers stand at least a foot higher and twice as large as Tokiya so that could never be a piece of cake. In addition of being physically advantageous, they were obviously skilled. She doubted Mudshire would settle for anything less if he was taking the King down. However, the Marquess had obviously underestimated his King;s expertise and Fuuko knew he was more astounded that she was.

She had maintained a safe distance, away from the battling men but was near enough to watch the gruesome particulars. She didn't flinched as many woman probably would for she was a warrior next to being a princess and given the choice, she would chose the former upon the latter anytime.

Too engrossed by Tokiya's slick movements, she was taken aback when Mudshire charged into her and held a knife against her throat. It wasn't that she didn't actually sae him coming. She did. But she was totally distracted by Tokiya and when she tried evading the Marquess, she was delayed by the chains clamped around her ankles and the tight band around her wrists.

She winced. A damsel in distress wasn't her field of expertise but she seemed to be taking its course lately.

"Tokiya, you will put your sword down or I swear I'll plunge a dagger in her throat!" Mudshire ordered, startling the men to silence.

Tokiya's eyes had darkened as he stared at her, making her gulped hard with embarrassment.

"Didn't you hear me lad? Put your sword down!" Mudshire repeated.

"You got it all wrong, pig! He would not risk his life for a Fuu! No matter what you think!" Fuuko hissed loudly.

"Silence bitch!" the Marquess snarled back and glanced at Tokiya again. "I swear I'll kill her, Tokiya. You know how crazy I could get once provoked. And I'm already at my limit," Mudshire pressed the tip of his dagger against Fuuko's neck winced when it pricked enough to let a series of blood flow.

Tokiya was immediately contrite, his sword landing the floor with a strong clang. "I swear to Umi, Mudshire, that if she gets more than that one you incurred on her neck, you—up to the last person in your bloodline will answer to me," Tokiya warned in a cold steel tone.

Mudshire laughed aloud, clearly entertained. "I don't think you can do that when I'm already sitting on your throne, lad. And not when you're rotten body lay dead underground," his eyes gestured at the two giant soldiers left and they obediently held Tokiya in peace.

"Now, if you dare move or fight back, I'll kill her instantly," Mudshire said and before Fuuko could gasp, Tokiya was given the beating of his life.

Fuuko's eyes widened. "No…" she made a sound, then shouted, "Stop!" But Mudshire had held on her tightly and her pleas were drown by his diabolic laughter.

She shook her head, screaming her lungs out, finally letting out the tears welling up in her eyes. She cant believe he had let them do this to him. And all for an insignificant creature who doesn't deserve him or his love. Not at all.

"Tokiya!" she started fighting her captor, stepping a foot towards Tokiya, but she saw the warning in his eyes, almost piercing despite the pain he felt. She was frozen.

And suddenly out of the blue, the bigger soldier sent a kick towards Tokiya's abdomen, driving blood out from his mouth. It let out a loud booming sound—a force that finally weakened Tokiya's knees and made him fall down.

His head was bleeding and his body lay limp on the white marble floor. The voltage of fear and remorse that run through her spine almost drove her to insanity. Right then and there, she knew her heart had stopped beating and her mouth hanged in a shameful way. There was not a picture more incapacitating than the picture of Tokiya;s almost lifeless form.

With eyes wide, it was like seeing this commotion in another world and everything was another series of slow motion. Mudshire's laughter was almost no longer audible—she could still hear it, but it seemed so far away.

"Kill him," he ordered in a voice that constantly echoed in Fuuko's mind. "Then we'll take care of his wretched lover afterwards."

Tokiya audibly cursed as he tried to get himself up with a trembling right elbow. Fuuko watched him in his feeble attempt to support himself and judging from the way his left arm lay limply at his side, she knew it was broken. He was too battered to even support himself and Fuuko didn't want to see her proud King at such helpless state. She tried evading her eyes away, but Mudshire had seen that and tightly held her jaw with one hand, sneering, "Look at him. Endure it." To Tokiya, he yelled sarcastically, "Want me to end your agony, pretty boy? Wont you thank me for bringing your lover as your death's main audience?" This was followed by another laughter when Tokiya openly grimaced at the comment. "When I'm through with you, she'll be next. Isn't that just romantic?"

Even with his bleeding head, swollen face and broken bones, Tokiya managed to utter a poisonous curse. "Damn you, pig!" the words were laced with such contained wrathe as he used the name Fuuko always described the Marquess.

He stared at Fuuko then. There were no words but his gaze said it all. 'Run, Fuuko. Please. Escape. Now,' his eyes were screaming.

She clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. Eyeing him stubbornly, she slowly shook his head. But then his eyes narrowed and the silent request turned into a command.

Mudshire was not a man forgiving of insult. He gritted his teeth as he gestured his soldier to do the kill. "Those would be your last words, Tokiya."

The soldier raised his sword above Tokiya's bleeding head. The blood was such a drastic contrast against Tokiya's pale hair and skin it was more painful to look at. When the soldier was about to swing the sword that would take Tokiya's life, her eyes suddenly turned black.

-TF—

Almost everyone had ceased their battle and stared wide eyed at the highest tower of the castle, where a loud sound was heard all over the kingdom. They cant actually see what it was, but the high pitched cry was damn too painful in the ears, they had to drop their swords and cover their breaking eardrums. The sound continued as cries of the men from the tower (most likely the ones who unleashed the monster) peaked and became unbearable.

"What in bloody sea waters is that?" Proteus gaped, his eyes ready to see the worst.

"Fuuko…" In front of him, carrying his signature sword, Kurei muttered in awe.

"What!" Proteus snapped a bewildered glance at his personal enemy.

Irritated that he had to make an explanation, Kurei glanced at him. "That sound right now, that's Fuuko."

"Are you saying that monstrous shriek came from the lass?" still incredulous, Proteus barked.

Kurei wanted to give him a good boink on the head but he remained his cool. "I can see you're as dumb as you look," he sighed. "In every generation, one person in each nation is chosen to possess the soul of the God Guardian of the life crest. They're chosen randomly, but the vast population belonged to those with royal blood. These people are the ones destined to guard the life crest of their nation and they held such great powers once unleashed," Kurei softened his features when the Umi commander looked relaxed enough to listen more. The loud monstrous cry still hung in the air, still stunning everyone to silence and so Kurei continued, "Recca, for instance, is the guardian of our nation's life crest. He possesses the soul of the Fire Wolf. In Fuuko resides the soul of the Air Phoenix and I could only guess that your King has the soul of the Water Dragon inside him."

Proteus was not unaware of Tokiya's other form, but how that secret leaked out up to the knowledge of his enemy, _that_ he still has to find out. Contrary to what Kurei believed, he was well versed with the story about the God Guardians. However, Tokiya had never showed this form of his and they were not at all prepared of the danger once this form is unleashed. This was the reason he was bewildered of the fact that another God Guardian had just released its wrath in their kingdom. And Umi help them, it wasn't Tokiya.

"How did she unleash her other form as simply as that?" In the past, Proteus and the late King did all mischief just to try releasing Tokiya's Guardian form but they failed miserably.

"Once the guardian is provoked. When she or the her life crest being threatened or in danger. That could be anything that consumes her—hatred, sorrow, pain, etcetera. In this case, whichever the reason, they are deadly dangerous when they're at this state," Kurei said, and as if on cue, the wind slowly changed its intensity, sending objects flying anywhere.

Proteus couldn't hide his astonishment and fear. "You idiot! You could have told me that earlier!" he cried out. "Let's resume our battle the next time, our people are our priorities! You and your soldiers, get the hell out of here!"

"Stop ordering me around, grandpa!" Kurei was not someone to easily loose composure but this old man sure tried his patience. It was hard to accept though that the man was right. The pressure in the atmosphere was beginning to affect their process of breathing and Kurei sought to protect his soldiers.

"Austin!" Proteus bellowed at the blond man in front of Saicho, obviously cut off from their fight as well. "Take your men and get refuge. Fast! All Umi soldiers, retreat to the White Villa!"

Austin was a bit dazzled by the order but he followed it without saying anything else. Saicho could see that the fight has to be left unfinished and looked at Kurei, awaiting orders.

Kurei merely shrugged but his tone was hard. I'll take everyone out of the kingdom. You find Raiha and informed him we have to retreat. Then find Fuuko and Recca this very instance!"

Saicho nodded and leaped off.

Proteus stared at Kurei and Kurei did the same, obviously trying to read each other's mind, if not, kill each other through a staring game.

It was the Umi commander who broke the unnerving eye contact. "We'll, this had been an interesting day. I never thought the Hikarus are also an honorable lot. Only the Fuus meet that criterion. We always thought you were a bunch of savages."

Kurei shrugged. "We always take that as a compliment."

"Hmmm," Proteus suddenly beamed. "Maybe we should meet sometimes for a wine in the neutral kingdom if our schedule's not that tight."

The Hikaru prince was slightly taken aback by the Umi's sudden change of mood. "You wish," Kurei retorted, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ugh, youngsters are such heathens! If you agree, I'll promise a safe passage for all of your soldiers today. Mark my words."

"Deal," Kurei said and walked away, limping.

Proteus chuckled at the younger man's gait but suddenly cursed the stabbing pain at his chest. He knew his ribs had cracked and he can barely stand straight without cracking his spine but still, he found a reason to smile. Never had he been satisfied with a fight until this time.

It was a good form of exercise.

-TF—

Neon's heart had been thumping eversince that loud ear-breaking sound was heard from the castle. She so wanted to know what's happening right there that her legs itched at the urge of running back.

But she was burdened by the responsibility to secure the people inside the White Villa and she knew better than to leave her post. The lives of her people depended on her and the least she could do was stay.

As the high pitched noise continued echoing, all she could do was silently plead for everyone's safety, especially those whom she knew personally.

A tug on her fingers delivered her attention at the fair boy below her, his face mirroring the worry on hers.

"What is it, Kal?" Neon gently asked.

"I'm worried," he said.

Neon smiled despite herself. He didn't have to say it, _that_ much was pretty obvious. She kneeled in front of him and said, "I know, Kal. I'm worried as well."

His round green eyes met her light sapphires and he pouted in fear. "Those huge tornados outside scare me," he sniffed cutely.

Neon blinked, confused with his explanation. But whe she heard the people's sudden mumbles of fear, she sent her vision outside the window. Just as she feared, there were tornados coming from any direction indeed, all approaching the castle. The huge whirlpools of wind had cleared a lot of houses and trees along their way and to say Neon was frantic would be an understatement.

"Neon-san!" Mikaro called her. She was squatted on the floor of the Villa's enormously wide ballroom as well as everybody else and she had that scared look on her eyes. "What are we to do?"

"Stay! Everyone calm down!" she bid her orders, her voice competing against the noise outside. Finally, she gathered all of their attention. "We all know its too dangerous to go outside so we have to stay here, where its a lot safer. I will ask some soldiers to check the Villa's parameter to see if were at any risk of getting run over by those giant whirlpools. As of this moment, I beg you all to cooperate and not panic," Without waiting for sounds of approval, Neon marched to the nearest guard to relay her orders.

-TF—

Raiha was anything but calm as he sprinted along the almost unending spiral staircase leading the top of the high tower. When he finally reached the metal door, his impatience caused him to blast it off with his lightning, sending the already-severed door flying out of his way.

What awaited him was everything he had been expecting but still stunned him at his track. The giant green Phoenix glowing brightly at the center of the wide open space captured all of his attention and he was internally battling between feeling fear and admiration at the same time.

There were nine people at the tower—seven dead soldiers, Mudshire and the bewildered Tokiya. When the giant bird advanced at the scared-to-his-knees Mudshire, Raiha knew he had to intervine.

"Fuuko! Stop!" he shouted. "Stop it!"

But that had been a feeble attempt. When Mudshire backed up against the tower wall, Raiha could only gasped as the Phoenix beak snatched the Marquess' head and easily threw him off the tower like an unwanted toy.

Raiha winced at the audible sound of Mudshire's broken body as it collided on the ground. The huge bird's head sharply turned at him and he knew he cant possibly blame Fuuko if she attempted to attack him. Recca had unleashed his Guardian soul once and he was totally oblivious about it. So it was only safe to conclude that Fuuko, at this stare, was bare of her human memories and unfortunately didn't know him at all.

But then all expectations of the worst had been in vain. As soon as the bird's sharp green eyes landed on Tokiya, all its feathers began drifting slowly in the air until its gigantic size reduced into a smaller ball of feathers. Consecutively, each feather swirled away from the ball until it finally revealed Fuuko in her human form. Suddenly, the intense atmosphere stopped as well as the tornados coming their way. Tokiya had found his sword where he dropped it and used it to help himself get up, but his eyes never left Fuuko.

Raiha's reaction to the fact that Fuuko had run towards the enemy, even helped him get up, was almost comical had this not been such a serious situation. The astonishment was then transformed into rage, then to a burning extent of possessiveness as he marched towards her and rudely pulled her to him.

The action made Fuuko gasped, and even more when she saw who it was. "Raiha-kun!" she stammered. Dead silence was his response but from the killing tightness of his hold, she knew he was furious at her. This had been the first time that she ever saw Raiha in such deadly mood, her strong will was melting. He was a totally different person now. Gone was the gentle angelic face, here comes the features of the barbaric Hikaru blood pulsating in his veins.

As he raised his sword, pointing its tip to Tokiya's face, she followed its lead and Tokiya's expression was worse. In his sky blue eyes, something was dancing—a torch of fire. Earlier, she was so sure he was completely beaten to death. But the traces of evidence had seemed to vanish as his face hardened with hatred. None of them was looking at her, but she had this very irksome feeling that she was the main cause of their long death-stare game.

With the tip of his blade aimed directly in between Tokiya's eyes, Raiha said in a cold steel voice, "My turn to kill the King."

Fuuko desperately interjected. "Raiha please—"

"Step aside, Fuuko!" he shifted his solid gaze at her, his tone menacing. "You have done enough treachery to last you a lifetime! You shame your father and your deceased brother! And I'm happy they're not here to witness what you have become!"

The coldness in his voice robbed her off her strength but it was his words that killed her on the spot. He statued her by just the mere slip of his tongue, his statements were so true, so lethal that as it registered inside her brain, it physically paralyzed her and automatically brought tears in her eyes. Raiha could have only said that to make sure she doesn't attempt to intervene, he probably hadn't actually meant it, but it wouldn't change the reality that the truth had hit her like a cannonball.

Seeing how she was obviously torturing herself from the impact of the Hikaru commander's words, Tokiya's icicle glare was now laced with tiny daggers. "I warned you, Hikaru, that if you use that tone at her again—" he threatened but was deliberately cut off.

"I guess I need to remind you about one thing, Umi. _This_ Hikaru is her soon-to-be husband and therefore, I shall use whatever tone I'd want whenever I speak with her."

Tokiya's eyes darkened as he tightened his grip around the sheath of his sword. "Is that so?" he mocked. "Then let me remind you of another thing. This Umi is _already_ her husband you bastard!" he roared and it was not long before they both raised their swords against each other.

The clangs and clings of their weapons deafened Fuuko and everytime she attempted to break off the boiling fight, either Raiha and Tokiya would screamed at her to get away. In her mind, she knew this was a fruitless fight and the most exasperating one she'd ever seen. Both of them weren't even taking a pause to catch their breaths and she was worried about the result. She wanted none of them to get hurt. Nobody should die for her, it is futile and childish. Her lungs were ready to burst out from her screams to cease the fight but it was of no use.

Raiha seemed to be so adept about killing Tokiya. He had never fought like a true Hikaru—until now and this fearful expression of bloodthirst was sending a wave of shiver all over her nerves. Tokiya, despite the severe beating he received earlier, was amazingly matching Raiha's perfect moves but she didn't miss the strain of his face muscles as he consciously fight off the physical pain brought by his quick maneuvers. Now that his overall appearance was laid in front of her, she can full see the extent of abuse Mudshire's soldiers had given him. He can only carry his sword with one hand, his other arm swayed lifelessly at his other side but that wasn't the only obviously broken bone of his body. His right leg was certainly in severe condition as well, as evidenced by how he had to drag it most of the time as he evade Raiha's attacks.

-TF—

"What's wrong?" Vanni asked when Nanashi leaned against the tower wall. Glancing up at the winding spiral staircase, she knew they still had a good amount of sprinting to do before they could reach the top of the tower but Nanashi seemed to be almost worn out.

"It's Tokya…" Nanashi croaked, forcing himself to get on his feet. "His losing his life force," he was back on track again and he ran the stairs with more speed than before. "We have to get there before it's too late."

"How does that affect you?" Vanni asked, matching his speed easily. Nanashi then proceeded to explaining to her the great Umi secret that had began since ancient times. He knew this was risky, saying this to the Fuu spy, but this Fuu spy was Vanni. And to him, there goes the huge shade of difference. "It started after the first war of the Umis against the Fuus, during the time when the Gods were first spotted on earth, ascending from the heavens and declaring the Kingdom of Lantis as the Neutral land, unto where no Fuus and Umis where allowed to fight. King Toshi no longer thought it was safe to leave the life crest inside a madougo due to the rumors of theft by the Fuu kingdom. He devised a plan to make sure that the life crest will be protected from any attempts of thievery," Nanashi paused top dodge a falling part of the wall, then continued, "Hence, a sacred ceremony was done to merge the life crest into the body of the next King to the throne. Needless to say, this body now serves as the new vehicle of the life crest. It's passed through generation to generation everytime the next king is born."

Incredulous and unbelieving, Vanni quirked an eyebrow at him. "Impossible! I know that Tokiya had gone out from the kingdom years ago in an attempt to steal the Fuu's life crest," Vanni said.

Immediately, knowing the root of her unsaid question, Nanashi hastily explained. "Smart observation. It was true that once the life crest is delivered outside the kingdom premises, the nation loses its power. But you see, that's one advantage of having the life crest inside a Majican body. The madougo that holds the life crest, let's say the Ensui, for example, is a powerful object that physically protects the crest as well as hinder it from unleashing its power. But like I said, its an object, it doesn't have a life. Common misconception is, a crest only survives within the geographical boundaries of a Majican nation. That is a big lie. A crest, let's say the Umi crest, actually survives when there's Umi life around it, the same goes for any other nation's crests. It could be taken out from it's madougo but as long as it's within the Umi kingdom, where a lot of Umi souls exist, it will survive."

"Hold on," Vanni smiled tentatively, but her eyes were beginning to glint in dawning understanding. "So it doesn't really have to be within the nation's boundary, it just have to be in a place where an Umi soul is present, right? The life crest now resides inside Tokiya, where his Umi soul is constantly present, so it no longer mattered wherever its brought. As long as the body is alive, so thus the crest. Is that what you're trying to say?" she gave him a sideways grin.

"You're right. However, there comes the disadvantage as well. Once the crest lingers on a Majican body for so long, it becomes dependent on its keeper's soul. When the body begins to weaken, the crest also weakens and therefore the whole nation feels the vast depletion of power. When the owner dies, the crest dies too. Although it doesn't necessarily mean we all die with the keeper, and let me say that's the worst misconception ever, it will affect us significantly. All our powers, and everything that was controlled or brought by the water tribe magic will disappear. Needless to say, we'll be as good as humans. That's what it means when we say a nation dies with the crest."

"Then Tokiya…" Vanni words had seemed to lodge inside her throat and her complexion blatantly went paler.

Nanashi's expression turned suddenly serious. "Right now, I don't know what has happened. And I can only think of the worst. I can feel my power depleting and this only means that the life crest is at stake. But more than anything, it could mean Tokiya is in fatal danger of losing his life."

They ran though another curve and Vanni was mildly surprise to see Recca and Yanagi running before them. Nanashi had called his princess before Vanni could, and the former couple stopped on their tracks to wait for them, thankful to have the company.

-TF—

Raiha wasn't oblivious of Tokiya's handicapped state and he used it to his greatest advantage. His moves became aggressive as he intentionally pushed Tokiya to the damaged side of the tower. This part no longer had a protective veranda to keep someone from falling and Raiha knows that there would be no escape for his enemy if he's cornered on that side.

When Tokiya reached that area, he immediately attempted to flee towards the safer part of the tower, but Raiha was proven to be quicker as he hastily kicked Tokiya's broken lef, sending the Umi King on the floor, knowing that if he moved back, he'd readily fall. When Tokiya attempted to get up, Raiha pinched his sword at his neck.

"Raiha, stop! I beg of you!" Fuuko frantically pleaded.

The commander's eyes didn't falter away from his target but he addressed his words to Fuuko. "Fuuko, have you forgotten why we penetrated this kingdom?" he asked in a cold didn't answer so he prodded impatiently, "Have you?"

"No!" she immediately retorted, almost screaming. "We came here for the Umi life crest. Please, Raiha-kun, let him go."

He acted like he didn't hear her plea and narrowed his eyes at Tokiya. "Exactly. For the crest. Wasn't this every Fuu child-next-to-the-throne's dream?"

She nodded shamelessly but realized Raiha wasn't facing her, so she croaked a small 'yes'. Tokiya was staring at her, she can sensed it and so she took fancy looking at her bare feet.

"And do you know where this nation's life crest is located? I assure you it wasn't in the place we thought it was. As a matter of fact, it was a fake crest that we got." From Raiha's sarcastic tone and the way he had looked at Tokiya with great contempt, Fuuko could only guessed the impossible.

"No…" she whispered as realization dawned into her. "That cant be…" her round eyes fell at Tokiya and his expression confirmed it all. It wasn't the features of someone ashamed of having his secret found out. It was quite the contrary. He bore the look of someone who wasn't afraid of having his nation's greatest secret discovered and even confirming it as fact.

"How come?" she blurted, unbelieving.

"I had my suspicions before, but it was too damned crazy I never entertained the possibility. Not until Teaf told me the one she took didn't work at all. That made me realized I had been right all along," he paused to stare at Tokiya. The Umi King's silence was unnerving. Despite his last curtain, the proud tilt of his chin was driving Raiha to madness. "Now you know the reason why we should kill him?" the use of the word 'we' was intentional, Fuuko knew. It was to remind him that it was as much her responsibility as it was his'. "To destroy this nation's crest and bring home victory, we must take the life of its keeper…" then his eyes turned to slit at Tokiya, "…who unfortunately happens to be you. Quite a wise concealing method by your ancestors but they made a blatant error in judgment when they thought no one would get close enough to kill their King."

Raiha pulled back a little, raising his sword, ready to cut off Tokiya's head when suddenly, the door opened, expelling two couples—Recca and Yanagi with Nanashi and Vanni—from the door.

This mere second of distraction was taken advantage by Fuuko as her lithe form slipped through Raiha and collided into Tokiya, sending them falling towards the ground.

* * *

A/N: weeeeeelllllllllllllllll, what do you say? After the video I made and the profound attempt for puppy dog eyes, wont you review? Pretty please?


	20. Chapter Nineteen A and B

DISCLAIMER: All characters used throughout this story, from Flame of Recca, Magic Knight Rayearth, to Cardcaptor Sakura, all belonged to the two of my most favorite manga and anime makers of all time. Anzai Nobuyuki and CLAMP, thank you for making my fantasy into reality.

A/N: I do not wish to say much. Just... "I told you I was gonna update fast. Now take THAT!" TeHee!

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen A**_

* * *

King Fuujin stared at the arriving first group of soldiers who participated in the battle against the Umis ealier, his eyes uptight as he scanned for any sigh on Fuuko or Recca. Beside him, his most trusted friend, King Shigeo, was doing the exact thing and he was not at all pleased to have his hopes smashed broken when he realized they were not there.

Shigeo's youngest captain, Li Syaoran, son of the Hikaru nation's most powerful sage, Li Yuuko, came up to them to relay his message. Captain Syaoran was the one assigned to safely transport the first troupe of soldiers back to the Fuu kingdom and from the disgruntled discontentment look on his face, the two Kings knew he was about to deliver something they had wished they wouldn't hear.

The young lad bowed low, stayed on the floor with one knee bended and fixed his eyes on both kings evenly. He didn't have the Hikaru's most common dark raven mane, his' was that of a darker shade of brown. Most of his features were derived from his Lantisian father, another great sorcerer from the neautral land, and even got his father's reddish brown eyes as well. But the way he held himself, with the same Hikaru stubbornness and unmistakingly the same penetrating eyes of his mother, Syaoran was every bit as Hikaru as everyone else.

"Your Highnesses…" he greeted with lowered head.

When Shigeo gestured him to stand up, he straightened and bade his news. He told his story starting from the time of the hanging (where both Kings continually frowned at their offsprings' neardeath experience) to the time where they heard the loud shriek of the God Guardian of the Fuus, until finaly, to the part where the Umi commander gave public orders for them to safely pass through the western boarder.

That last narration didn't seem to settle well with the Hikarus' skyhigh pride and both Shigeo and Syaoran visibly grimaced at the shameful thought of acquiring help from a sworn enemy.

"That must have been one hell of an emergency case right?" King Shigeo urged, finding a valid excuse to cover up what they perceived as an embarrassing means of escape.

Syaoran, who was more than contrite, nodded almost readily. "The Umi kingdom was falling apart. It wouldn't be a surprise if there will no longer be a Water Nation by the morrow."

This bit of information brought light to Shigeo's humiliated face and he agreed enthusiastically. "Yes, definitely. Nothing could make me happier."

King Fuujin had been silent far too long before he sighed, shaking his head. "I would be happier if I see my daughter soon."

Then the hall fell silent again. Syaoran had told them not to worry because Kurei was personally tearing off the Umi castle in search for them. If the monstrous cry actually came from the Fuu princess, she could only be situated at the high tower, and everyone, including Recca, had gone to retrieve her.

"I have this great feeling they'd be here with Kurei later, Your Highness," Syaoran said with conviction.

Both Kings wanted to trust the lad's judgment, but unless they see the two youngsters in blood and flesh, their hearts can never rest.

-TF—

They're falling…

…head first…

… on the ground.

At this point of time, his first thought should have been 'DEATH'. But instead, his thoughts were all about the angel embracing him with worried emerald eyes.

_Well, this is uncanny. Isnt heaven supposed to go after death? Not the other way around?_

She shouted his name against the wind that painfully slapped their faces and his closing eyes momentarily fluttered open.

"Tokiya, wake up! Don't you dare close those eyes! I swear I'll kill you again if you die on me!"

Tokiya smiled a little but he knew his consciousness was slowly slipping. Fuuko's tears burst out and was swiftly flown upward as they plunged through the strong wave of wind. "Tokiya!"

One moment, Tokiya was sure they were going to die in the most gruesome form of death, and the next thing, he was floating like a feather through a mild wind current.

He strongly fought the intense desire to succumb into subconsciousness and slowly pried his eyelibs open. If they collided into the ground and died instantly, he was surprised he didn't feel any impact or immediate pain. If this was his soul drifting aimlessly across the wind, he certainly missed the part wherein he's supposed to leave his mortal body.

His eyelids lifted a crack and he was able to see a glimpse of an angel with her enormous white wings glowing enchantingly behind her, making her hair and face seemed luminous and sparkle like starlight.

"Tokiya?" the angel frenziedly called.

He smiled wider now, finally realizing who she was. "Fuuko…" he raised his weak hand and gently ran his fingertips against her face. He slowly wiped the tears off her eyes and sent his vision to her wings. Warmly, his eyes twinkled in admiration. "You're breathtaking…"

He meant it as a compliment but for some odd reason, the words just made her spill more tears. As her wings began to stop flapping, he realized they were descending slowly.

Gently, Fuuko placed his limped bloody body on the soft greeny earth. When she ran somewhere nearby, Tokiya took the time surveying where they landed. Oddly, it was in his private bathing waterfalls inside the virgin forest.

His eyes clouded as the memory of their first meeting here flashed through his mind.

_"You are not anywhere from here, are you?" he had asked. He knew somehow that she had seen her somewhere, but not inside his kingdom. _

_"I came from the highlands and my laird sent me here as a present to the king. As his personal…__concubine__."_

Technically, that wasn't the first time he saw her but it was the first time she met him. The memory he imagined was comical—he, naked and she, soaked down to her underpants. It was later on that day that he realized he had actually seen her before, and although he didn't have any idea she was the Fuu _Princess_, he knew he was a _FUU_ nonetheless. That realization was the reason he tried very hard to drown himself with alcohol, for he knew that if he didn't pass out at that time, he'll be very crazy over her. But alas, the alcohol didn't do much to make him lose his wits. What he lost though, was his perfect sanity. Because wherever Fuuko was concerned, Tokiya was a wild possessive beast.

Another glimpse at the cascading waterfalls made him mentally shake his head. It was a trick of fate that his last curtain would descend and close here, in the place they first met.

Ironically, it was going to end where it all began afterall.

Fuuko immediately came back, frantically lowering herself over him. She had brought him water from the waterfall using cupped palms, mentally praying it would alleviate his pain and heal him.

"Drink this," her order was firm despite her trembling hands and hiccupping shoulders.

He didn't dare gave her a hard time as he feebly sipped the water from her chaliced hands, at other times, this water could heal almost any sickness and wounds but he knew, this was no longer enough to cheat him out of deathbed.

-TF-

Raiha felt like he was about to burst with fear when Fuuko unceremoniously passed through him and pushed herself and Tokiya off the highest landmark of the kingdom, the High Tower.

"No! Fuuko!" he gaped and acted on instinct, desperately grabbing Fuuko but to no avail. They carelessly dove down the ground like a defective rocket. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tokiya-niichan!" Yanagi had showed from behind and ran towards Raiha's place but Recca held her before she could move anywhere.

"Stop, Hime!" Recca ordered, his face fixed with worry.

When they were very sure they were about to hear the sound of broken flesh and bones below, all of them screamed in delight when Fuuko's large wings soared high above them, mildly dancing and flapping against the steady wind.

Recca saw them disappeared in the virgin forest and he felt his heart made a tiny leap in his chest. All of them cheered in major relief. Even Raiha sighed contentedly as he held his pumping heart.

This vast happiness however, was suddenly halted by the arrival of the two people they very least expected to see. Raiha's face mirrored the large saucer eyes and gawking mouths of Recca, Yanagi, Nanashi and Vanni.

Nothing could have probably surpassed the awestruck expression they made as the man's feet landed softly on the floor, his giant dark feathery wings closing automatically on his back while his arms lowered the woman he was carrying.

After the woman's dainty white slippers touched firmly on the marble floor, it was Vanni who escapred the loudest sucking of breath, paralyzed on her track as she gasped, "Kenji-sama…"

And it was followed by another feminine squeak from Yanagi. "Mifuyu-neechan?"

The dark-haired, dark-winged man, however, wasn't very accommodating with the casual preliminaries as he solidly stared at all of them and asked, "Where's Fuuko and Tokiya!"

-TF-

He was losing it, he knew, as Fuuko's pale cold hand slapped his blood-drained face, waking him up before he drifted to eternal slumber. He had this feeling that if he closed his eyes now, he may never open them again. The feeling of the Umi's silvery water roaming inside his body and initiating its miraculous healing power was not doing much to keep his soul intact. Not even the life crest was being helpful. Instead, it was aiding him less and less. In order to surive, the life crest was feeding on what little life force he had, sucking in the very core of his remaining strength.

Not that he was complaining. He would give up everything to keep the crest alive longer, even if it meant his life. However, he would have wished for it to spare him more time with Fuuko.

But alas…

He was mistaken…

As Fuuko held another handful of water near his mouth, Tokiya smilingly shook his head, silently pleading she would understand that its no use. The water could close his wounds, magically bring back his physical vitality, but it couldn't do much to retain his soul.

Fuuko's heart was wildly beating, threatening to crack her ribcage. Her mind was clouded with mixed dreadful emotions, but above all, she was so afraid of what might soon happen. Her throat was painful as she tried to control herself from screaming, but she chose to suffer that minor agony. It was nothing compared to the extreme throbbing of her heart.

He reached out to touch her face once again. After forcefully making him drink a well of water, his complexion had thoroughly improved—it was pale still, but there was that faint flow on his skin and face now that Fuuko knew she should be thankful for, but she wasn't. Despite the closing of his wounds and the magical way his clothes had transformed into something new, the lack of life in his eyes was making her delirious with fear.

She begged him to drink another ounce of water, praying desperately for his divine recovery, but he shook his head this time.

"No, please, drink some more, Tokiya, I beg you."

"Fuuko," he gently, soothingly called in his angelic baritone, and deliberately ignored her plea. "When I die—"

"Stop it! I don't not intend to hear you say those words, ever!" It came out as an angry spat despite the crocodile tears passing from her blurry eyes. "You will not die, Tokiya. You understand! Not now. And not on me!"

To add up to the terror in her voice, a loud roar of thunder began grumbling above them, followed by a sudden pour of giant raindrops. Automatically, her wings closed above them, shielding them from the rain's heavy weight. But it wasn't doing much, both of them were still left drenched to their skin.

Fuuko was surprised when she heard him chuckle, it was small and barely audible, but it was as beautiful as silverbells—just like the person who made it. She felt him caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and she took that hand to her lips, kissing it lovingly. Closing her eyes to thoroughly feel the skin of his fingers, he fought back teardrops from falling, squishing them inside her socket. She doesn't need those tears, it will do no good in making him recover,

A great lump seemed to have lodged inside his throat as he tried escaping some words, but it only came out as a choked coughing spell.

He tried to open his mouth once more, and was secretly thankful he finally got his tongue back. His eyes suddenly flicked n her face, basking on the banquette of her beauty and was disheartened by the way her face furrowed as she strived to compose her teary expression. "Please stop crying. Is this how you want me to remember you? In a tear-stained face?" his inquiry had a bit shade of humor in it, and he was smiling feebly as he asked.

The words, however, made her squirmed with loneliness. Without thought, she scooped his head and held it close to her face, angling him carefully so his head fitted in the small hollow between her neck and shoulder.

"Fuuko, do you remember the time of our wedding? When I announced my vows?" his smile was angelic despite his obvious attempt to keep himself conscious.

Feebly, even when she cant see his face, Fuuko nodded.

"Do you remember what I said?" his deep calm voice was weak but there was pure happiness in his tone as though the memory was one of his grandests. When she didn't answer and began sniffing back the tears that so dreadfully threatened to poor, he took the liberty to continue, "I swore and vowed to love cherish and protect you… till death do us part," his smile was that of contentedness and untainted radiance. "I'm just glad I've live long enough to honor that."

"Tokiya, please… please…," Fuuko bit her lips in constrained emotions. _Don't leave me…_

"I have one more thing to say before I—"

"No, no, No! Oh please, spare me! I do not wish to hear more!" she screamed and caught his face against her palms, searing him in a kiss they both wanted never to end. However, it wasn't long, it didn't last a minute. But for Fuuko, it would be in her memory for a lifetime. The kiss was meant for him to temporarily shut up, but his response was not she was damn expecting.

His kiss was meant to say goodbye.

"Don't you dare die," she repeated her previous threat, faltering at midsentence until the last word came out as a sorrowful hiccup.

"I wont," he lied. Then adding more life in his tone, he said, "Now, why don't you fetch me another handful of your healing water so I could regain my full strength? He requested in a casual tone, maneuvering a fake lopsided grin.

At that, her face contorted with worry but she chose to grant his request. "Open your eyes until I get back. I'll be just a second, okay?" there was that tinge of panic in her voice and he wished nothing more than to alleviate it.

Before she ran off, he held her wrist with a weak handclasp.

"I love you." It was firm and deliberate as though what he said wasn't a declaration of his feelings but a declaration of a fact, just like how a lawyer would defend his case with book-based knowledge. And he wanted her to remember that fact forever.

That seemed to pacify her a little when she responded with a much calmer tone. "I'll be back before you know it."

She stuttered swiftly away and his smile went broader.

_And now, he can finally rest_, he thought as he closed his eyes in a slumber where he would probably not be awakened again.

-TF-

Her eyes only averted for a second, but when she looked up to glance at Tokiya again, there was a woman clad in a silver gown hovering over him, touching her lips to his forehead as tears came sprouting endlessly from her eyes.

It wasn't the woman that made Fuuko's mouth forced an 'O' and made her clumsily dropped the handcupped water she just fetched. She knew her, of course, and her presence was much surprising, but it was her gesture that totally made her lose her mind.

Her bare feet began running towards them, cold splashes of water exploding out from her every step. The woman's silver locks were soaked to death and even each strand was dripping rain drops, like they were also crying for their loss. When she saw her, the woman's eyes were all consumed with pity and hopelessness, making Fuuko leaped out towards Tokiya.

With just a few more steps left to reach him, someone grabbed her from behind and detained her using his arms tightly wrung around her waist.

"No, Fuuko! Stop!" Kenji's voice didn't do much to make her halt. She was screaming, crying and fighting at the same time.

At that moment, she knew she was going to be insane. The glow that had faintly emanated from Tokiya earlier was all gone now, leaving a sickly bluish hue on his already porcelain pale skin. Her mind was in terrible turmoil, realizing her greatest fear had just been laid in front of her. In cold dead flesh.

Searching Mifuyu's eyes, she found nothing that would dissuade her from what she was seeing. Lady Mifuyu shook her head slowly, confirming her brother's eventual death and immediately lowered her face as not to see the distortion of Fuuko's distraught features.

"I'm sorry, Fuuko. I don't think even my healing powers would help him now. It's the lifecrest, you see. It's sucking up his remaining life force."

Right there and then, Fuuko let out an agonized howl of sorrow. Kenji's face visibly distorted as he heard the extent of his sister's desolation before eyeing his wife again. Mifuyu nodded as though understanding his thoughts and before Fuuko lost what little amount of sanity she had left, Kenji's wings spread out in its widest length and took off, not stopping even once until they successfully crossed the west border and out of the Umi kingdom.

-TF—

…..

…

…..

….

….

….

…

…..

…

….

…..

…

…..

_**Three Weeks later…**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen B

* * *

**_

"How is she?"

King Fuujin anxiously inquired as Lady Vanni came out from Fuuko's room. Beside him were his wife, Ganko and Kenji.

Three weeks earlier, they hardly took the return of Kenji from the grave and as soon as he stepped foot inside the Fuu palace and met his parents, Queen Ganki immediately collapsed on her throne.

The Fuu Prince's comeback had been the means of the entire kingdom's rejoice but this was easily turned upside down when Kenji announced to them about Fuuko's state.

Since the day she was rescued and brought back to the Fuu nation, Princess Fuuko was a lot worse than dead. She refused to utter a word, go out from her room or eat anything more than a few biscuits once in a while.

King Fuujin had personally attempted to reach out to her and even Kenji tried talking her out from her self-induced isolation, but not her beloved father nor her long-missed brother could bring her back to reality.

Vanni wished nothing more than to tell them Fuuko was back but she knew she couldn't lie even just to temporarily relieve them out of heartache.

Hesitantly, she shook her head. "No progress at all, Your Highnesses," lowering her head as to not see the Royalties' blatant loss of hope, she gently asked permission to be excused and went off before she cried her heart out as well.

"Oh Fuuji, what shall we do?" Queen Ganki wiped her tears with a white handkerchief as she let her husband cuddle her close.

Poor King Fuujin looked like he aged fifty more years now with those creases on his forehead. "Time heals all wounds, my dead. We do nothing but wait."

-TF—

Being confined inside the Umi kingdom for too long had made Raiha missed his nation's lengthy transition of day and night at sunset. The three-hour battle of the sun and moon beyond the horizon made him calm his thoughts and think. The Hikaru sunset always had this uncanny effect on him and he was more than happy to be back.

"A peso for your thoughts, nii-sama?" Recca invited himself on the grassy ground beside the fire lord, holding a thin gleaming piece of ruby coated in a bronze circumferencial lining.

Raiha didn't take the Hikaru coin but smiled at Recca in greeting, surprised by his arrival but was glad for the unexpected company. Together, they silently watched the near-end transition of light and darkness, sighing at the breathtaking scenery and wishing it goes on forever.

Before day completely turned into night and crickets began substituting the bird's cuckoos, Recca decided it was his time to execute what he came for.

Clearing his throat, he gently said. "I heard you broke your engagement," he asked in the most nonjudgmental tone he could muster.

Raiha's tone was calm and smooth as he replied, "Yes. I did."

Recca could clearly hear the secret message from his cousin's voice—Raiha obviously didn't want to discuss it any further. However, this was Recca's main reason for coming over, and he no doubt knew Raiha was expecting his next question anyway.

"Why?"

There was a pause. For one second, Raiha's mouth began to open, then as though an afterthought, he closed it back. He held on for a minute, watching as the moon fully shone roundly above them. The moon in this side of the world was not as big as the other lands, but it could have been just as beautiful.

When Recca was sure Raiha was going to discard the question, he surprised the Hikaru prince with his next words.

"Because I love her."

Recca's mouth itced to ask more. He had practiced an exclusive five-minute interview once he sees Raiha, but now he knew the questions would be useless…

…For Raiha just said exactly the ultimate answer to all his questions.

-TF—

"Had he fallen asleep yet?" Mifuyu asked the old man sitting patiently beside Kal's bed, singing ancient lullabyes until the boy's eyes totally fell close in deep sleep.

Automatically, the frail man stood to bow to his princess, his sleepy eyes widening. "He's been a bit resistant tonight, but he's in his dreams now, Your Highness," the old man said with a wee bit of a smile.

Princess Mifuyu drew near Kal's bedpot and ran her fingers over the child's face, lovingly savoring each touch. "His father would have loved to see him already grown up," she whispered carefully as to not awaken the young toddler. "He missed his son dreadfully," she placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead before casting her full attention on the old man.

"I could only assume you did, Your Majesty. Kal has been away from home too long. There wasn't a single day when he would not miss his parents so," the man was obviously constraining his tears as he said his emotion-filled words. "Kal loves you and Prince Kenji so much."

Princess Mifuyu took the man's wrinkled hands inside hers and they both stared at each other in teary-eyed rejoice. "Mr. Morgan, I don't know how to thank you for taking care of my son. My husband and I will be forever in debt with you," she paused to sniff back her tears. "When we found out Tokiya had rescued Kal from the bandits who kidnapped him before we could, we had dreaded more about our son's life. We weren't sure if Tokiya was aware who Kal was but we couldn't live with chances."

When the princess paused, Morgan respectfully filled in the silence. "King Tokiya wasn't aware of it in the beginning, Your Highness. I can assure you that. He only cared that the child was an Umi, even if he was just partly so. Despite His Highness's vile hatred to the Fuus, he had only pity for these innocent halfblood children. He would never harm them in anyway," he paused to sigh. "He learned who Kal was eventually though. I told him immediately after the first time Kal told me his parent's name. That knowledge, however, just made the King more protective over the lad."

With this, Mifuyu had to force a smile. "Trust Tokiya to execute the greatest revenge over those who offended him. And to fully understand the extent of his loathing, he even hid you and Kal in the remotest place in the kingdom where there was almost no chance for us to find you. He had never forgiven me and Kenji for betraying his trust," she sighed dejectedly. "Not that I blame him. I would have felt the same if I was in his place."

Morgan merely nodded and then an inquiry struck him. "If I may, Your Highness, I would like to ask you something," he hesitated.

"Anything, Mr. Morgan," Mifuyu's smile of permission was all the encouragement that he needed.

"You see, I am pretty much aware of the ongoing feud between the Umis and the Fuus and it urged me to wonder… Will Kal be caught up in this?" Where would he settle? Will the child be forever deprived of his birthright?"

There was an evidence of concern in Mr. Morgan's face that made Princess Mifuyu mentally thank him for his extreme love for her child. But she had to admit, with all the commotion she had to endure for the past twenty one days—rebuilding the nation—she haven't given that important thought much mind at all.

Not until now.

"Actually, I… I don't know. Kenji and I haven't personally talked about it yet. T'was a fact we haven't seen each other for almost a month now. It might depend on the final outcome of this crisis," she said, but that obviously didn't make the old man feel relieved so she immediately added, "However, Mr. Morgan, I have a proposal I wish to discuss with you and frankly, your approval would bestow me tremendous joy."

"Consider it done, Your Majesty," Mr. Morgan slightly bowed, heartfully committing himself to the unknown.

"Well, like I said, I have not yet a clear idea unto where my family would belong after this feud but if you do not mind, Mr. Morgan, would you desire to stay in my family, wherever we will be, as Kal's personal caretaker?"

The mere thought brought an instant mist of happiness in the old man's eyes and he had tears all over his face as he graciously nodded. "Oh, Your Majesty, I would wish nothing more."

Princess Mifuyu didn't hesitate as she captured the fragile man in a warm affectionate embrace, "Very well then, welcome to my family… _Ojiisama_."

They exchanged tender goodnights and Mifuyu finally dismissed Mr. Morgan so he could also take his rest. She was about to lay next to her son when consecutive anxious knocks made her jumped off her bed.

She went to the door and silently opened it.

It was Proteus and Mifuyu gestured for him to enter but he graciously declined.

"Pardon my intrusion at this late time of the night, my dear, but this is a matter of fatal urgency."

Mifuyu gazed at her foster father for many years and even without the words, she could have guessed that much. The commander was shaking like a wet chicken.

"What is it?" She hoped she wouldn't have to hear about the Fuu's plan of invasion. With the state of the Umi nation at the moment, even Proteus could possibly not brag about fighting back. The nation was much in chaos, one attack wlll most likely pulverize it.

"It's His Highness…"

Mifuyu's cerulean eyes widened at that.

"He has finally awakened."

* * *

A/N: -sniff-... I know the ending part isnt much of a tear-jerker but I cant get over the previous dying-Tokiya scene. What's more embarrassing is that I'm the author of the story but for one moment there, as I was rereading, I almost BELIEVED Tokiya was really gonna die! And then in the end, I was all like... "WHY DID I LEAVE IT HANGING LIKE THAT?"

I know, i sounded pathetic. For a second there, I just made my OWN review to my OWN chapter.

Well, anyway, if you dont want me to humiliate myself more. (AND if you want another fast update), you will have to click the magical button! REVIEW!

And another thing, I submitted this chapter as soon as I encoded the last so please help me search for the glitches. Would really appreciate it.

PS. One or two chapters to go and were all set! Oh how much I hate ending this story... -grumbles-


End file.
